Resident Adviser Traduccion
by Nysssaa
Summary: Bella, una estudiante de segundo año de la Universidad de Washington, termina emparejada con Edward, un mujeriego, como asesores universitarios. ¿Hasta dónde llegará él para seducirla? ¿Ella caerá ante sus travesuras, a sabiendas de su historia con las mujeres. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1: Same old, same old

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 1: El mismo de siempre**

 **BPOV**

Mi camioneta hizo un fuerte ruido y se detuvo en uno de los estacionamientos. Por suerte llegó a su destino, y no quedé varada en la carretera. Estaba segura de que la pobre montaña de metal anticuado había muerto. Seis horas de conducción desde Forks hasta Seattle habían sido demasiado para ella. Aunque manejé pausadamente, demorando seis horas en un viaje que normalmente se hacía en cuatro, mi pobre camioneta dio su último suspiro.

Llegué temprano, pues me había ofrecido para la posición de asesor residente de las chicas para conseguir algo de dinero. Era mi segundo año aquí, y me encantó este lugar. En realidad ya había hecho amigos y me habían incluido en la vida social universitaria.

Tomé mi equipaje y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando llegué a mi piso, Edward Cullen me saludó... mejor dicho su espalda. Tenía las manos en la pared, aplastando a una chica entre su pecho y el muro, follando con ropa puesta o Dios sabe qué.

― Saludos, Cullen ―le dije secamente.

Se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo. ― Bueno, si no es otra que nuestra nueva asesora. Me alegro de verte, Swan.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe, asqueada por su comportamiento.

Nada me debería sorprender tratándose de él. Él era la estrella de baloncesto, el sueño de toda chica y un idiota arrogante. Lo había visto en el último año con varias muchachas, cada día una nueva. Dónde las encontraba, no tenía ni idea, pero se mantuvo dándome asco todos los días, cada vez más y más.

Él era amigo de Jasper y familiar de Emmett, y, por desgracia, tenía que soportar su presencia cada vez que salía con mis amigos. Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, y Alice, la novia de Jasper, compartían la habitación que estaba frente a la mía. Tuve el privilegio de vivir sola la mitad del año pasado hasta que Tanya Denali se trasladó a mi habitación. Desde entonces se convirtió en un infierno, y yo iba a morir prematuramente por su culpa, especialmente cuando Edward se interesó en ella y aparecían en mi habitación constantemente, por lo que casi me mudé con Alice y Rosalie. Ella estaba con él desde hace una semana, una semana horrible e insoportablemente larga.

Hablando del diablo, ¡el diablo se aparece! Tanya entró contoneando las caderas en la habitación.

Estaba esperando estar a solas durante unos días antes que comenzaran las clases. No tuve suerte.

― Isabella! ―chilló con falso entusiasmo―, ¿no es increíble estar de vuelta?―. Me encogí cuando la oí usar mi nombre completo y continué desempacando, sin prestarle atención.

― ¿Has visto a Edward? ¡Ni siquiera me saluda! Él es tan malo... ―se quejó.

― Estoy segura de que no te vio. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de encontrar hasta dónde podía alcanzar su lengua dentro de la garganta de una chica la última vez que lo vi ―dije irónica, y cerré mi cajón. ― Me voy de aquí ―. Tomé un montón de papeles que tenía que rellenar para escribir los horarios y esas cosas. ¿Por qué elegí hacer esto? Ah, claro, necesitaba dinero para un coche nuevo.

Llamé a la habitación de Alice, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de Edward en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. ¿No estaba ocupado? ¿Por qué me estaba mirando?

La puerta se abrió, y pasé junto a Rosalie al interior.

― ¿Cuál es la prisa, Bella? ¿No sabes que es de buena educación saludar a los amigos?

― Hola, Rose. Si no te habías dado cuenta, el pasillo está algo lleno de gente ―le expliqué, y me desplomé en la silla del escritorio.

― ¡Bella Boop! ―Di un salto, y casi me caigo de la silla. Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Me caí de la silla y me gané la resonante risa de Emmett, como siempre. Me había emborrachado y traté de demostrar a los chicos que podía lanzar la pelota en la canasta y sin saber cómo logré dislocarme el dedo medio y saltar por el lugar lamentándome, ― ¡Boop! ¡Boop! ―Desde entonces, me llamaba Bella Boop.

― ¡Emmett! ―regañé y él se puso de pie, frotándome la cabeza donde me había golpeado.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó, entretenido y mirando los papeles.

― Cosas para la asesoría―, dije, y comencé a trabajar en eso.

El coro de ― ¡No seas asesora! ―hizo eco en la habitación.

― Rosie, dime que el castigo terminó ―rogó Emmett antes de contestar su teléfono.

― Muy buena, Rose―. Me eché a reír y se encogió de hombros.

― 212. ¿Por qué? ... Oh, claro, ven―. Emmett sonrió y colgó. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle quién era, un golpe en la puerta me hizo gritar con rabia.

― ¡Dime que no le dijiste a Cullen que viniera aquí!

El señor Arrogante entró en la habitación. ― Es buena tu opinión de mí, Swan.

― Vete ―le espeté.

― Emmett me invitó aquí.

― Es la habitación de Rose. Ve a la habitación de Emmett, si quieres hablar con él.

― ¿Por qué no dejas que la señorita Reina del Hielo decida eso?

― ¡Creo que tengo derecho a decir esto teniendo en cuenta que soy una asesora!

Él inclinó la cabeza. ― Siempre me han gustado enérgicas. Estoy seguro de que harías- ―le tiré mi lápiz antes de que termine de hablar y lo golpeó en el hombro.

― ¡Sólo vete! ―le grité.

― Vamos. Vámonos antes de que te mate, Capitán ―Emmett se rió, divertido, y empujó a Cullen fuera de la habitación.

― ¿Por qué no me defiendes? ¡Siempre te quedas atrás y disfrutas del espectáculo! ―le grité a Rosalie, mi sangre hirviendo por lo enojada que estaba.

― Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardará que ustedes dos se den cuenta que toda esta broma es en realidad frustración sexual ―musitó.

― ¡No lo es! ¡Cullen me da asco!

― Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Necesitas ayuda con los horarios?

Asentí, y empezamos a trabajar en eso.

De repente, me di cuenta de que tenía que encontrarme con el asesor para los chicos. ― Tengo que ir al encuentro del asesor de los chicos ―le dije a Rose, tomé los papeles firmados, y me dirigí a la oficina.

La señorita Cope me dijo que él estaría en cualquier momento. Cuando acabó de decirme eso, se abrió la puerta. Mi mandíbula chocó contra el piso.

¿Qué he hecho mal, Dios?

― Buenas noches, señorita Cope―. Cullen sonrió ampliamente, derramando su encanto en la pobre mujer.

― Edward, estoy seguro que usted conoce a la señorita Swan. Harán un gran equipo.

¡Que alguien me dispare, ahora!

― ¿Cuándo puedo escribir mi renuncia? ―le pregunté a toda prisa, con la esperanza de salir de este lío.

― No se puede. Usted es la elegida para este año ―me dijo, aturdida.

― Swan, ¿no has oído la señorita C? ¡Vamos a hacer un gran equipo! ―exclamó Cullen animadamente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

― ¡Quita tus manos de mí! ―obedeció y quitó el brazo de mi hombro. ― Vamos a terminar con esto. Te diré lo que decidí y luego reza para no tener que hablar contigo de nuevo.

― ¿Mi habitación? ―él sonrió.

― Hay un lugar maravilloso llamado biblioteca. ¿Has oído hablar de él? ―le pregunté.

― Los bancos entonces ―dijo, con confianza, como si eso fuera lo que dije. Estuve de acuerdo. No era su habitación, por lo menos.

Nos sentamos en un banco vacío, y le expliqué todo lo que había escrito antes sobre los horarios. Cuando levanté la mirada hacia él, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Estaba enviando mensajes de texto a alguien.

― ¿Ni siquiera me escuchas, Cullen? ―le pregunté, ofendida por su comportamiento.

― ¿Huh? sí, claro: ayudar a la gente alrededor, informarles, bla, bla, bla, bla...

― ¿Por qué molestarme? ―gemí.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Rápido, escóndeme! ―yo le observaba, divertida, mientras asomaba la cabeza desde mis espaldas. Vi a una chica caminando hacia nosotros. Era bajita: la chica con la que lo había visto follar en seco antes. ― ¿Está todavía aquí? ―Cullen preguntó, asustado.

― Sí, y ella viene hacia nosotros. Te vio. Es como esconder un elefante detrás de un ratón ―me eché a reír y me levanté.

Él me tomo la muñeca. ― ¡No! ¿Y acabas de compararme con un elefante? ―frunció el ceño.

― ¡Eddie! ―la chica había llegado hasta nosotros.

― Por favor, Bella.

Wow, una mejora. Nunca me había llamado Bella. Me encogí de hombros, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. ― Tu problema ―le dije, volteando para irme. Lo oí murmurar un débil "¡Auxilio!", pero podría haber sido mi imaginación.

Comenzaron las clases y todo volvió a la normalidad. O, al menos, a la normalidad desde que me hice amiga de los Cullen y los Whitlock el año pasado.

 _― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―un tipo alto y rubio preguntó cortésmente cuando me vio intentar cargar el equipaje pesado._

 _― Si no es mucha molestia... ―contesté con voz áspera y puse el equipaje en el escalón de la quinta parte del primer piso. Yo era patética, ni siquiera capaz de llevar mis cosas a mi habitación._

 _― Sería un placer ―dijo a la ligera. ― Por cierto, yo soy Jasper._

 _― Bella ―me estrechó la mano―, habitación 213._

 _― ¡Eso es genial! Mi novia y mi hermana tienen el 212 ―dijo feliz._

 _― Me aseguraré de conocerlas._

 _― ¡Ajá! ¡Le diré a Alice lo que he visto! ―Un gran hombre llegó hasta Jasper y le cogió la cabeza en un una llave de lucha. Era corpulento y se veía más como un bromista que un bribón._

 _― Ella es Bella. Sólo la estoy ayudando. Bella, por desgracia, él es el hermano de Alice―. Ya me había dado cuenta de que Alice era su novia._

 _― ¿Así que estamos ayudando a desconocidos y no a la familia? Rosie estará furiosa ―dijo el corpulento. Se volvió hacia mí. ― El hijo de puta olvidó de mencionar mi nombre ―pudo haberse dado unas palmaditas en el pecho y decir "soy Tarzán", pero en lugar de eso, dijo―, soy Emmett._

 _― Encantada de conocerte ―. Me sonrió y le estreché la mano. ― Tengo otro equipaje ―le dije._

 _― ¡Que venga! ―flexionó sus músculos y empujó a Jasper fuera del camino._

 _― ¿Las dejo fuera de la sala? ―preguntó Jasper._

 _― La puerta está abierta ―le dije sobre mi hombro mientras yo seguía camino abajo a Emmett en el estacionamiento._

 _― ¿Dónde está Jasper? ―chilló una enojada pero hermosa chica rubia al ver a Emmett._

 _― Está ayudando a Bella ―me señaló. Ella me examinó de arriba a abajo, arrugando la nariz. Me sonrojé y murmuré mi nombre._

 _― ¿Y tú también le estás ayudando? ¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal familia y amigos? ―gimió._

 _― Pregunta a Eddie. Él te ayudará ―dijo Emmett, haciendo que Rose lo mirara maliciosamente._

 _― El maldito desapareció con una chica ―espetó ella, y provocó en Emmett una carcajada._

 _― Suena como algo que él haría._

 _Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron a llevar todas las cosas pesadas. Más tarde esa noche, nos reunimos en mi habitación. Me encontré con Alice también, ella era una bola de energía viviente._

 _Cuando comenzaron las clases, yo desayunaba en un pequeño café con Alice cuando conocí a su otro hermano, Edward._

 _Entró en el café con una chica tras su espalda. Ella se reía y hacia otras cosas tontas que las chicas estúpidas suelen hacer. Él la dejó en una mesa y simplemente la abandonó para acercarse a la nuestra._

 _― Alice, un idiota se acerca a nuestra mesa ―le dije, asqueada._

 _― Edward ―saludó ella sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo._

 _― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó, intrigado, y luego me sonrió con picardía― ¿Y tu eres ...?_

 _― Bella._ No _es un placer ―le dije, disgustada por su comportamiento._

 _― Desafortunadamente, él es mi hermano también ―Alice me informó._

 _Miré a la chica que él había abandonado. Se había quedado en el mismo lugar, mirándole atontada._

 _― ¡Hola! ―dijo de pronto una chica de una de mis clases, haciendo que él volviera su atención hacia ella. Sonrió y levantó una ceja._

 _― Hola, Jane._

 _― Jessica ―le corrigió ella, y para mi disgusto total, lo besó. La otra chica salió de la cafetería en lágrimas._

 _― He perdido el apetito. Te veré más tarde, Alice._

 _En mi camino a clases, una chica que no había visto en mi vida me detuvo. ― ¿Has visto a Edward? ―si no fuera porque lo había conocido hace un momento, le habría dicho que no y ella habría creído que mentía. Él parecía bastante conocido por aquí. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Levábamos aquí sólo una semana!_

 _― Sí, estaba en ese café con una chica._

 _Sus ojos miraron cortantes detrás de mí. ― ¡Oh, muchacha, esa es su hermana! ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y saltó a su lado. Ellos estaban también saliendo. Edward sonrió a Alice por algo que ella le había dicho, y luego puso un brazo en torno a esta tercera chica del día y se inclinó para besarla._

 _Rodé los ojos ante el depravado tipo y me dirigí a clase. Por lo poco que habia visto, ya sabía que era su comportamiento habitual. Él era un jugador. Nadie hubiera imaginado que él estaba relacionado con aquellas personas que llamaba mis amigos._

Yo no tenía mucho tiempo libre por lo que fue un milagro poder cenar "en familia", como lo llamó Emmett. Metí una papita en salsa de tomate y me lo metí en la boca mientras esperábamos que los muchachos llegaran a la habitación de Rose y Alice.

― ¿Crees que se les olvidó? ―Alice preguntó, preocupada, mirando el reloj.

― Son chicos ―suspiré, y mordí otra fritura.

La puerta se abrió y los tres entraron en la habitación. ― He perdido el apetito ―dije, y me recosté contra la pared, empujando las papas fritas un poco.

Los chicos no se habían duchado aún. Estaban sudorosos y con mal olor, y Cullen tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

― Lo siento, llegamos tarde. Éste de aquí fue castigado ―dijo Jasper, arrastrando las palabras, y golpeó el brazo de Cullen.

― ¿Qué hizo? ¿Llegar tarde, otra vez? ―Alice se echó a reír.

― En realidad fue un desastre, pero eso es solo el comienzo.

― ¡Cállate, cabrón! ―le espetó Cullen, y se dejó caer junto a mí, tomando _mis_ papas fritas y empezando a comer.

― ¡¿Qué mierda?! ―exclamé.

― Oh, ¿estabas comiendo? Es una lástima―. El idiota se encogió de hombros y siguió tragando. Deseé que se ahogue con las papitas.

― Y bien, ¿qué paso? ¿El mundo se ha puesto de cabeza? ¿Acaso has perdido la vista? ―le pregunté, entretenida por la noticia.

― No pude correr ―gruñó.

― Cuéntales lo que hizo Jared ―Emmett estaba pasándola genial, riendo.

Cullen se _estremeció_. En realidad, ¡se estremeció! ― No pasó nada. En mi defensa, yo no tenía idea de que ella estaba con él.

― Oh, ¡he esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo! Anda, dime Cullen, ¿qué te hizo Jared? ―le pregunté, repentinamente interesada en su vida. Había esperado que un novio celoso viniera por él desde un largo tiempo.

― Le dio un rodillazo en las bolas ―rió Emmett―, le dio un puñetazo y le dijo, ¿qué fue lo que dijo, Eddie? ¿"Toca a mi chica y yo destruiré tu cara bonita"?

Me eché a reír, derramando lágrimas por los ojos. ― Voy a pedirle que lo haga otra vez. Quiero ver ―le dije sonriendo.

― ¡Ya es suficiente, Swan! Deja de reír ―espetó. ― ¡Ay, carajo! Me duele ―gruñó, y se tocó la mandíbula con cautela.

Lo miré y, efectivamente, tenía un golpe grande de color rojo e hinchado. Jared fue fiel a sus palabras. Sí pretendía destruir la cara bonita de Cullen. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de entender por qué de repente me preocupaba ese idiota.

― ¿Tienes hielo, Rose? ―le pregunté. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio y me miraron sorprendidos. Me sonrojé por la atención.

― ¡Claro que tiene! Ella es la reina del hielo. Ella escupe hielo y la distribuye de manera gratuita cuando alguien no está haciendo lo que dice! ―dijo Cullen burlonamente.

― Sí tengo ―. Ella sonrió y lanzó un paquete de hielo hacia mí. ― Y si sigues, te duermes en la mierda ―le espetó ella a él, haciendo que todos estallaran de risa.

Le puse el paquete de hielo en la cara. ― Mantenlo allí.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se oscurecieron. ― Gracias, supongo.

― De nada, me imagino ―le dije, y me levanté. ― Me voy de regreso. Estoy hecha polvo ―todos ellos me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. _¿Qué he hecho mal?_ Siempre he ayudado a la gente. Era la primera vez que ayudaba a Cullen, sí, pero él estaba herido, ¿verdad? ― Buenas noches ―nadie respondió, y me fui, molesta por ese comportamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta desde que desperté que sería un día interesante: Tanya estaba despierta, lo cual era inusual. ― Buenos días.

La miré y asentí con la cabeza, haciendo mi camino al baño. Ya había agua caliente y no me caí, una clara señal de que algo definitivamente era diferente. En mi camino de regreso a mi habitación me tropecé con alguien, no prestaba atención a dónde iba.

― ¡Hey! ―di un grito ahogado y levante los ojos a Cullen. Había terminado su propia ducha, y se veía muy bien cuando estaba mojado. _¡Mi cerebro está mal!_ Algo había sucedido la noche anterior, algo había cambiado.

― Hola ―me las arreglé para quitar los ojos de su pecho y los puse en su rostro. Él estaba sonriendo, burlón. Seguía siendo el mismo imbécil. Pasé junto a él para regresar a mi habitación.

― ¡Espera! Necesito hablar contigo ―dijo y salió corriendo tras de mí.

― ¿No puede esperar?

― No... verás... la señorita Cope dijo que hay que hacer cosas juntos para demostrar que somos un equipo ―dijo cuidadosamente, midiendo mi reacción.

― ¿Hacer cosas? ―exclamé, y volteé hacia él.

― Sí, tu puedes venir a mis prácticas o juegos y yo ir a ver... lo que sea que haces.

― Estoy asistiendo al Club Verde de la universidad ―me enfadé. ¿Acaso ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto lo hacía pensar que los demás teníamos vidas patéticas?― Pero, ¿por qué debo creerte? Podrías haber inventado esto ―resoplé.

― No, lo juro ―prometió, pasándose la mano por el pelo mojado. Yo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era un tic nervioso.

― Cullen, tienes un minuto para decirme por qué exactamente quieres que vaya a tu práctica, y deja de mentirme.

― Vaya ... Muy bien, pensé que sería bueno que la gente nos viera juntos. Podríamos dar una mejor impresión como asesores o algo así ―trató de calmarme.

― Una condición ―le dije, sabiendo que no la aceptaría. Él sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a la espera de oír la condición. ― Tienes que venir y asistir al club conmigo.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

― Lo tomas o lo dejas ―reí. Le di una palmada en la mejilla, y me volví para irme cuando le oí gemir de dolor.

Volteé hacia atrás para verlo con una mano sobre su mejilla.

― Oh, mierda, lo siento.

― Claro, claro ―murmuró, y desapareció por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Sinceramente, no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me vestí. Tenía que comer algo e ir a clase. Todavía quedaba una hora hasta que comenzaran las clases, pero yo sabía que las tiendas estarían llenas a esa hora. Necesitaba un café.

Estaba de humor para un Macchiato Caramelo, así que apenas entré en Starbucks me acerqué a pedirlo.

― Que sean dos ―dijo una voz tranquila detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar.

― ¿Caramelo, Cullen? ―le pregunté con sarcasmo.

― ¿Tienes un problema con ello, Swan?

― No... ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? ― _porque yo he pensado en tu pecho desnudo_. ¡Dios! Debo apagar mi cerebro y reiniciarlo, algo le había sucedido a mis sesos la noche anterior.

― En realidad, acepto ―me informó.

― Son $6.30 ―nos dijo el vendedor. Cullen le pasó su tarjeta de crédito. ― Cóbrate ambos.

― Eso no es necesario. No voy a caer con esto ―suspiré, disgustada con su comportamiento.

― Todavía no entiendo qué te pasa ―murmuró.

Tomé mi café. ― Gracias por pagar, Cullen.

― Tengo práctica esta noche. ¡Siete en punto! ―gritó detrás de mí. Emití un quejido y seguí mi camino a clase.

Me reuní con Alice para el almuerzo. Esto era vergonzoso. No tenía ni idea de donde se llevaban a cabo las prácticas. ― Alice...

― ¿Sí, Bella? ―dijo ella, impaciente, sin levantar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

― ¿Dónde son las prácticas de basket? ―le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

― En el patio exterior, por supuesto ―dijo de forma automática. Me levanté, tratando de salir antes de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que pedí. ― ¡Espera! ¿Por qué? ―fabuloso, se dio cuenta. Volví a sentarme.

― No hay razón. Solo quería saber... Yo soy la Asesora Residente y debería ayudar a la gente alrededor. Alguien me preguntó y yo no tendría idea de qué decir ―. Parecía que Alice se tragaba mi explicación, cuando el señor capitán hizo su aparición.

― Te equivocas Alice ―se rió entre dientes. ― Vamos a tener la práctica en el pabellón Hec Edmunson.

― ¿En serio? ―se sobresaltó, dejando su libro olvidado.

Cullen asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado, lanzando una barra de chocolate Mars en frente de mí. Lo miré dubitativa. ― No es veneno.

― Elegante, querido hermano ―se rió Alice, mirándome, entretenida. _¿Recoger la barra de chocolate o no recogerla? Esa es la cuestión._ Me mordí el labio y miré luego a los ojos brillantes de Alice.

― ¡Genial, vamos a tener Mars! ―Jacob Black, alguien a quien realmente solo conocía de vista, apareció detrás de mí y saltó por la barra.

― Estás dormida así que pierdes, Swan ―Cullen rió y se encogió de hombros.

― Vete a la mierda, Cullen.

― Bella, ¿sabes? Yo soy Cullen también ―Alice hizo un puchero.

― ¡Estaba hablando con él! ―señalé a su hermano, quien se había dado la vuelta e iba a hablar con Jacob Black.

― Hey, Jake, ¿por qué me dejaste aquí? ―chilló una chica y le echó los brazos alrededor.

Los ojos de Cullen vagabaron su cuerpo, y sonrió lentamente hacia ella. ― Edward Cullen. ¿Tú eres...? ―dijo seductoramente y extendió su mano.

 _¿Acaso no ven los brazos de la chica alrededor de su amigo?_

― Saca de tu mente lo que planeas o lo que Jared te hizo sería nada con lo que te haría yo ―espetó Jacob.

― Ouch. En serio, ¿quién es ella?

― Mi hermana pequeña, Rebecca.

― ¿Él es Edward? ¿EL Edward? ―preguntó ella, emocionada.

― ¿Así me llaman en estos días? Ese soy yo, Rebecca ―sonrió él, ajeno a la mirada de Jacob.

Al final del almuerzo, ella se las arregló para escribir su número de habitación en la mano de él.

― ¡Hey, Cullen! ―le grité antes de ir a mi clase.

Alice y Edward se giraron. ― No tu, Alice ―sonreí y me volví hacia su hermano. ― Si quieres que lo de esta noche pase, confío en que estarás en la biblioteca este sábado a las nueve.

― ¿Nueve? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Bien, bien ―gruñó cuando le miré amenazante.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo esta noche, Bella? ―Alice me preguntó, con miedo.

― Ya verás ―renegué, sin querer pensar en ello.

Después de las clases, volví a mi habitación y me sentí contenta de ver que estaba sola. Ahora, ¿que es lo usa la gente en una práctica de basket? Revisé toda mi ropa del closet, y me decidí por una camiseta con el nombre de una banda de música y un par de pantalones vaqueros que no había usado en mi vida.

Me dirigí a la arena donde se realizaría la práctica.

― ¿Bella? ―Me volví a Rose y le sonreí. _Aquí viene..._

― ¡Hey! ―Le dije con desgano.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó, asombrada.

― Viendo la práctica ―contesté, y me mordí los labios. _¿No es eso lo que todos están haciendo aquí?_

Emmett salió de los vestuarios mientras hacía mi fuga a un asiento vacío. Había muchos vacíos. _¿Por qué Cullen no me dijo que la gente no viene a las prácticas?_

― ¡Boop, qué agradable ver una cara nueva! ―exclamó Emmett. Ahora, todo el mundo que conocía mi horrible apodo ya sabía que estaba aquí. Le mostré mi dedo medio y me senté, resoplando.

― ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes decírmelo, soy como tu hermano mayor. ¿No dormiste lo suficiente? ―preguntó él en modo profesional y se sentó a mi lado.

― Sólo ve a jugar, o lo que sea ―gruñí.

Se levantó con un suspiro. ― Es la falta de acción, te lo digo ―murmuró para Rose y se fue. Ella se rió y se sentó a mi lado.

― En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―me preguntó, divertida.

― Estoy perdida... he encontrado este gran edificio... ―gruñí otra vez.

― Por supuesto, Bella. "¿Tienes un poco de hielo?" ―se burló de mí.

― No sé de qué me estás hablando. Pensé que los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros ―le dije, levantando la barbilla, mirando a la nada.

― ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo Edward y tu son amigos?

― No lo somos ―le contesté de rápidamente.

El equipo salió y Rose y yo nos sentamos allí, viendo como se estiraban y se perseguían unos a otros alrededor. El entrenador Shaw gritaba de vez en cuando.

― ¡Hey, chicos! Bella, me alegro de verte aquí ―dijo Alice, agitada, mientras se sentaba a mi otro lado. Ella probablemente había sido detenida por Jasper en alguna parte.

― Tal vez sólo quería estar sola. ¿No se les ocurrió pensar eso? ―gemí y me desplomé en la silla.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a hablar de los chicos. Ellas sabían mucho sobre el baloncesto y el equipo... Sentí algo de envidia.

― ¿Dónde está Paul? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ―gritó el entrenador.

― Ocupado con chicas, probablemente ―un tipo, no sé quién, murmuró.

― ¿Por qué no haces cien flexiones? ―el entrenador le preguntó. El chico se tiró al suelo y empezó a hacerlos. Esto tenía aspecto de ejército para mí.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunté por el que tío que habló.

― El famoso Jared. El que le dio un rodillazo a Edward ―se rió Alice.

― Oh.

A pesar de mi falta de conocimiento podía ver lo bueno que Cullen era en esto. Dio el salto más alto que he visto, y hasta podría hacer anotaciones lanzando por detrás del hombro.

― ¡Break! ―gritó el entrenador.

Me volteé para preguntar a las chicas lo que pasó, pero descubrí que me encontraba sola. Ellas ya estaban corriendo abajo para besar a sus novios, algo que era algo enfermo de ver si me preguntan. Cada uno estaba saliendo con el hermano del otro.

― ¿Por qué la cara larga, Swan? Ya sé que apesto ―me sobresalté y volví la cabeza a la persona delante de mí. Cullen se balanceaba sobre la silla frente a mí, sonriendo.

― Se fueron ―dije patéticamente e hice un gesto hacia a Alice y Rosalie.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó más, mirándome a mí o a mi... a mis pechos, algo por debajo de mi cuello, de todos modos. Me sonrojé ante su mirada. ― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―Le pregunté y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

― Led Zeppelin ―sonrió con admiración―, una banda increíble.

― Es cierto, pero no pensé que eras el tipo de persona que los escucha.

― ¿Qué crees que me gusta escuchar? ¡De hecho que no los impostores de hoy en día! ―dijo, falsamente ofendido.

― Yo que pensaba que serías el nuevo miembro de Tokio Hotel ―me eché a reír.

― ¿Qué?

― No me preguntes. Escuché de ellos por tu hermana.

― Suenan como homosexuales ―resopló Cullen. ― Escucha, acerca de los sábados por la...

― ¡No me canceles! Yo cumplí y estoy aquí ―le espeté.

― ¡No, mujer! ―gimió y levantó las manos. ― Simplemente, ¿no puede ser a las diez, tal vez? Nueve es muy temprano.

― Me levanto a las siete y troto alrededor de la escuela todas las mañanas de fin de semana. Es tranquilo y estimulante ―me reí por la mueca en su cara al oírme.

― ¿Siete? ¿Estás loca? ―se pasó una mano por el pelo unas cuantas veces. ― Bien, nueve en la biblioteca. No, nueve delante de su habitación.

― ¿Por qué? ―no lo podía entender. Tampoco lo quería frente a mi habitación.

― Porque... no sé donde está la biblioteca de mierda.

― Es muy difícil pasarla por alto. ¿El gran edificio con columnas? ¿Estilo gótico? Cruzando la Plaza Roja ―le expliqué. No había manera ni puta forma de que yo saliera con él del edificio donde dormíamos.

― No sé dónde está esa plaza de mierda. Anda, Swan ―gimió, implorando con los ojos.

Suspiré enfadada _. ¿Cuándo entenderá que no voy a caer con su 'cara bonita'?_

― Ocho y media frente a mi habitación ―le dije lacónicamente.

― No voy a ir ni un segundo tarde ―prometió.

― ¡Cullen, deja de encantar a la nueva adición de tu club de fans y mueve tu trasero hasta aquí! ―le gritó su entrenador.

― ¡Ya quisieras! ―exclamé y me reí ante sus ojos esperanzados tras lo que dijo su entrenador.

― Hablamos más tarde, Swan!

― ¿Te importaría explicar que fue eso? ―Rose me preguntó, arrojándose en el asiento de al lado.

― Cosas de las asesorías ―le dije. Fue en parte la verdad.

Tenía mis ojos fijos en el equipo, tratando de dar sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

― Bella, me temo que mi hermano quiere que seas su próxima chica ―susurró Alice con tristeza.

― No va a suceder. Él lo sabe. Yo lo sé ―dije con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Cullen lanzaba la pelota y anotaba desde muy lejos. La siguiente cosa que pasó fue demasiado rápida para saber lo que había sucedido.

Jacob gritó. ― ¡¿Qué?!

Cullen respondió algo, presumiendo y, un segundo después, una pelota se estrelló contra su cara, haciéndole caer.

El club de fans, como el entrenador Shaw llamó, comenzó a gritar y llorar.

― ¡Edwardddd! ―Alice gritó desde mi lado y corrió hacia él.

― Vamos, veamos si está vivo ―dijo Rose con suavidad.

No podía entender por qué de repente odiaba a Jacob y por qué estaba tan asustada por Cullen. Cuando llegamos, el entrenador teníaa una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una camisa sobre el rostro de Cullen. Había sangre en su camiseta y un poco en el suelo.

― Black, ¿te importaría explicar esto? ¡Tenemos un partido en noviembre! ¡No me importa lo que pase en tu vida privada, pero no se maten unos a otros aquí ―gritó el entrenador a Jacob Black.

― Con el debido respeto, señor, ¿qué harías si tu mejor amigo te dice que tu hermana sabe cómo chupársela?

― ¡Black! ¡A mi oficina! Cullen, ve a la enfermería ―se fueron, pero no antes de que Black chocara con Cullen, haciéndole tambalear. Yo era la más cercana y me pareció lo normal agarrar su brazo y evitar que caiga.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y dejé caer mis manos. Sentí como si me hubiera tocado un cable de corriente eléctrica, las palmas de mis manos todavía estaban zumbando.

― ¿Puedes caminar, hermano? ―preguntó Emmett con cautela.

― Me golpeó la cara, no las piernas ―respondió, y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

― ¿Estás perdiendo el toque, ¿eh? ―el tipo llamado Jared resopló detrás de Cullen, quien se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. ― ¿Dos golpes en dos días?

Cullen avanzó a Jared y lo golpeó duro, pero el otro le devolvió el favor, si puede llamarse así.

― ¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡El entrenador nos va a matar! ―Emmett gritó y fue a separarlos. Cogió los brazos de Jared y Cullen lanzó otro puñetazo, no viendo a su adversario ya no estaba allí. ― ¡Basta! ―Emmett gruñó.

― Bella, ¿puedes llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que se decida a matar a todos? ―me susurró Jasper al oído.

― Vámonos, Van Damme ―le tomé de la muñeca y lo arrastré hacia fuera, haciendo caso omiso de las descargas eléctricas.

― ¿Qué ef lo que le pafa a todof? ―gimió y se dejó caer sobre la pared exterior.

― ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle eso a Jacob?

― Él jue el ifiofa... No yo. ¡Jodef, que dolof! ―se frotó la mejilla con cautela.

― No sé qué me acabas de decir, pero en realidad, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso ―suspiré. ― Vamos a la enfermería.

― No, no lo necesito.

Su rostro estaba hinchado, tenía la nariz rota y había sangre en su boca y mentón. ―Entonces, déjame...― me detuve. ¿Qué diablos estaba por ofrecerle?

― Me lo debí imaginar. Jugarás a la enfermera ―sonrió y empezó a insultar porque le dolió.

― ¡No voy a jugar a la enfermera! Pero vamos ―murmuré, y comenzamos nuestro camino a los dormitorios.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, me puse frente a mi habitación, pero él me cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza. ¡ _Oh Dios mío_! Yo iba a ir a donde me había prometido que nunca jamás iría: su habitación.

― No, tengo lo que necesito en mi habitación ―insistí. Era parte de la verdad.

― Cójelo y ven ―se encogió de hombros.

Había un problema. No sabía dónde estaba su habitación. ―¿En qué habitación?― Le pregunté apenas.

― Pregúntale a Tanya.

―¿TANYA? ―grité. Se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, luego me dejó allí.

Mi buena estrella estaba allí para mí... o no realmente. Tanya estaba en nuestra habitación, pintándose las uñas. Fui al pequeño cuarto de baño que teníamos y reuní todo lo que necesitaba. Regresé a la habitación para encarar a Tanya.

― Ehh... ¿me puedes decir algo? ―susurré, sin creer lo que estaba haciendo mientras ponía lo que había reunido en una pequeña bolsa.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó, haciendo estallar su goma de mascar. _Asqueroso_.

― ¿Cuál es el número de la habitación de Cullen?

― 253. ¿Por qué? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que está caliente?

Le solté un bufido y me despedí con la mano.

249\. 251. 253. Aquí estamos. Llamé una vez y contestó, empujándome dentro y cerrando la puerta.

― Quédate ahí ―señaló a la cama, la única cama de la habitación.

― ¿Tienes el cuarto para ti solo? ―di un grito ahogado.

― Uh huh ―murmuró y se sentó obedientemente en la cama.

Limpié la sangre y desinfecté en el labio. ― ¿Sabes cómo poner la nariz de nuevo? ―le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

― ¿Hacef qué? ―preguntó, asustado.

Yo había visto gente hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Se veía como nuevo, sólo la nariz estaba torcida.

― ¡Oh, deja de lloriquear, ya acabé! ―le gruní. Era peor que una niña.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? ―preguntó, viéndome con interés.

― ¿Deseas tu nariz de nuevo en su lugar?

― ¡No la toques! ―gritó y puso su mano sobre ella, gritando de dolor.

― Voy a tratar, por lo menos ―le supliqué.

― ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

― No, pero sé cuál es la mecánica.

― Me lo imaginaba. Eso sí, no hagas que se caiga―, susurró.

― ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ―me quejé, molesta. Pellizqué el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice, e intenté regresarla ganando un grito de él. Se veía igual, así que no había logrado hacerlo.

― ¡Detente, maldita seas Swan! ¡Gracias y todo eso por limpiarme las heridas, pero no toques! ―chilló Cullen, mirándome.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Cullen fue a abrir. Estaba condenada, la gente empezaría a hablar al enterarse que estaba con él ahí...

― Te ves bien, hermano ―asintió Emmett con la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando me vio. ― Bueno, Boop... hola.

― Emmett ―susurré, y apreté el trapo ensangrentado en mis manos.

― Aj, su nariz se ve el doble de grande de lo que es ―Emmett rió.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Cullen preguntó, molesto.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó Emmett, distrayendo a Cullen, y rápidamente torció la nariz de su hermano antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego, Cullen comenzó a gritar y maldecir.

― ¿Qué acaba de-? ¡BELLA! ― _oh vaya, gracias por gritar mi nombre, Alice. Ahora todo el edificio sabe que estoy aquí_. La puerta se había abierto de nuevo y esta vez era ella.

― ¡Adiós! ―murmuré e hice mi escape. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación cuando alguien me agarró del codo.

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leernos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Making a deal

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hagamos un trato**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _― Aj, su nariz se ve el doble de grande de lo que es ―Emmett rió._

 _― ¡¿Qué?! ―Cullen preguntó, molesto._

 _― ¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó Emmett, distrayendo a Cullen, y rápidamente torció la nariz de su hermano antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego, Cullen comenzó a gritar y maldecir._

 _― ¿Qué acaba de-? ¡BELLA! ―_ oh vaya, gracias por gritar mi nombre, Alice. Ahora todo el edificio sabe que estoy aquí. _La puerta se había abierto de nuevo y esta vez era ella._

 _― ¡Adiós! ―murmuré e hice mi escape. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación cuando alguien me agarró del codo._

 **BPOV**

― Swan, de verdad, gracias.

Tomé una respiración grande. ― Como sea, Cullen ―dije, esperando que él me soltara. No me gustaba el hormigueo que provocaba su toque, se sentía como si mi estómago estuviera vacío o algo raro estaba pasando allí. Tal vez algo estaba mal conmigo.

― Buenas noches.

Me volví hacia él, sorprendida por este amable Cullen. ― Buenas noches ―murmuré y entré en mi habitación, feliz de estar lejos de él y de las sensaciones extrañas que estaba creando en mí.

La habitación apestaba a esmalte de uñas, así que decidí hacer lo mismo que Tanya, ya que eran sólo las 21:00. Tomé un esmalte de uñas rojo oscuro y comencé a pintarme las uñas, tratando de definir lo que había cambiado desde anoche. Algo era diferente, pero ¿qué?

No me gustaba ver a Cullen herido. Por alguna razón desconocida empezaba a odiar a Jared y a Jacob, a pesar de que no los conocía, solo porque habían herido a Cullen. Cullen era el mismo cabrón al que todas las chicas se lanzan, pero esto ahora parecía molestarme. Pero me sentí bien cuando me hice cargo de él antes.

Hoy en día habíamos hablado más de lo que lo habíamos hecho en todo el año pasado, y no habíamos peleado. _Raro_.

Yo actué voluntariamente en todo momento cuando estuve junto a él, y de repente tuve miedo de lo que la gente podría pensar si nos vieron juntos. _Doblemente raro._

Me decidí a ver si esto seguía su camino, y si no, me gustaría continuar con mi vida. Si continuaba... tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Me desperté gracias a alguien golpeando mi puerta. Tanya gimió y se puso la almohada sobre su cabeza. Me levanté y dirigí hacia la puerta, enredándome en mis zapatos. Al abrir la puerta, no vi a otro que a Cullen. Iba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones cortos y zapatillas de deporte... ¿Vestido para correr? Tenía el aspecto de una enorme avestruz.

― ¿Qué... ―bostecé ruidosamente― ... diablos estás haciendo aquí?

― Son las seis menos cuarto. Me dijiste que a esta hora sales a correr o algo así todas las mañanas de fin de semana. Decidí acompañarte ―parecía mucho más despierto que una persona que normalmente no despierta hasta las doce en un día de fin de semana.

― Así es, pero a las siete.

― Oh. Bueno, ¿puedo entrar? ―sonrió.

― Déjame lavarme ―le dije, bostezando de nuevo. Le cerré la puerta en las narices y rebusque algo de ropa, me lavé los dientes, tire de mi cabello y salí de mi habitación diez minutos más tarde.

― Necesitas una capucha, hace frío en la mañana ―me dijo. No lo veía por aquí, ¿se habría ido? ¿Habría sido mi imaginación?

Cullen apareció junto a mí, haciéndome gritar. Su mano me cubrió la boca. ―¡Shhhh! Vamos a mi habitación para coger una sudadera con capucha―.

― ¿De dónde vienes? ―pregunté, tratando de regresar mi corazón a donde pertenece.

― Me senté. Me aburrí ―esperaba que terminara la oración con su habitual "maldición", "mierda", "joder" o algo similar, no una respuesta normal.

Salimos del edificio, caminando lentamente uno al lado del otro. Me detuve a unos metros de la puerta principal y empecé a estirarme.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó divertido.

― Tú deberías saber. Se llama estiramiento ―le contesté.

Llevamos un trote lento, nada demasiado rápido porque probablemente acabaría besando el asfalto. Él se aburrió de mi ritmo lento y fue acelerado, corriendo a mi alrededor, desapareciendo de mi vista y volviendo, jadeando falsamente o secándose el sudor invisible, sonriendo y corriendo hacia atrás.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―le pregunté de pronto, molesta después de media hora de tenerlo al lado, y me senté en la hierba. Él se acostó a mi lado, mirando el cielo.

― ¿Te estoy molestando? ―sonrió.

― Inmensamente.

― Genial.

― Realmente, ¿a qué viene esto? Estabas llorando por despertar a las nueve pero te levantaste a las seis de la mañana... ¡en fin de semana! ―exclamé asombrada.

― Cosas de la asesoría.

― ¡Cullen! ―él debería saber a estas alturas que no podía engañarme.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Swan?

― Trata de decirme la verdad ―suspiré y me volví para mirarlo. Su cara se veía mejor. Su labio estaba sanando, su moretón era púrpura y su nariz estaba mejor, gracias a Emmett.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí y me miró con esos ojos verdes. Eran de color verde oscuro con motas de oro cerca del iris. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos. _¿Por qué no le había mirado a los ojos antes?_

Cullen chasqueó los dedos delante de mí. ― ¿Me has oído?

― ¿Eh? No, lo siento ―le dije, sintiendo que se enrojecían mis mejillas. Me había perdido en sus ojos. Que Dios me ayude, ¡me estaba convirtiendo en una de _esas_ _chicas_! Podía sentirlo.

― Te dije... que me gusta tu compañía ―dijo en voz baja. Nunca le había oído usar ese tono. ― Y bueno, quería saber qué otras bandas te gustan.

― ¿Te gusta mi compañía? ―repetí, con escepticismo.

― Claro. Eres interesante. Ahora, háblame de las bandas.

Lo observé con detenimiento, él tenía que tener otro motivo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa, así que respondí a su pregunta. ― Rock clásico y bueno... rock sobre todo.

― Te pregunté las bandas, Swan, no el género ―dijo con impaciencia, levantándose y cambiando a una posición estilo indio.

― Hay muchas ―gemí y me acomodé mejor en la hierba. ― The Beatles, Queen, Scorpions, Smokie, Pink Floyd, Kiss, Alice Cooper, Air Supply, Hot Chocolate, Foreigner, Prince, Duran Duran, Boney M, Abba, The Runaways, Bon Jovi...

― Estaba a punto de decir que eres mi nueva mejor amiga, pero tengo que evitar la línea de friend zone ―Cullen se rió y mantuvo su palma hacia arriba. Le mire, sin entender lo que hacía. ― Choca esos cinco, Swan ―dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Le golpeé tentativamente la palma de mi mano sobre la suya y luego la dejé caer rápidamente. Los hormigueos estúpidos todavía estaban allí.

― Bien, tengo más ―sonreí y continué mi lista interminable. ― Eurythmics, es decir implícitamente Annie Lennox también, Paramore, Kings of Leon, Rosa, 3 Doors Down y... ¡oh, rayos! ¿Cómo se me olvidan? Elvis, Michael Jackson, Muse, Eagles-

― Está bien, respira ―Cullen me interrumpió riendo entre dientes, y puso sus manos en alto. ― Basta, me hago una idea. Me atrevo a decir que la mayoría de ellos son mis favoritos, también.

Salté de la grama, casi a punto de caer y me volví hacia él. ― Vayamos a la ducha antes de ir a la biblioteca.

Su rostro se ensombreció. ― Oh, ¿tengo que ir? Ya corrí contigo.

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenías un motivo oculto! ―grité victoriosamente, caminando hacia fuera.

― Siempre tengo un motivo ulterior, Swan ―sonrió él.

― Vamos, fui a tu práctica estúpida, y tu dijiste que vendrías.

― Está bien ―suspiró y se levantó. Un destello de maldad brilló en sus ojos. ― ¡Una carrera de vuelta! A las tres. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres! ―él pasó rápidamente junto a mí.

Traté de alcanzarlo, pero pronto me di por vencida. Mantuve mi ritmo pausado. Él vino a mí, corriendo hacia atrás. ― ¡Vamos, Swan! Incluso un niño pequeño es más rápido que tú.

― Te voy a enseñar quién es un niño! ―iba a darle un puñetazo, pero aceleró.

― ¡No me vas a atrapar! ―cantaba.

Suspiré acelerando. No dejaba de burlarse de mí hasta que llegamos a nuestro edificio de dormitorios. Yo estaba sin aliento y el respiraba perfectamente normal.

― ¿Y dices que haces esto con regularidad? ¿No deberías tener más resistencia?

― ¡Joder! ―Dije en un grito ahogado, al respirar profundamente con los pulmones ardientes.

― ¿Cuándo y dónde? ―preguntó él, sonriendo. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de lo que decía y cuando lo hice, me lancé sobre él, golpeando lo que podía alcanzar. ― ¡Ay! Me retracto! ―estaba sobre su espalda, tirando de su pelo y dándole palmadas. Él estaba dando vueltas, por lo que me mareé. Le agarré de los pelos y el cuello. ― Cullen, me estoy mareando ―gemí.

Agarró mis muslos y subió corriendo las escaleras, haciéndome gritar espantada.

― Trata de no dejarme calvo ―se rió.

― ¡No me sueltes! ―grité, y él tropezó con un escalón a propósito.

Llegamos a nuestro piso, y mis manos estaban ahora en su cabeza, sin darme cuenta de que estaba tapando su vista. ― ¡Cuidado! ―grité cuando vi a Emmett en medio de nuestro camino. Era demasiado tarde, nos chocamos con un Emmett partido de risa y caímos hacia abajo.

― ¿Es esto lo que debemos hacer? Ya saben que la gente toma como ejemplo a sus asesores residentes ―tronó.

― Creo que... me he roto algo ―gemí. ― ¿Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme a levantarme? ―pregunté molesta, ya que seguían riendo.

― No fue mi culpa. El señor Enorme como una Pared me golpeó ―dijo riendo Cullen, y me ayudó a levantarme. ― Ahora que lo pienso... no estoy seguro. Tu tenías tus brazos sobre mis ojos.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―grité, y me fui enfurecida a mi habitación.

― ¡Nos vemos en quince minutos! ―gritó, sin dejar de reír.

Tal vez debería reconsiderar este asunto. Tal vez correr fue suficiente.

Decidí que no. Tal vez no sería tan malo para él aprender sobre la Tierra. Fui a tomar mi ducha, me puse la ropa de la noche anterior, y salí de la habitación, con la bolsa en la mano. Me tropecé con algo y casi me destrozo la cabeza con el suelo.

― ¿Soy tan pequeño que no me ves? ―Cullen me preguntó divertido, enderezándose.

― No te vi... ―me quejé, y seguí mi camino.

― Estaba esperándote. Ya sabes... me dijiste que te esperara para ir a la biblioteca, a la que nunca he ido ya que nunca he tenido necesidad de ir allí ―divagó él colocándose detrás de mí.

― ¡Edward, no me llamaste! ―se oyó de pronto. Gemí, con ganas de romper mi cabeza con algo.

― No voy a esperarte ―le dije deliberadamente mientras veía que una chica se acercaba a nosotros.

― Estoy un poco ocupado ahora. Te llamo después, Lilly ―se apresuró a decir él, siguiéndome el paso.

― ¡Es Lucy!

― Lucy, claro ―murmuró en voz baja. Me pareció que era divertidísimo. ― Deja de reírte, Swan!

― ¡Tienes tantas admiradoras que ni siquiera recuerdas sus nombres! ―me reí.

― ¿Celosa?

― Ya quisieras.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me di cuenta de por qué estaba tranquilo y por qué estaba un paso por detrás de mí.

― Cerdo.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó demasiado inocentemente.

― Sabes por qué, Cullen.

Empujé la puerta semi-abierta y fui a mi mesa de siempre, sentándome. Sólo había dos personas en la biblioteca. ― Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es estar en silencio. Apaga el teléfono, ¡y no hagas eso! ―le susurré mientras él raspaba la silla sobre el linóleo.

― Vaya, me siento muy bien. ¿De quién fue la gran idea de que viniera aquí?

― Tuya, genio. Ahora, cállate ―murmuré.

La puerta se abrió y mi grupo entró en la habitación. Cullen resopló por lo bajo. ― Debí imaginarlo.

― ¿Qué? ―le susurré.

― ¿Ves a ese rubio gilipollas? Es un sustituto en el equipo ―se río entre dientes.

― Hey, Bella ―me saludó Ángela, sonriéndome. Sus ojos saltaron sobre Cullen y jadeó.

― Hey, Ang. No le hagas caso, es sólo por hoy ―hice un gesto a Cullen.

Mike, o el rubio gilipollas, como le llamó Cullen, se sentó en la mesa a mi lado, _por supuesto_. Parecían ajenos a la presencia de Cullen. Ben, el novio de Ángela, se sentó a su lado y también estaba Nathan, claro. Nathan era el mejor chico que podría haber. Algunas personas, no voy a dar nombres, podrían aprender una o dos cosas de él.

― Hola, Bella. Edward, ¿verdad? ―él fue el primero en reconocer a Cullen verbalmente. El cabrón a mi lado sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

― ¿Tu eres? ―preguntó, en un tono como si fuera el centro del universo.

― Nathan Howard.

Cuando vi Cullen abrir la boca, le pise en el pie. ― ¡Mierda!

― Cállate ―le susurré. ¿Por qué acordé esto? ¿Por qué no le dije que correr era suficiente?

― Como he dicho, hagan caso omiso a la presencia a mi derecha y vamos a empezar ―le dije a todo el mundo.

Empezamos a hablar sobre el clima y los cambios de temperatura, la protección del medio ambiente y las especies en peligro de extinción.

― ¿Has pensado en los pobres pingüinos? ―Cullen preguntó seriamente, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa, metiéndose en nuestra discusión.

Al parecer yo era la única que encontraba algo extraño en su pregunta, porque los otros empezaron a hablar juntos, Ángela incluso se golpeaba la frente. ― ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ellos?

― Pónganlos en congeladores ―anunció Mike. Parecía decirlo en serio, lo que significaba que tenía un problema grave con su cerebro.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a tratar de driblear sin perder el balón? _Después_ regresa y _tal vez_ nos gustaría escuchar tus ideas idiotas ―le espetó Cullen.

― ¡No todos nosotros somos dioses del baloncesto!

― Entonces, ¿por qué hablas?

― Sólo vete lejos, Cullen. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Es Bella tu nueva adquisición?

Cullen se levantó y se dirigió a Mike. ― No. No aquí ―susurré. Me hervía la sangre. Nosotros ya habíamos atraído la atención con su pequeño pleito.

― Ya he hablado de los pingüinos de mierda, no me necesitan más ―decidió Cullen. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Me volví hacia Mike, ceñuda. ― ¿Qué? ¡Él empezó!

― Yo manejo esta reunión. Lárgate de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir ―le susurré a Mike.

― ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cachetearme como una perra?

Mi puño hizo contacto con su mandíbula en un segundo.

― Ay, mierda ―se quejó.

Me levanté, agarré mis cosas y me fui.

Cuando estaba fuera, intenté entender por qué diablos me puse de pie por Cullen. No tenía ningún sentido. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Alice. Le dije que se encuentre conmigo en Starbucks y colgué. Ya tenía otro macchiato de caramelo delante de mí, moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa.

Alice se precipitó hacia el interior, compró algo y se me acercó.

― ¿Por qué la prisa, no deberías estar en ese club tuyo?

― Alice, ¡hay algo que me está pasando! ―gemí.

― ¿Estás enferma? ―preguntó ella, con miedo.

― No... es tu hermano ―le dije, mordiéndome el labio e intentando dar sentido a mis pensamientos.

― ¿Edward? Yo sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos. ¿Qué ha hecho? ―Alice preguntó con enojo.

― No es lo que piensas... es que... ―empecé diciéndole lo que había estado sintiendo desde la bolsa de hielo tras ir a su práctica y lo que paso en mi club y de él corriendo conmigo.

― ¿Él qué? ¿A las seis de la mañana? ¿Estás seguro de que estás hablando de mi hermano? Un tío alto, de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos verdes y actitud imposible... ―se dio a entender.

― Sí, Alice, él ―le dije, molesta ya que ella me había interrumpido. Continué mi explicación hasta que llegué a la actualidad.

― Ya estoy aquí. ¿Por qué me has despertado, Alice? ―Rose preguntó algo molesta cuando apareció junto a nosotras.

― Gracias, Alice ―murmuré con sarcasmo. Mientras bebía mi café, Alice le dijo a Rose lo que le había dicho.

― La frustración sexual ―sonrió Rose.

― ¡No se trata de eso! Él es exasperante conmigo! Siempre ―me defendí.

― OH. MI. DIOS. ¿Te gusta mi hermano! ―escupí el café, y casi me asfixio.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté.

― No hagas eso, Alice. ¡Que se den cuenta por sí mismos! ―le dijo Rose en voz baja.

― No me gusta Cullen ―espeté su nombre. Me levanté, tire el café lejos y las deje allí.

¿Cómo iban a pensar eso? Él era un idiota y siempre lo sería, un idiota con increíbles ojos verdes. Traté de no pensar en eso y seguí el camino a mi habitación.

El siguiente sábado me encontraba en el estadio, otra vez. Me senté en un rincón, lejos de todos, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. Estaba usando ropa totalmente negra y la capucha se suponía que ocultaba quién era yo. Vi a Alice y Rose mientras me buscaban, pero se dieron por vencidas cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían encontrarme.

No había hablado mucho con nadie desde el pasado sábado, en especial con Cullen. Hice un trabajo bastante bueno en evitarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo aquí, pero aquí estaba yo, mirándolo a él y sólo a él. A medida que la oportunidad llegó, me estire y me deje caer en la silla, volviendo al libro que había traído conmigo.

― Te sientes emo, Swan? ―me preguntó en voz baja y se sentó a mi lado.

― ¿Cómo supiste...?―

― Es difícil pasarte por alto ―sonrió él. ― ¿Qué estás leyendo?

― Nada ―me sonrojé, y definitivamente pensé en matar a Jasper por recomendarme este libro. Era muy bueno, pero no podía decirle a Cullen nada al respecto. Por otra parte, puede que no haya oído hablar de él.

― Así que, ¿vas a estar aquí toda práctica?

Me encogí de hombros.

― Voy a correr contigo los fines de semana, ¿pero puedo dejar el club? No me hagas escuchar eso otra vez.

― ¿Quién dijo que quería que corrieras conmigo? Me gusta la tranquilidad.

― ¿Así que no me buscabas a tu alrededor esperanzada el pasado domingo y esta mañana cuando saliste a correr? ―me puso a prueba.

Volví la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde el pasado sábado. Eran de color verde claro y brillaban con picardía. ― Tú... ―cerré mi boca de pronto. ― Regresa a tu práctica. Déjame leer ―volví mis ojos hacia el libro.

― Esta no es la biblioteca de mierda. ¿Qué estás leyendo, de todos modos? ―preguntó, intrigado cuando vio que me sonrojé aún más. ― ¿Es porno?

Gruñí en voz baja.

― ¿Has gruñido? ―preguntó divertido, soltando una carcajada.

De repente, tenía unas manos sobre mis ojos. ― ¿Adivina quién, Boop?

― Emmett. Llamándome Boop te delatas ―me burlé y aparté sus manos.

Cullen tenía mi libro en sus manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras leía algo, entonces los dirigió a mí. ― ¿Qué más escondes, Swan? Siento que debo llamarte mi nueva mejor amiga.

― No voy a regresarte el favor, y regrésame mi libro. No digas ni una palabra al respecto ―le espeté.

― ¿Ese es el que Jazz te recomendó? ―preguntó Emmett.

― ¡JASPER! ―grité molesta, sin darme cuenta de que en realidad él estaba cerca.

― Oye, las chicas se preguntaban dónde te encontrabas. ¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó él, corriendo hacia mí y levantando una ceja hacia Cullen.

― ¿Cuánta gente sabe sobre el libro?

― Solo mis amistades. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres leerlo, Edward? ―él sonrió.

― Parece... entretenido. Podría competir con el alijo porno que tenía en la escuela secundaria ―dijo Cullen.

― Es un buen libro ―sonrió Jasper. ― ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije, yo tenía buen gusto!

― Claro, Jazz ―resoplé yo.

El entrenador Shaw silbó, y Emmett y Jasper corrieron hacia él.

― Quiero que hablemos después de terminar ―dijo Cullen calladamente, y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

Jugó perfectamente. El juego estaba empezando a tener sentido para mí, y podría decir que ya estaba disfrutando del baloncesto. Y todo esto debido a Cullen. Argh!

De alguna manera me las arreglé para ser la última en salir, y de casualidad o no, Cullen estaba recogiendo las pelotas.

― ¿Podrías darme una mano? ―preguntó cuando traté de escaparme.

― ¿Por qué esos modales de repente? ―me impresionó y recogí un balón. Pesaba más de lo que pensé que sería. ― Atrápala! ―grité y se la lancé, pasando cerca a su cabeza por unos centímetros.

― Joder, ¡si querías decapitarme podrías haber encontrado otra manera de hacerlo!

― ¿Cómo?

― Por supuesto, matar al capitán y hacer que parezca un accidente ―él sonrió y lanzó una pelota hacia a mí, o eso creía yo. Voló por encima de mí y se fue a la canasta.

― Increíble ―le aplaudí.

― ¿Quieres probar? No es tan difícil. Podrías tener un poco de suerte de principiante ―. ¿Qué pasó con el cabrón de hace unos días?

― Por supuesto ―. Fui hacia él con una pelota en la mano.

― Esto ―puso el pie en una línea―, es una línea de tiro libre. Está a 19 pies de distancia.― Él gimió con fuerza cuando me quedé allí viendo la línea. ― No estás parada correctamente ―. Me movió, tocándome mucho, creando ese vacío en mi estómago y esa corriente eléctrica de nuevo.

― Ya está. Tira ahora.

― ¿A la canasta? ―le pregunté. _¡Por supuesto que a la canasta, Bella!_ Qué pregunta más estúpida.

― Al aro ―. Él sonrió.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté, aturdida. ¿Qué aro?

― El aro de la canasta o como quieras llamarlo. Es la misma cosa. Ahora dispara.

Lancé la pelota y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Escuché una explosión y salte. ¿Qué había destruido?

― Le diste en el tablero. Estaba bastante cerca del aro ―dijo Cullen.

Él tomó una pelota, la dribleó y la tiró. Por supuesto, anotó. Volteó y me sonrió. ― Inténtalo otra vez. Pero esta vez más cerca.

Seguí intentando, moviéndome alrededor del aro, pero fue en vano. Llegue hasta casi debajo del aro. Decidí que si ahora no entraba, no voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Nunca.

Lo tiré. Oí la red metálica en movimiento y de repente estaba en el suelo con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien, Swan?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me centre en el rostro alarmado Cullen.

― No me di cuenta que estabas debajo de él. Pero, por otro lado, entró ―sonrió.

― ¿Es verdad? ¿Lo logré? ―le pregunté feliz. Lo que hice a continuación fue un impulso. Abracé a Cullen. Se quedó inmóvil, pero después de un segundo, me regresó el abrazo.

― Una historia que contar a tus nietos ―se rió en mi oído y me soltó. Todavía sentía su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

― Claro ―me reí nerviosamente y me aleje de él.

Le ayudé a recoger las bolas y guardarlos antes de dirigirme al edificio de dormitorios.

― ¿Cómo te va en las clases? ―Ahora, intentaba hacerme charlar. ¿Acaso era bipolar?

― Bueno, supongo. Tuve algunas pruebas. Salí terrible en una, casi seguro ―le dije con sinceridad y envolví la capucha a mi alrededor. Hacía demasiado frío.

― Estoy bien, creo. Estoy aprendiendo sobre los nervios ―. Él sonrió.

Llegamos a la puerta y la sostuvo para mí. ― ¿Qué? ―se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba sorprendida.

― Nada. Estás diferente.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―Él frunció el ceño.

― Actúas y hablas de forma diferente ―le dije.

― ¿Un diferente bueno o malo?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, pero Rebecca, si ese era su nombre, la hermana de Jacob, llegó a Cullen.

Él no tenía vergüenza, inclinándose y besando a la chica delante de mí.

― ¡Hasta más tarde, Swan! ―gritó detrás de mí e hizo algo que hizo que la perra estallara en un ataque de risa.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza tras de mí y me di cuenta que había entrado a la habitación de Alice y Rose.

― Hey, es bastante tarde, así que mantén el volumen bajo ―susurró Alice.

― Rose, ¿dónde guardas tus cosas fuertes? ―le pregunté tranquilamente, sabiendo que me gritaría pronto.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Rose preguntó, divertida por mi petición.

― Todo lo que tu creas que es bueno para mí ―le contesté y me dejé caer en la cama de Alice. Ella se arrastró hacia mí y me abrazó.

― Cariño, yo sabía que iba a pasar.

― ¿Lo sabías? ―grité y me tiré del pelo. ― Mierda, Alice, hablamos. Yo realmente tuve una conversación con él... me enseñó a tirar la pelota y nos divertimos hasta que me noqueó y luego... cuando volvimos, boom... una perra se le acercó y eso es todo. "Más tarde, Swan!" Odio a tu hermano.

― Aquí, Bella. Bebe esto ―Rose puso un vaso en la mano. Me lo tragué de golpe, dejándome tosiendo por la sensación de ardor en la garganta. ― ¡WOW! ¡Suave!

― Otro ―murmuré, sintiéndome mejor.

― Bella, mi hermano va a cambiar. Ya lo sé. Por ti, él lo hará. Dale tiempo ―susurró Alice y me frotó la espalda.

Solté un bufido y me ahogué en otro vaso de Rose. Luego de ese, ella trazó una línea sin dejar que tome más. Me quedé dormida en la cama de Alice y me desperté a las seis con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Salí de la habitación, me di una ducha fría para despertar, y me vestí sin hacer ruido para salir a correr. Tome mi iPod y me fui. Eran las cinco después de las siete cuando salí. Llegué tarde a mi horario. Me puse los auriculares en su lugar y programé una canción de rock duro. Necesitaba algo para compensar a los golpes en la cabeza. Subí el volumen y corrí como nunca había corrido nunca. Por lo general daba un paseo alrededor o trotaba un poco cuando me daba la gana, pero hoy era diferente.

En mi tercer calle, entre los árboles, una figura blanca apareció. Sonreí. _Alguien más que se levanta temprano_ , pensé. Eso fue hasta que vi quién era. Cullen. Me encamine hacia la otra dirección, evitándolo, pero al final del callejón, me estrellé contra él. Literalmente.

Dijo algo como para tranquilizarme, pero no lo oí. Tomó el auricular de mi oreja izquierda y me miró intensamente.

― Mira, Swan... Buenos días, pero sé que no quieres escuchar eso.

― ¡Entonces deja de molestarme! ―Le grité y di la vuelta.

― Espera ―me susurró en voz baja y me tomó del codo. ― Me desperté a esta hora de locos... porque yo no mentí la semana pasada. Me gusta tu compañía. Anoche fue muy divertido y me asustaste hasta la mierda cuando la pelota te pegó en la cabeza.

― Tú sigues siendo tú. ¿Qué con la hermana de Jacob y todo eso? ―Le susurré con rabia y traté de liberar mi codo de su mano.

― Swan, dame una oportunidad. Podríamos intentar ser amigos, ¿sabes? Tenemos cosas en común ―. ¡Cullen tiene el descaro de querer ser mi amigo!

― Mis amigos son más considerados que tú. Trata de volver a evaluarlo y luego ven a pedirme mi amistad ―le espeté.

― ¿Cómo hago eso? ¡Dime qué hacer! ― _¿Me estaba rogando? ¿En serio?_

― Como... tener una relación estable y dejar de molestar a personas indefensas ―sonreí, sabiendo que no lo haría.

― ¿Una relación estable? ―frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo. _Ese era su problema, ¡las relaciones!_ ¡Era un mujeriego empedernido que no podía imaginarse estar con una sola mujer!

― Ahora, suéltame el brazo. Estoy a punto de quemar un poco de vapor ―dije alegremente. Me soltó y me fui. Le oí corriendo hacia mí un segundo después.

― ¿Qué tal un café después de correr? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

― La cafeína no es buena después de hacer esfuerzo ―le informé. ―Tu deberías saberlo ya que serás un médico en el futuro, ¿no?

― ¡Mierda! Estoy tratando de hacer algo bien, escuchando lo que has dicho.

― Así que, déjame adivinar... ¿saldrás solo con la hermana de Jacob, cualquiera que sea su nombre, y dejarás de molestar a personas indefensas? ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos ahora?

― No. Te invité a café para empezar la maldita cosa estable ―murmuró, cortando mi ánimo de correr. Casi me caí cuando entendí lo que dijo. ― ¿Qué dices, Swan?

Puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas, por lo irregular de mi respiración y mis pensamientos. ¿Qué acababa de pedirme? Di media vuelta y fui a sentarme en la hierba, mi lugar favorito en la mañana. Di unas palmaditas al un lugar junto a mí para que se siente, sin mirarlo.

― Escucha, Cullen... No sé si esto va a funcionar, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Así que la cosa es que no le digamos a la gente acerca de lo que estamos haciendo ―dije en voz baja, sin oírme a mí misma.

― Está bien ―respondió en el mismo tono.

― ¿Qué pasa con la otra parte? ―pregunté.

― Seré bueno, pero si Newton me pone de los nervios de punta, yo no hago ninguna promesa ―sonrió torcidamente.

― Es justo. Ahora, debemos _tratar_ de llamarnos por nuestros nombres ―. Tragué saliva. Yo nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

― Te he llamado Bella un par de veces ―contempló.

― Lo sé, Cul... Edward ―. Ya está. Fue fácil, no tan difícil como pensaba.

Volví la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos claros y brillantes. Él estaba feliz de que yo lo llamaba por su nombre. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color verde oscuro casi del color de un bosque tropical. Magnífico.

― ¿Qué estás pensando? ―preguntó, interesado.

― Los bosques tropicales ―le dije, enrojeciendo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto no estaba pasando... Yo no podía permitirme hacer esto, aunque ahí estaba yo...

― ¿Algo para el Club? ―preguntó.

Me eché a reír. ― No.

Me estudió con atención, pero renunció a encontrar la respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se inclinó más cerca. Me eché hacia atrás, sin saber lo que quería hacer. Cogió mi auricular caído y se lo puso en la oreja. Cullen, quiero decir, Edward, volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

― Amo esta ―sonrió, hablando de "Time is running out" de Muse.

― Me gusta mucho ―le contesté, obligándome a relajarme, pero no pude. Él estaba demasiado cerca y su aliento caliente estaba en mi cuello y la barbilla y... si me inclinaba un poco... _¡No vayas allí, Bella!_ Me llamé la atención a mí misma. Pero la parte loca de mi cerebro, la que estuvo de acuerdo en todo esto... estaba mirando sus labios. Eran de color rosa pálido, llenos, al parecer suaves, y casi me desmayo cuando su lengua humedeció el labio inferior.

Reorienté mis ojos en los suyos. Él estaba sonriendo. _¡Me descubrió!_ Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

― Siempre supe que no serías capaz de resistirte a mí, Bella. Habríamos acabado así, tarde o temprano, de todos modos ―se río entre dientes, empujándome hacia abajo y se echó junto a mí, escuchando mi canción siguiente. ― Ésta es increíble.

― Estamos hablando de Muse. Ellos son increíbles. Es de mala educación decir que una de sus canciones es mejor que otra ―le bromeé. _¡Mierda! ¡Yo bromeando con él!_

― ¡Burn in hell for your sins! Esa canción me queda bien, ¿no crees?

― Si ese es tu deseo... ―Me encogí de hombros.

Era más tarde que de costumbre cuando volvimos al edificio, pero no me moví. Seguimos hablando de las canciones y otras cosas al azar que salieron de las canciones.

― ¡Capitán! ―Edward (sí, ahora voy a llamarlo Edward. _Estoy orgullosa de mí_ ) dio un salto, sorprendido cuando alguien lo llamó.

― ¿Eh? ―no había hablado desde hace tiempo, así que debía estar medio dormido. Me reí mientras él se sentó y se frotó los ojos, mirando a la persona en frente de él. Era un sustituto, creo.

― ¿Qué, Stevens? ―le espetó. Le empujé una la rodilla y él se aclaró la garganta, pero no repitió sus palabras en un tono más amable.

― Tengo esto... del entrenador ―dijo él, con miedo, y le entregó a Edward en las manos una pila de papeles.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―Edward preguntó, poniendo los papeles hacia abajo, sin mirarlos.

― Las quejas que obtuvo por ti. Dijo que debía informarte que si sigues así... estás fuera.

― ¿Qué? ―Edward gritó con enojo y agarró los papeles. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba por encima de ellos. ― ¡Mierda! Me dijo que no lo haría!

― Lo siento, capitán. La fecha límite es-

― ¿Hay un plazo de mierda? ―lo interrumpió.

― Eh... el juego de noviembre ―tras eso, el chico se fue.

― ¿Quejas? ―le pregunté, confundida.

― Sí. Ya has visto algunos tu misma. Quiero decir... cuando me golpeó Jared y cosas por el estilo. Significa yo empezando una pelea y en el suelo ―explicó, mirando a través de los periódicos, exclamando airadamente.

― No hay problema, ¿verdad? Estás cambiando ―. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, dubitativo.

― Correcto ―suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. ― Creo que voy a ir a dormir y esperar que esto sea una pesadilla ―gimió y empujó los papeles.

Me quedé allí, mirándolo dormir hasta que me dio frío. No tenía ni idea de cómo despertarlo, no podía dejarlo allí e irme.

― ¿Cullen? ―lo intenté. Nada. Toqué su mano lentamente. ― Hey, despierta ―sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de los míos, apretando mi mano. Las mariposas en mi estómago estallaron, y las maldije. ― ¿Edward? ―le susurré y sacudí su mano con suavidad.

Él gruñó y se volvió de lado, sacudiendo la hierba y despertándose escupiendo grass. ― ¡Oh mierda!

Eché un vistazo a nuestras manos aún unidas y luego a sus ojos. Él me miraba con curiosidad. ― Me quedé dormido, ¿en serio? ―preguntó, asombrado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nuestras manos estaban unidas. ― ¿Abusando de mí en mi sueño, Swan?

Todas las buenas cosas llegan a su final. Aparté mi mano. ― ¡Tomaste mi mano, idiota! Debería haberte dejado aquí, durmiendo. ¿Por qué me molesto contigo?

― Eh, eh... lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a despertar junto a alguien, sobre todo en la hierba ―se quejó.

― Voy a volver―, anuncié y me levanté.

― ¡Espera, vamos por el mismo camino!―

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso.

― ¡Bella! ¡Ahí estás! Edward ―dijo Alice en voz baja.

― Hermana ―le saludó. ― Voy a ir a hablar con el entrenador sobre los papeles ―dijo Edward, y desapareció por las escaleras.

― ¿Qué fue eso?

― Nada, Alice. Corrimos otra vez.

― Es la una ―la miré boquiabierta y no se me ocurrió nada. No había excusa. ― ¿Y? ―ella sonrió ampliamente.

― Nada ―corregí y fuimos a mi habitación.

― ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Y por qué tienes grass en el pelo?

― Nos echamos en ella... y hablamos de cosas de la asesoría ―. Sonreí. Podría culpar de esto al hecho de que éramos asesores residentes.

Ella me miró con escepticismo y me arrastró a su habitación. Me puso en la cama. ― Habla.

― ¿Qué Alice? ¡Cálmate! ―murmuré mientras ella convulsionaba a mi lado, haciendo vibrar la cama.

Cuando comencé a mentir, espero que bien, me acorde de la reunión que teníamos que organizar. ― Me tengo que ir ―me apuré y corrí a su puerta.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó interesada.

― Esta noche hay una reunión, ¿sabes?

― Ah, claro. Emmett quiere –¡ups! no debo decirlo ―se río.

― Si él decidió que quiere destruir nuestra primera charla, te digo que voy a estrangularlo ―me hervía la sangre.

― Habría que tratar con Rose... después ―dijo ella, en serio.

― Así es. Adiós, Alice ―me despedí con la mano y me fui.

Ahora, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Cullen? Quiero decir, Edward. Probé en el estadio, pero las puertas estaban cerradas. Estaba tratando de pensar en lugares para buscarlo y lo que podría decir en la reunión de más tarde cuando choqué con alguien.

― ¡Mierda! Lo siento, de... ―paré cuando sentí las descargas eléctricas en mis brazos. Edward. ― Te estaba buscando.

― Ya me encontraste ―dijo. Lo miré. Se veía serio y no parecía estar de humor para sus bromas estúpidas.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué salió mal?

― Oh nada... Le prometí que iba a estar bien. Escucha, Bella. Tenemos esa reunión de esta noche... y después... ―juntó sus dientes y suspiró seriamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. ― ¿Podríamos hablar... sobre el acuerdo?

― Claro ―le dije, algo decepcionada. Pensé que iba a tratar de invitarme a salir de nuevo. ― ¿Dónde?

― Esa es la cosa... No lo sé. ¡Nunca había hecho esto! ―gimió y me observó atentamente como si tratara de descifrar dónde me gustaría ir.

― Primero hablemos sobre la reunión. No tengo ni idea de qué decir ―le dije.

― ¡Como si yo supiera! ―se echó a reír. ― Está bien... vayamos a hacer esto.

― Tengo que cambiarme. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la reunión durante el almuerzo? ―le pregunté, imaginando lo bien que se sentiría tener ropa limpia en mí.

― ¿Me estás invitando a salir? ―me preguntó, divertido.

El cabrón Cullen había vuelto. ― No, es una reunión de negocios.

― ¿Debo usar una corbata? ―continuó.

Pasé junto a él yendo camino al edificio de dormitorios. ― Usa corbatín ―murmuré, riéndome.

― ¡Te he oído! ―gritó, y de pronto me encontré en el aire. Grité, por supuesto. De alguna manera me levantó en sus hombros y fue corriendo a nuestro edificio. Lo agarre del pelo, temía perder el equilibrio y caer. ¡Era peor que estar en la espalda! Él era demasiado alto, y estaba corriendo demasiado rápido.

― ¡No, la puerta! ―grité mientras nos acercábamos. Se agachó, haciendo que salga lanzada sobre su cabeza al suelo.

― Estoy empezando a pensar que este es un comportamiento adecuado ―se río Emmett desde algún lugar, acercándose a nosotros. Yo estaba temblando y como pude estire mi mano hacia Edward, golpeando su pecho.

― ¡Hey! ¡Alto! ―él gruñó y sostuvo mis manos. ― No debes comportarte así, Emmett, o yo como tu asesor tendría que tomar medidas drásticas ―dijo Edward seriamente a su hermano.

― A las dos en punto _aquí_ ―le grité y me fui arriba.

― ¡A la orden, capitán!... no, no funciona, yo soy el capitán. Bueno, entonces, ¡a la orden, Bella! ―Edward se río de su propia broma y subí las escaleras, moviendo la cabeza.

 **¿Qué opinan de Edward? ¿Estará hablando en serio sobre el trato?**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leernos!**

 *** **Nota de **addicted-to-romione-bedward** : Revisando el capítulo, me doy cuenta de que es muy largo y contiene muchas cosas. ¡Espero no haberlos confundido y que les haya gustado Nathan!****


	3. Chapter 3: The date

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 3: La cita**

Final del capítulo anterior:

― _Estoy empezando a pensar que este es un comportamiento adecuado ―se río Emmett desde algún lugar, acercándose a nosotros. Yo estaba temblando y como pude estire mi mano hacia Edward, golpeando su pecho._

 _― ¡Hey! ¡Alto! ―él gruñó y sostuvo mis manos. ― No debes comportarte así, Emmett, o yo como tu asesor tendría que tomar medidas drásticas ―dijo Edward seriamente a su hermano._

 _― A las dos en punto aquí ―le grité y me fui arriba._

 _― ¡A la orden, capitán!... no, no funciona, yo soy el capitán. Bueno, entonces, ¡a la orden, Bella! ―Edward se río de su propia broma y subí las escaleras, moviendo la cabeza._

 **BPOV**

La reunión de trabajo con Edward fue bastante rápida y sin problemas. En realidad, Cullen se comportó y pensó en algunas cosas para decirle a la gente en la charla.

La charla... fue una historia diferente. Algunos estaban escuchando, otros hasta estaban tomando notas, lo que me pareció divertido. Todo iba bien hasta que Emmett hizo su aparición.

Él levantó la mano, sonriendo inocentemente.

― ¿Qué, Emmett? ―Edward replicó algo molesto, su hermano había interrumpido su discurso.

― ¿Qué harías tu en caso de incendio?

Yo lo salvé diciendo algunas de las cosas que se deben hacer en caso de emergencias que sabía gracias a Charlie. Emmett me miró fijamente y volvió a sentarse.

Ni diez minutos después, las luces se apagaron. Por supuesto, las chicas empezaron a chillar.

― Y en este caso... ¿qué harías? ―escuché a Emmett preguntar en voz alta, luego se escuchó un aullido de dolor, probablemente Rose le golpeó de nuevo.

― ¡Tranquilos! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! ―le grité a todo el mundo.

― ¿Realmente se fue la luz o es cosa de Emmett? ―le susurré a Edward.

― No. Todo el campus está a oscuras ―afirmó. Perfecto. ― ¡Bueno, utilicen sus teléfonos o encendedores para volver a sus habitaciones! No prendan fuego a nada. Y si encienden velas... ¡no se olviden de apagarlas! ―Edward gritó encima de las voces de todos.

Mientras pescaba mi teléfono para volver a mi habitación, sentí la mano de Edward en la mía. ― Espera.

Él me llevó a su habitación, donde nos alojamos en la oscuridad, en lados opuestos de la sala: yo en el sofá y él en la cama.

― No podemos ir a cualquier lugar y hablar. Así que... hablemos aquí―, sugirió.

― Habla ―le dije, irritada.

― ¿Qué debo decir? Quiero decir, tu sabes-

― Lo que quieras ―murmuré, cortándole y acomodándome en el sofá.

― ¡No pongas los pies en el cuero! ―gritó, haciéndome saltar asustada.

― ¿Acaso tienes ojos de gato? ―le pregunté, molesta, y me quité los zapatos antes de subir los pies al sofá.

― Tengo nueve vidas, ojos de gato, corro salvajemente y uso cada una de ellas ―cantó Edward. ― ¿Quién lo canta? ―dijo después de un segundo.

Me di cuenta de que no íbamos a hacer mucho. Edward no podía estar serio ni siquiera por un segundo.

― ACDC, Back in black ―repliqué yo, deseando que empezara a hablar de sí mismo o del arreglo.

― ¡SÍ! Me encanta esa canción ―sonrió y luego se puso serio rápidamente. ― Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría que pase? Ten en cuenta que nunca he tenido una relación antes.

― ¿Acaso es tan extraño para ti salir con una chica? ¡Hay toneladas lanzándose a ti! Elije una ―gemí.

― Ya elegí ―dijo en voz baja.

― Oh... pero no sabes nada de mí, y solo soy amiga de tus hermanos.

― Sé más de ti que de todas las chicas con las que he estado, juntas―dijo Edward serio.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―pregunté, intrigada.

― Es más fácil ―se encogió de hombros―, pero quiero intentarlo ―añadió apresuradamente cuando yo suspiré ruidosamente.

― ¿Te das cuenta de que lastimas a las chicas... al actuar de esta manera?

― Supongo... pero ellas deberían saber que no salgo en citas.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y dejé escapar un grito, asustada.

― ¡Espere un momento! ―Edward gritó, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Le oí susurrar con enojo a quien estaba allí, y luego una voz femenina aguda chilló algo que no pude entender. Finalmente la puerta se cerró detrás de él, y me dejó sola en su habitación. ¡No lo podía creer! Esperé cinco minutos y luego decidí ir a mi habitación, ya que parecía que él no iba a volver. Al acercarme a la puerta, le oí susurrar a alguien rápido, tratando de negar algo.

― No es eso. Me olvidé, Claire.

― ¡No lo olvidaste! Siempre haces esto, tú me lo prometiste ―susurró ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

― ¡Oh Jesús, deja de llorar! Deberías haber sabido lo que iba a pasar cuando te lanzaste sobre mí. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado contigo, ¡con toda honestidad! Estaba jodidamente borracho en esa fiesta.

Me agazapé a la puerta, incapaz de comprender los márgenes de su insensibilidad. Decidí contra mi voluntad no salir de la habitación o sino provocaría un montón de murmullos de mierda sobre mis espaldas si me veían salir de la habitación de Cullen. Me volví hacia el sofá y esperé.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo abrí para leer el mensaje.

 _¿Dónde estás? ~ A_

 _Estoy bien, no te preocupes. B._ Lo envié y me tumbé en el sofá.

La puerta se abrió y Edward volvió a entrar, de mal humor.

― Lo siento. Te lo juro, son tan estúpidas ―murmuró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

― ¡Eres un bastardo insensible! ―le susurré.

― ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? ―gimió. ― ¡Espera, no me lo digas! Swan tiene un lado malo, ¡le gusta escuchar a escondidas! ―comenzó a reír.

― ¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?

― ¿Debería haberla invitado a entrar? Me estás confundiendo. Un segundo quieres que me comporte y tenga citas, ¡y al siguiente quieres hacer un trío!

Levanté mis manos en el aire y me quejé en voz alta. ― ¡Has perdido totalmente el punto! ―le susurré. ― ¡No se suponía que tenías que decirle que no te acordabas de haberte acostado con ella! ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso?

― Pero, yo pensé que no debía mentir...

― ¿Realmente quieres probar esta cosa de tener citas conmigo? ―pregunté, cada segundo más enfadada.

― Estoy seguro ―respondió Edward con confianza, y vino a mi lado en el sofá. ― ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

― ¿Qué haces normalmente cuando alguien te gusta?

― Por lo general, las chicas vienen a mí ―dijo, sonriendo.

― Piensa que te gusta una chica pero ella no te presta atención ―reí mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. ― ¿Cómo te acercas a ella?

― Ehh... ¿molestándola hasta la muerte? Quiero decir... todas son como yo, en el fondo ―se rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

― ¡Engreído hijo de puta! ―gemí y golpeé mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

― ¿Cómo _tú_ te acercarías a ella? ―él respondió, mirándome y empujando mis pies del sofá.

― No necesito acercarme a cualquier chica ―le dije con sarcasmo―, pero, para tu información, sería bueno hablar normalmente y tratar de aprender más sobre ella. Tal vez comprarle algo... ir con ella al cine o a restaurantes... ¡Yo no sé! ―le dije lo que pensaba que podría suceder. Yo nunca había tenido una relación, y él no se iba a enterar de eso.

― Películas! Podemos hacer eso! ―gritó.

― Ninguna chica en su sano juicio, teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes, iría contigo al cine en la primera cita.

― ¿La gente no da un beso en la primera cita? ―él no tenía ni idea.

― Si la cita ha ido bien, la chica o el chico pueden intentarlo en la puerta de la casa de la chica ―suspiré. Este era un caso perdido.

― ¿Intentar? ―Cullen se quejó. ― ¿Qué dices si... Vamos a ir a un pub?

No podía imaginármelo en un pub. La idea era extraña para mí.

― Mientras me prometas no emborracharme...

― Nunca, Swan ―dijo él, sinceramente.

― Para futura referencia, es de mala educación hablar o mirar a otras chicas mientras estás en una cita.

― Vas a tener toda mi atención. Te lo prometo.

― Yo no estaba hablando de mí. Esto es sólo para que te acostumbres a la idea. No esperes que te bese ―susurré.

― ¡WOW! ¡Mierda, espera un momento! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo hacerlo?

― Te lo diré cuando puedas hacerlo. Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo.

Esto era más para mi beneficio. Yo no quería salir lastimada. Yo sabía que él iba a meter la pata, de alguna manera, en cualquier momento.

― Está bien, Swan. La semana que viene. Elije un día.

― Tú eliges al día. Tú eres el que me invitas. Esto es para que lo recuerdes en el futuro: cuando salgas, tú buscas a la chica a su casa o habitación. En nuestro caso, nos encontraremos en algún lugar.

― Cristo ―murmuró. ― ¿El viernes por la noche? ―él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró.

― Me parece bien.

― Después de la práctica ―afirmó, asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá.

― Y una ducha ―añadí.

― Y una ducha ―admitió él, riéndose entre dientes. ― Así que... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

― Ahora, voy a volver a mi habitación.

― ¿Tan pronto? Quédate un rato más. ¡Quiero decir... no hay luz! ―antes de que pudiera preguntarle si se sentía bien, nuestros celulares sonaron a la vez.

― ¿Qué, Emmett? ―le preguntó, molesto. Pensé que jugaba.

― ¿Alice? ―pregunté en mi teléfono.

― ¿Dónde estás? ―me preguntó ella. Podía escuchar detrás de mí a Emmett diciendo a Edward "ven a mi habitación".

Edward le respondió a Emmett mientras yo hablaba con Alice. ― Dando una vuelta. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación?

― A la de Emmett. Trata de no tropezar en la escalera ―se rió Alice, y colgó.

― Estoy en camino, adiós ―se quejó Edward. Se volvió hacia mí después de colgar. ― Alice, ¿no?

― Sí. Nos reunimos en el pasillo ―le dije, mirándolo.

― Está bien. Después de ti ―se rió, y me abrió la puerta. Alumbró con su teléfono las escaleras, pero aún así me aferraba a la barandilla mientras subía, paso a paso.

― Es para hoy, Swan ―se quejó Edward.

― Adelántate. No estoy en un apuro. Me gustaría sobrevivir a este viaje.

― Eres demasiado lenta ―murmuró, y me encontré de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

― ¡Bájame ahora, Cullen! ―le grité.

― ¿Miedo a las alturas, Swan?

― Pensé que quedamos en llamarnos por el nombre ―me quejé y apoyé mi codo en su cabeza.

― ¡Auch! Jesús, no caves en mi cuero cabelludo! Y me llamaste Cullen ―no le hice caso. No moví mi codo.

En el último paso, se tambaleó y pensé que podríamos aplastarnos la cabeza con el suelo, pero de alguna manera, me dio la vuelta y me caí encima de él.

― ¡Mierda! Mi pierna ―gimió. No me podía mover. Gemí en su pecho mientras me presionaba fuertemente a él. Mi estómago se retorció lleno de sentimientos.

― ¿Dónde te duele? ―le susurré, quitándome de sobre él. Me puse de pie, tambaleándome.

― Mi tobillo. Podría haber... Creo que se torció. ¿Estás de una pieza? ―¿Acaso Cullen no se daba cuenta de que acababa de sonar preocupado? Y su cara hacía parecer que lo estaba.

― Estoy bien. Gracias a ti ―sonreí.

― Bien. Vamos antes de que llamen a la policía ―se rió él, pero pude ver que no se sentía bien. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Emmett y Jasper.

― ¡Al fin! ―gritó Emmett. ― ¡Oh, has encontrado a Bella!

― Sí, en las escaleras ―mintió Edward, y se dejó caer en una silla. Me mordí el labio y lo miré preocupada.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Otro novio celoso? ―Preguntó Emmett en un tono desagradable.

― Me caí en las escaleras ―me quedé sorprendida con este nuevo y honesto Edward.

― ¡Tienes prohibido estar cerca de él! ―Emmett me gritó. ― ¡Tenemos un juego en un mes!

― No es mi culpa ―reclamé.

― Fui yo el que me caí, y no la culpo. ¿Tienen una venda?

Vi la sonrisa de Rose y la mirada de complicidad de Alice. Ellas habían estado en lo cierto. Me había gustado Cullen todo el tiempo. Era su manera con las chicas lo que me alejaba con él, pero tal vez porque me gustaba es que me molestaba tanto verlo así de mujeriego.

* * *

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Edward sorprendido cuando entré en la arena.

― Ver la práctica. Nuestro trato... ¿recuerdas? ―él asintió y se sentó en una silla.

― Bueno, sí, ¡por supuesto! Pero esta noche... ¿no deberías estar vistiéndote?

― ¿Me veo desnuda para ti?

―¡No! Ehh las niñas suelen tardarse horas en arreglarse...

― No soy Alice―, le informé, sonriendo.

― ¡Cullen!― Su entrenador le gritó.

― Una ducha y luego... ¿nos encontraremos fuera del edificio? ―me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y se fue, pero no antes de que me hiciera un guiño. Sentí que mi rubor hacia acto de presencia, para mi horror. ¡No me convertiré en una de esas chicas medio zorras! ¡Sólo lo estoy ayudando! _Sí, claro... sigue diciéndote eso, Swan_. Fruncí el ceño a mi ser interior. No me estaba ayudando.

― ¿Cenamos en nuestra habitación? ―preguntó Rose, viniendo junto a mí.

― Ehh… uhh… ahh… ―muy convincente Bella, ¡genial!

― ¿Bella?

― No puedo. Tengo que... terminar un ensayo ―mentí después de que mi cerebro clasificó con furia a la mejor mentira.

― ¡Tú no! ¡¿También!? ―ella gimió.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―le susurré.

― Bueno, Jazz tiene que estudiar para un examen, tú tienes un ensayo y, para mi gran sorpresa, Edward tiene una cita. ¿Puedes creer eso?

Me atraganté con mi saliva. ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

― ¿En serio? ―yo estaba realmente sorprendida. No esperaba que hablara sobre el tema.

― Me encantaría ver quien le creyó este truco barato. Él no es de citas. Debe ser una chica nueva ―reflexionó ella.

― Tal vez ―le di la razón. Yo era nueva en esto.

― ¿De verdad le gustará? ―susurró, inclinándose hacia mí. Me encogí de hombros. ― No importa lo que pase, si esto funciona para él o no... Voy a hablar con Alice y vamos a hacer que te vea.

― ¡NO! Rosalie, por favor, no. No quiero que me lastime. Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable ahora. Pasos de bebé, ¿sabes?

― Yo estoy aquí si me necesitas.

― Gracias ―le susurré.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó ella cuando terminó la práctica.

― Me voy a comprar un café y luego me voy a mi cuarto. Que tengas una buena noche ―le dije, sonriendo.

― Ten cuidado.

Esperé contra la pared de ladrillo de la arena, envuelta en mi sudadera con capucha, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. Mi plan funcionó. Ni siquiera me reconoció Cullen. Él fue el último en salir con su chaqueta de cuero con cremallera y las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

― ¡Pssst!

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió una sonrisa con dientes blancos para mí -el tipo Colgate.

― Pensé que me habías dejado plantado. Escuché sobre el plan de Rosalie ―murmuró y se acercó a mí.

― Que te plantaran hubiera sido interesante. Una buena chica tiene que darse a respetar ―me reí y él empezó a caminar. ― ¿A dónde vamos, de todos modos?

― A un pub.

― ¿Dónde?

― Hard Rock Café. Iremos en mi coche.

Había oído hablar de él. Es un Rock pub. _¡Qué inteligente! ¿Cómo adivinaste, Bella?_ No podía responder a eso. Solo podía pensar que estaba yendo a algún lugar con Cullen. Solos.

Fuimos en silencio, y me di cuenta de que compartíamos el mismo amor por la música. No me había mentido. Tenía un CD de Foreigner.

― Llegamos.

Él estaba nervioso. Y yo había vivido para ver este día.

― Anda, vamos. ¡Esto va a ser divertido! Piensa en esto como una noche con un amigo ―le dije a la ligera.

― ¿Ahora somos amigos? Bueno, de acuerdo, Swan ―se bajó del coche y lo seguí hasta el pub. ― ¿Qué quieres tomar? ―me gritó al oído para que lo escuchara sobre la bulla.

― No lo sé.

― ¿Una cerveza? ―le lancé una mirada de advertencia que él me devolvió burlonamente. ― ¿Zumo de naranja? Podrían golpearnos si pido eso.

― La cerveza está bien ―resoplé. ― Voy a buscar una mesa ―. Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al bar, mientras yo miraba por un lugar vacío. Cullen regresó con dos cervezas y dos sándwiches grandes.

― Pensé que podríamos comer primero o beber y comer lo que quieras ―se encogió de hombros, y se sentó a mi lado. Yo esperaba que él se sentara frente a mí, no tan cerca ni presionado contra mi muslo.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―le pregunté, abriendo el sándwich.

― Chicken Club Sándwich California. Es muy bueno, créeme. Lo he comido antes ―y me guiñó un ojo. Otra vez.

― Hablo de esto ―señalé entre nosotros―, ¿dices que es sólo para obtener una idea de qué hacer? Deja de tratar de... ―me detuve, tratando de elegir la palabra correcta.

― ¿Seducirte? ¡No hablas en serio, Swan! ―se burló y mordió su sándwich. Él gimió y me mostró con ahínco su bocadillo delante de mí. ― Come.

Mordí tentativamente el mío y cuando la combinación tocó mi lengua, yo gemí en voz alta: estaba delicioso. Por suerte, el sonido quedó ahogado por la música fuerte.

― ¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente? ¿O es una idea horrible para una primera cita? ―Edward preguntó, después de haber terminado su comida y la mitad de su cerveza. Yo apenas había tocado la mía.

― Te lo dije. Tú debes hablar con la chica primero y luego pedirle una cita. ¿Sabes lo que le gusta, por lo menos? Tal vez a ella no le gusta la música rock.

― Pero le gusta ―dijo, confundido.

― A mi sí, pero a lo mejor, digamos que... a Rebecca no le gusta.

― Se acabó ―murmuró. ― Puede que lo haya hecho solo para molestar a Jake.

― Eres un inmaduro ―me reí, a pesar de todo.

― ¡Oh, mierda! ―exclamó de pronto, casi ahogándose con su cerveza. ― ¡Me encanta ésta!

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté, perpleja. Hablando de inmaduros.

― ¡La canción!

― ¡Pensé que no te gustaban las canciones de ese tío rubio! ―me burlé de él.

― ¡Wanted Dead or Alive es épica, Bella! _Camino estas calles, seis cuerdas cargadas en mi espalda, yo juego para siempre porque no podría hacerlo de nuevo, he estado en todas partes y estoy de pie, he visto un millón de rostros y he sacudido a todos.._.

El chico podía cantar. Yo estaba asombrada. No tenía ni idea de que tenía tan buena voz.

― La música era mi segunda opción ―se rió entre dientes.

― Harías buen dinero si decidieras cantar ―dije, todavía aturdida.

Un hombre negro y calvo llegó a recoger nuestras botellas, pero tomó solamente la de Edward cuando vio que la mía estaba medio llena.

― Otra ronda ―dijo Edward. ― Bebe, Bella.

― ¡Pensé que no ibas a emborracharme!

― ¿Con una cerveza? ―me preguntó con incredulidad. Yo ya me sentía mareada.

― Tu no debes beber más. Nos tienes que regresar en una sola pieza.

― Y lo haré. No es hasta después de cinco que empiezo a hablar acerca de mis secretos ―bromeó, y le di las gracias cuando el mismo hombre calvo nos trajo otra ronda. Edward pagó por ellas.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Ellos tocan este tipo de música? ―pregunté sorprendida. Whiskey Lullaby estaba a todo volumen por los altavoces. No podía creer lo que oía.

― A veces. ¿No te gusta?

― Me gusta mucho, en realidad.

― A mi no ―se rió y bebió un buen trago de su cerveza.

Empecé a tararear junto con la canción. Estaba en la parte del ―La la la―.

― No me dijiste que tenías una voz taaan linda!― se rió de mí.

― ¡No la tengo!― Casi le grité y me sonrojé.

― Me gusta,― dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. Le fruncí el ceño de regreso y ambos nos echamos a reír.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho al principio de este año que hablaría con Cullen tan animadamente, yo hubiera dicho que estaba loco, y si me hubiera dicho que estaría en una cita yo me hubiera reído con él y lo encerraría en un instituto mental.

― _Estos son los días del verano sin fins, estos son los días, ahora es el momento... No hay pasado, sólo hay futuro, no sólo aquí, sólo hay ahora..._

Los dos estábamos cantando y yo me balanceaba ligeramente. Ya estaba en mi tercera cerveza, y él estaba en su quinta. Debería estar esperando secretos sucios de él pronto.

― _Estos son los días que ahora tenemos que saborear y tenemos que disfrutar de lo que podamos. Estos son los días que va a durar para siempre, y hay que mantenerlos, en tu corazón..._

Algo había cambiado mientras duraba la canción. Cullen me miraba intensamente y no podía descubrir qué era lo que su mirada sostenía.

― Yo diría que hemos tenido suficiente ―dije en voz baja después de que bebí hasta la última gota de mi tercera cerveza.

― ¿Eso crees? ―preguntó con sarcasmo, tenía su nariz rosa. ― Creo que... tú debes conducir.

― ¡No puedo caminar en línea recta! ―protesté.

― ¿Quieres volver a salvo? ―asentí con la cabeza. ― Entonces... tú debes conducir.

― ¡Nunca hagas esto en la primera cita! ―traté de reprenderle, pero terminé riéndome.

― Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ―me guiñó un ojo y se levantó. ― ¿Crees que me patearían el culo si pido dos botellas de agua?

― No estoy segura. Pero no debería hacerlo. Ya compraste la cerveza ―le respondí pensativa.

Incluso nos dieron el agua gratis. El barman se apiadó de nosotros, seguramente cuando vio a Edward patéticamente buscando su billetera.

― Espera aquí. Tengo que ir al baño ―le dije después de beber la mitad de mi agua.

― Claro. Te espero aquí ―se apoyó contra la pared y bebió de su botella. Al regresar lo encontré en el mismo lugar, a excepción de que su agua se había acabado.

― ¿No tienes que ir tu también?

― He ido tres veces. Estoy bien.

A mitad de camino al campus, me hizo parar y se fue a orinar en un callejón oscuro. Rogué que la policía no nos atrapara. Regresó sonriendo.

― No hagas eso en una primera cita tampoco ―le dije.

― He escuchado algo así antes ―se rió. ― Casi me peleo con un hombre. Dio a entender que era su calle, ¡y que no debía mear en la pared!

Eso fue muy gracioso. Traté de concentrarme en la carretera mientras seguía riendo. Dejé el coche en el lugar que me dijo y apagué el motor.

― Realmente necesito un carro nuevo ―dije.

― ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

― No quieres saberlo. Está muerto de todos modos.

― Sé un poco sobre coches ―dijo de pronto y se bajó. ¡Él sabía un poco de todo!

― ¿Ves aquel auto rojo? ―señalé a mi camioneta oxidada.

― El pequeño, ¿no? ―preguntó, mirando un coche deportivo pequeño.

― No, la camioneta. No digas nada ―le aconsejé.

― ¡Ah carajo! ¡Creo que eso debe estar en un museo! ―se echó a reír. ― ¿Qué le pasó?

― Murió cuando llegue aquí.

― Puedo echarle un vistazo, si quieres. Y bueno, ¿ahora qué? ―preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí.

― Vamos a nuestras habitaciones y a dormir hasta que se vaya la borrachera.

― Creí que habías dicho algo acerca de un hipotético beso.

― ¿Te has divertido?

― Todavía me estoy divirtiendo ―se rió entre dientes, y abrió la puerta de nuestro edificio-dormitorio. ― Después de tanta cerveza, todo es divertido.

― Me divertí demasiado ―admití.

― Eso significaría que... en otras circunstancias... ¿hubiera besado a mi cita? ―preguntó, esperanzado.

― Sí. Sólo un beso. Con la boca cerraaa- ―tropecé con un escalón y él comenzó a reír histéricamente cuando caí en la escalera.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Y qué quieres decir con... boca cerrada? ―él estaba en shock. Me puse en pie de nuevo y con su ayuda, llegué de forma segura a nuestro piso.

― Justo lo que oíste. ¿No has hecho antes?

― No ―respondió él, sorprendido. ― ¿Tú?

― Estamos hablando de ti ―solté. No era necesario que sepa sobre mi inexistente experiencia.

― Yo no sé nada de eso... ¿Te importaría enseñarme cómo hacerlo? ―preguntó.

― Simplemente no meter la lengua en la garganta de la chica. Eso significa con la boca cerrada.

― ¿No podemos experimentarlo...?

Quizás Alice tenía razón. Tal vez él quería que yo fuera su siguiente chica de turno. Pero ahora, él estaba jugando a mi juego.

― No podemos. Te lo dije ―insistí, pero sólo podía imaginar sus labios en los míos.

― Yo digo que deberíamos... ―murmuró, y me acorraló contra una pared― ¿Cómo voy a saber qué hacer si tu no me enseñas?

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero eso parecía imposible con él tan cerca. Lo miré, sus ojos de un verde bosque fijos en mí. Reuní todo mi coraje y le di un casto beso en la boca.

De inmediato me escurrí bajo su brazo y encontré mi puerta. Mis labios estaban hormigueando y pidiendo que vuelva y le deje meter su lengua en mi garganta.

Después de abrir mi puerta, lo miré. Él estaba el lugar donde lo había dejado, mirándome y tocándose con un dedo los labios. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me fui a la cama, a quitarme la ropa. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Hace unas semanas, odiaba el mero nombre de Edward Cullen, me enfermaba con la sola vista de él y ahora... ¿le hice ser mi primer beso? Estaba enojada conmigo misma.

Pero me divertí.

Eso era irrelevante. Podía ser divertido cuando se comporta.

 _Tal vez él pueda cambiar, como las chicas me dijeron._

Me quedé dormida, pensando en él. A paso lento pero seguro me estaba convirtiendo en una de _sus_ chicas.

Me desperté una y mil veces durante la noche y bebí toda el agua que tenía en la habitación. Luego, alrededor de las seis, me di por vencida tratando de dormir y me fui a la ducha. Después de eso, me sentí mejor y me puse mi ropa de correr. Agarré mi iPod y corrí hacia la puerta, corriendo por las escaleras sólo para recibir el shock de mi vida... o en realidad no, teniendo en cuenta que vivo en Seattle y que una lluvia tan fuerte no era poco común. Me agaché para atarme los cordones de nuevo y cuando me levanté, me encontré cara a cara con Cullen.

― Dime, no vas a correr en este clima, ¿cierto!? ―murmuró/gritó.

― ¿Por qué estás despierto?

― Tu rutina cobró vida en mí. Pero cuando vi que estaba lloviendo y te vi aquí... me di cuenta que no podía dejarte hacer esto.

― Voy a estar bien. Unas pocas rondas y estoy de vuelta ―le dije, puse los auriculares en su lugar y comencé a trotar a través de la lluvia. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la lluvia podría ser relajante?

Estaba centrada en Elvis y mis pies, así que no vi ni escuche a Cullen a escondidas detrás de mí. Un auricular desapareció de mi oreja, otra vez.

― Sw- Bella, anoche fue realmente divertido... ―susurró, permaneciendo demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. Él estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

― ¡Déjame en paz! ―no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada... tal vez a causa de su comportamiento de anoche. Había estado presionándome demasiado.

― No ―dijo simplemente y me miró intensamente. Una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y la otra estaba detrás de mi cuello, presionando mi sudadera con capucha. Por favor, que no haga lo que creo que quería hacer.

― Cullen, ¿has oído hablar del espacio personal? ―le susurré.

Me apretó aún más. ― Sí, por supuesto. Estoy invadiendo el tuyo, ¿no? ―preguntó.

Yo era consciente de Elvis gritando "Burning Love" en mi oreja mientras veía el ardor en los ojos de Cullen, que estaban enterrados en mis labios.

― Por favor, no ―le susurré cuando él se acercó más. No había nadie a mi lado. Incluso Elvis me dijo que tenía que ceder al canturrear "Can't Help Falling in Love".

― Sí.

Cullen asintió, tomando mis mejillas con las manos y bajando la cabeza. Estaba perdida en sus manos por más que lo odiara. Dejé de respirar cuando tocó mis labios. La noche anterior había sido agridulce, y ahora estaba recibiendo el sabor completo de Edward Cullen. Y Mierda, ¡sabía bien! Mis manos fueron a su cabello por su propia voluntad, era tan suave a pesar de la lluvia. Comencé a preguntarme si siempre había besado así, tan lento y suave, o era sólo para mí.

Nunca trató de abrir la boca y después de un minuto, él apoyó su frente en la mía. Yo vi una suave sonrisa formada en sus labios.

― No voy a ser cruel ―se rió entre dientes.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté, aturdida.

― Elvis ―respondió, y me miró. ― Ayer por la noche... tal vez estuve estado demasiado borracho. No me acuerdo mucho de ello. Espero no haber hecho nada demasiado terrible.

Decidí tener un poco de diversión con él. ― Me empujaste contra la pared e intentaste agredirme sexualmente ―era una verdad a medias. Sus ojos se abrieron.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice… QUE!? ―se horrorizó. No pude esconder la risa. ― No bromees con esto.

― La primera parte es verdad ―le anuncié. Mis manos estaban todavía en su pelo, jugando con él.

Me di cuenta de que me había besado bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué estaba tratando de probar?

― Debería... irme ―le dije después de un momento.

― Te acompaño de regreso ―decidió, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. ― ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Su pregunta tan directa me desconcertó.

 _Sí_ , mi corazón dijo, golpeando con fuerza.

 _No_ , mi cerebro contrarrestó.

― ¿Qué? ―grité y me volví hacia él, tratando de sacudirme su brazo.

― Lo de ayer por la noche. ¿Una noche fuera o algo así?

Él realmente estaba tratando de cambiar. Mis labios y mi corazón estaban decepcionados. ¡Quería que me bese!

― Bueno... ¿no has descubierto qué hacer aún en una cita seria?

― Necesito una segunda cita. ¿Tal vez una película?

― ¡Eres incorregible! ―gemí y entré en el edificio.

― ¿Qué tan pronto debe ser la segunda después de la primera? Tengo práctica de nuevo esta noche.

― No hay prisa. Y una película suena bien, siempre y cuando te comportes.

― ¿No lo hago siempre?

― Siento decírtelo, ¡pero no eres un ángel, Cullen!

― Nunca dije ser uno ―contestó.

Volvimos a nuestras disputas. Genial. Esto era lo que me gustaba, mejor que sentirme blanda frente a él.

 _¡Pero te gustó cuando te besó!_

¡CÁLLATE!

― ¡Bastardo engreído! ―le susurré.

― Ahora no empieces con eso, estás arruinando la diversión ―refunfuñó. Su brazo se apretó alrededor de mi cuello y por un segundo salvaje pensé que me haría una llave de lucha en la cabeza.

― ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

― Te gustó antes ―susurró en mi oído y me apretó la cabeza contra su pecho. Su pecho... que yo había visto muy de cerca desde hace tiempo.

― ¡No puedo respirar! ―grité, el sonido sonó amortiguado por la camisa. Me empujó contra su pecho, yo seguía esperando que me soltara.

― ¿Ves? Sabía que no podías resistirte a tocarme.

― Suéltame antes de que te dé un golpe serio ―le susurré y con mi puño le golpeé en las costillas.

― ¡Ay! ―gimió, pero apretó mas sus brazos alrededor de mí. ― ¿Quién te enseñó a golpear?

― No golpeo como una niña, ¿verdad? ―le dije con orgullo y le clavé el puño en las costillas otra vez.

― ¡No, Jesús, no! Deja de pegarme.

― Entonces déjame ir ―repliqué y le pellizque su lado, haciéndole chillar. _Hmm... tiene cosquillas._

― Dime quién te ha enseñado a golpear.

― Mi papá. ¿Se me olvidó mencionarlo? Él es el jefe de policía.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio? ―Cullen gimió y me dejó ir.

― ¿Tienes miedo?

― ¿Yo? ¿De quién?

― De mí... de mi papá...

― Por Faavoooorr...

― ¡Están de vuelta con las riñas! ―resonó la voz de Emmett detrás de mí.

― ¡Eres tan miedoso! ¡He vivido para ver el día en que mueres de miedo! ―me eché a reír.

― ¡No es así! ―Cullen dijo entre dientes, mirando a su hermano.

― Bella, tengo una pregunta sobre un ensayo ―dijo Rose a mi izquierda. No la había escuchado o visto. ― Ahora.

― ¡Ve, ya la has oído! ―Cullen sonrió.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hice, le pellizqué de nuevo, luego corrí a la habitación de Rose.

― ¡Vas a pagar por eso, Swan! ―gritó detrás de mí.

― ¿Te importaría explicar que fue eso? ―Rose preguntó, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

― ¡Estoy de vuelta! ―grité feliz. ― Estamos peleando de nuevo ―sonreí como una tonta.

― ¡Estás perdida! ―Alice gimió detrás de mí. ― Ninguna de esas otras chicas ha actuado así como tu. Tal vez tiene un efecto diferente en ti ―reflexionó.

― Sigue siendo un imbécil. ¡Y sé su secreto! ―sonreí. Mi yo interior se frotaba las manos, esperando la primera señal de debilidad.

― ¿Qué podría ser? ―Rose preguntó aburrida.

― ¡Tiene cosquillas! ―me reí, convulsionándome en su cama.

― Si me hubieras preguntado, yo podría haberte dicho eso. Emmett y yo nos divertimos mucho con eso cuando éramos niños ―se rió Alice, con los ojos muy lejos recordando algo, y una sonrisa soñadora en su cara.

Su puerta golpeó contra la pared y, antes de que pudiera comprender lo que pasó, alguien me inmovilizó en la cama.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Boop?

― ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué necesitas? Me gustaría volver a respirar, Emmett ―susurré.

― Más tarde ―me dijo. ¿Qué? ¡Yo no podía respirar! ― ¡Te dije que él tiene que estar entero!

― ¿Q-ué? ―dí un grito ahogado, luchando por respirar.

― Cariño, no puede respirar ―dijo Rose lentamente.

― Luego. Boop, somos amigos y todo. Tú no entiendes de baloncesto, y eso está bien, pero no dañes al capitán.

― ¡Emm-ett! ―dí un grito ahogado y empujé contra su pecho. De pronto, desapareció su peso sobre mí. Edward le había empujado a un lado. ― Gracias ―le susurré.

― No hay de qué ―respondió. ― ¡Antes de que corrieras aquí, debiste haberme dejado terminar de hablar! ―gritó a Emmett

― Pero tu dijiste... ¡Y yo la vi!

― ¿Crees que tengo suficiente fuerza para hacerle algo más que moretones? ¿o incapacitarlo para jugar? ―pregunté con incredulidad.

― ¡Ella es sólo una _chica_! ―Cullen siseó. ― Olvidando el hecho de que ella realmente puede lanzar un buen golpe, todo gracias a su padre policía ―terminó, gruñendo.

― ¿Le puedo enviar flores? ―Alice susurró en mi oído, haciéndome reír.

― Él te ama, de todos modos le susurré.

― ¡Esto no tiene precio! ¡Nunca pensé que vería el día en que los vería intentando salvar el pellejo del otro! ―Rose se echó a reír.

― ¡No estoy salvando a nadie! ―Edward y yo le gritamos al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Oh, son tan lindos! ―Alice soltó una risita. Yo quería estrangularla.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la cita de anoche? ―me quedé inmóvil y Edward se volvió hacia Emmett. Edward parecía congelado también, pero recuperó su autocontrol rápido.

― Bien, supongo. Habrá sin duda una segunda ―sonrió, y me miró con el rabillo del ojo. ― Me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con Anderson esta noche. ¡Hasta luego! ―luego de eso se fue.

― ¿CITA? ―Alice gritó y me miró con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros y traté de escapar.

― Voy a estudiar para una prueba ― pensé en salí corriendo, y avancé hacia la puerta.

― Realmente necesito tu ayuda ―me dijo Rose.

― Está bien ―me rendí, y le pregunté qué era lo que necesitaba.

 **¿Qué piensan ustedes de la cita?** **¿Qué opinan de Edward? ¿Qué creen que significó ese beso para el?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4: The first game

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 4: El primer juego**

Final del capítulo anterior:

― _¿Cómo te fue en la cita de anoche? ―me quedé inmóvil y Edward se volvió hacia Emmett. Edward parecía congelado también, pero recuperó su autocontrol rápido._

 _― Bien, supongo. Habrá sin duda una segunda ―sonrió, y me miró con el rabillo del ojo. ― Me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con Anderson esta noche. ¡Hasta luego! ―luego de eso se fue._

 _― ¿CITA? ―Alice gritó y me miró con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros y traté de escapar._

 _― Voy a estudiar para una prueba ―. Pensé en salí corriendo, y avancé hacia la puerta._

 _― Realmente necesito tu ayuda ―me dijo Rose._

 _― Está bien ―me rendí, y le pregunté qué era lo que necesitaba._

 **BPOV**

― ¿De verdad tengo que hablar con la chica antes de invitarla a algún lugar? ―gimió Edward. ― Creí que a las chicas les gusta el romance ―murmuró para sí mismo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

― Está bien, piensa esto: yo no soy una gran fan del romance ―dije en voz baja, mirando a la pantalla donde la pareja se estaba besando con fuerza y cuyas ropas estaban desapareciendo.

― ¿Qué te hubiera gustado?

― Iron Man 2 ―le dije, sin demora. Yo había esperado a que saliera y nunca tuve tiempo de verla.

― ¡Eso es por el actor! ―Edward dijo en voz baja.

― Me gusta Robert, pero me encanta la película, la verdad. Prefiero acción en lugar de estas... cosas blandas.

― También se besan en Iron Man.

― ¡Pero la película no se trata de la vida romántica de los personajes! ―gemí.

― Eres extraña, Swan ―murmuró él, y se movió en su asiento. ― Bueno, ya que ninguno de nosotros ve la película... ―se calló y me miró con una sonrisa arrogante en su lugar.

― Ni siquiera pienses en ello ―le amenacé. ― Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso.

― Vamos, Swan. Nadie nos puede ver.

― ¡Pensé que estábamos tratando de llamarnos por nuestros nombres! ―le susurré, entrecerrando los ojos cuando él se inclinó hacia mí.

― Un beso.

― Jódete.

― Si eso quieres...

― ¡Cullen, me estás poniendo de los nervios!

― Bella, por favor? ―lo intentó de nuevo, cambiando de táctica.

― Cállate, por favor.

Él se movió antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Mi rostro estaba inclinado hacia él, su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios apretados en los míos. Había pasado más de una semana desde ese beso bajo la lluvia. Se las había arreglado para robar otro uno o dos, pero ambos cerca de la boca, no en ella. Esta vez, él no fue tan casto. Sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior, y la sensación era nueva y excitante. Suspiré, hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo y lo sentí sonreír. Giró su mano en mi pelo y empujó su lengua en mi boca, gimiendo suavemente. El sonido provocó una extraña sensación en mi estómago. Tentativamente, tocó mi lengua con la suya, y el efecto fue instantáneo. Gemí y me mojé los calzones. Me arrastró sobre sus rodillas y apretó sus labios sobre mi boca. Ya sabía por qué lo hacía tan a menudo. ¡Parecía increíble, las sensaciones que sólo un beso podría crear!

Alguien en la pantalla gimió y poco después, oí los sonidos que demostraron que los personajes estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Edward gimió y me aplastó contra su pecho, tratando de encontrar todas mis cavidades. Sentí que mis pulmones quemaban, y yo sabía que tendría que respirar pronto. Tomé aire y me embriagué por su olor, almizclado, jabonoso y varonil. Él se separó en primer lugar, pero no fue muy lejos, sus labios estaban todavía en mi piel. Esta vez, fueron dejando un rastro en mi mandíbula, de un lado al otro.

La luz inundó la habitación y parpadeé, tratando de adaptarme a ella.

― Supongo que se acabó ―dijo Edward, con una voz ronca que no le había oído antes.

― Sí ―estuve de acuerdo, con voz temblorosa.

Salimos del teatro mano en mano, la suya era grande y cálida, la mía solo lo agarraba. ― Voy a tenerlo en cuenta... lo de las películas de acción. ¿te opones al Gore?

― Depende.

― Voy a considerarlo ―se rió entre dientes y me apretó la mano.

― ¿Me puedes dejar ir? Estamos en el centro comercial. Alguien puede ver ―le susurré, avergonzada. Cualquier estudiante pasando por aquí podía vernos.

― ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ―preguntó él, sorprendido.

― ¡Hablo de mi mano! ―le susurré cuando vi a una chica de las tantas que habían estado con él antes.

Me soltó y negó con la cabeza. ― No me di cuenta...

― Ahh ―. Eso era todo lo yo que tenía que decir por su declaración.

― ¿Vas a venir a mi practica ahora?

― ¿Otra vez? ―gemí.

― Sólo si quieres. El juego es pronto, en noviembre.

― ¿Contra quién estarán jugando?

― UCLA.

― ¿Son buenos?

― Sí, Bella. Pero espero que seamos mejores. Es por eso que estamos prac-

― ¡Edward!

― ¡Mierda! ―maldijo, y volteó hacia la chica que vi antes.

― ¿Confías en mí? ―le pregunté, de repente queriendo salvarlo.

Me miró con pánico. ― Cualquier idea sería de ayuda.

Lo agarre por la muñeca y lo arrastré hasta una cabina de fotos. Pusimos el dinero y le oí reír. Sentí sus manos en mi cuello y me volví a darle una bofetada.

CLIC

Mis manos fueron a su cuello, aferrándose a él. Él gimió y entrecerró sus ojos en mí.

CLIC

― Uno más ―se rió entre dientes, y me puso una mano sobre los ojos. Le di una palmada, sin importarme que la foto fuera tomada.

CLIC

― ¡Jesús! ―Cullen gritó y agarró mi mano. Tomó las fotos y me arrastró hacia fuera, asegurándose de que la muchacha no estaba cerca. ― ¿Por qué la bofetada?

― ¿Por qué me tapaste los ojos?

― Se suponía que debía ser divertido. No deberías haberlo tomado personalmente.

― Lo que sea.

* * *

Noviembre llegó más rápido de lo que pensé posible. Estábamos afuera, donde el juego se llevaría a cabo, teniendo en cuenta que había sido un buen día hasta ahora.

Las muchachas tenían camisetas púrpuras de manga corta y nos sentamos cerca del entrenador Shaw. Ahora, gracias a Edward, sabía mucho más sobre el equipo y el baloncesto en general.

― ¿Estás emocionada? ―Rose me preguntó, saltando arriba y abajo, a mi lado.

― Supongo ―. No estaba segura de esto. No había visto un partido antes, sólo las prácticas.

― ¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es? ―le pregunté, señalando a un hombre vestido como un oso en la cancha.

― Es su mascota.

― ¿Cuál es la nuestra?

― Huskies, Bella. ¡Está ahí! ―Señaló a los chicos.

― ¿Los jugadores? ―fruncí el ceño.

― Supongo que no se le puede ver desde allí. Edward está bloqueando la vista. Ya lo verás ―me guiñó un ojo.

― No se ve nada aún, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Alice, que venía a sentarse a mi lado.

― No. Todavía están hablando ―dijo Rose. ― ¡Ahí está! ¡Dios mío! ¡Está tan grande, mira Alice! ―gritó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. ¿Quién estaba grande? Sentí que me estaba perdiendo una broma.

― ¡Spot! ―oí gritar a Cullen. Volví la cabeza para ver lo que estaba mal, pero una cosa blanca y grande saltó encima de mí.

― Ahora ya sabes quién es la mascota ―Rose rió.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Tenía un perro grande encima de mí. ¿Por qué no lo sacaban?

― Spot. Vamos ―siseó Cullen.

― Ve, perrito ―dije en voz baja, petrificada, esperando que se moviera lejos de mí y dejara de lamer mi rostro. ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con estar en la primera fila?

― ¡Spot! ―Cullen le agarró el cuello y lo arrastró lejos. ― ¿Por qué tienes que atacar a la gente?

El perro ladró, moviendo su cola.

― ¿Un perro real? ¿Se les permite? ―le pregunté, después de que me sintiera mejor.

― Sí. ¿No es lindo? ―Alice dijo con aire soñador.

― No...

― Si lo es. ¡Míralo! ―señaló a Spot. Tenía sus patas en el pecho de Edward, tratando de lamerle la cara.

― Gracias a Dios los otros no trajeron un oso ―murmuré, haciéndolas reír.

Jasper corrió hacia nosotras y le susurró algo al oído de Alice.

― ¡Claro! ―dijo, dando palmadas.

― ¡Edward! ¡Aquí! ―gritó Jasper por encima del hombro.

Él trajo al perro a nosotros y saltó sobre mí.

― Spot ―se quejó Edward, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. ― Cuida de él ―. Volvieron con su entrenador, lo que nos dejaba con el animal.

Alice lo sacó de encima de mi y lo abrazó. ― Aww, ¿no estás tan grande y lindo? ―él respondió poniendole una pata en la mejilla.

El partido comenzó diez minutos más tarde y apenas me centré en él, consciente de que el perro estaba a mi izquierda.

El comentarista me despertó de mi aturdimiento por gritos de que alguien tenía la pelota.

― Es bueno que esté al aire libre. No lo había visto en un juego de exterior ―dijo Rose, pensativa.

― ¡Mira! Emmett va a anotar! ―Alice saltó y empezó a aplaudir.

"Cullen driblea. Cullen está cerca. Cullen se la pasa a... ehh, Cullen y el capitaaán... ¡ANOTACIÓN!"

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y me quedé petrificada. Tal vez yo sabía por qué no me gustaban antes estas cosas. El perro se quedó en su lugar ladrando alto, golpeándome con su cola.

El comentarista gimió cuando el otro equipo anotó y luego volvió a anotar. No estaba prestando atención. Después de veinte minutos, muy lentos, hubo una pausa. Y entonces empezaron a jugar de nuevo.

― ¿Estás con nosotras? ―Rose me preguntó, con sus ojos brillantes, sin apartar la mirada de la gente en frente de nosotros.

― Supongo... ―estábamos ganando, pero yo no entendía mucho.

― ¡Mira! ―siseó Rose. ― ¡Alice! ¡Mira! Te acuerdas de él? ―. Oh, ella estaba hablando a Alice. Claro, si ella sabía más... Yo realmente debía tratar de escuchar más a Edward cuando hablara de esto.

― ¡Sí! ¿Crees que todavía los odia?

― Jasper le dio un puñetazo. Seguramente no se olvidó de eso!

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté con curiosidad. Rose puso en marcha una historia de cómo un hombre llamado Damian había comenzado una pelea con Emmett, Jasper y Edward año pasado.

― ¡Solo queda un minuto más y los Huskies son líderes con tres puntos!

Vi a Jacob Black robar el balón a su adversario y tratar de llegar al aro, pero alguien más, Damian, como creo que Rose lo había llamado, le quitó el balón, empujándolo lejos.

― ¡Las cosas se están intensificando! Grey tiene la pelota. Está perseguido por los hermanos Cullen de cerca desde detrás. Regates.. Black.. Gray... Ataca Cullen, Cullen... lanza el balón. ¡Capitán Cullen lo recibe! Anderson trata de ayudarlo, pero él no da para arriba como lo conocemos. Dispara Cullen y la bola vaaaaaaa... ¡encestó! ―. Un ruido estridente sonó en alguna parte y todo el mundo empezó a gritar. ― El juego ha terminado. ¡Los Huskies ganan!

Tres cosas ocurrieron a la vez.

Los cielos se abrieron y comenzó a llover.

El perro saltó de mi regazo, donde se había sentado en silencio durante la última parte del juego.

Damian le dio un puñetazo a Edward que se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas.

La colección de porristas de mi derecha se volvió loca como todos los demás. Vi saltar a Spot hacia Damian.

― ¡NO! ―oí gritar a Edward, pero el perro ya estaba sobre ese otro jugador. Edward se paró y se fue para salvar al perro. Los otros jugadores se apresuraron en la misma dirección y no pude ver nada, nada más.

― ¿Crees que está bien? ―Alice susurró.

― Todos sabemos que ama a Edward. Nunca pensé que tenía las agallas para morder ―Rose rió.

Estaban hablando del perro. Yo estaba preocupada por Edward. _¿No me digas, ahora?_ Mi yo interior se burlaba. Algo había ido creciendo en mí, realmente me gustaba.

― ¡Vamos a ver lo que pasó! ―Alice propuso, cuando vio a una enfermera corriendo en medio de la locura.

― Aléjate de mí! ―podía oír a Cullen desde una milla de distancia.

Nos acercamos.

― ¡Él es quien necesita ayuda! ―protestó Edward cuando nos acercamos al círculo que se había creado allí.

Estaba arrodillado cerca de Spot y acariciando su piel, con la sangre goteando de su nariz. Damian le había tirado un puntapié. Pero ¿por qué hirió el perro?

Me agaché antes de darme cuenta de lo que hice. ― ¿Está bien? ―le susurré.

Cullen llevó su mirada a la mía y se encogió de hombros. ― Espero que sí. Vamos, Spot. Muévete, por favor ―murmuró él y le acarició la cabeza. ― ¿Spot? Por favor, muchacho.

― Él va a estar bien. ¡Mueve el culo y deja que la enfermera te mire! ―Emmett agarró el brazo de Edward y tiró de él. Trató de protestar, pero se rindió.

El perro dio un gemido bajo y volví mis ojos hacia él. Abrió los ojos azules y miró alrededor.

― ¡Hey, perrito! ―le susurré y le toqué la cabeza. Estaba perdonado por saltar sobre mí.

De repente, estaba furiosa con ese chico Damián. Quería hacerle daño. ¿Qué había hecho mal el perro? ¿Qué había hecho mal Edward? Busqué alrededor a ese sujeto y lo encontré fácilmente. Estaba sonriendo y riendo sobre algo con su equipo.

― ¿Que te hizo el perro? ―grité, avanzando hacia él. Ni idea de dónde venía ese valor.

― ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Me atacó, así como yo lo veo ―él sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

― ¡Porque tú golpeaste a Edward! ―grité, apretando mis puños. ― Él estaba defendiendo a su amo.

Movió la mano abriéndola y cerrándola como un pic. Estaba burlánose de mi y yo vi todo rojo. Di un salto hacia él y le di un puñetazo en la mejilla, lo más cerca que pude alcanzar.

― ¿Qué diablos? ―jadeó, sorprendido.

― ¡Tenemos una fierecilla aquí! ―dijo uno de sus amigos con desprecio y me agarró del brazo.

¡Mierda! ¿En qué me he metido?!

― No vuelvas a tocar al perro de nuevo.

― ¿O qué... ¿Me golpeas otra vez, perra?

Mi rodilla se reunió con su entrepierna y entonces mi puño se conectó con su boca. Mi muñeca se rompió y él siseó de dolor por el rodillazo que le di, saltando alrededor.

― ¡Eso es más que suficiente, niña! ―el chico que había hablado antes me sonrió. ― Vamos a darle una lección.

¡No! ¡Mierda! ¿Debo gritar?

― Ehh yo ya hice lo que quería... me gustaría irme ahora ―solté, y trate de huir. _Qué brillante, Bella._

― ¿Dónde crees que vas, perra? ¿No ves que fue a nuestro capitán al que le has hecho daño?

― ¡Ustedes atacaron a nuestro capitán primero! ―le grité y me congelé cuando él agarró mis dos manos.

― ¿A quién le importa Cullen? ¿Eres tu una de su club de fans? Tu no pareces su tipo, muñeca.

― ¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima, ahora! ―oí gruñir a Cullen, y de repente me sentí segura. ― Ahora, Jason ―insistió con los dientes apretados. Sus , ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Él estaba muy enojado, probablemente conmigo por mi estupidez.

― ¿Has vuelto para otra ronda? ―Damián había revivido.

― Vámonos, Bella ―repitió Edward.

Antes que nada pudiese pasar, ambos entrenadores vinieron y los separaron. ― ¡Ya basta, muchachos! Cullen, lleva a la chica con la enfermera ―murmuró el entrenador Shaw y se despidió de nosotros.

Edward me tomó la mano y me arrastró lejos, en el camino opuesto del gabinete médico. Nos detuvimos en un lugar oscuro del estadio.

― ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Swan? ―explotó.

― No pensé. ¿Estás contento?

― Eso es obvio, y no, no estoy nada contento. Ese tipo es... peligroso. Jesús, no me asustes más. Cuando miré a mi alrededor y no estabas allí... y Rose no sabía dónde estabas... ¡Dios! ―gimió y me abrazó, sorprendiéndome. Su mano me acarició la cabeza y hundió su nariz en mi pelo mojado. Mis ropas estaban humedeciéndose por la lluvia, pero no me importó. Me sentí muy segura allí, en sus brazos. Retrocedió lentamente un poco, me miró y luego suspiró. ― Déjame ver tu mano ―susurró.

Puse mi mano derecha entre las suyas y me mordí el labio.

― No está rota. Solo se necesita limpiarla y que la venden. Vamos a la enfermería ―me dijo preocupado luego de examinarme.

― No... Yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

― ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? Estoy estudiando para ser médico, después de todo.

― Claro ―estuve de acuerdo, y nos dirigimos a su habitación. ― Lo siento. Lo digo en serio. Tu deberías estar feliz y celebrando la victoria.

Él soltó un bufido. ― ¿Celebrar qué? ¿Que te hayan hecho daño? O casi... ¡Jesús!

― ¡Ahí estás! ―Emmett gritó cuando llegamos a nuestro piso. El equipo estaba acampado delante de la puerta de Edward. ― Boop ¿Qué te ha pasado?

― Váyanse ―dijo a los chicos del equipo. ― Celebren solos. Emmett... necesito tu ayuda.

― Claro. Cualquier cosa ―dijo rápidamente, todavía mirándome preocupado.

― Estoy bie-

― ¡No digas eso, Swan!

― ¡Bien, tengo mucho dolor! ¡Me voy a morir! ¿Feliz, Cullen?

― Inmensamente. ¿Puedes ser mi mano derecha, Emmett?

― ¿Estamos jugando al doctor? ¡Genial! ¡Yo empiezo!

― ¡No estamos jugando! Esto es serio. Ella está herida ―Edward hizo un gesto con su mano. ― Siéntate ahí.

Emmett le ayudó con todo lo que necesitaba. Pronto, mi muñeca estaba envuelta y yo estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá mientras hablaban en voz baja cerca de la puerta. Emmett me siguió dirigiendo miradas divertidas y me quedé ruborizada todo el rato.

― ¡Miren lo que traigo! ―dijo Alice al entrar en la habitación. Se detuvo y nos miró a todos nosotros. ― ¿Hay una reunión?

― No. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Edward frunció el ceño, pero se agachó para abrazar a Spot.

― El entrenador me dijo que te lo trajera a ti.

― Spot es sagrado.

― Estoy segura de que lo es. No ha estado por aquí antes ―ella estuvo de acuerdo. ― ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó, mirando a mi mano.

― ¡No vas a creer lo que me estaban diciendo! ―Emmett gritó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Edward le clavó un codo en las costillas.

― ¿Le has dado un puñetazo? ―me preguntó Alice soltando una risita.

― No, en realidad... se puso en medio de los osos... ―Edward escogió sus palabras.

― ¿Se peleó con Damián?

― ¡Con todos! ―Edward gimió y me miró exasperado.

― Yo quería saber por qué lo golpeó ―murmuré.

― ¡Porque es un idiota! ―siseó, y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Spot. ― Ve, siéntete como en casa ―susurró y lo dejó ir. Él vino directamente a mí y saltó sobre el sofá, poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo.

Después de que sus hermanos se fueran, Cullen se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Nunca lo había visto actuar así! _Deja de quejarte. Se siente muy bien._ Me encantó estar en sus brazos, rodeado de su olor.

― ¿Swan? ¿Estás durmiendo? ―susurró, después de unos minutos.

― Uhmm ―gruñí, y enterré mi nariz aún más en su pecho.

― ¿Cómo está tu mano? ¿Todavía duele?

― Un poco.

Él inclinó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los míos. ― ¿Qué tal una película? ―susurró contra mis labios.

― No me siento con humor para salir ―admití, avergonzada. Ahora, yo estaba actuando como una de esas chicas que siempre se le colgaban.

― Aquí. Yo no quiero salir, tampoco.

No le respondí, pero se movía en torno a la habitación, entonces oí el sonido de gente hablando. El sofá se hundió a mi costado, y Edward me apretó a su lado.

― Esto es mil veces mejor que el teatro ―se rió entre dientes Cullen y se inclinó para otro beso. Yo no lo rechacé. Me volví hacia él y se llevó mi pierna por encima de las suyas, a horcajadas sobre él. Me quejé cuando puse mi mano herida en su hombro. ― Cuidado ―murmuró, y empezó a mordisquear mi cuello. ― ¿quieres ver la película?

― No sé ni lo que pusiste ―me eché a reír.

― Lo primero que agarré. No lo vi ―. Él sonrió y me tomó la piel entre los dientes.

― ¡No dejes marcas! No quiero tener que explicarle a Alice.

― ¡Ooops!

― ¡Edward! ―gemí y empujé su cabeza hacia otro lado. ― ¿Dónde? ―le pregunté, tocando mi cuello.

Se llevó los dedos a mi vena yugular. ― Me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero no lo hago.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me alejé de él. Él no me dejó ir muy lejos, girándome para que mi espalda estuviera contra su pecho.

― Parece que debería elegir películas con los ojos cerrados más a menudo ―murmuró.

― ¡Me gusta! ―sonreí cuando vi a Al Pacino en la pantalla.

― Lo dije en el buen sentido. Ésta es una de mis favoritas.

― La mía también ―respondí vacilante. ¿Acaso éramos similares en todos los sentidos?

Nos quedamos tranquilos y observamos "Scent of a Woman". Sentí sus manos en mis piernas y subiendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

― Ehh, ¿Cullen?

― ¿Eh?

― Ya basta.

― No ―. Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello.

― ¿Por favor? ―lo intenté de nuevo, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

― ¿Miedo?

― Aterrorizada ―no quise decirlo en voz alta, pero lo hice.

― ¿Por qué, Swan? Quiero tener un poco de diversión.

Tiré de su regazo cuando me tocaba... ahí. ― ¡Porque yo no lo he hecho antes! ¿Vale? ―grité, pasando del blanco al rojo.

Parecía tonto de momento ― ¿Qué? Tú... espera un jodido momento. ¿Quieres decir...? ¡Jesús! ―gimió y se movió en el sofá. Su mano fue a su cabello. ― Ven aquí, Swan. Tenemos que hablar ―. Me ofreció su mano.

― Yo no lo creo.

― Vamos. Te juro que no haré nada.

Me acerqué a él cautelosamente y me senté en el lado opuesto del sofá. ―¿Qué?

― Yo no lo sabía. De verdad. Tú me crees, ¿verdad? ―tanteó y se volteó hacia mí. La película estaba olvidada.

― ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Qué estás tratando de demostrar con esto? Es culpa mía también, porque nunca especifiqué que aceptaba una cita solo para mostrarte cómo hacerlo... y luego tú estarías fuera con otra chica ―murmuré.

― Tal vez yo quería todo esto contigo. Sólo tú ―dijo, su mirada verde penetrando la mía marrón.

― Nunca había aceptado tus coqueteos, así ahora soy algo nuevo, y sé que eso te gusta. Te aburrirás pronto e irás con otra chica.

― ¡No, no es así! Swan, me gustas mucho ―murmuró, mordiéndose el labio, y mirándome intensamente.

― No lo creo, Cullen. Te gusta la idea de mí tal como he dicho. Es porque soy algo nuevo. Dale un poco de tiempo, y...

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¡Tú eres la primera chica con la que he estado tanto tiempo! Y siempre he estado contigo o con nuestros amigos cada segundo. Tú sabrías si hubiera visto a otra chica, cosa que no hice. ¿No lo puedes ver? he cambiado! ―gritó.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Era realmente cierto lo que dijo Alice? ¿Estaba cambiando tanto sólo para mí?

― ¿Por qué _yo_? ―susurré, confundida.

― ¿Por qué _no tú_? ―él respondió. ― Tú eres la única chica con quien puedo mantener una conversación. No importa que sea en tonos más altos que cualquier conversación normal... pero las otras chicas... bueno, lo único que quieren es... yo. Mi cuerpo, supongo ―susurró Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se abrieron, y, a continuación, me miró estrechándolos. ― No me quieres. ¿Estás _tú_ jugando conmigo?

― ¿Estás drogado? ―grité en voz alta. ― ¡Tú eres mi puto primer beso!

Él se quedó boquiabierto mirándome. Luché contra las lágrimas que querían derramar mis ojos, pero no fui capaz y empezaron a caer.

― ¡Puta mierda! Yo... mira, Bella... no sé por qué dije eso, pero no llores. ¡No tengo ni idea de qué hacer! ―dijo entrando en pánico y pasando ambas manos por el pelo.

― Porque así eres tú ―me ahogaba con los sollozos.

― Yo no... Yo no debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento ―susurró, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, aplastándome contra su pecho, envolviéndome en su cálida piel y su olor glorioso.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―le pregunté cuando logré parar un poco mis lágrimas.

― Me arrepiento de lo que dije.

― No esto ―murmuré. ― Quiero decir... ¿por qué tratas a las chicas así? ¿Por qué las lastimas?

― Yo no quiero hacerles daño. Tiene que ver con mi pasado... Tal vez ―admitió.

No lo entendía. Pensaba que había tenido una infancia feliz con su familia.

― Yo soy... ¡Jesús... argh! No he hablado de esto con nadie ―suspiró y se apartó. ― No digas una palabra ―me dijo con voz tensa.

― Nunca ―le prometí. Era algo malo. Lo pude ver.

― Sólo Esme y Carlisle lo saben... Fui adoptado por ellos a los nueve años.

― ¿Y Emmett y Ali-? ―pregunté de pronto, pero Edward no me dejó terminar.

― Ellos saben que soy adoptado, pero no saben el fondo, no saben la historia ―. Él me lanzó una mirada asesina por interrumpirle. ― ¿Puedo ponerme aquí? ―hizo un gesto hacia mi regazo.

No entendí lo que quería hasta que él puso su cabeza allí y me miró. ― ¿Está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y mi mano fue a su cabello suave como un imán. ― ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había sido herido de alguna manera. Siempre estaba ahí, en la superficie... pero ahora era visible en su rostro.

― Como he dicho, me adoptaron a los nueve. Hasta entonces... Yo vivía con cierta... ehh ¿gente? ―murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. ― Ellos no se pueden llamar padres. Hasta que fui a la escuela y escuché a otros niños hablando de sus casas, pensaba que era normal... que los padres beban hasta caer debajo de la mesa o que el niño se ocupara de los quehaceres de la casa... o que sea- ―tragó saliva y enterró su cara en mi estómago y murmuró algo ininteligible.

― ¿Qué? ―susurré, preocupado.

― Golpeado si no cumplía con lo que le mandaban ―masculló.

― ¡Mierda! ―grité, sorprendida, hacia a él. ― Lo siento. Es que... No me puedo imaginar...

― Sé cómo te sientes. Pero yo no sabía que existía una vida diferente. Así que imagina el asombro que sentí cuando me enteré de que los otros niños hablaban acerca de sus padres viniendo a casa del trabajo, cocinando, jugando con ellos, hablando con ellos, viendo televisión juntos y otra mierda. Le pregunté a esta gente por qué no lo hacía y ellos... estaban demasiado borrachos para responder. Mi ehh... padre, como supongo que debo llamarle... me golpeó. Me prohibió hablar de eso y me dijo que no dijera nada de lo que pasaba en casa ―suspiró y me miró.

― Sigue, solo si puedes.

― ¿Por qué no voy a poder? ―suspiró. ― Más tarde, después de que Carlisle me adoptó... Me dijo que estaban ahogados por una gran deuda y sus vidas nunca más me importaron ni una mierda volando... Pero, ¿qué hice mal? ―preguntó, retóricamente.

― Estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

― Probablemente. Me tomó unos cuantos meses adaptarme. Imagina, viniendo de _eso_ a una familia cariñosa con dos gemelos extraños. Alice era hiperactiva, todavía lo es, no dejaba de parlotear e incluso una vez me vistió con ropa de niña. Le dejé... porque pensé-

― ¿Que ella podría hacerte daño si no lo hacías?.

― Sí. Y estaba Emmett, también. Me llevó años darme cuenta de que ese era su tono habitual o que cuando me golpeaba, era por diversión. Me salen moretones fácilmente y tenía un montón de magulladuras. Esme estaba enojada con Emmett cada vez que tenía un moretón nuevo ―se rió entre dientes.

― ¿Por qué no les dijiste eso? ―le pregunté.

― No necesito la compasión de Alice. Ella sospecha que algo malo me sucedió antes de llegar a ellos, pero nunca dijo nada. Y Emmett, bueno... él me anima a hacer lo que no quiero hacer.

― ¿Cómo qué?

― Ir y encontrarlos, tal vez golpearles por lo que me hicieron o... algo.

― ¡No! Eso no diría Emmett ―exclamé.

― Bueno, esta es mi historia magnífica. Así que... volviendo a tu pregunta original. Decidí que sólo hay una vida y hay que vivirla. No me importa nada.

― ¿Pero eres consciente de que lastimas a esas chicas?

― A veces ―se encogió de hombros. ― En serio, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor ―volvió su mirada hacia mí y me suplicó.

― No lo voy a hacer. Te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. No me recuerdo darme la vuelta y descansar en el sofá, pero así fue como me desperté. Estaba aplastada en la parte trasera del sofá y Edward envuelto entorno a mí. Estaba sudando porque él estaba demasiado caliente y me tenía presa con su cuerpo encima. Eché un vistazo a su cara, que estaba recostada en mi hombro. Se veía tan inocente y vulnerable... y todavía no podía creer lo que me había dicho. ¿Por qué confiar en mí para decirme algo que él ni siquiera había dicho a sus hermanos?

 _Tal vez realmente le gustas._

No quería ni soñar con eso. Yo sabía que él iba a volver a las andadas.

Traté de moverme, pero me apretó más y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

― Aléjate ―jadeé. Estaba sudando mucho. Era domingo, y necesita salir a correr un poco. Después de los acontecimientos de ayer necesitaba mis carreras más que nunca.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y su mano golpeó mi estómago. Se despertó de golpe y me miró con los ojos abiertos.

― ¡Ahh! ―gritó, y cayó al suelo.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a despertar junto a alguien.

― ¡Callate, Swan! ―refunfuñó y contestó su teléfono. ― ¿QUÉ?... Ehh... ―me miró y cubrió el teléfono con la mano. ― Alice le pregunta por ti. ¿Debo decirle... que estás aquí?

― He dormido en el sofá. Sola ―le susurré, y me puso en una posición sentada.

― Por supuesto ―asintió con la cabeza, y descubrió el teléfono. ― ¡SÍ! Te he oído. Ella está aquí... ¡No, Alice! Acabo de ver... ¡lo juro! Ella está en el sofá... Acaba de despertar por mi teléfono igual que yo ―gruñó y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, mirándome. ― Está bien. Ven y ve por ti misma ―colgó el teléfono y se fue a su cama, agitando las sábanas.

― ¿Y si ella lo malinterpreta?

― Ella no va a hacerlo ―aseguró Cullen. ― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó, cuando me levanté y fui a la puerta.

― A abrirle a Alice y luego me voy para cambiarme de ropa y salir a correr.

― ¡Yo también voy! ―gritó, pero terminó con un quejido porque trató de venir a mí y se enredó en la sábana de la cama, cayendo en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. ― Mierda.

― Ven si puedes moverte ―me reí, y abrí la puerta, encontrando a Alice que parecía petrificada delante de la puerta. ― ¡Hey, Ali!

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―ella se quedó sin aliento y se asomó dentro.

― Tu hermano es divertido por la mañana ―sonreí. ― Te lo prometo, no pasó nada. Sólo se quedó dormido.

― Te creo ―dijo con sinceridad. Me sentí mal por mentir.

― ¡Te voy a mostrar algo gracioso, Swan! ¡Espera! ―gritó detrás de mí. ― ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! Condenado perro... ¡Nooo!

Me di la vuelta para ver qué pasaba y vi al perro levantando la pierna de atrás y orinar en una pata de la mesa. Mis ojos se abrieron y me eché a reír de nuevo.

― ¿Piensas que es divertido?

Me volví hacia Edward, que había desenredado la sábana y avanzaba hacia mí.

― ¡No!... No es divertido... ¡pienso que es muy divertido! ―pasé junto a Alice, que nos miraba confundida, y corrí a mi habitación. Tanya estaba cerrando la puerta. ― ¡Déjala abierta! ―grité. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Cullen me había alcanzado.

― Me las voy a cobrar ―gemí. Me retorcí cuando él trató de hacerme cosquillas.

― ¿Por qué no te unes a mí en la limpieza de la orina?

― Es tu habitación y tu perro.

― No es mío. Es el perro del Equipo ―susurró en mi oído. Era consciente de la cara boquiabierta de Tanya por nosotros.

― Tengo que salir a correr.

― Tu no corres. Tu caminas.

― Lo hago cada fin de semana. Luego me encuentro con Nathan para el proyecto en el Club de la Tierra ―seguí balbuceando, mientras sus dedos se clavaron en mi abdomen. ― Ya es tarde ―él apretó y yo gemí, tratando de liberarme.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―oí que Rose siseó enfadada.

― No es tu problema. ¡Vamos, Swan! No tomará mucho tiempo ―suplicó.

― Tu perro. Su orina. Tu habitación. Tu problema ―jadeé retorciéndome.

― Te pregunté amablemente; no me hiciste caso. Ahora tengo que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

De pronto estaba en el aire, por encima de su hombro, mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación. Vi a Rose, observándonos desconcertada. Tanya había dejado caer sus llaves y nos miraba desde atrás, enojada.

― ¡Imbécil inmaduro! ―gemí y golpeé la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Alice estaba en la habitación cuando entramos. Ella ya estaba limpiando la mancha de orina de Spot, Dios la bendiga.

― ¿Ven? No hay necesidad de preocuparse acerca de su pis. Ahora me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

 **¡Una segunda cita! Edward es afortunado, ¿no es cierto?**


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 5: Errores**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _― Tu perro. Su orina. Tu habitación. Tu problema ―jadeé retorciéndome._

 _― Te pregunté amablemente; no me hiciste caso. Ahora tengo que recurrir a medidas drásticas _―.__ _De pronto estaba en el aire y por encima de su hombro, mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación. Vi a Rose, observándonos desconcertada. Tanya había dejado caer sus llaves y nos miraba desde atrás, enojada._

 _― ¡Imbécil inmaduro! ―gemí y golpeé la parte trasera de su cabeza._

 _Alice estaba en la habitación cuando entramos. Ella ya estaba limpiando la mancha de orina de Spot, Dios la bendiga._

― _¿Ven? No hay necesidad de preocuparse acerca de su pis. Ahora me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer._

 **BPOV**

― ¿En serio? Pero, ¿por qué? ―gruñó Emmett.

― Porque tengo humor como para volver a casa ―respondió Edward de nuevo.

Ellos habían estado discutiendo esto por más de una semana. Ya era un tema viejo: Edward me escuchó cuando le dije a Alice que me alojaba aquí para Navidad, y decidió quedarse conmigo.

Alice se volvió hacia mí. ― ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Si no te vas con tu padre...

― No, Alice. Estoy trabajando con Nathan en el proyecto. Quiero que sea perfecto ―respondí de inmediato.

― Argh! Es como gritarle a una pared. ¿Estás escuchando, hermano? ―Emmett gritó, sobresaltándome.

― Me tengo que ir ―Edward salió rápido como un disparo, teléfono en mano.

― Perfecto ―se quejó Emmett.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Jasper desde la cama de Alice, donde se había recostado.

― ¡Tiene un palo clavado en el culo! ―Emmett le dijo.

― Tal vez Bella nos lo pueda decir. Quiero decir, ahora eres como su mejor amiga ―dijo Rose, sonriéndome.

― Correr en las mañanas de fin de semana con él no significa que conozca sus secretos.

― Pero no hay nada de esas cosas de la asesoría y lo sabes. ¿Por qué cuando alguien necesita de alguno de ustedes dos, no podemos encontrarlos? ¡Y no me digas que es casualidad!

― ¡Sí hay un proyecto! ¿Quieres verlo? ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo Cullen! ―grité, enfadada. Era cierto que estaba pasando bastante tiempo con él, pero no tanto como ella dice.

* * *

― Quédate ―murmuró Cullen, adormilado en la cama. Yo apenas estaba despierta.

― Hay gente todavía por aquí... ¿qué pasaría si...?

― Si prometes no quedarte dormida en medio del pasillo... puedes volver.

Yo probablemente ni siquiera llegaría a la puerta, así que mejor me iba ubicando en el sofá y ponía la manta alrededor de mí.

Era noche de películas en la habitación de Edward. Sin nuestros amigos aquí, hacer esto sola con Cullen parecía algo malo, pero me gustó. Él se portó bien, se quedó en la cama todo el tiempo, y vimos las dos primeras películas de Mi Pobre Angelito. ¿Quién pensaría que a Cullen le gustaría una película así?

Peo últimamente él no se portaba muy bien que digamos. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, a pesar de todas las veces que él dijo que se portaría bien. Yo seguía viéndolo con Reb (no estoy segura de si ese era su nombre), la hermana de Jacob Black. Nunca mencionó hacerlo, pero yo lo vi y oí a la gente hablando. Ya había decidido no mencionarle nada, hasta que él se alardeó con ella en mi cara. Todavía estaba tratando de hacerle comprender lo que las personas normales tienen: una relación... y no estar saltando de una mujer a otra, o de una niña en este caso.

Me despertó Cullen susurrando a su teléfono. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero se veía agitado y me lanzó miradas de preocupación, probablemente lamentándose por permitirme pasar la noche aquí.

― ¡Hey! ―me saludó después de colgar.

― Hola ―murmuré y me levanté, estirándome. ― ¿Salimos a correr?

― ¡Es la víspera de Navidad! ¿No puedes tomar un descanso?

― No ―. Puse los ojos en blanco y me quite la manta de encima, la piel se me puso de gallina. ― ¡Mierda! ¡Hace frío aquí!

― Yo podría hacerte entrar en calor ―ofreció, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y lamiéndose los labios.

― No, gracias.

― Te lo pierdes, Swan.

― ¿Puedes ilustrarme sobre lo que has aprendido en el último mes? ―le pregunté, exasperada.

Él frunció el ceño. ― Muchas cosas... ¿realmente quieres oír lo que hablan en mis clases? ―preguntó, incrédulo.

― Yo estaba hablando de esto... ¡nuestro pequeño secreto! ¿has aprendido cómo se debe tratar a la chica con la que estás saliendo?

― Necesito más práctica. Y tengo una pregunta.

― Dispara ―le dije y me envolví en la manta.

― ¿Cuándo es el mejor momento para tener relaciones sexuales? ¿Después de cuántas citas? ―masculló, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

― Eso depende de la chica, supongo.

― Por lo general, no necesito citas para hacerlo.

― ¡Cullen! Te estás perdiendo el punto... Una vez más ―gemí

― ¿Cuándo lo harías? Después de todo, estoy saliendo contigo, ahora.

Me quedé helada. No me esperaba esto. Sentí la sangre llenar mis mejillas mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Edward estaba a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y de pronto la manta no estaba y tenía su cuerpo alrededor del mío.

― En serio, Swan. No me opongo a ello. Tal vez un regalo adelantado de Navidad ―se rió, y me besó en el cuello.

― Ed-Edward, eh... no sé... ―me mordí el labio, y lo tomé del brazo. ― Espera.

― Por favor, Bella. He esperado este momento... No lo arruines. Ya estás lista.

Yo estaba lista. Él me conocía tan bien a veces.

― Esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente cuando acepté ayudar.

― Dime que no me quieres, aquí y ahora, y me detendré. Nadie está aquí. Nunca sabrán si tú no les dices ―prometió.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Estoy listo... para decirles a todos que estamos juntos.

No podía respirar tras oír su confesión. ¿Habrá cambiado? _¡No lo ha hecho y tú lo sabes!_ Mi yo interior me gritaba. Lo había visto con esa chica, y quién sabe cuántas más me había perdido.

Pero yo lo quería como nunca había querido a alguien. Cuando estaba conmigo, a veces yo realmente creía que yo le gustaba. Como si realmente estuviéramos solo los dos en el mundo.

― No pienses demasiado las cosas. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres esto? ―me preguntó en voz baja, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

― Sí ―gemí, patéticamente. ¡Me había convertido en una de _sus_ chicas! Debería estar horrorizada de mí misma, pero no me atreví a prestar atención a eso en ese momento. ― Sólo... no me hagas daño ―dije en voz baja, rogándoselo con los ojos. Él pareció comprender lo que quería decir y se quedó inmóvil por un segundo.

― No lo haré ―prometió, mirándome solemnemente a los ojos y luego se agachó a besarme. Cuando él me recogió para llevarme a la cama, gruñí y sacudí la cabeza. ― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó él, con una especie de pánico.

― ¡No ahí!

― ¿Dónde más? ―preguntó, sin poder hacer nada. ― ¿En la tuya?

― Sí. Tanya no está allí ―estuve de acuerdo.

Y demasiado pronto, me encontré en mi cama con él sobre mí.

― La puerta está cerrada con llave. Tendré cuidado. Por favor, sólo relajarte y disfruta ―murmuró y se apoderó de mi cuello.

Sus dientes mordían mi cuello y sus manos fueron a los botones de mi camisa de pijama, deshaciéndolos expertamente. Sus manos estaban sobre mí, calientes y grandes, moviéndose expertamente y tocando cada lugar, trayendo mis nervios a la vida. Estaba al límite. Necesitaba que me tocara más. Cuando capturó mi pezón en la boca y lo succionó, pensé que el arqueo de mi espalda me partiría en dos. Edward se rió entre dientes y le devolvió el favor a mi otro pezón. Sus manos fueron al fondo mi pijama y la tiró hacia abajo, junto con mis bragas. Parecía haber perdido el ritmo lento con el que había comenzado y acercó sus labios a los míos mientras que con un dedo tocó mis pliegues inferiores. Me temblaron los labios y arrancó un gemido de mí. Lo sentí sonreír mientras que a su dedo se unió otro, creando un frenesí en mi interior. Se sentó en sus rodillas, tirando de la cuerda de sus pantalones con impaciencia.

Luché para mantener el ritmo con él, pero parecía un hombre con una misión. ― ¡Maldita sea! ―murmuró, y se esforzó por apartar los pantalones de sus piernas, casi cayendo encima de mí. Se levantó de la cama para quitárselos, y entonces fue cuando lo miré por primera vez, y por fin, vi por qué las chicas morían por él. Era tan... hermoso.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Bella? ―preguntó, y se unió a mí otra vez.

― No tengo con qué comparar ―le dije, avergonzada.

― Eso es aún mejor ―se rió entre dientes, y capturó mis labios de nuevo. ― ¿Lista?

― Tan lista como podría estar ―me reí con inquietud. No podría estar más dispuesta a esto.

― Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien ―dijo sonriendo ligeramente y se colocó entre mis piernas, sus labios en mi cuello. Me tensé cuando lo sentí empujar dentro de mí. ― ¡No hagas eso! ―siseó y se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos. ― Si realmente quieres esto, por favor no me aprietes ―murmuró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y suplicantes.

Asentí con la cabeza y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, relajándome y dejándolo deslizarse dentro de mí. La sensación era como ninguna otra. Estaba llena y la forma en que se sentía allí... era increíble. Hasta que me rompió la barrera. Mi grito nos sobresaltó a los dos.

― Esto no está pasando ―murmuró Cullen. Me miraba asustado, temblando. ― ¡No! ―él gimió.

No podía concentrarme lo suficiente para preguntar por qué estaba tan preocupado. Mi dolor me estaba cegando momentáneamente. Cambié de posición con la esperanza de que se me pasara. Él gimió en voz alta y se cayó encima de mí. Sentía su aliento pesado en mi oído. ― Swan, tendrás que trabajar horas extra para reconstruir mi ego ―gruñó en mi cuello.

― ¿Qué? ―di un grito ahogado. No lo podía sentir llenándome, como hace un momento, y me volví a mover. El dolor casi había desaparecido.

Cullen siseó. ― ¡No te muevas!

― Uhh, ¿no es así como funciona esto? ―Le pregunté, confundida.

― Para que funcione... tengo que estar duro ―murmuró y levantó la cabeza, mirándome directamente a los ojos. ― ¡Jesús! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―. Estaba confundida. No podía entender nada. ¿Era así como una primera vez debe ser?

― ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? ―gimió. ― Yo... ummm verás... ―él tragó saliva y bajó los ojos― me corrí.

No pude evitar la risa que se me escapó. Él entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¡Joder! O eres tú, o la falta de acción, pero solo diré que nunca me había pasado esto. Ni siquiera en mi primera vez ―se rió entre dientes, finalmente encontrando esto divertido.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ―me faltó el aire, escondí mi cara en su hombro. ― ¿Por qué las chicas te persiguen, entonces? ―le tomé el pelo.

― ¡Oh Swan! ¡Vas a pagar por eso! ―gruñó y se bajó, saliendo de mí. ― Sólo un segundo, necesito otro condón ―se rió, y negó con la cabeza. Pude ver que su pequeño amigo había decidido finalmente unirse a nosotros de nuevo.

― Hace frío aquí ―me quejé, y traté de estirar de la manta sobre mi cuerpo.

― ¡Oh, no, no! ―gritó, y en un cerrar de ojos estaba encima de mí. ― Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

― Tengo que trabajar duro para reconstruir tu ego ―me reí, y traje su cabeza hacia abajo para besarlo. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa.

― ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ―se rió, y me besó de nuevo. ― ¿Te duele?

― Ahora, no. Vamos a ver lo que pasa cuando estés dentro.

― Trata de relajarte o romperás mi ego otra vez ―murmuró, pero pude ver que él estaba disfrutando de esto.

Él empujó dentro de mí otra vez y esta vez me preparé: no lo apreté. Esta vez, me agarró las caderas con las manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchaba los pequeños gemidos escapar de sus labios. Sentí que mis músculos se sujetaban a él por su propia voluntad y su cabeza se giró hacia mí, clavándome sus ojos. ― Bellaaaa...

Estaba empezando a perder la noción del mundo exterior, y todo se centró sólo en nosotros. Levanté mis caderas para encontrarme con sus golpes, y él gimió de nuevo. Sus dedos rozaron mi clítoris, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mi mundo explotó y grite palabras incoherentes. Mis caderas iban a su encuentro y me temblaban las piernas. Cuando volví en sí, Edward seguía moviéndose dentro de mí. Su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía concentrado, así que... se veía divertido en ese segundo. Mis risitas murieron antes de salir de mis labios, siendo reemplazadas por un fuerte gemido. Mi piel sensible fue atacada por él una y otra vez. Sus movimientos eran casi frenéticos.

― Siii! Ahhh tan jodidamente... Ay... ¡ahh! ―sentí que mis músculos se apretaban en torno a él de nuevo, ¡Dios! Amaba el sonido de su voz ronca. Él gritó y se quedó quieto, todo su cuerpo temblaba y luego se dejo caer sobre mí. Lo abracé más y apreté mi cara contra su cuello, con ganas de volverme uno con él, para llegar a ser... la misma persona.

Este pensamiento me sorprendió y me di cuenta, para mi horror absoluto, que me había enamorado de él.

Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar. Palabras más verdaderas nunca se han hablado.

― He muerto e he ido al cielo ―murmuró Edward en mi cuello, depositando besos allí.

― Estás respirando, así que todavía estás vivo ―le recordé, todavía sacudida por mi nueva revelación.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró, soñoliento. ― Hmm no estoy seguro. Te ves como un ángel.

Me sonrojé y rodé los ojos. ― Tu visión quedó afectada. Cegado por el orgasmo ―susurré.

Su respuesta fue un ronquido en mi oído. Me reí y luché con la manta por unos minutos para estirarla sobre nosotros. Me quedé dormida antes de darme cuenta, sus ronquidos me arrullaron hasta dormir.

Me desperté más tarde en una cama vacía. Afuera estaba oscuro, y al ser invierno, no podía decir la hora. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Así de fácil? Estaba enojada y decepcionada, pero quería encontrarlo y hacerle daño. Fue entonces cuando oí su voz fuera de la habitación o cerca, de todos modos. Vi su camisa al final de la cama y me la puse junto con mi ropa interior antes de ir a la puerta. Por el sonido, parecía que estaba discutiendo con alguien. Luego, todo quedó en silencio. Abrí la puerta justo a tiempo para oír su gemido. El mismo gemido que había oído antes, un gemido de placer.

¡Allí estaba! En el medio del pasillo, a unos metros de mi habitación. La hermana de Jacob en sus brazos. Se besaban, y se veía como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, aunque vestidos. Un amargo sollozo se escapó de labios secos y los distrajo.

Cullen giró su cabeza hacia mí, y abrió ampliamente los ojos. La chica me miró y luego a él y empezó a gritar algo. Pero no podía prestar atención. Quería meterme en un agujero y morir.

― Te dije que no, Rita!

― ¡Rebecca! ―la chica chilló.

― ¡Qué mierda, quien seas! ¡Te dije que no! ―gritó, y luego me miró. ― Bella... yo, ehh... carajo ―gimió y se agarró el pelo con una mano.

― ¿Has estado con ella todo este tiempo? ―gritó la chica. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron aún más, y me sentí enferma.

― Mira, Raquel-

― ¡RE-BE-CCA! ¡Vete a la mierda, Cullen!

Él gimió cuando ella le dio una cachetada y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Me quedé allí, petrificada.

― No necesito tu explicación ―dije con dureza, y me metí de nuevo en mi habitación. Me quité su camisa y me puse una sudadera con capucha, pantalones de jogging y zapatillas y salí de la habitación, con llave en mano. Cerré la habitación, le tiré su camisa y me fui hacia las escaleras.

― Espera, Bella! ―gritó y agarró mi brazo. ― Soy un estúpido, yo no... yo no debí, pero... no pude...

― ¡Cierra la boca, Cullen! ―grité lo más fuerte posible. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía en mí, levanté la mano en puño y la estrellé contra él en el último segundo. El sonido hizo eco en el pasillo vacío. Me di la vuelta y descendí las escaleras, sintiéndome satisfecha.

― ¡Maldita sea, Swan! ―le oí gritar detrás de mí. No me detuve. Abrí la puerta y me detuve en seco. Había nieve. Era Navidad. Me sentía como en el infierno.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, y me retorcí y pateé.

― Déjame explicarte, por favor.

― No necesito escuchar tus excusas patéticas. Tu _nunca_ vas a cambiar.

― ¡He cambiado! ―gritó y me dio vuelta en sus brazos. Su labio estaba partido y un hilo de sangre le corría por la barbilla.

― ¡Casi me convences! ―me reí sarcásticamente. ― Quítame tus repugantes manos de encima, ¡ahora! ―algo en el tono de mi voz o de mi cara le hizo hacer eso. ― Olvídate de que esto ha pasado ―le susurré y salí corriendo... aunque en realidad, por dentro salí cojeando. Toda dañada, lo cual fue un recordatorio de lo estúpida que era.

Me alegré de que tenía mi iPod y teléfono en esta sudadera con capucha, pero una vez que comencé a reproducir la música... me di cuenta de que era una mala idea. El dolor volvió. Me acordé de nuestras conversaciones acerca de las canciones y bandas. Encontré una canción y le puse repetición: _I'm not Okay,_ de My Chemical Romance.

 _Te dije una y otra vez que cantas las palabras  
Pero no comprendes su significado  
Para ser un chiste y una mirada, otra línea sin sentido  
Te abracé fuerte mientras nos sacudíamos por última vez  
¡Echa una buena mirada!_

 _ _No estoy bien  
No estoy bien  
No estoy bien  
Me destrozaste__

Dejé mis lágrimas caer y me desplome cerca de un árbol. _El_ árbol. _Nuestro_ árbol. ¡El árbol de mierda al que siempre nos acercábamos para apoyarnos! Un sollozo estrangulado escapó, y enterré mi cara en mis rodillas.

Jugué con mi teléfono durante varios minutos. No podía llamar a nadie. Nadie sabía de nosotros y no podría empezar a decirle a la gente ahora.

Yo sabía que me iba a lastimar, ¡y lo había aceptado de buena gana! Sabía que no iba a cambiar. Lo esperaba, pero él me demostró que estaba equivocada. Fue despiadado y cruel.

Sonó el teléfono, haciéndome saltar. Solté un auricular y coloque el teléfono en la oreja, recomponiéndome a mí misma.

― ¡Hola, Alice!

― ¡Bella! Ohh no sabes lo que te pierdes. ¡Deberías haber aceptado mi invitación! ―.

Sí... Ya lo sé.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Emmett logró romper el árbol esta mañana en su prisa por ver los regalos ―dijo riendo.

Me eché a reír a pesar de mi pésima mañana. ― Puedo imaginar eso.

― Eso no es todo. Decidimos salir a jugar en la nieve, y él tiró a Rose en la nieve y... ―bajó la voz― ¡Le rompió una pierna!

― ¿QUÉ? ―grité, sorprendida.

― Estamos en el hospital. De todos modos, ¡llamaba para decirte Feliz Navidad! Y que vamos a volver en dos o tres días. Sólo Rose y yo, pero creo que los chicos vendrán, también.

― Feliz Navidad ―le contesté. ― Es bueno que vayas a volver. Es aburrido por aquí ―admití.

― ¿Mi hermano no te mantiene entretenida? ¿Cuál es la mujer de la semana? ―bromeó. Casi le digo "yo", pero me detuve justo a tiempo.

― No lo sé. No lo he visto ―mentí. En ese momento, vi su figura viniendo a mí. Parecía determinado a hablar conmigo. ― Mira, me tengo que ir. No puedo esperar a verte.

― Claro. Voy a llamarlo y hablar con él. ¡Bye!

― Adiós ―le susurré, colgué y me levanté, dándome la vuelta y haciendo mi camino en la dirección opuesta a él.

Escuche los acordes de _Blue Christmas_ y sonreí, para luego echarme a llorar. Él había perdido una apuesta y le hice poner esa canción como su tono de timbre para la Navidad. Él no pudo dejar de reírse mientras veíamos las películas anoche.

― ¡Bella! ¡Espera! ―gritó, y le oí correr. ― ¿Qué? ―gritó al teléfono. ― Alice... mira, no puedo hablar. Tengo que hacer algo ―se apresuró. Empezó a acercarse a mí ― No, no voy a follar a nadie ―se quejó. ― ¡Espera! ―me gritó de nuevo. ― Adiós, hermana.

Me resbalé y antes de que pudiera caer, estaba en sus brazos. ― La última vez que lo comprobé, no significaba todavía no ―le susurré. Me solté de sus brazos.

― Bella... yo le decía que se fuera. Ella se lanzó... ¡mierda!

― ¿Por qué no te creo? Tú estabas follándola a mis espaldas, de todos modos.

Él no contestó nada.

― El silencio, a veces, dice mucho ―le dije, en voz baja y me dejó partir. Me pareció oír un resoplido y las palabras "te necesito", pero sabía que era mi imaginación.

Alice no regresó hasta la víspera de Año Nuevo. Yo estaba afuera, después de haber chocado con Jacob. Parecía molesto por alguna razón, pero sonrió cuando bruscamente tropecé con él porque ni siquiera estaba prestando atención por dónde estaba caminando. Estaba ocupada reflexionando sobre lo estúpida que podría ser. Siempre me había dicho que _sus_ chicas eran estúpidas, descerebradas y cada mala palabra posible, y yo era una de ellas ahora. Cullen había cumplido su misión, dormir conmigo, pero no antes de perder la paciencia y follar a la hermana de Jacob a mis espaldas.

― ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ―me preguntó en tono preocupado.

― No es nada ―murmuré. Estaba un poco magullada de cuando golpeé a Cullen.

― ¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡Boop! ―salté una milla, cuando el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies.

― Mide tu velocidad antes de romperle la pierna también a ella ―se rió Jasper.

Vi que Jacob había desaparecido, y me retorcí en los brazos de Emmett. ― Ya lo has oído ―gemí.

Él no me dejó hasta que llegó a su habitación. Jasper cerró la puerta detrás de las chicas, hablando por su teléfono.

― ¡Emmett! ―grité, golpeando mis pies en el aire.

― Es divertido ―comentó como si yo no estuviera allí.

Traté de golpear, patear mis pies alrededor inútilmente. Se abrió la puerta y me congelé. No lo había visto en cinco días. Las lágrimas se reunieron en mis ojos cuando lo vi y clavé mi talón en la entrepierna de Emmett, haciendo que me caiga.

― ¡Mierda! Rose no será feliz si usted daña mis bolas.

― Te lo mereces ―Rose rió.

― Me tengo que ir ―solté y me escabullí de la sala, debajo del brazo de Cullen.

Alice me llamó tarde en la noche, me invitaba de nuevo a la habitación de Emmett, pero me negué. Me pasé la noche sola, ya que Tanya no estaba allí.

* * *

Los días pasaban y ya no casi salía de mi habitación, y cuando lo hacía, evitaba a todo el mundo hasta que el nuevo semestre empezara.

― ¡Bella! ¡Espera!

Me detuve, sabiendo que no podía evitar a Alice para siempre.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Y durmiendo tus horas? Te ves horrible.

― Estoy bien ―le espeté. Me había dedicado a terminar el proyecto para el Club de la Tierra, buscando algo que me distraiga, pero nada ayudó. Mi cama era un recordatorio de lo que había hecho.

― ¿Oh, ahora nos hablas? ―Rose se unió a nosotros.

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono. Iba a llegar tarde. Tenía que reunirme con Nathan para el proyecto.

― ¿Estás comiendo la misma mierda que Edward? ¡Te ves igual! Ojos hundidos, círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, ambos delgados y de mal humor.

― ¡Vete a la mierda!

No podía creer lo que le acababa de gritar, pero ni siquiera podía oír su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se quedó sin aliento y jadeó con fuerza.

― ¿Qué mierda te hizo?

Estuve a unos segundos de admitir todo cuando escuché a Nathan diciendo mi nombre. ― Me tengo que ir ―. Corrí hacia él y lo empujé en dirección a la biblioteca. Me encantaba este lugar. El único lugar donde no vería la cara de Cullen.

En el almuerzo, me senté sola en un banco mientras me comía un sandwich. Cuando me fui, alguien se paro frente a mí.

― Hola.

― Hola ―murmuré en respuesta, mirando a Jacob Black.

― ¡Hey, Swan! ¿Tienes todos los cursos para la clase de Jill? ―me preguntó.

― Sí. Vaya, ¿estás en mi clase? ―le pregunté confundida. No recordaba haberlo visto en mis clases.

― Nope. Mi amigo, Sam, es el que está. ¿Podrías prestárselos o hacer algunas copias? Se perdió algunas clases ―explicó.

― Claro, voy a hacer algunas copias ―asentí. Me acordé de un tal Sam. Nunca hablé con él, y él estaba raramente allí.

― Ok, ¿a las seis en comedor del arte?

― Está bien. Nos vemos ―estuve de acuerdo, y aceleré fuera del lugar cuando vi que _alguien_ se acercaba.

Me reuní con Jacob. Estaba tan enojado como yo estaba con Cullen, pero por razones diferentes. Estaba enojado porque su amigo había hecho daño a su hermana. Me asusté cuando me dijo que quería hacerle daño. Acepté su invitación a una fiesta. Parecía un chico bueno.

Cuando volvimos, Jacob me acompañó hasta mi edificio dormitorio y nos topamos con Cullen, mirándome. Había algo más en sus ojos... se veía como una advertencia, pero yo no iba a entrar a duelo en eso.

Al día siguiente, me encontré frente a la puerta de Alice, tocando la puerta.

― ¿A qué debo el placer?

― Necesito ayuda. Voy a una fiesta esta noche ―le susurré, sonrojándome.

Ella gritó y me abrazó. ― Rosie! ―gritó en mi oído. ― Nuestra pequeña Bella está creciendo.

Me vistió, y no me quejé. Aún no fui capaz de mirar Cullen directamente a los ojos cuando él pasó para pedir algo a Alice. Sus ojos se pasaron por encima de mi cuerpo. Nunca me había visto en un vestido. Sonreí, besé a las chicas en sus mejillas, y lo pasé de largo.

Jacob me encontró fuera del edificio, sorprendiéndome, y caminamos juntos. Terminé bastante borracha en la fiesta, queriendo ahogar mis penas. Cuando Jacob me besó, me di cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba: una distracción. Lo mejor de todo, esta distracción le haría daño a Cullen cuando nos viera. Bueno, le haría daño si sentía algo en primer lugar. Me desmayé en brazos de Jacob, en un sofá.

La mañana siguiente, con resaca o no, tenía la mente clara y reaccioné rápido cuando vi a Cullen: lancé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob y encontré mis labios con los suyos. Muchas emociones cruzaron la cara de Cullen mientras besaba a Jacob, pero sobre todo incredulidad. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que yo no podía jugar su juego? ¡Hasta podría hacerlo mejor!

El siguiente mes pasó en una ráfaga de clases, proyectos, Jacob, prácticas de baloncesto, donde lo besé en cada pausa. A mis amigos no parecía gustarle. Rosalie había dejado de hablar conmigo y Jasper estaba tratando de apaciguarlo, pero fue en vano. Emmett estaba molesto porque me bajé al nivel de Black, y Alice sospechaba que Edward y mi mal humor se debían a algo que podría haber sucedido entre nosotros que ella no sabía.

Las asesorías eran lo peor, tenía que trabajar con él. Pero conseguí hablar con la señorita Cope y convencerla de que sólo debía hablar con las chicas, por separado, mientras él hablaba con los muchachos. Ella encontró la lógica en eso y me permitió hacerlo.

Jacob era divertido y sabía cómo hacerme sonreír cada vez que veía a Cullen, o pensaba en él, u oía hablar de él. Él se estaba convirtiendo en mi nuevo mejor amigo, a pesar de que nos estábamos besando. Lo detuve incontables veces antes de ir más allá. Yo no estaba preparada, y, francamente, Cullen me había arruinado para los demás.

En el Día de San Valentín, todo cambió.

 **JacobPOV**

― Cincuenta dólares ―sugirió Sam, sonriéndome.

― De acuerdo ―me burlé yo. Nos dimos la mano.

Swan sería mía. El idiota de Cullen pagaría por jugar con mi hermanita.

A los pocos días, vino mi oportunidad.

― ¡Hey, Swan! ¿Tiene todos los cursos para la clase de Jill? ―le pregunté, acercándome a su lado.

― Sí. Vaya, ¿estás en mi clase? ―preguntó, incierta.

― Nope. Mi amigo, Sam, es el que está ¿Podrías prestárselos o hacer algunas copias? Se perdió algunas clases ―le expliqué.

― Claro, voy a hacer algunas copias ―aceptó.

― Ok, ¿a las seis en comedor de arte? ―le pregunté con picardía, desplegando con mi encanto.

― Está bien. Nos vemos―dijo, y se fue. Ella no parecía interesada, pero bueno, yo era rival de Cullen en con las chicas y podría tener a cualquiera. Algo había pasado entre ellos, porque en dos semanas no habían hablado en absoluto, no había ido a la práctica, aunque no es que se hablaran mucho en el pasado.

Ella vino con las copias. Esa parte no era una mentira. El hijo de puta de Sam no iba a clases.

― ¡Hola, Bella! ―le saludé con una sonrisa.

― Jacob ―dijo ella, cortante.

Terminamos cenando, mi plan estaba funcionando. Estábamos hablando de películas y ella me habló de un actor del que no había oído hablar.

― ¿No conoces a Gerald Butler? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida.

― Nope. Mi hermana podría conocerle, sin embargo... ―El rostro de Bella se ensombreció y suspiró. ― Yo podría matar a Cullen ―le dije enojado. El pánico cruzó por su cara bonita.

― Él es un idiota, pero no se merece eso.

― ¡Mi hermana se convirtió en su nuevo juguete! ―le dije en serio. Habíamos llegado al tema que quería tocar.

― Yo sé y lamento que algo como eso le pasara a tu hermana. Él nunca va a cambiar ―dijo Bella abatida.

― No puedo creer que esté así, detrás de otras chicas, cuando te tiene a ti como amiga. Tan bonita ―le dije.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. ― Cullen no es mi amigo. Él nunca lo fue ―dijo ella, en voz baja. ― Y... gracias.

― Es cierto. Si te invitara a salir conmigo, ¿vendrías?

― Yo no te conozco, Jacob, pero me pareces bueno. Supongo que sí...

― Genial. Nos vemos el sábado. Hay una fiesta en mi edificio ―sonreí ampliamente mientras ella aceptaba. ― Edificio C.

― Está bien, te veré mañana. Tengo trabajos por hacer ―. Bella sonrió y antes de que ella se volviese para irse, me ofrecí a acompañarla. Eran las nueve, ya.

― Buenas noches, Bella ―le dije cuando llegamos a su edificio. Valientemente le di un beso en la mejilla.

― Buenas noches... ―tartamudeó y se ruborizó.

― Black, siempre es un _placer_ verte. Swan ―se burló de mí Cullen, asintió a Bella y pasó junto a nosotros, pero no antes de mirarme amenazante.

Solíamos ser amigos, pero cuando se decidió a jugar con mi hermana, perdió mi amistad.

Unas semanas más tarde me encontraba en la habitación de Bella 'estudiando'. La fiesta había sido la coartada perfecta. La había besado por primera vez allí. Ella había estado muy borracha, pero no se opuso y, definitivamente, recordó el beso en la mañana. Ella me había saludado en medio del campus, y se animó a besarme delante de Cullen. El rostro que puso no tenía precio.

Ella comenzó a crear sentimientos en mí, y yo no podía aceptar eso, así que decidí adelantar mi venganza. Coordiné lo que haría contra Cullen con Sam, y tuvimos un plan.

La primera vez que lo intenté, estábamos en la cama de Bella, besándonos. No pensaba que fuese demasiado pronto, pero ella siguió negándose a mí. Era la parte final de la apuesta, tenía que acostarme con ella, pero ella estaba haciendo el trabajo bastante difícil.

― Espera ―Bella me detuvo de nuevo, mientras yo trataba de deshacerme de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación, tal vez eran ellos los que le decían que me detuviera, pero el placer de besar su frente delante de Cullen después de cada práctica era una increíble venganza, muy dulce. Una vez, cuando fui a cambiarme después de la práctica, el armario de Cullen tenía abolladuras en forma de puño por todas partes. ¿Acaso Cullen estaba en serio celoso?

Yo sabía su pequeño secreto. Tenía sentimientos que no quería, o no entiendía por Bella. Estaba jugando con ella mientras jugaba con mi hermana.

Febrero se acercaba, empecé a preocuparme. El plazo de Sam era el Día de San Valentín. Nunca lo lograría. En la noche de San Valentín tuve que trabajar en el plan de venganza, sacar a Cullen fuera de la foto.

Bella había comenzado a alejarse de mí y ahora, cuando estábamos viendo una película, ella estaba en el otro lado del sofá.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Sam.

― Ya está hecho. Até con sus manos en el volante y puse un paño en el tubo de escape. Terminará tan pronto como empiece a quejarse. Inhalará más gas aún más si forcejea y grita ―me anunció Sam con orgullo.

Nunca quise que esto llegara hasta aquí, pero insistió en que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que la gente como él se merecía una lección. Él insistió en que Cullen no moriría, solo quedaría gravemente herido. Yo era todavía renuente a hacerle daño porque, sin mportar la forma en que trató a mi hermana, una vez había sido su amigo y yo no era un asesino. Así que respondí a Sam de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió.

― ¡Bien hecho! Estoy orgulloso de ti. La apuesta acabó.

― Claro. Adiós ―. Colgamos.

― ¿Qué apuesta? ―Bella preguntó con enojo, deteniendo la película.

― Ehh ―. ¡Mierda! Yo y mi boca grande.

― ¿Qué apuesta? ―. Podía ver que ella hervía.

Terminé contándole todo porque _no_ podía decirle que no. Ella me gustaba. Y, al fin de cuentas, yo no estaba siendo mejor que Cullen.

― ¡Imbécil! ¡Fuera! ¡Rose tenía razón! ―me gritó y me empujó fuera de su habitación.

 **¿Qué opinan de Edward y la apuesta de Jacob? ¿Bella los perdonará por su traición? :(** **  
**

 **Nota: Actualizare todos los días, para las que no saben ya esta historia yo la había comenzado a traducir con Estela hace tres años pero nos quedamos en el capítulo 24, actualmente estoy editando y traduciendo los capítulos que faltan. Como ya tengo bastante adelantado las actualizaciones serán seguidas y uno que otro día como hoy que se subieron 5 capítulos.**

 **Besos y Gracias por leer**

 **Nyssa!**

 **Febrero 27 2016**


	6. Chapter 6: Alive and kicking

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

¡IMPORTANTE! Hay algunas explicaciones de **addicted-to-romione-bedward:**

1\. Sam: Trató de estar en el equipo, pero como estaba en el último año, el entrenador no le dio la oportunidad y aparte no era tan bueno. Por supuesto, ahora, él está celoso de Edward. Jake se hizo amigo de él y sabía de su mente criminal, pero sólo quería lastimar a Edward. No se olviden que Jacob era el mejor amigo de Edward antes de que él decidiera meterse con su hermana pequeña.

2\. Por favor, si algún lector es chino, ¡no se ofenda! - es todo lo que diré. No quiero echar a perder la sorpresa para ustedes. Todo en buena onda, no se la tomen a mal si son asiáticos.

Ahora les dejaré leer. ¡Disfruten! Espero que entiendan todo acerca de Sam. Si todavía hay preguntas, por favor háganlas. ¡Gracias!

 **Capítulo 6: Vivito y coleando**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 ** _JacobPOV_**

 _― ¡Bien hecho! Estoy orgulloso de ti. La apuesta acabó._

 _― Claro. Adiós ― . Colgamos._

 _― ¿Qué apuesta? ― Bella preguntó con enojo, deteniendo la película._

 _― Ehh ― . ¡Mierda! Yo y mi boca grande._

 _― ¿Qué apuesta? ― . Podía ver que ella hervía._

 _Terminé contándole todo porque no podía decirle que no. Ella me gustaba. Y, al fin de cuentas, yo no estaba siendo mejor que Cullen._

― _¡Imbécil! ¡Fuera! ¡Rose tenía razón! ― me gritó y me empujó fuera de su habitación._

 **BPOV**

Salí de mi cuarto muy enojada después de que empujé a Jacob _Puto_ Black fuera de ahí hace un rato.

A pesar de ser tan tarde, tenía que correr. No podía creer que no fui más que una apuesta. ¡Todo esto había sido una apuesta!

 _Está tramando algo. ¡No es un santo! ¡Solo Edward lo supera en jugar con las chicas!_ Las palabras de Rosalie resonaron con fuerza en mis oídos mientras descendía las gradas.

¡Qué bonita manera de pasar el Día de San Valentín! No es que me haya gustado de este día antes... pero aún así, no fue nada agradable. Abrí la puerta principal y salí al fresco aire de febrero.

Había un coche aparcado torcidamente en frente del edificio. Era el coche de Edw... de Cullen. Pero...

¿Había niebla...? ¿En el interior del coche...?

Me acerqué con cautela y vi a Cullen agarrando el volante y saltando, incluso parecía estar forcejeando. ¿Eh?

― ¿Te has encerrado ahí? ―le pregunté, repentinamente curiosa, y miré al interior. Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente en más de un mes.

Estaba tosiendo y con los ojos pidiendo ayuda para abrir la puerta, saltando de mi cara a la puerta cerrada. Dejó de moverse después de un segundo, y su cabeza se desplomó contra la ventana con un golpe sordo.

Todo cayó en su lugar. Jacob sonriendo feliz, Jacob felicitando a Sam... Jacob... ¡había hecho daño a Edward! ¡Esto fue parte de la apuesta!

― ¡AYUDA! ―empecé a gritar mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. ― ¡AYÚDENME! ―grité de nuevo, con mi garganta repentinamente seca y las palmas de las manos húmedas.

Afortunadamente, Emmett y Rose estaban regresando de una cita.

― ¡Ayúdenme! Edward... ¡se está asfixiando! ―les grité y tiré de la mano de Emmett para que viniera y ayudara a Edward. Logró romper la ventana y lo sacamos. Rose llevó el Jeep y metimos a Edward para llevarlo al hospital.

Me quedé con Edward en la parte trasera, sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte con toda la fuerza de mis brazos, rogando que esté bien. Por más furiosa que estuviera con él, aún lo amaba.

Rosalie aceleró en camino al hospital, mientras Emmett llamaba a Alice. ― ¡Sólo tienes que mover el culo al hospital! ¡No me importa qué día es hoy! ¿No me has oído? ¡Es _Edward_! ―gritó. Nunca antes había oído a Emmett tan furioso. Finalmente colgó, murmurando algo sobre su hermana. Rose corrió a través de una luz roja, y un concierto de bocinas de autos nos rodeó. Aparcó frente al hospital, ignorando a un guardia que estaba gesticulando algo, probablemente que no podíamos estacionar ahí.

Emmett consiguió cargar a Edward y se precipitó dentro del lugar.

― Tenemos que ir también. Voy a aparcar bien el auto y los alcanzo ―me dijo en voz baja. Asentí y corrí tras Emmett, mis piernas sintiéndose como gelatina.

Lo encontré, gritando a un médico. ― ¡Ahora! Necesito al puto doctor Cu-

― ¡No levantes la voz en el hospital! ―el médico gruñó y lo interrumpió.

― ¡Ayuda! ―rogué al primer médico que vi. ― ¡Está muy mal! ¡Inhaló gases de escape del auto! ―le dije con voz temblorosa. El médico miró a donde yo estaba señalando y se congeló.

― ¿Edward? ―susurró, poniéndose blanco.

La cabeza de Emmett se movió cuando oyó la voz. ― ¡Papá! ¡Gracias a Dios!

El doctor corrió hacia nosotros. _¿Papá? ¡Mierda!_ No tenía ni idea de que su padre era médico.

― Sígueme, Emmett. Fred, prepara una sala ―le indicó al doctor que no quiso escuchar a Emmett.

Me quedé allí, clavada en el suelo, mirando a los Cullen corriendo para salvar a Edward. Sentí lágrimas por mis mejillas. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, vi a Rosalie corriendo hacia mí.

― Ella va a estar bien ―susurró una voz suave.

― Eso espero ―sollozó alguien.

Sentí que me apretaban la mano y yo retorcí mis dedos. ― ¡Bella! ¡Ya estás con nosotros!

Abrí los ojos y vi a Alice. Entonces vi la intravenosa a un lado de la cama y se me revolvió el estómago.

― Es sólo glucosa y calcio. Parece que careces de ellos ―me dijo su padre, Dr. Cullen. Lo miré, todavía sin poder creer que nadie me hablaba de lo que pasó.

― ¿Va a estar bien?― Le pregunté, tragando una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

― Está en el quirófano. No puedo entrar ahí ―me dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Se puede quitar esto? ―le supliqué, mirando la aguja dentro de mí.

― Por supuesto.

Algún tiempo después, el resto de ellos entró en la habitación, junto con una mujer que pensé que era su madre. Tenía el pelo de color caramelo, que estaba ondulado de un modo poco común, y sus ojos bondadosos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Alice se lanzó contra ella y ahogó un sollozo.

― ¡Quisiera saber quién lo hizo! ―Emmett gruñó y se dejó caer en el asiento que Alice había dejado vacante.

― Yo lo sé ―susurré. Todos se volvieron hacia mí. ― Jacob Black.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero él es el mejor amigo de Edward! ―dijo Jasper, sorprendido.

― Ya no es así. Desde... tu sabes.―traté de comunicarme sin palabras. No sabía qué tanto sus padres sabían acerca de la vida privada de Edward.

― ¡¿Qué clase de venganza es ésta?! ¿Ir y tratar de matarlo?! ―estalló Emmett, enviando a su madre a una nueva ronda de histeria.

― ¿Doctor Cullen? ―Una enfermera asomó la cabeza dentro. ― ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

― Adelante. Son familia.

― Él no tenía necesidad de cirugía. Va a estar bien. Ahora está durmiendo.

Otro sollozo salvaje se me escapó, y ya estaba en los brazos de Emmett antes de que las lágrimas cayeran. ― Así que mi Rosie tenía razón... ―me susurró al oído― Hay algo entre ustedes dos.

― Algo ―estuve de acuerdo.

Le rogué al padre de Edward que me permitiera pasar la noche en la habitación con su hijo, y se comprometió a cubrirme. Me acomodé en la silla de plástico al lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Edward hasta el amanecer, cuando mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

Me desperté con un sacudido en la cabeza. Había un horrible sonido que provenía de algún lugar cercano y que hacía que mi cabeza se sacudiera. Gemí y mire alrededor. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi a Edward, con las manos sobre el pecho, tosiendo violentamente. Lo vi con horror. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras trataba de obtener un poco de aire y parar de la tos.

― Hijo de puta ―se quejó con voz rasposa.

― ¿Agua? ―susurré.

Se volvió hacia mí, tomando una respiración profunda, y se alarmó, antes de empezar a toser de nuevo. Rebusqué un poco y encontré mi botella de agua en el sofá, donde Emmett la había dejado.

― Bebe ―le dije, y se la ofrecí. Él negó con la cabeza y se contuvo sosteniendo su torso mientras seguía tosiendo. Me sentía impotente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y alguien rápidamente pasó por delante de mí. Su padre.

― ¿Hijo? Échate. Allí ―murmuró él y lo colocó mejor en las almohadas. ― Bebe un poco de agua. Poco a poco ―. Sacó una pajilla del bolsillo y se lo puso a la botella en mi mano.

Edward bebió despacio de la pajita, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

― Voy a buscar al médico ―dijo su padre, y se fue.

― Vete ―dijo Edward, venenosamente. ― ¿Cuál fue tu maldito plan? ―siseó.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté perpleja.

― ¡No te hagas la maldita inocente, Swan! ¡Tu novio estaba tratando de matarme!

― ¿Crees que...? ¡ _Edward_! ―di un grito ahogado. ― ¡Nunca haría...! Él... Todo era una apuesta... Estuvo conmigo para llegar a ti ―le expliqué, evitando su mirada.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ―gritó y empezó a toser de nuevo, su mano se fue a un costado.

― ¿Qué te duele? ―pregunté con ansiedad.

― Las costillas ―logró decir entre la tos.

Un médico chino llegó con el doctor Cullen y fue hacia Edward, haciendo preguntas y analizando su garganta. Me mordí el labio, mirando a Edward enfureciéndose con el médico hasta que su padre dio un paso adelante. Después de que se fueron, me senté en mi silla.

― ¡Jodida gente china! ―gruñó, sobándose un lugar que el médico había presionado antes. ― ¿Crees que es gracioso? ―preguntó cuando me reí.

― Bueno... hay que admitir que de todas las cosas que podrían molestarte en estos momentos, que te parezca que el doctor es lo más molesto... es divertido.

― ¡Él _es_ molesto! ¿Viste sus ojos? ―preguntó, y tiró de la comisura de sus ojos, mientras me sacaba la lengua. Su rostro era tan cómico que no pude dejar de reír. ― No puedo reír. No te puedes reír tampoco ―exigió.

― La última vez que lo comprobé, este era un país libre.

― ¡Los derechos humanos y toda esa mierda! Tu no tienes permiso para reírte de otra persona.

― No me estaba riendo de ti, tú estabas haciendo esa cara graciosa y yo no podía-

― No puedo reír y no te debes reír tampoco ―declaró.

― Puedo y lo haré ―. Esto sonaba como los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando nos peleábamos de la nada.

― Escucha, Swan. _Tú_ no lo harás ―amenazó enfatizó el "tú".

― Lo haré.

― ¡No lo harás!

― ¡Sí! ―le sonreí, incapaz de detenerme.

― ¡Carajo, no lo harás! ―alzó la voz, dejando una pequeña tos salir.

― ¿Ves lo que pasa si gritas?

― Es un país libre, como dije, y se te permite hacer lo que uno quiera. Debería tener permitido hacer nada teniendo en cuenta que casi muero.

― ¡Yo fui quien dijo que éste era un país libre! Y porque estuviste a punto de morir no se te permite hacer muchas cosas ―le dije con elegancia.

― Jesús, no puedo decir que extrañé esto, pero es mejor que tenerlos de mal humor a mi alrededor ―dijo Rose al entrar en la habitación.

Me sonrojé, y Edward entrecerró los ojos hacia ellos. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí? ¿Qué pasaba si yo le decía algo privado a Swan?

― ¿Estás seguro de que es la misma persona que ingresó aquí anoche, Emmett?

― Todo lo que sé es que mi hermano está de vuelta ―tronó él, y abrazó a Edward, quien empezó a toser violentamente y golpeó a Emmett.

― ¡Emmett! ―susurré y lo aparté. Vi a Edward mirando la botella de agua y sonreí.

― Tu deber es ayudar a tu prójimo ―murmuró Edward hacia mí.

Solté una carcajada y le pasé la botella. ― ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

― Traerán comida. Papá mencionó que la comida del hospital no es muy buena ―dijo Emmett, mirándonos confundidos. Vi a Rose sonriendo y mirándonos como diciendo _¡Ustedes están en algo!_ ¿Y qué? ¡Ella sabía desde el principio que íbamos a terminar juntos!

― ¡Comida! ―Edward sonrió y agitó la botella, lanzando agua por todos lados.

― Suave, pequeño hermano. ¡Suave!

― ¡Cállate! ―dijo entre dientes y se sacudió los pantalones del pijama. Su madre había traído ropa la noche anterior.

― Parece que te orinaste encima.

Para mi diversión, Edward se sonrojó y tiró de la manta sobre él.

― ¿Quién me encontró? ―preguntó en voz baja, mientras jugaba con la pajilla del vaso.

― Yo lo hice ―le dije. Su cabeza giró hacia mí.

― ¿Ayer por la noche? ―sondeó. Asentí con la cabeza. ― ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en ese momento?

― Tuve una pelea con Jacob. Él me habló de la apuesta, y yo quería salir a correr. Vi tu coche y sólo cuando te desmayaste me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

― Pensé que eras tú... pero no estaba seguro. Mi cerebro estaba nublado ―murmuró. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

― Debemos decirle a la escuela lo que Black hizo ―dijo Rose después de unos minutos de silencio.

― Mamá está haciendo precisamente eso ―confesó Emmett. ― Si ellos no tiran su culo en la cárcel, lo van a expulsar por lo menos.

― Sam también ―le dije al recordar lo que Jacob había dicho.

― ¿Uley? ―la cabeza de Edward volteó rápido a mí.

― Uhh... no lo sé.

― El entrenador quería hacer de él un sustituto, hasta que decidió que mejor no porque termina este año.

Alice y Jasper trajeron la comida, y Edward resopló por la humeante pizza, porque estaba demasiado caliente. Después de unas cuantas tajadas, me alzó una ceja y me trajo su porción a mi boca. Se me subieron tres tonos de rojo y traté de evitar los ojos de todos mientras mordía.

― ¿No debería ser al revés? ―Alice soltó una risita. ― Quiero decir, él está lesionado y todo eso.

La fulminé con la mirada.

― ¡Sí! ¡Dame de comer!

Gemí. ¡Alice no debió darle ideas! Ahora, Edward parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad. ― Ya sabes, 'ayudarás a tu prójimo' ―repitió, y pestañeó con esas pestañas largas y negras.

Me retorcí, incómoda con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero me senté a su lado en la cama y tomé un trozo con una mano temblorosa para llevárselo a la boca. En el último segundo, un astuto plan se formó en mi mente, y me incliné y mordí también, chocando nuestras cabezas en el proceso.

― ¿No son lindos? ―Emmett preguntó en un susurro muy audible.

Le gruñí casi imperceptiblemente, y antes de que Edward pudiese responder, le metí el resto del trozo de pizza en la boca.

― Está bien Esme... Se despertó y sus amigos están allí junto con Alice y Emmett ―se oyó la voz del doctor Cullen desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Quién era Esme?

La puerta se abrió, y vi a su madre entrar y detenerse a un paso de nosotros para mirarnos sorprendida. _¡Mierda!_ Estaba dándole de comer a su hijo. Me sonrojé peor que nunca.

― ¡Edward! ―gimió y se apresuró hacia nosotros. Él puso sus manos en alto para detenerla a tiempo, recordando lo que sucedió cuando Emmett lo abrazó. ― Oh. ¿Te duele? ―preguntó ella con preocupación.

― Sólo... nada de abrazos ―sonrió, y le lanzó una mirada a Emmett.

Esme se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y le alisó el cabello. Traté de moverme, pero Edward me tomó de la muñeca.

― ¿Vas a alguna parte, Swan? Todavía tengo hambre ―dijo impasiblemente.

Eché un vistazo a su madre, que me miraba. _Mierda, doble mierda_. ¿Cómo puedo salir de esto?

Mi teléfono me salvó. ― Disculpen ―murmuré y salí corriendo de la habitación.

― ¿Hola?

― Bella, ¿puedes hablar con Ángela? Estoy transmitiéndole lo que hemos decidido, pero ella no lo entiende ―era Nathan, y sonaba desesperado.

― Claro. Ponla ―suspiré.

― ¡Bella! ―chilló. ― ¡No podemos hacer eso! Es demasiado grande... y no tenemos tanto tiempo.

― Ang, cálmate ―suspiré, cansada. No estaba de humor para esto. ― Podemos hacerlo. He trabajado con Nathan en él. Está casi hecho.

Habíamos hecho un collage de las zonas más afectadas por el calentamiento global y escribimos los pros y los contras sobre cada área.

Hable con Angela por otros cinco minutos, y cuando ella pareció entender que el trabajo ya estaba casi hecho me colgó el teléfono y volví a la sala.

― ¿Problemas? ―Rose me preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté a su lado en el sofá. ― Adoro a Nathan, pero cuando tiene que explicar alguna mierda, se las arregla para hacer entrar en pánico a todos.

Ella se rió y me hizo una mueca. ― ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

― Ya casi terminamos. La presentación es en abril.

― ¿Nathan? ¿Te refieres al tipo raro con el que has estado saliendo mucho últimamente? ―preguntó Emmett con indiferencia.

― ¡Emmett! ―su madre siseó.

― Es verdad. Deberías verlo.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. ― Él es tan normal como tú. Que alguien no haga las cosas interesantes que tú haces no quiere decir que sea raro ―. Odiaba cuando la gente decía cosas malas de Nathan.

― ¿Él es el que me dio la mano en la biblioteca? ―Edward se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sólo después de haber hablado. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se fijaron en Emmett.

― ¡Oh, esto es bueno! ¿Desde cuándo frecuentas la biblioteca, hermanito?

― Fue a llevarme algo ―susurré tratando de salvarlo.

― ¿Cómo pudo si ni siquiera sabe dónde está la biblioteca? ―Jasper preguntó confundido. Mierda, nos estábamos embarrando más.

― Bella me indicó ―sonrió hacia mí― ¡salvé a los pingüinos de mierda ese día! ―. Él sonrió con orgullo.

Nadie se movió, además de la cabeza de Esme que estaba pasando de una cara a la otra.

Emmett y Alice se quedaron sin aliento. ― ¿Bella?

Jasper habló con horror. ― ¿Pingüinos?

Rosalie se volvió hacia mí. ― Bella, ¿eh? ―preguntó ella desagradablemente.

― Ese es mi nombre, la última vez que lo comprobé ―le dije, con calma. No necesitaba esto delante de su madre. Me volví para crucificar con la mirada a Edward por su desliz, pero él estaba en una acalorada contienda con Jasper, gesticulando insultos. Capté algunos: "jódete", "mierda" y otras maldiciones. Su madre cogió un puñado de su pelo y tiró de él.

― Herido o no, todavía no estás autorizado para maldecir ―dijo entre dientes.

― ¡Ay, mujer! ―gimió y trató de quitar la mano de su cabello. ― Ya no voy a decir nada. Simplemente deja ir mi puto pelo antes de dejarme caal-voooooo-auuch!

Algún rato más tarde, todo el mundo se fue, dejándonos solos de nuevo. Y entonces tuve que hacerle la pregunta que me estaba molestando desde que lo mencionó.

― Uhh, ¿Edward? ―susurré, aclarando mi garganta. Él me miró. ― ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así? Quiero decir... ¿alguien te dijo eso?

― ¡Cristo! ―gimió y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ― Yo no estaba pensando cuando dije eso. Sé que no lo harías.

― Está bien. ¿Todavía quieres que me vaya?

― Puedes quedarte ―susurró. ― Mira ―comenzó a decir después de un minuto―, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento por lo que pasó en Navidad.

― No quiero hablar de eso ―respondí tercamente.

― Ven aquí, ¿sí? ―palmeó la cama invitándome al lado de su cadera. Me mordí el labio, debatiendo si era prudente acercarme a él de nuevo. ― No voy a morder, Swan.

Me arrastre hasta su lado y me senté allí, en silencio, mirando mis manos en mi regazo. Su gran mano tomó una de las mías y la apretó.

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabo de decir? Nunca pido perdón. ¿No puedes aceptarlo, maldita sea?

― ¿Así de simple? Cuando estés mejor, ¿no vas a ir de nuevo a tus viejas costumbres?

― Cuando esté fuera de este agujero de mierda, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Quiero que esto funcione ―dijo seriamente, tratando de mirarme a los ojos.

― Quiero creerte, pero no puedo ―admití.

― Haría lo que fuera por hacerte confiar en mí. Por favor, Swan... déjame intentarlo otra vez.

― ¿Otra oportunidad? ―pregunté. Mi voz tenía una nota de histeria. ― ¿Y si fracasas? ¿Crees que podré volver a mi vida, sabiendo que no puedes dejar de actuar así?

― Eso no va a ocurrir. Fui estúpido... Aún era un juego para mí. Sólo cuando salí de tu habitación y me encontré con Ramona, o como se llame, me di cuenta de que había sido increíblemente estúpido. Entonces saliste y... ¡mierda! ―gimió, y luego empezó a toser. ― ¡Maldito Black!

Le apreté la mano y le acaricie el cabello. ― ¿Agua? ―pregunté, y él asintió.

― ¿Tu madre dijo algo en la universidad?

― Ellos no pueden hacer nada. No hay testigos. Todo el mundo sabe que estamos peleados desde hace un mes más o menos, sería obvio que intentara culparlo a él. ¿Quién creería en mi acusación, teniendo en cuenta todo eso?

― ¡Pero es cierto! ―exclamé con vehemencia.

― Sólo el entrenador creyó a mi mamá. Va a sacarlo del equipo.

― ¡Yo me encargaré de él! ―siseé, furiosa.

― No lo hagas. Por favor, no ―me rogó, tomando agua con la pajilla.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, su padre vino a decirle que se iba a casa.

― ¿Te vas dejando a tu hijo en este agujero de mierda? ―gruñó Edward, mirándolo con incredulidad.

― Yo trabajo aquí, pero tú tienes que ponerte bien. Compórtate ―dijo con severidad. ― ¿Quieres que te dé un aventón a la universidad? ―me preguntó, volteándose hacia mí.

Estaba a punto de decir "sí" cuando Edward gimió con fuerza y empezó a toser. ― ¡No!

― Duerme. Volveré por la mañana ―intenté razonar con él.

Él me dejó ir, de mala gana. El trayecto hasta el campus era más que incómodo, especialmente cuando Carlisle -cuyo nombre por fin me aprendí- me hizo la pregunta más vergonzosa posible.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con mi hijo?

― No somos una pareja ―solté, tomando un tono enfermizamente rojo.

― ¿En serio?― Parecía sorprendido. ― Él está totalmente enamorado, si me permites decirlo.

― Está equivocado ―murmuré. ― Sólo somos amigos.

― Veamos cuánto dura eso ―se dijo a sí mismo, pero lo oí. Estaba segura de que yo no tenía que haber escuchado eso.

― Gracias ―murmuré cuando llegamos, y salí del coche en dirección a la puerta del edificio de dormitorios. Me encontré con alguien, dándome un golpe en la cabeza. La persona con la que choqué me sostuvo antes de caer.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el chico en cuestión.

― Eso creo. No te hice daño, ¿verdad?

― Tuve la impresión de que te hice daño... pero pareces bien ―. Él sonrió, y luego estudió mi rostro y abrió los ojos. ― ¿Eres Swan?

― Sí...

― Bob Gravel ―me dio la mano. ― Yo soy el centro ―dijo con orgullo.

Fruncí el ceño. ― ¿Del universo? ―pregunté tontamente.

― Solo el centro ―dijo él, mirándome intencionadamente, luego suspiró. ― Tal vez el capitán tenía razón... El centro es una posición en el baloncesto ―explicó.

― Oh ―dije yo, estúpidamente.

― Mira, yo iba donde Emmett, pero es bueno que te encontrara. De todos modos, ¿es verdad lo de Edward? Todo el mundo está hablando de eso.

― Él va a sobrevivir, desafortunadamente ―me quejé, esperando que él no haya escuchado la última parte.

― ¿Vas a volver mañana?

― Sí, supongo.

― ¿Crees que pueda manejar una sorpresa? ―sonrió.

― Trae un montón de agua, y va a estar bien ―me reí. Gravel me miró confundido. ― Tiene ataques de tos ―le dije con rabia, queriendo matar a Jacob.

― Yo estaba pensando en llevar al equipo.

― ¡No! Bueno... sí, ¡pero no lleven al perro ése también!

― ¡Eso sí que es una buena idea! ―Bob pensó.

― ¡No! ¡Trató de matarlo! ―le grité. Los ojos de Bob se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero después de un momento se echó a reír con ganas.

― Yo estaba pensando en Spot, Swan. Desde luego, no voy a llevar a Black. Antes, puede que le permita familiarizarse con mi puño.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte?

― Tú serás la primero en saberlo. Recuerdo lo que le hiciste a Damian ―se rió y me revolvió el pelo.

― Estas hablando con la hija de un oficial de policía ―le sonreí con orgullo y casi me doy unas palmaditas en el pecho.

― Recuérdame que nunca debo meterme contigo.

― Te lo recordaré ―le respondí. Le dije número del cuarto de Edward y la sala y el nombre del hospital, y luego fui a mi habitación.

La mañana siguiente, cuando entré en la habitación de Cullen, vi estaba en medio de una rabieta. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta y luego volvió a empezar.

― ¡Ella está de vuelta! ¡Cristo! ¡Haz que vaya, por favor papá! ¡No necesito un baño! ―gritó, comenzando a toser.

― No es Julie. Es sólo tu _amiga_ ―dijo Carlisle pronunciando con énfasis la última palabra. Se echó a reír y dio un paso a un lado para que Cullen pudiese verme. No me gustó la forma en que dijo "amiga".

― Bueno, ¡gracias a Dios! ―suspiró y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

Me reí de él y puse la bolsa de McDonald's en su regazo.

― ¿Es eso lo que le darás de comer? ―me preguntó su padre. Me mordí el labio y miré a Carlisle. Estaba bromeando, gracias a Dios. ― Solo mientras estés en el hospital ―dijo mirando a Edward fijamente y se fue.

― Me alegro de verte, Swan.

― Sí, yo también ―murmuré, y me senté en la silla. ― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Un poco. No le digas una palabra de esto al entrenador Shaw ―dijo seriamente y probó el Cheeseburger, gimiendo de gusto.

Bob llegaría en cualquier momento, y esperaba que él no trajera al entrenador consigo.

― Ehh, lo siento. No pensé que no estaba permitido.

― Sólo en el verano, y eso es sólo tres meses de grasa... demasiado poco, si me lo preguntas ―me dijo entre bocado y bocado. ― ¿Por qué no estás en clase? ¿Soy tan interesante?

― Es sábado, genio.

― Oh... ¿en serio? ―su expresión era adorable.

― ¿Qué demonios es eso? ―alguien gritó desde el pasillo. Puede ser las enfermeras se hayan asustado al ver al equipo. Eran demasiadas personas a la vez.

― ¡Es un perro! ―otro dijo sorprendido. Miré a Edward, quien trató de luchar contra una sonrisa.

― ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para traer un perro a el hospital? ―murmuró justo cuando la puerta se abrió y el equipo, con Spot al frente, entró al cuarto. Edward se atragantó con su comida.

Spot saltó sobre la cama y empezó a lamerle la cara y a comerse el resto de la hamburguesa con queso.

― ¡Maldito animal! ¡Eso era mío!

― No tienes permiso ―un chico le dijo, sonriendo.

Me sentí como si estuviera de sobra, pero Edward mantuvo una mano sobre mi pierna, impidiendo que me levantarse.

― ¡Parece que su nueva novia le trae comida poco saludable! ―dijo el chico que recuerdo como Jared en voz alta, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

Antes de que pudiera negarlo, Edward habló. ― ¿Tienes un problema con eso, Simpson?

― Te echaremos de menos esta noche ―dijo Bob, con fingida seriedad.

― Sí, capitán. No será lo mismo sin ti gritándonos a nosotros ―dijo el chico que había hablado primero, con la misma seriedad fingida.

― ¡Oh mierda, Paul! ―Edward exclamó, poniendo sus dedos sobre su nariz. ― ¡Uf! ¿Alguien huele eso?

― ¿Eso es asqueroso, hombre! ¿Te dio pedos la hamburguesa? ―Emmett resopló. No lo había visto dentro hasta que habló.

Edward frunció el ceño en su dirección, y luego volvió sus ojos a Paul. ― Mierda, hombre.

Todos terminamos riendo, y para mi sorpresa, Edward no terminó tosiendo hasta el culo. Estaba contento y parecía feliz de tener a sus amigos a su alrededor.

Nos debimos de haber reído demasiado fuerte porque Carlisle asomó la cabeza en el interior para que nos calmáramos, recibiendo el susto de su vida.

― ¿Sabías que no se permiten más de seis por habitación? Y ahora Edward sólo puede recibir visitas de familiares.

― Son como de la familia ―se rió Edward.

― ¿Eso es un perro?

― ¡Sí, papá! ¿No es lindo?

― Eso va contra el reglamento.

Spot ladró, sin mover la cabeza del regazo de Edward. ― A la mierda las reglas.

― ¡Edward! ¡Se acabó la fiesta, muchachos! ―Carlisle gritó. ― Digan adiós y fuera todos, y lleven a ese perro con ustedes. Si regreso y todavía están aquí, habrá consecuencias.

Edward rodó sus ojos. ― ¿Me botarás?

― Voy a traer a Julie ―respondió, simplemente.

― ¡Carajo! ¡Fuera de aquí! Todos ustedes. Rápido ―Edward reclamó agitado. Su padre se fue, sonriendo.

― ¿Quién es Julie? ¿Una nueva adición a su club de fans? ―Jared le preguntó interesado.

― ¡Es una vieja bruja! Llegó esta mañana para lavarme o no sé qué otra mierda, y luego se puso a decir 'bájate los pantalones'. Me asusté y pulse el botón hasta que papá vino.

Eso causó en todos otro ataque de risa. ― ¡No es gracioso! ¿Y qué diablos están haciendo aquí todavía? ¡Fuera ya! ―Edward comenzó a toser, golpeándose en el pecho.

* * *

― Puedo caminar... Mierda, Emmett ―gruñó y empujó la mano de su hermano a un lado.

Ya estaba de vuelta en el campus, y actuaba como un real cabrón.

― Ya oíste a papá.

― ¡No necesito tus manos por todo mi cuerpo!

― ¡Vamos a ver si puedes subir las escaleras sin mí! ―le desafió Emmett.

― ¡Diez dólares! ―apostó Edward.

― Eres tan confiado. Mira, Boop, voy a ser un hombre rico para cuando llegue al tercer escalón ―me dijo, riendo.

Edward subió las escaleras refunfuñando. Se quedó a medio camino en el último tramo de escaleras, se llevó una mano al costado y comenzó a toser, pero no se dio por vencido. Llegó a la segunda planta y se desplomó contra la pared, tosiendo violentamente. Corrí hacia él, pero no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer? ―le susurré.

― Agua... ―gruñó él, deslizándose por la pared. Volví a mi habitación para coger una botella cuando Rosalie apareció junto a nosotros con una. Él la tomó de un trago y luego se limpió la boca, sonriendo. ― No tenía hielo ―se rió entre dientes, haciendo una mueca.

― Sigue siendo un gilipollas, ya veo ―comentó Rose.

― Sigues siendo una perra, ya veo ―. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás y se levantó. ― ¿Dónde está ese querido hermano mío? Él me debe algo de dinero.

― No tengo dinero conmigo. Durante un segundo, pensé que te toserías hasta morir.

― Así de amoroso como siempre ―murmuró Edward y caminó hacia su habitación. ― ¿Swan?

Miré a Rose y Emmett, y antes de que pudieran decir nada, corrí hacia Edward, entrando con él y pasando a su habitación.

― Ansiosa, ¿verdad? ―se rió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

― ¿Te das cuenta de que nos van a diseccionar tarde o temprano?

― Ni que fuéramos ranas, Bella. Vamos a estar bien.

― Habla por ti mismo.

Él estalló en carcajadas. ― Así que... ¿sí eres una rana?

― ¡Argghhh, Cullen! ―grité, lanzando mis manos en el aire.

― ¡Swan! ―se burló de mí.

Le ayudé a instalarse de nuevo en su cama y estaba a punto de sugerir que debería irme a mi habitación, cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

― Gracias. Por todo.

Todo lo que se me había acumulado durante la semana pasada explotó. Él se puso tenso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

― Ummm, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer cuando lloras ―susurró, apretándome más cerca. ― ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... ―los sollozos me ahogaron y me aferré a su camisa, temblando gracias a mis lágrimas― No sé qué... a pesar de lo mucho que me molestas a veces...

― Está bien ―susurró. ― Si me dices que te molesto, entonces ya está todo mejor.

― Te he echado de menos.

― Es bueno saberlo. Voy a tratar de llevarme mejor contigo ―rió, y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Se apartó un poco y me miró a los ojos. ― ¿Amigos?.

Solté un bufido y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. ― ¡Swan, me estás perturbando! ―murmuró, apoyando las manos en mi espalda.

― Creo que es imposible que seamos amigos. Sobre todo después de... diciembre.

― ¿No me has perdonado?

― ¡Quiero decir que yo no puedo ser sólo tu amiga! ―susurré y me sonrojé.

― ¿Eso significa que vamos a intentarlo de nuevo? ―preguntó, esperanzado.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió el momento.

― ¿Estás de vuelta? ¿Estás mejor? He oído... ―sus ojos se abrieron y examinó el identificador de llamadas. La voz era demasiado alta, lo que me permitía oír todo.

― Joder ―murmuró. ― Laura, estoy de vuelta, estoy bien.

― ¡Lauren! ―oí el chillido de la chica. ¡Pero si acababa de mirar su nombre en el teléfono!

― Sí, bueno, en realidad no puedo hablar ―empezó a fingir que tosía―, no estoy muy bien― . La tos falsa se convirtió en una de verdad, y después de que ella dijo algo que no oí, él colgó.

― Bienvenido de vuelta ―me reí y él me pellizcó la mejilla.

― No quiero volver al agujero de mierda otra vez ―dijo, medio en serio.

― Me voy a mi habitación.

― ¿Tienes que hacerlo? ―puso cara de pena y me arrastró de vuelta a sus brazos.

― Tengo que. ¿Puedes manejar el dormir solo? ―dije burlonamente.

― Lo haré ―. Su sonrisa murió lentamente y sus ojos se volvieron a ese tono verde bosque que había aprendido a amar.

― ¡Y os declaro marido y mujer! ―Emmett gritó, saltando en la habitación, haciéndonos sobresaltar a los dos.

― Creo que ya se saltaron la parte del beso ―se rió Alice.

Edward me miró y guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia ellos. ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que besaría a Swan?

― ¿No te gusta?

― ¡No! ―gritó y me miró con fingido horror.

― Que mal ―se rió Emmett.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ―Alice preguntó, sorprendida, mirando el sofá.

― De su club de fans ―reí, y me escabullí de sus brazos antes de que pudiera hacerme daño. El sofá estaba lleno de animales de peluche y otras cosas que no quería pensar. ― ¡Ya has oído a tu padre! ¡No tienes permiso para correr! ―le susurré, ya que estaba siguiendo mis talones.

― Es tu culpa. Me hiciste correr detrás de ti. Si te hubieras quedado quieta...

― ¿Qué quieres? ―gemí, volviéndome hacia él.

― ¿Pizza?

― Pensé que no se les permitía la comida chatarra.

― Mi habitación, la puerta cerrada, las persianas abajo. Nadie lo sabría ―sonrió con orgullo.

― Si no acabaras de salir del hospital, yo diría que cien sentadillas y después diez rondas a la cancha ―dijo su entrenador, entrando lentamente detrás de él.

― ¡Puta madre! ―murmuró y se volteó.

― Realmente espero que no hayas dicho eso a mí, Cullen.

― ¡No, señor! ―habló apresuradamente. ― No comeré pizza.

― Eso es algo bueno de escuchar. Sólo pasé a ver cómo lo está yendo a mi jugador favorito ―dijo a la ligera. Me atraganté con mi saliva, por lo que Edward me miro preocupado.

― Estoy bien. Yo solo... me iré ―me las arreglé para respirar y fui a mi habitación. ¡Jugador favorito! Tenía la esperanza de que él realmente dejara sus viejas costumbres atrás.

― ¡Bella! ¿Es verdad? ―Tanya me tendió una emboscada después de que cerré la puerta de Edward detrás de mí. Ella nunca me había llamado Bella.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté, confundida.

― ¡Edward! ¿Está aquí?

― Oh, sí. Pero no se siente bien. Yo no entraría ahí ―le dije seria. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener a las zorras a distancia.

 **Más notas de **addicted-to-romione-bedward** : ¿Ven? ¡Edward está muy bien! No tuve el corazón para prolongar esto. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.** **Dejen sus comentarios. Siempre me gusta ver lo que piensan de la historias, amo leer esos reviews :)** **  
**

 **¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo! Pau &Teli**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun times

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 ** _¡Besos! Nyssa_**

 **Capítulo 7: Buenos tiempos**

Final del capítulo anterior:

― _Eso es algo bueno de escuchar. Sólo pasé a ver cómo lo está yendo a mi jugador favorito ―dijo el entrenador a la ligera. Me atraganté con mi saliva, por lo que Edward me miro preocupado._

 _― Estoy bien. Yo solo... me iré ―me las arreglé para respirar y fui a mi habitación. ¡Jugador favorito! Tenía la esperanza de que él realmente dejara sus viejas costumbres atrás._

 _― ¡Bella! ¿Es verdad? ―Tanya me tendió una emboscada después de que cerré la puerta de Edward detrás de mí. Ella nunca me había llamado Bella._

 _― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté, confundida._

 _― ¡Edward! ¿Está aquí?_

 _― Oh, sí. Pero no se siente bien. Yo no entraría ahí ―le dije seria. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener a las zorras a distancia._

 **BPOV**

Marzo se fue rápido, y todavía no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar. Nadie nos había interrogado, pero las chicas se morían de ganas por preguntarme acerca de Edward y mis bromas internas.

Me desperté con un ruido extraño y vi a Tanya golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa de noche. Después de quejarse un minuto, volvió a dormir. El cielo era demasiado brillante, casi rojo. Me acerqué a la ventana, y tuve la sorpresa de mi vida. Tal vez estaba frente a la última nevada de la temporada. Agarré un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camisa, un jersey y botas a juego, me puse el abrigo, el sombrero y los guantes antes de salir de la habitación. Llegué en un salto a la puerta de Edward y luego de debatir conmigo misma por un segundo golpeé la puerta.

― ¡Jódanse tú y tu compañero de cuarto! ―¡Eso no tenía sentido! Edward dice cosas raras cuando está apenas despierto. Seguí tocando.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un enojado Cullen. ― ¿Qué mier–? ¿ _Swan_? ¿Has perdido la puta cabeza? ―gimió.

― Ponte algo de ropa ―le dije con entusiasmo.

― Estoy vestido ―murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

― Vamos a salir. Jeans, suéter, botas, abrigo, gorro, guantes. ¡Date prisa, Cullen! ―. Ya estaba meciendo mis pies sobre el suelo, ansiosa por salir.

Él gruñó, entró al cuarto, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

― ¡Nooo! ―gemí en voz alta. ― Vístete. No te decepcionaré.

― No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. ¡Mierda, Déjame en paz!

Cogí un par de pantalones vaqueros y trate de ponérselos.

― ¿Qué diablos? ―me miró frunciendo el ceño. ― ¿Estás tratando de arruinar mi sueño?

― Sólo vístete! ―dije con impaciencia. Y así lo hizo, refunfuñando entre dientes. Cuando terminó, lo tomé de la mano y nos precipitamos escaleras abajo hacia afuera.

Miró a su alrededor y luego acomodó su mirada en mí.

― Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, Bella? ¡Maldita sea, son las 04 a.m. y me estoy congelando! ―Edward se quejó, frotándose los ojos, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

― Ángeles ―me reí. Le tomé de la mano y luego comencé a correr hacia nuestro árbol.

― Cálmate, mujer. ¡Umph! ―. Caímos mientras me deslizaba por un camino de hielo, arrastrándolo conmigo.

― ¿Es éste tu deseo? ―gruñó, frotándose el culo.

― ¿Eh?

― Matar al capitán...

― No digas eso. Me resbalé, ya sabes ―le dije en voz baja y lo abracé, con ganas de olvidar lo que había pasado hace un rato. Le tiré un poco de nieve para aligerar el ambiente.

― ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto significa la guerra! ―declaró, y se me echó encima. Grité y empezamos a rodar en la nieve como dos niños.

Me sujetó debajo de él, respirando con dificultad, entrecerró sus ojos en mí. ― Estás loca de remate.

― ¿Gracias? ―sonreí.

― ¡No era un cumplido, mierda! Es la puta cruda verdad.

Comencé a reír y le puse mis manos, llenas de nieve, en la cara.

― ¡Jesús! ―gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sujetó mis brazos otra vez y después de mirarme por un momento, bajó la cabeza y atrapó mis labios en un beso profundo. Con la boca cerrada. ― Te extrañé ―susurró después que nos separamos.

― ¿Vas a portarte bien?

― No voy a hacerte daño ―murmuró y apretó sus labios con los míos, otra vez.

― ¿Qué te he enseñado, Cullen?

Su cabeza se levantó y me miró preocupado. ― ¿He hecho algo mal?

― ¡Todo! ―gemí. ― He estado hablándole a las paredes...

― ¡Mierda! Cita. Beso. Joder...

― ¿Qué? ―lo miré boquiabierto, lo empujé para que cayera de espalda y me trepé en él.

― Quiero decir... Cita, luego los besos.

― Dijiste... ¡joder!―me miro con incredulidad.

― ¡Se entiende como una interjección!

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no te creo?

― Permíteme demostrar que te equivocas. Sal conmigo ―dijo con confianza, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y mirando hacia mí.

― Estamos afuera ―le sonreí yo a él.

― En una cita ―dijo Edward con seriedad, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

― Quiero ver eso.

― Me estás matando, Swan. ¿Qué tal un café? ―preguntó, esperanzado. ― Esta amaneciendo, de todos modos.

― Recuerdo que te dije que la cafeína no se debe tomar si sales a correr.

― Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡Está nevando! Además, es jueves.

― Hace las cosas más interesantes ―le dije, divertida.

― Que mi culo esté congelado no es divertido.

― ¿Qué tal si lo beso? ―le estaba tomando el pelo.

― Ahora verás lo que es bueno, Swan! ―gritó y me abordó en el suelo.

Algo me poseía, no sé qué, pero mis manos fueron a su culo y lo apreté. ― Se siente bien para mí.

Gimió en voz bastante alta y meció su cadera contra la mía.

― ¡El café! ―dije más fuerte de lo que pensaba y salté sobre mis pies, sorprendentemente sin caerme. Miré hacia abajo para encontrar a Edward enterrado en la nieve. Se puso de pie, frotándose la nariz roja. ― ¡Te ves como Rudolph!

― Te voy a mostrar a Rudolph. Si quieres vivir, es mejor que corras ―amenazó. No espere a que me lo dijera dos veces, corrí en dirección hacia Starbucks.

El joven detrás del mostrador dio un salto, sorprendido, cuando me precipité dentro. Cullen siguió un segundo más tarde, capturándome y enviándome a un sofá. Me caí bruscamente en él.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos volvimos hacia el intruso. ― Si no estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿Podrían tratar de no destruir los muebles?... ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

― Caramel Macchiato, dos ―dijo Edward presuntuoso y me puso en una posición sentada en el sofá.

― Caramel. ¿Eres un blando?

― Estoy haciendo una lista, Bella ―gruñó. ― Vas a pagar por cada hoja.

― Tengo miedo ―le dije, abriendo grandes mis ojos.

― Lo debes tener ―dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Cuando vas a volver? ―pregunté curiosa.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó confundido.

― Al baloncesto.

― No lo sé. Cuando papá me diga, supongo. Echo de menos eso ―suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

― ¿Y no vas a entrenar mientras no estés jugando?

― La semana pasada empecé con cosas pequeñas, pero después de las diez minutos, de la nada... empiecé a toser ―gimió mirándome. ― Y el maldito juego es en un mes.

― ¿Has pensado en _no_ jugar?

― ¿Has perdido el juicio? ―. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

― Bueno...

― Siempre que tenga el inhalador y agua alrededor, estoy bien. Voy a gritar y patear si me dicen que no puedo jugar.

El camarero nos trajo nuestros cafés y Edward le dio algo de dinero.

― No te quejes ―murmuró.

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Tú me invitaste!

― Has cambiado. La última vez que vinimos y te pague el café, estabas enfadada ―Edward se rió entre dientes.

― Estaba tremendamente molesta contigo en ese entonces.

― ¿Qué ha cambiado?

― Muchas cosas ―suspiré. Nos movimos al mismo tiempo, su brazo se apoderó de mi hombro y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. ― Yo solía tener miedo ante la sola idea de ser vista contigo ―me reí.

― Has venido a mí de buena gana y a una hora inhumana ―rió, y me apretó más cerca.

― No quería que te perdieras de la última nevada.

― ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué me arrastras contigo?

― Pensé que sería bueno. Hacer unos ángeles ―le di un codazo.

― No he hecho esa mierda antes.

― Qué vida más triste ―. Me di cuenta de lo había dicho mucho después de que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Volví la cabeza hacia él y me mordí el labio. ― Lo siento.

― Era una vida triste ―estuvo de acuerdo, mirándome. ― La adolescencia fue un punto de inflexión. Dejé de ser el chico torpe, de tener miedo... y me convertí en lo que viste. Supongo que fue mi manera de poner muros a mi alrededor para que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para hacerme daño otra vez ―susurró.

― Y la única chica a la que le confías la verdad... te hace daño ―. Me tragué mis lágrimas y hundí mi cara en su camisa.

― No tenía ni idea de qué decirte ese día. Sentí que todo lo que había hecho desde los quince se fue por la ventana cuando te vi en la puerta de tu habitación, con mi camisa... buscándome, con esa mirada herida y defraudada. Era una persona horrible. Tuve tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había hecho mientras estuve en ese agujero de mierda.

La gente comenzó a llenar el lugar, pero me importaba un bledo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y el suspiró.

― No podemos evitarlo por siempre. Tenemos que hablar con la Inquisición ―dijo Edward en voz baja y bebió de su Caramel Macchiato. ― ¿No vas a beberte esto? Está enfriándose.

Lo alcancé y tomé un sorbo, aún acurrucada en su costado. ― Creo que Alice lo sabe.

― Creo que la perra de la reina del hielo lo sabe.

― No seas un idiota.

― ¿No es una perra? ―preguntó confundido.

― Simplemente ustedes no se llevan bien. Esto es importante. ¿Qué vamos a decir?

― Dejar que las cosas fluyan ―dijo Edward pensativo.

― Si quieres ve tu donde Alice y Rose, te invito a decirles lo que hiciste en diciembre ―sonreí y acaricié su pecho.

― ¿Por qué eres tan mala-? ―empezó a decir, pero un chillido lo detuvo.

― ¡Edwaaard!

Se quedó inmóvil a mi lado, su corazón iba muy rápido. ― Mierda.

Una chica rubia que no reconocí se dejó caer a su otro lado. ― ¡Ya estás mejor!

Él me apretó el hombro y se encogió a mi lado. ― Se podría decir eso ―respondió con inquietud.

La chica me lanzó una mirada como diciendo '¿Por qué aún no te largas?' Podría haber ido al baño y dejarlo con la perra, pero decidí no hacerle caso a ese pensamiento. Él había sufrido bastante.

― Sígueme la corriente ―le susurré al oído, así que sólo él me oyó. ― ¿Lo hacemos esta noche? ―le pregunté, tratando de continuar nuestra conversación anterior, pero con insinuaciones. Tal vez así la perra se llevaría una pista.

Edward me pareció entender y sonrió, volviéndose hacia mí, de espaldas a la perra rubia. ― Sí. Por supuesto ―dijo astutamente.

― ¿Tu habitación?

― Nah. La de Emmett, quizás ―dijo seriamente. La rubia se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba hurgando en mi cerebro para saber qué preguntar y hacer que sonara sucio cuando dos perras rubias se pasearon hacia nosotros y para mi sorpresa y disgusto, una se dejó caer en su regazo. ― ¡Eddie!

― ¿Qué diablos? ―Edward gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos sobre nosotros. ― Bájate.

― ¿Aquí? ―le preguntó la rubia, parpadeando hacia él. Tal vez él era lento, pero yo tomé la insinuación mejor. Me puse en pie y tomé maliciosamente un mechón de pelo rubio en mi puño.

― ¡Piérdete! ―le susurré.

― ¡Eddie! ―ella gimió y trató de liberar a su amado pelo de mi mano. Si se enderezaba demasiado le haría más daño a su pelo.

― ¿Carmen? ―Edward intentó adivinar su nombre y frunció el ceño, mirándola. ― Es mejor que escuches a Bella.

― ¡Es Sandra!

Exploté en carcajadas. No estuvo ni siquiera cerca de su verdadero nombre esta vez. Ella se volvió hacia mí, fulminándome con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué no estás defendiendo tu nombre? ―preguntó la rubia con enojo.

Le sonreí. ― Porque lo dijo bien. Ahora, si fueras tan amable, piérdete o te dejaré sin cabello.

Ella resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Esto era la guerra.

La puta rubia uno ya había desaparecido en algún momento después de mi amenaza, pero la puta rubia dos parecía desear la muerte. Se le lanzó a Edward, y si no la hubiera atrapado por el pelo, le habría besado.

― Aww ¡Déjame, loca! ―lloró la puta. No me importaba si le dolía. La arrastré hacia fuera y la empujé hacia la nieve.

― Mantén tus dedos y labios falsos alejados de él ―. Di la vuelta y podría haber jurado que todo el mundo estaba boquiabierto ante mí, pero cuando tuve el coraje de mirar a mi alrededor, nadie me miraba.

― Bella, tú realmente no deberías haberlo hecho ―me dijo Edward y me envolvió en sus brazos.

― No estabas haciendo nada. Tuve que tomar yo misma al toro por las astas.

― Literalmente ―se rió entre dientes y me besó en la frente. ― Gracias.

Nadie nos molestó hasta que salimos de la cafetería. Mis guantes estaban mojados así que no me molesté en ponerlos en mis dedos, que estaban helados. Edward me cogió una mano y la puso en su bolsillo, y puse la otra en el mío.

― ¡Cullen! ―. Edward se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a quién había llamado. Era su entrenador. ― ¿Cómo estás, hijo mío?

― Estoy mejor ―respondió. ― ¿Puedo ir mañana? ―sonó muy esperanzado.

― ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

― Voy a estar bien pronto, pero señor, ¡yo sólo quiero estar allí! Echo de menos la cancha.

El entrenador Shaw me miró y suspiró. ― ¿Prometes estar en el banco?

― ¡Sí!

― Cullen, tenemos a la señorita como testigo.

― Voy a quedarme en el banco. Se lo prometo. ¡Gracias, entrenador!

* * *

Fui con él a la práctica, al día siguiente.

― ¿Disfruta viendo, capitán? ―uno de los chicos se acercó para burlarse de él.

― ¡Vete a la mierda, Simpson!

― ¡Eso me gusta más! No he escuchado tus gritos en mucho tiempo ―se rió Bob.

― Dame eso ―Edward se lanzó a un tipo al costado que tenía una pelota en la mano. Tomó la pelota y la tiró en la dirección de Bob, casi dándole en el hombro.

― ¿Eso era una pelota en tus manos, Cullen? ―Edward se congeló y se volvió hacia el entrenador Shaw.

― No... verá... yo no estaba jugando... era... ¡entrenamiento! Sí. Entrenaba ―sonrió, orgulloso de su tonta excusa.

― ¿Qué dirías de tres vueltas?

― Ahora mismo, señor ―murmuró y comenzó a correr.

― Está de muy buen humor ―observó Alice, mirándome.

― ¿Qué voy a saber yo de eso? ―pregunté.

― Tú pareces estar siempre con él últimamente ―Rose se unió a ella. _Mierda. Es una emboscada_.

Sabía que esta vez no saldría ilesa de la conversación y que dar alguna excusa tonta me delataría. ― Hemos estado hablando cosas de la asesoría ―. Bien. Esa excusa ni yo me la creería, y eso siempre es una mala señal.

― ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? Echo de menos esas reuniones ―Alice preguntó. Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

― No hemos hablado de eso.

― ¡Ni siquiera han _hablado_! ―Rose se rió. Me sonrojé, y lo notaron. ― ¡Alice! Pasó lo que temíamos ―chilló. _Doble mierda._

― ¿Has admitido finalmente que eres la reina de las perras? ―Edward preguntó desde detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar.

― En realidad estábamos hablando de ti. Bella me hablaba de sus recientes charlas sobre las asesorías. ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? ―preguntó ella con dulzura.

― No hemos hablado de eso ―dijo rápidamente. ― Hemos estado ocupados... haciendo otras cosas.

― ¿Como qué? ―ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo. _Triple mierda._ ¿Qué iba a contestar a eso?

― Como... ―se interrumpió dramáticamente. Intenté cubrir mi cabeza y supe lo que iba a decir al ver su rostro. ― Empujarme y tantearme el culo ―terminó en tono satisfecho de sí mismo.

― ¡Tropecé! ―gemí y le di un codazo en el estómago. ― Y cuando traté de levantarme, uh... me apoyé en ti ―murmuré, poniendo roja.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo en su habitación?

― ¿Eres de la policía y yo no lo sabía? ―casi le grité a Alice.

― Ella iba a venir a hablar de los problemas de asesoría, pero se las arregló para tener otros problemas. Al igual que un golpe en la rodilla y... ―Edward se rió, pero no terminó.

― Corre ―gruñí, levantándome y rodeándolo.

― No lo tengo permitido ―me guiñó un ojo. Cuando le alcancé el codo, abrió los ojos como platos. ― ¡Si algo pasa, ella es culpable! ―le gritó a Alice, liberó su brazo y se fue.

― Ahora, siéntate a... ¿A dónde vas? ―Alice preguntó confundida.

― Detras de él, por supuesto. ¡No va a salirse con la suya! ―empecé a correr en la dirección que Edward había desaparecido, pero yo no sabía que alrededor de la zona de vestuario... me perdería. Después de unas cuantas rondas en la zona, estaba a punto de darme por vencida, cuando oí una risita desde una habitación a mi izquierda. Traté de ser sigilosa, pero tropecé con una cesta de ropa sucia, cayendo dentro de ella. Logré salirme antes de vomitar por el olor de su interior.

― ¡Jesús! ―Edward gimió. ― ¿En cuántos problemas puedes meterte?

― ¿Es una pregunta retórica? ―reí, sobándome la cara y los brazos.

― Te salvé a tiempo ―se echó a reír, y luego se puso serio, inclinándose sobre mí, y miró por el pasillo. ― Estamos solos ―susurró con complicidad.

― ¿Y ...?

― Y... esto ―Edward me acorraló contra el casillero a la derecha y empezó a besarme. ― Mierda, ¿Podemos reunir coraje y decirles? ―preguntó entre beso y beso.

― Me gusta andar a escondidas ―sonreí y puse mis manos echas puños en sus cabellos y lo besé de nuevo.

― ¡...Debería estar aquí! ¡Lo vi llegar! ―la voz de alguien resonó en el pasillo vacío.

Salté y lo aparté. ― ¿Si preguntan, qué estamos haciendo aquí? ―susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

― Vine a sacar algo de mi armario... y tú estabas enojada, ¿verdad?

― ¡Oh, eso! ―respondí. Lo había olvidado.

― ¡Ahí estás! ―uno de los chicos del equipo atravesó la puerta.

― ¿Problemas? ―Edward preguntó, todavía enterrado en su casillero.

― El entrenador quería verte... dijo algo sobre el juego.

― De acuerdo. Ya salgo ―respondió la voz ahogada de Edward.

Puse el dedo índice sobre mis labios y le guiñe el ojo al chico. Me acerqué con cautela y luego pateé el culo de Edward, haciéndole caer en su casillero. Me escapé antes de que se levantara. Estaba casi afuera de la habitación cuando escuché su rugido. ― ¡SWAN!

Lamentablemente, ellos estaban en un descanso, por lo que pude ver. Me pregunté si me podría escapar antes de que el entrenador los llamara de nuevo.

― ¡Boop! ¡Ahí estás!

― Shhh ―le susurré y miré detrás de mí. ― Escóndeme.

― ¿Qué has hecho ahora? ―Emmett preguntó divertido.

― Sólo escóndeme

― ¿Dónde está? ―Cullen estaba enojado. Me mordí el labio y me aferré a la espalda de la camiseta de Emmett.

― ¿Quién? ―Jasper preguntó desde el banco que estaba al lado de Alice, bebiendo un poco de agua.

― ¡Les doy una pista! Es pequeña y molesta como el infierno.

Vi el brazo de Jasper apretándose un poco alrededor de Alice.

― Juro que no hice nada ―chilló ella.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Bella? ―Emmett me susurró al oído. Nos quedamos callados a unos pocos metros.

― Umm... ¿lo empujé a su armario? ―mi respuesta salió como una pregunta, y Emmett se puso a reír como loco. Le di un puñetazo. ― ¡Shh! ¡Idiota!

― Emmett, tú tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla ―Edward se acercaba.

― El entrenador quería verte ―¡Sí! Podría haber besado a Emmett en estos momentos.

Edward parecía indeciso, pero dio la vuelta, hacia su entrenador, con sus hombros caídos. Cuando estaba al final del pasillo de los vestuarios, se dio la vuelta. ― Te puedes salir de detrás de Emmett, Bella. Y Em, trata de mantener las piernas juntas. No es ningún juego de palabras ―con eso, Edward se volvió y siguió a la oficina de su entrenador.

Todo el mundo se quedó atónito en silencio durante unos minutos. Y entonces, todos empezaron a reírse.

― Imbécil ―me quejé y pasé junto a Emmett.

― Ahora, ¡Alto ahí, señorita! Te salve de mi hermano rabioso, ¿y esa es la forma en que me das las gracias?

― Rabioso. Mantendré esa palabra en la mente. Le encantará escuchar eso ―rió Bob. Emmett se volvió hacia él, dejándome sola.

― No me he divertido tanto en mucho tiempo ―se rió Jasper.

― ¡Ja, ja! ―dije sarcásticamente.

Todos salimos juntos por lo que no pareció extraño que saliera emparejada con Edward.

― ¿Puedo ir a correr contigo mañana? ―susurró.

― Claro. A las siete, en caso de que lo olvides ―sonreí.

― Recuerdo que yo te desperté un par de veces.

― Luego tengo el Club de la Tierra. Estamos terminando nuestro proyecto. No debería tomar mucho tiempo.

― ¿Estás tratando de hacer que te invite a comer? ―me preguntó.

― Si quieres... ―susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

― Vamos por el almuerzo después del club tuyo. ¿Podría ir contigo?

― ¿Estarías bien?

― Mientras yo no tenga que hacer nada...

― ¿Qué están susurrando? ―preguntó Emmett, interponiéndose entre nosotros y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de nuestros hombros.

― Ella estaba hablando de su proyecto ―murmuró Edward dirigiéndose a Emmett para darle un puñetazo.

― ¿Ya está terminado?

― Casi ―mascullé.

― ¿Qué quería el entrenador? ―Emmett cambió de tema y se volvió hacia Edward, moviéndome con él, ya que su brazo todavía estaba alrededor de mi cuello. Traté de no tropezar con sus enormes pies.

― Hablamos sobre el juego. Tengo que convencer a papá de que estoy bien.

― ¿Convencer? ¿No estás bien?

― ¡Claro que lo soy!―Edward resopló. ― Necesito tiempo... entrenamiento.

― El gran juego puede ser al final de abril o principios de mayo como máximo ―dijo Emmett, pensativo.

― No hay tiempo suficiente ―se quejó Edward.

― ¡Noche de las películas! ¡Mi habitación! ―gritó Alice desde delante.

― Es mi habitación también. ¿Qué dices? ―Rose preguntó a Emmett, volviéndose hacia nosotros.

― Yo voy, bebe ―se rió Emmett y me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto, el juego de palabras no me lo perdí.

― Cuenta con nosotros también ―respondió Edward, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, me encontré entre sus brazos y sobre su hombro. ― Ya no te escaparás esta vez ―susurró.

― ¡Yo también te sigo! ―Emmett gritó. Lo vi correr hacia Rose y asomar la cabeza entre sus piernas, alzándola en sus hombros y correr hacia el edificio. Ella estaba gritando algo, probablemente que lo mataría antes de llegar, si sobrevivía al marco de las puertas.

― ¡Nos vemos arriba! ―Edward le dijo a Jasper y Alice, y arrancó.

― ¡Bájame, Cullen! ―grité.

― ¡Shhh! Las personas pueden estar durmiendo a estas horas.

― Son las diez de la noche en un viernes! BÁ-JA-ME.

― ¡En tus sueños! ―nalgueó con fuerza mi culo y corrió escaleras arriba. Luego de discutir mi idea ingeniosa conmigo misma por unos segundos, le di un manotazo en el culo yo también, ya que estaba justo allí. Edward gritó y me golpeó con fuerza de nuevo, más fuerte. Oh, ¿queríajugar? Lo golpeé de nuevo y esta vez lo apreté, ganándome un fuerte gemido de él. Le arrebaté la billetera del bolsillo y mire su identificación. Tenía el aspecto de un criminal condenado cuando era un adolescente, pero aún así muy guapo.

― ¿Anthony? ―pregunté, sorprendida, al ver su identificación.

Edward tropezó en el último escalón, pero se contuvo a tiempo. ― ¿Qué has dicho?

― Eso dice aquí ―me reí. ― Cullen-Masen, Edward Anthony, 20 de Junio de 1989. Padreeeee... ―grité cuando me dio la vuelta y me puso abajo.

― Devuélvemela ―gruñó.

― Ven por ella ―. Empecé a correr a la habitación de Rosalie. Podía oírlo a mis espaldas. Entré en la habitación y me escondí detrás de la puerta.

Rose me lanzó una mirada curiosa. Negué con la cabeza y volví la mirada a la identificación de Edward en mis manos.

Así que su apellido anterior había sido Masen. ¿Por qué lo conservaba? Y Anthony... ¿en serio? Sonaba muy bonito, pero, ¿quién nombra a su niño Anthony?

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró. Y de repente, estaba presionada contra la pared.

― Tienes algo que es mío.

Salté sobresaltada por el sonido de su voz tan cerca. ― Me gusta ―le dije con una sonrisa y le di una palmada con la billetera en el pecho.

Él gimió. ― Nadie lo sabe. No les digas, o me harán la vida un infierno ―susurró, manteniéndome arrinconada.

― Bien. ¿Puedo llamarte Anthony?

― No.

― ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Boop?

Edward me miró con indecisión y yo asentí, prometiéndole que no le diría a nadie sobre su nombre.

 **Entonces, ¿qué piensan? Edward esta cambiando por Bella y ella está tratando de mantener a las zorras a la distancia ;) ¿tendrán éxito?**

 **No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en los "Reviews" ㈵6**

 **Nyssa**


	8. Chapter 8: The seacret is out

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward... Yo solo traduzco :0)**

 **BETA Y CO-EDITORA [Estela Anaya] :0)**

 **Capitulo 8: El secreto acabó**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _"Tienes algo que es mío."_

 _Salté sobresaltada por el sonido de su voz tan cerca. "Me gusta", le dije con una sonrisa y le di una palmada con la billetera en el pecho._

 _Él gimió. "Nadie lo sabe. No les digas, o me harán la vida un infierno" susurró, manteniéndome arrinconada._

 _"Bien. ¿Puedo llamarte Anthony?"_

 _"No."_

 _"¿Qué le estás haciendo a Boop?"_

 _Edward me miró con indecisión y yo asentí, prometiéndole que no le diría a nadie sobre su nombre._

 **BPOV**

"¿Como se llama la película?" pregunté quedándome al lado de la pared, mi lugar favorito en su habitación.

"The Hangover" respondió Emmett en voz alta. Me encantó la película, pero verla más de diez veces fue demasiado, haciendo que la película perdiera su encanto. Nadie se quejó.

"Esto es increíblemente aburrido", susurró Edward a mi lado, donde se había sentado antes.

"Me sé cada maldita línea. ¡Y él siempre las cita!" Hice un gesto hacia Emmett, que precisamente estaba diciendo una frase de los protagonistas. "Pero hay unas pocas películas que nunca envejecen. Puedes verlas una y otra vez... y nunca estarías aburrido", murmuré.

"Sí. ¿ _Mi pobre angelito_?" Edward me preguntó, moviéndose más cerca de mí y bajando la voz cuando Alice nos lanzó una mirada por hablar demasiado alto.

"Eso y... la serie de _Mira quién habla_ y..." Me detuve, mordiéndome el labio. "¡De ninguna manera seguiré contándote esto!"

"No voy a decirle a nadie, si no les dices mi nombre." Ah, chantaje.

"Ehh, no importa", le susurré, sonrojándome. Nunca nadie ha entendido mi amor por los libros que se convirtieron en películas así que... bueno, ¿por qué él si iba a hacerlo? Todo el mundo me había dicho hasta ahora que yo era demasiado vieja para esos 'libros infantiles', incluso Alice me lo había dicho al ver mis películas.

"¿Bella? Si no me dices, voy a pensar que es algo escandaloso".

Negué con la cabeza.

"Si te digo las películas en las que más amo repetir los diálogos, ¿me dirías cuáles son las tuyas?" me preguntó, sonriendo. Pude ver sus ojos brillando en el cuarto oscuro.

"Como sea." Me encogí de hombros.

"Me gusta Madagascar y Harry Potter."

"¿En serio?" Grité, volviéndome hacia él. ¿Por qué creí que él se reiría de mí?

"¡Bella!" Rose se quejó. "Cierra la boca. Si no la quieren ver... sólo váyanse."

No espere a que me lo dijeran dos veces. Me puse de pie en un salto. "¿Vienes?" Me volví hacia Edward. Él asintió con la cabeza y salió conmigo de la habitación.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?" -preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Eso es lo que quería decirte, pero me pareció que te reirías", murmuré.

"Más cosas en común?" -preguntó, con descaro.

"Parece que sí", le dije, riendo.

"¿Qué tal si...?" Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces. Se veía muy gracioso.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Iba a pedirte que vengas a mi habitación, pero tu dijiste que sería grosero. Joder, no sé lo que estoy tratando de decir." Suspiró fuertemente, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Yo no creo que sea una grose-"

"Eddie!"

Gemí cuando oí el chillido de Tanya detrás de él. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, y él me miró con horror. "Ayuda", musitó él.

"¡Veo que estás mejor! ¿Quieres ver algo lindo?" Ella siguió hablando, enganchándose a su brazo y acariciándolo con sus uñas de bruja.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza y chasquear los dedos. ¿No podía ver que a él no le gustaba?

"En realidad, me estaba invitando a ver una película cuando nos interrumpiste bruscamente," dije fríamente.

Ella me echó un vistazo y luego volvió a mirarle a la cara. "Pero después de eso, estás libre", insistió.

Estaba a punto de gritarle algunas blasfemias cuando Edward se movió. Liberó su brazo y lo puso alrededor de mi cintura. "Después," dijo enfáticamente, "todavía estaría ocupado. Y mañana también, y todos los días después de eso." Él dejó claro su punto al girarme para salir.

No pude evitar reír hasta más no poder, y me volví, enterrando mi cara en su camisa. Sentí su risa a lo largo del camino riendo conmigo.

"Eso fue tan gracioso. ¡Le viste la cara!" Di un grito ahogado hacia fuera, agarrando su camisa en la mano.

"Soy conocido por tener mis momentos." Abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Ven".

Entré y después de que cerró la puerta me volví hacia él. "No quiero olvidar su cara." Sonreí, cerrando los ojos y pensando en la expresión de sorpresa y repulsión de Tanya.

"Supones que quería ver una película". Edward me rompió el bonito recuerdo.

"¿No quieres ver una película decente?"

"Tal vez... Si incluye muchos besuqueos." Él se rió y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. "¿Qué dices?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que tuvimos nuestra primera cita hace unos días... Yo diría que es de mala educación. Pero... como eres tú, yo no me opongo a ello."

"Así que estoy teniendo _algún_ efecto en ti", dijo, triunfante.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamé. "Rosalie tiene razón. Siempre decía que nuestras peleas eran frustración sexual".

"Probablemente eso es lo único cierto que la Reina de Hielo ha dicho alguna vez", dijo, sonriendo. "¿Qué película?"

"¿Qué tienes?" -Pregunté, y miré alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarme porque el sofá estaba todavía lleno de juguetes de peluche y otras cosas.

"Tengo todas las temporadas hasta el momento de _Criminal Minds_. Pero yo no-"

"¡¿En serio?!" No debí haber gritado, pero yo no podía creer lo mucho que teníamos en común.

"¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?"

"¡Sí!", asentí con entusiasmo.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, con su ordenador portátil a los pies de la cama y nosotros apoyados en el cabecero.

"¡Te lo dije, ese hombre era malo!" Exclamé al final de un episodio.

* * *

"Bien, ¿por qué no cambias tus carreras de las mañanas?" Edward murmuró.

"¿Está seguro?" Me preguntó de nuevo.

"Corrí contigo esta mañana. Estuve bien", dijo, con elegancia.

"¡No puedes comparar con esas carreras!" Le susurré. "Sigo pensando que deberías escuchar a tu padre."

Él se limitó a no decir palabra, moviendo sus manos. "Voy a estar bien. Además, tienes que pensar en lo que debemos decirle a todo el mundo".

"¿Por qué yo?" Gemí. Él quería que se me ocurriera algo, y luego, después de decirles a nuestros amigos, poder reclamarme como 'suya', como él decía. Me pareció ridículo. Si quería esto tanto, ¿por qué no pensaba él en algo?

"Las chicas saben decir cosas sin estropear las cosas." Edward se rió y me besó en la mejilla. Puse los ojos en blanco y lo aparté.

"Cullen, ¿ya estás...? Ohh". Bob había aparecido a la vuelta de la esquina y ahora estaba moviendo las cejas sugestivamente hacia nosotros.

"Ya voy," le dijo Edward.

"No hay tiempo para una ducha."

No podía creer las insinuaciones contundentes de su amigo. Me sonrojé, mientras que Edward sonrió y le mostró su dedo medio.

"Les diremos esta noche", me susurró, y luego miró a Bob que no parecía querer moverse pronto del lugar. "Ve, busca tu lugar." Edward suspiró y se fue con Bob, murmurando algo entre dientes.

Encontré mi asiento junto a Alice, quien me lanzó una mirada de complicidad. "¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

"Fui al baño como te dije," dije, enrojeciendo. Era una mentirosa horrible.

"Hmm, interesante. Juraría que te vi doblar la esquina con él." Ella sonrió hacia mí.

"Debe haber sido alguien más."

No presionó y agradecí por eso. Intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo. Cada escenario terminaba mal porque nunca estarían de acuerdo o no creerían que Edward realmente podría cambiar.

"Ouch". El suave murmullo de Alice trajo mi atención de nuevo al juego.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté confundida, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿No te diste cuenta?" -preguntó ella, sorprendida. "¡Rose, siéntate!" Y de pronto, Alice sostuvo a Rose en su sitio ¿De dónde ella saco suficiente fuerza para sostener a Rose? Nunca lo sabré.

"¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Eso fue a propósito!"

"Él estará bien. Confía en mí, yo lo sé", le aseguró Alice.

Centré mi atención en la cancha y vi que Emmett estaba en el banco con hielo en la mejilla y un sustituto estaba en su lugar. Era Mike Newton, el chico de mi club.

"¡Pero mira al afeminado que lo reemplazará!" Rose dijo, indignada-. "El partido está perdido".

"Ten un poco de fe", dijo Alice, tranquilizándola.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" -Le pregunté, después de escanear cada jugador sin encontrarlo.

"¿No estabas prestando atención? El entrenador lo sacó cuando pasaron diez minutos de juego y empezó a toser. ¡Cree que es tan grande! Espera que se lo diga a papá"

Ella tenía razón. Podía verlo en el banco, en la esquina más alejada, rascándole la cabeza al perro mientras observaba el juego. Tenía una chaqueta sobre su camiseta, lo que significaba que no iba a volver a la cancha.

Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera su teléfono con él mientras le escribía un texto.

 _¿Qué te dije,_ _señor inteligente?_ _._ _B_

Tenía el celular porque saltó, asustado, cuando recibió el texto y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacarlo. Su cabeza se levantó, y sus ojos me buscaron. Cuando me encontró, lo fulminé con la mirada.

 _La última vez que te vi, estabas durmiendo. ¿Alguna idea?_ _._ _E_

 _Muchas._ _B_

 _¿_ _Puedes convencer a Ali de no decirle a papá? ¿Por favor? * Ojos de cachorrito* E_

 _Si tu me ayudas, esta noche... B_

 _Oh mierda... eso es chantaje... E_

"¿Bella? ¿Estás prestando atención?" Alice se quejó en mi oreja. Escondí el teléfono de ella, rogando que no hubiera leído nada.

"Yo... ehh".

 _Extrañarías a Newton si lo mato? E_

 _El proyecto está terminado_ _,_ _sólo tenemos que presentarlo. B_

 _:D_ _¡_ _perfecto! Mira y aprende, Swan. E_

¿Qué pensaba hacer? Vi cómo Newton corrió en la dirección equivocada y luego desapareció de la vista, sospechosamente cerca de donde Edward estaba sentado.

"¿Acaso el afeminado acaba de caerse?" Rose se echó a reír.

Me reí, dándome cuenta de que no podía decirle a nadie que Edward lo hizo. El entrenador Shaw se acercó a él y le dijo algo. Un minuto más tarde, Edward estaba de vuelta en la cancha y todos aplaudieron.

"¿Está loco?" Alice gritó, casi haciendo sangrar a mi oído.

Por supuesto, Edward se lució. Cuando llegó la pelota, hizo un movimiento interesante que el comentarista llamó «clavada». Tenía dos puntos, y teníamos la delantera de nuevo. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, nuestro equipo no se movió de la zona del enemigo.

"Alice, cálmate. ¿Bella, un poco de ayuda?" Rose susurró frenéticamente.

"Hay cinco minutos más", le dije, y luego volví los ojos al juego.

"¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Por qué nunca escucha?" ella gimió.

El otro equipo estaba ganando de nuevo y teníamos pocos segundos ahora. Miré el reloj y tras una fracción de segundo vi a Bob driblear el balón y pasárselo a Edward, quien saltó al mismo tiempo que un rival más grande que él. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver lo que sucedería.

Un grito de Alice me dijo que Edward estaba herido, pero al mismo tiempo, los aplausos inundaron la arena. Oí al comentarista anunciando a los Huskies como ganadores. El balón entró, pero ¿a qué precio?

"¡Rápido, Bella!" Rose me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí detras de ella. "Alice está en una misión." Me arrastró hacia abajo entre gente enojada por ser arrojada fuera de sus sitios. Cuando por fin llegé a la cancha, vi que Edward estaba bien. Estaba en los hombros de Emmett, besando la pelota repetidamente.

"¡Bájalo!" demandó Alice. Era curioso cómo ella era tan pequeña y miraba a Edward que estaba aún más arriba de lo habitual, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en los hombros de su hermano. "Voy a llegar a ti, de una forma u otra."

Jasper la cogió en brazos y la besó, usando su eficacia para callarla. Ella le susurró algo al oído y él la puso sobre sus hombros.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías jugar?" Edward se burló y le lanzó la pelota a ella.

"¡Te voy a enseñar a jugar!" Alice le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

"Eres muy molesta", susurró Edward. "Puedes bajarme, Em."

"Reunión en nuestra habitación", dijo Rose, y entre ella y yo nos llevamos arrastrando a Alice.

Me volví un manojo de nervios mientras esperábamos a los chicos.

 _No puedes abandonar el plan, Swan. E_

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome por qué estábamos prolongando lo inevitable. No tuve tiempo de responder porque Rose me arrebató el teléfono exigiendo que quería una canción que yo tenía.

Ella gimió cuando mi teléfono sonó en medio de la transferencia de la canción. "Tienes un texto... Oh, wow! ¿Te importaría explicarlo?"

Me quedé helada. Era de Edward. Tomé mi teléfono de nuevo, con indiferencia, como si yo no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

 _Emmett está en camino. Espero que hayas podido decirles, lo siento :* E_

"¡Lo sabía!" Alice gritó y empezó a saltar sobre la cama.

¿No les enfadó enterarse? Estaba confundida.

La puerta golpeó contra la pared y Emmett avanzó hacia mí. Me dio bastante miedo.

"¡Pensé que eras inteligente, Bella!"

"Ehh.. umm ¿qué?" mascullé y di un paso atrás.

"¿Por qué el cambio repentino? ¡Tu fuiste la que se mantuvo diciendo que era malo!" continuó, imperturbable.

"No lo sé..."

"Prométeme esto va a terminar". Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tan en serio antes.

"¿No estás feliz, bebé?" Rose interfirió, tomando mi lado.

"¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¡Sé cómo es él!"

"Piensas tan bien de mí, Emmett," comentó Edward, entrando a la habitación con Jasper.

"¿Crees que ha cambiado? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que metas la pata? ¿y por qué elegiste a Bella de todas las niñas para tener este experimento de mierda?"

Edward encontró mi mirada y bajó los ojos. "No voy a fallar otra vez", dijo, solemnemente.

Debido a que Emmett estaba cerca de él, fuimos los únicos que oímos las dos últimas palabras.

"¡Dios me ayude!" Emmett gritó y se volvió hacia él. "¿Ya conseguiste meter la pata? ¿En tan pocas semanas?"

"Yo... nosotros... éramos... ya sabes... uhh..." murmuró Edward, no sabía cómo explicar lo complicado que habíamos tenido entrado en octubre.

"Lo que Edward está tratando de decir es que... estamos juntos desde el invierno". Sonó peor cuando lo dije en voz alta.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí cuando Emmett le golpeó el brazo. "Edward no estaba diciendo nada", susurró Edward. "Fue idea de Bella si quieres saber", dijo.

¡Oh, qué se cree!

"¡Eso es! Idea de Bella y Edward fue el que puso la idea en acción", espeté.

"¡Ella lo quería! ¡No lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiese querido!"

"¡Wow!" Jasper gritó por encima de nuestras voces. "Empiecen desde el principio y pongan fin a estar hablando en tercera persona, la cosa es confusa."

"Bella me dijo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y me dio la idea de salir con sólo una chica a la vez. La invité a salir y ella dijo que sí", dijo Cullen sonriendo. No podía pensar en él como _Edward_ cuando actuaba así de imbécil.

"Edward me hizo decir que sí", le respondí.

"¡Edward no te hizo nada!" él replicó. "Bella me besó primero."

"¿Fue así?" Rose preguntó sorprendida.

Gemí y rodé los ojos. "¡Y tú ni siquiera lo recordabas por la mañana!"

"¡Estabas borracho!" Emmett rugió y le dio una bofetada.

"¿Y? Era nuestra primera cita."

"¿Tú eras su cita?" Alice preguntó, desconcertada.

"¿Cómo te las has arreglado para meter la pata?" Jasper preguntó interesado.

"Adivina", espeté. No tenía ni idea de por qué Edward estaba actuando así... pero yo no iba a tomar la culpa. ¿Y qué si nuestro plan no funcionó?

"Edward, yo la quiero como a mi propia hermana", gritó Emmett. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella?"

"Era un estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward gritó y se agachó cuando Emmett intentó darle un puñetazo. "Tal vez Bella tenía razón... que era algo nuevo y ella se me hizo muy difícil de convencer... Nunca quise hacerle daño", susurró.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. "Bella no se hizo la difícil", espeté. "Yo simplemente no estaba interesada. Me enfermaba la mera visión de ti."

"Eso cambió, ¿no te parece?" -preguntó arrogantemente.

"No has cambiado nada, ¿sabes?"

"Lo hice, ¡sé lo que he hecho mal desde diciembre! Me sentí tan jodidamente mal... y no querías hablarme..."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Pocas horas después de mi primera vez, te encuentras con una chica con la que estuviste tan sólo para molestar a su amigo! ¿Sabes qué, Edward? ¡Arruinaste todo por ti mismo!" Rompí en llanto y salí de la habitación, cegada por las lágrimas.

"¿Jodiste a Bella y luego fuiste a hacerlo con otra chica también?!" el rugido de Emmett se escuchó desde mi habitación. Un fuerte estallido me anunció que estaban peleando. Estaba muy enfadada, pero no esperaba que esto sucediera, no en este momento. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Me había enamorado de ese mujeriego.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y encontré a Emmett con Edward contra una pared, listo para lanzar otro golpe. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Nadie podía ver lo que yo veía. Edward estaba simplemente allí de pie, no luchaba. Estaba asustado, probablemente recordando su infancia. Mi corazón se oprimió y sostuve el brazo de Emmett antes de que golpeara.

"No le hagas daño".

"¿Por qué te importa? ¡Es un idiota! Esto es lo que se merece".

"Déjalo, o va a ser peor cuando tu no estés alrededor para salvarme." Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos al oír esas palabras salir de Edward. ¿Emmett no podía ver que Edward estaba paralizado de miedo?

Me metí entre ellos y abracé a Edward. Sus brazos vinieron a mi alrededor, abrazándome fuertemente. Sentí un temblor ligero correr a través de él, y si no hubiera estado tan cerca, no habría escuchado el gemido que se le escapó.

"No va a hacerte daño", le prometí. "Nadie te va a tocar".

"Tienes razón", dijo Emmett, detrás de mí. "Ella no va a estar cada segundo. No sé por qué te perdona tan fácilmente, pero no podrás huir, Edward."

Enfrente a Emmett, enojada. "¡No sabes nada acerca de él!" Le grité.

"No lo hagas." Me susurró Edward.

"¡Sé que él es un idiota y que nunca cambiará!" gruñó Emmett.

"¡No lo juzgues! ¡Él no siempre ha sido así y lo sabes!"

"Era demasiado joven para hacer lo que está haciendo. Él empezó en la escuela secundaria cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una polla y descubierto la manera de usarla."

"¿No estabas celoso de que yo lo hice antes?" Edward preguntó arrogantemente al mismo tiempo que yo dije "¡Actuaba así porque estaba herido!"

"¿Alguna chica te rechazó y te volviste un cabrón?" No podía creer que Rose se había unido al lado de Emmett.

Me volví hacia Edward, mirándolo suplicante. "Diles. Tienen derecho a saber".

"¡Ni por salvarme del infierno!" dijo, asustado.

"¡Lo haré yo si no lo haces!"

"No, por favor."

"Yo sé la verdad", susurró Alice desde su lugar en la cama. La cabeza de Edward giró de pronto hacia ella y luego entrecerró los ojos para mí.

"¡Yo no lo hice!" Levanté las manos en defensa. "Te lo prometí, Edward."

"Oí una vez a mamá. Te estaba diciendo que Emmett no tenía intención de golpearte. Que sólo estaba jugando... Y dijo algunas otras cosas, y me entró la curiosidad", susurró y suspiró. "Le pregunté, y ella no me lo quiso decir. Entonces oí a papá y a ella hablar de ello más tarde esa noche. Todo tenía sentido."

"¿Cuánto sabes?" Edward preguntó, con cara de derrotado.

"Sólo la forma en que te trataron. Nunca dije nada porque tenía miedo de que te enojaras o algo así... Nunca pensé que actuaras así por tu pasado. No hubiera hablado mal de ti. Lo siento."

"¿Qué diablos, de qué están hablando?" Emmett preguntó, confundido.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared y puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. "Acerca de mi vida antes de la adopción".

Me arrodillé junto a él y lo abracé. Él puso su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró.

"¿Recuerdas cómo actuaba cada vez que lo golpeabas cuando estaban jugando?" Alice preguntó a Emmett.

"Él se quedaba quieto... dejándome golpearlo ..." se fue apagando. "¡Santo infierno! ¿Te maltrataban?" -preguntó Emmett, sorprendido.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin moverse. Nunca pensé que vería Emmett tan conmovido por algo, hasta traía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mierda. Lo siento, hermano. Incluso ahora, tendría que... ¿por qué no me detuviste?"

"Como he dicho, podrías volver más tarde."

"Te hubiera dejarlo ir. Ya me conoces."

"Una vez que comienzas a ser golpeado por una persona, ya no sabes quién es nunca más", espetó Edward, volviendo la cabeza hacia Emmett.

"Lo siento mucho".

"Lo que sea," murmuró Edward.

"En el fondo, sabía que no eras un idiota." Rose rompió el incómodo silencio que había caído en la habitación.

"En el fondo, a pesar de que a veces... nah, ni siquiera entonces." Edward se rió entre dientes. "Todavía eres una puta."

"Cuidado, hermano. Estás hablando de mi niña", dijo Emmett juguetonamente. Hizo una pausa y continuó "Mis más sinceras disculpas", dijo, educadamente y se inclinó haciendo una venia.

La atmósfera de la habitación se sintió más ligera. Todo estaba dicho. Podría quedarme aquí y sostener su mano sin tener que preocuparnos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"¿Antes o después de lo que pasó en diciembre?" preguntó Edward, arrastrándome a su regazo.

"Después", dijo Jasper, como si fuera la cosa más natural.

"Más o menos desde el accidente. ¿Cierto, Bella?", me preguntó.

"Probablemente". Me encogí de hombros. "Pero no nos besamos hasta marzo".

"¿Estás tratando de hacerte monje?" Emmett bromeó, lanzándole una almohada a Edward.

"La abstinencia hace las cosas mejor o una mierda así." Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí y sus labios se depositaron en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

"Estuve esperando que estos dos se dieran cuenta de que se amaban desde siempre y ni siquiera es gracioso", se quejó Rose, mirándonos divertida.

Nos congelamos y mi corazón se fue a toda marcha. ¿Edward me amaba? Yo sin duda lo amaba. ¿Quién no lo querría? Le oí tragar saliva detrás de mí.

"Ehh Rosalie, no hemos hablado de eso. Tengo que invitarla a un par de citas antes de admitir esas cosas."

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron. "¿Tú no la...? ¡Pero podría haberlo jurado!"

Me retorcí, sin querer oír la respuesta.

"No he dicho que no. He dicho que me gustaría tener más citas antes de decirle", respondió Edward de nuevo.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté perpleja, volviéndome hacia él al mismo tiempo que Jasper preguntó "¿Tú... enamorado?"

Alice gritó en voz alta, probablemente pensando en la planificación de la boda.

Edward gimió, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Los odio, a todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer las cosas como las planeó? Emmett decidió arruinar el plan perfecto que teníamos para decirles a todos y ahora... La puta reina del hielo viene y destruye mis declaraciones".

"¿El plan perfecto?" Solté un bufido. Yo ni siquiera había estado segura de lo que les diría.

"¡Emmett no arruino nada! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa, culpen a otro!" Emmett se defendió.

"¿Por qué está todo el mundo refiriéndose a sí mismos en tercera persona hoy?" Jasper se quejó.

Eso pareció hacer gracia a todos.

"Rose piensa que es gracioso." Dijo Rosalie

"Alice está de acuerdo," Alice se rió, haciendo un puchero con los labios a Jasper cuando él hizo una mueca.

"Tendrán que disculpar a Edward, él va a matar a Gravel. Volverá en breve." Edward se puso de pie y se estiró. Me dio un codazo para que dijera algo.

"Bella va a la cama", dije, teniendo en cuenta que estaba cansada.

"Emmett piensa que Bella no es divertida."

Jasper se quejó en voz alta. "Jasper se va a beber una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza."

 **Espero que se hayan divertido al leer tanto como yo mientras traducía y Estela corregía.**

 **Dejen un Review / comentario :)**

 **besos**

 **Nyssa**

 **27 Febrero 2016**


	9. Chapter 9: The Presentation

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward**

 **Capitulo 9: El secreto acabó**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _"¿Por qué está todo el mundo refiriéndose a sí mismos en tercera persona hoy?" Jasper se quejó._

 _Eso pareció hacer gracia a todos._

 _"Rose piensa que es gracioso." Dijo Rosalie_

 _"Alice está de acuerdo," Alice se rió, haciendo un puchero con los labios a Jasper cuando él hizo una mueca._

 _"Tendrán que disculpar a Edward, él va a matar a Gravel. Volverá en breve." Edward se puso de pie y se estiró. Me dio un codazo para que dijera algo._

 _"Bella va a la cama", dije, teniendo en cuenta que estaba cansada._

 _"Emmett piensa que Bella no es divertida."_

 _Jasper se quejó en voz alta. "Jasper se va a beber una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza."_

 **BPOV**

"Vas a estar increíble". Edward me sonrió, agarrando mi mano en nuestro camino a la biblioteca. Esta era el último vistazo que daría al proyecto que esta noche iba a presentar con Nathan y los demás.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento... no lo sé", murmuré.

"Nada sucederá. Sólo tienes que tener cuidado y mantener tu rostro lejos del suelo". Se rió entre dientes, ganándose uno de mis golpes. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los míos. "Deja de preocuparte."

Desde que le habíamos dicho a nuestros amigos, todo el mundo parecía saber sobre nosotros. Sorprendentemente, las chicas del campus tomaron bien que él ya no estaba disponible. Hubo algunas excepciones, por supuesto, pero yo podría vivir con eso. Yo sabía que él era guapo.

"No tienes que venir conmigo", le dije, cuando llegamos a las puertas de la biblioteca.

"Estoy aquí y, además, quiero ver lo que hicieron con los pingüinos". Él se rió y me guiñó un ojo. ¡Maldita sea, era bueno!

"Yo misma seleccioné las fotos de los pingüinos. Estoy segura de que te gustarán".

Era la primera vez que yo era la última en llegar a la reunión. ¡Fue culpa de Edward! Él quería venir conmigo, así, que después de nuestra carrera y una ducha, fui a su cuarto a esperar por él. Me saludó sin camisa y no me pude resistir... me abalance sobre él, lo que nos dio casi quince minutos de retraso. Maldito Edward y sus besos deliciosos.

* * *

"¡Llegas tarde!" Ángela saludó.

"Lo sé," susurré, y me deje caer en una silla. Edward se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Realmente esperaba que se comporte esta vez.

Repasé el discurso con Nathan mientras Ángela mostraba en su computadora portátil cómo iba a controlar el pase de diapositivas.

"Eso es Photoshop". Mike habló y me volví hacia él, confundida. "La imagen". Hizo un gesto a ella.

"¡Se supone que así debe ser!" estallé. "¡La primera muestra cómo el planeta sería si no tomamos las medidas necesarias y el otro muestra lo feliz que el planeta sería si lo hiciéramos!"

"¿Desde cuándo los pingüinos y los osos viven juntos en paz? ¿Y por qué la Tierra tiene una cara sonriente?"

"¡Mike! ¡Esta es una imagen de mierda!" Ángela y Nathan se quedaron sin aliento por mi forma de hablar. Sonreí con timidez. Demasiado tiempo con Cullen me hacía esto.

"¿Quieres que lo golpee?" Edward susurró, inclinándose hacia mí.

"Eso sería una buena idea", murmuré, haciéndole reír. Él sonrió, su sonrisa y blancos dientes y ojos verdes brillaron, por lo que me olvide de mi cabeza.

"¿Bella?" Nathan me llamó y me volví, sonrojándome.

"¿Sí?" Le susurré. Me regañé por ser tan fácil de enfadar.

"Te estaba diciendo que yo hablaría en la primera parte y luego tu vas a hablar sobre esto." Me mostró el papel con parte del discurso.

"Claro," estuve de acuerdo. "Me gustó, Ang." La presentación será un verdadero éxito. Teníamos la presentación en Power Point y algunas tarjetas con imágenes.

Hablamos durante unos minutos más y luego decidimos reunirnos a las cinco en el estadio del campus, donde se realizaría el concurso. Había otros dos equipos, pero yo estaba segura de que ganaríamos nosotros. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran.

Salí de la biblioteca con Edward, y nos fuimos al centro comercial donde se reunirían los demás. Alice quería empezar a celebrar desde temprano y yo no pude otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo.

"¿Y no sabes de que hablaran los otros equipos?" Edward preguntó, riendo.

"¿Quién puede hacer algo mejor que esto?" -Le pregunté, con confianza. "Hemos trabajado durante tanto tiempo que no dudo de nuestra victoria".

"Estoy seguro de que vas a ganar, pero me resulta curioso que ni siquiera conozcan a los otros equipos".

Llegamos a la plaza de comidas, donde nos había dicho que nos reuniríamos, y los encontramos dando gritos. Algo andaba mal.

"¡Ahí están!" Emmett resonó.

"¿Qué les sucede?" Edward preguntó, confundido.

"Hemos tenido un encuentro con un viejo amigo", respondió él, con dureza. "Todavía no entiendo qué pruebas necesitan para darse cuenta de que él lo hizo!"

Sentí que la sangre huir de mi cara. Estaban hablando de Jacob Black.

"¿Quién?" Edward parecía estar muy lento hoy.

"Black", se burló Rose. "Le dije que volviera a su manada. ¡Él realmente no era así antes de ser amigo de Uley y los otros!"

"Él estaba en contra de ellos al principio", recordó Edward, tirando de mi cintura para que me sentara en su regazo. "¿Qué quería?"

"¿Y por qué habría de importarnos lo que quiere? Él masculló algo acerca de 'gran noche, esta noche'... lo que sea ", espetó Emmett. "Vamos a comer, tengo hambre".

Tenía miedo de que pueda hacer algo esta noche, pero con tanta gente alrededor... no se atrevería. ¿Cierto?

"No te preocupes, no pasara nada", Edward susurró en mi oído, cuando me sintió algo tensa.

"Te lo dije, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esta noche."

"Si se atreve a meterse contigo esta noche, voy a hacerle daño. Te lo prometo." No podía creer lo mucho que Edward había cambiado. Sus palabras derritieron mi corazón y me hicieron amarlo un poco más.

Sin darme cuenta, me di vuelta y lo besé. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí, regresándome el beso con avidez.

"¡Oh Jesús, son peores que estos dos!" Jasper se quejó, y tuvo éxito, nos separamos.

"Nunca fuimos tan asquerosamente dulces", olfateó Rose, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí, nunca hemos sido así de cursis", coincidió Emmett.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sonrojándome.

"¿Debo recordarte lo angustiado que estabas cuando le preguntaste para ir a la fiesta de graduación? Cualquiera hubiera pensado que le pediste matrimonio," dijo Edward, sarcásticamente.

"¡Ella estaba molesta conmigo en ese momento! ¿No te acuerdas que nosotros pelea–"

"¡Porque fuiste un idiota!" Rose siseó.

"Y ellos dicen que nosotros peleamos...", murmuró Edward.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. "Son tiernos", le dije. En ese momento llegaron nuestras pizzas.

"Y ahora, dan náuseas", se quejó Edward, señalando con la pierna hacia la silla de Emmett. Su cabeza se levantó de la cara de Rose y miró hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué demonios, hombre?"

"Algunas personas están comiendo aquí", dijo Edward, arrogantemente.

"¡Voy a demostrarte que es comer, pedazo de mierda!" Emmett cogió un poco de salchicha de la pizza y se la lanzó a Edward, pero aterrizó en mí. Lo cogí de mi camisa y se la tiré, golpeándolo en el centro de la frente. Ni siquiera había intentado apuntar, pero estoy segura que si lo hubiese hecho no habría conseguido lograrlo.

"¡Bella!" -gritó. Antes de darme cuenta de lo sucedido, vi un trozo de pizza acercándose a mi cara. "Ahora te ves mucho mejor."

Yo estaba en shock. El primero que se movió fue Edward, pero no para herir a su hermano. Él tomó una servilleta y limpió la salsa de tomate de mi cara, riéndose entre dientes. "Eres todo un espectáculo".

Todos se reían, y yo no podía seguir aguantando la risa así que me uní a ellos. Después nos calmamos, nos comimos la pizza y luego las chicas me arrastraron a su habitación a fin de prepararme para la presentación.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué tuve que ducharme de nuevo. ¡Y no voy a usar ese vestido! Es demasiado corto", me quejé. Estaba sentada en la cama mientras Rose me arreglaba el pelo.

"Olías a pizza".

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" Me rompió.

"Tú empezaste," dijo Rose.

"¿Yo? ¡Edward empujó la silla! ¡Yo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!"

"Tu lo arrojaste para atrás. Debiste saber que significaba guerra."

"Mejor dejen de pelear. ¿Qué piensas de esto, Bella?" Alice preguntó, mostrándome una falda corta y una camisa a cuadros. "¿Tal vez con corbata?"

"Me gusta, pero no la corbata."

"Eso sería darle un detalle muy elegange. No seas difícil".

Suspiré y me deje caer en la cama. ¿Para qué me pregunta cuando igual hace lo que quiere?

Cuando terminaron, me parecía increíble. Tenía que confiar en ellas más a menudo. Pero los nervios aún estaban allí, así como en un mal presentimiento.

Ahora mismo estaba en el backstage con Nathan, preparándome para la presentación del proyecto. De pronto, Ángela se precipitó hacia mí, con la cara roja.

"¡No puedo encontrarla!" lloriqueó.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté en voz baja, queriendo creer que no estaba hablando del CD con el trabajo.

"¡La presentación! La tenía. ¡Lo juro! Me fui al baño y..." ella gimió.

Alguien anuncio nuestros nombres, mientras una chica se acercó.

"Se te cayó esto", dijo la niña a Ángela.

Sonreí, relajándome cuando vi el CD. Nos acomodamos y nos acercamos al Jurado. Angela se sentó en una computadora portátil en una esquina mientras Nathan tomó las pizarras de donde el jurado las había puesto. En eso, levantó la cara y me lanzó una mirada de preocupación muy intensa. Señaló con la cabeza que me acerque.

"¡Bella, tenemos un minuto y están en ruinas!" dijo asustado.

"¿Ruinas?" Le pregunté aterrada. Miré las pizarras en las que habíamos trabajado tan duro... para verlas destruidas. ¿Por qué tengo que tener estos malos presentimientos? "Vamos a utilizar sólo la presentación. Deja que Ángela muestre algunas diapositivas a continuación, vamos y empezamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo?" Le susurré.

"¿Por qué se ríen?" -preguntó, sorprendido, cuando oímos que la gente empezó a reírse y abuchear.

El Señor Harrison, el director del club de la Tierra se apresuró a nosotros, escandalizado.

"¿Te importaría explicarme qué es lo que la señorita Webber le está mostrando los estudiantes? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con la Tierra?" -gritó.

"¿Qué? Es sobre-" Comencé explicando al mismo tiempo que Nathan le mostró las pizarras.

"¡Alguien las ha destruido!" él gimió. Cuando lo dijo, me di cuenta de por qué la chica que le trajo el CD a Ángela me resultaba familiar. Ella era la hermana de Jacob Black. Él había hecho esto.

Qué es lo que está en la presentación de diapositivas?" Le pregunté a señor Harrison, tentativamente.

"Debí saber que ustedes no lo hicieron." Suspiró al mismo instante que Ángela se apresuró a nuestro lado, llorando.

"¡Alguien arruinó nuestro CD!" -gimió.

"¿Qué pusieron?" Le pregunté con los dientes apretados queriendo ir al otro lado de la cortina y gritar a todo el mundo que deja de reír.

"Algunas fotos...", me dijo, ruborizándose. Esperé a que siguiera. "De ti y un chico... Black creo..." tragó saliva. "Medio desnudos..."

Sentí que la sangre salía de mi rostro al recordar cuando tomó esas fotos. ¿No era suficiente lo que le había hecho a Edward? ¿Por qué me hacía esto a mí? ¿Qué le he hecho a él?

"¿Cerraste la laptop?" le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Quédense aquí. Los dos," ordené. Me llené de valor, tomé las pizarras en ruinas y mi discurso y crucé la cortina. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Fui al micrófono y me tragué las lágrimas y el orgullo para empezar a hablar.

"No me importa quién creyó que esto sería gracioso, pero no lo es. De todos modos, este incidente no me va a impedir hablar de mi proyecto. Yo, junto con Nathan Willis, Ángela Webber, Ben Cheney y Michael Newton trabajamos duro para este momento. No voy a dejar que Jacob Black lo arruine".

Los estudiantes empezaron a hablar, creando rumores. Me aclaré la garganta con fuerza. "Si me permiten presentarlos como se debe, voy a invitar a Angela y Nathan al escenario conmigo".

El jurado asintió con la cabeza, mirándome sorprendido de que tuviera las agallas para volver después de lo que cada uno debió haber visto. No quería saber lo que las imágenes mostraron.

Ángela sostuvo las pizarras mientras Nathan y yo exponíamos lo que debería haber estado allí. Después de terminar, huí del escenario y toda mi actitud fría subió cien grados. Me dejé caer contra la pared, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas y dejando caer las lágrimas.

"¿Bella?" Oí a Edward decir, luego su mano tocó mi cabeza. "Estoy aquí", susurró y me abrazó.

"¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué yo?" hipé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Porque él ha cambiado. Mucho", espetó. "No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, sin embargo," murmuró en mi oído.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, volviendo la cara hacia él. Me miró con timidez y me lanzó su sonrisa. "¿Qué hiciste? ¡Edward!" -Grité, horrorizada.

"Al segundo que vi las fotos, lo fui a buscar. Tuvo el descaro de estar allí y... digamos que lo invité afuera".

"¿Peleaste con él?"

"No tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Terminó y ni supo qué lo golpeó", se rió y me besó en el cuello, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos.

En el fondo, oí señor Harrison anunciar el ganador. Enterré mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, con el deseo de no escuchar nada.

"¡El tercer equipo es el ganador! ¡Isabella Swan, Nathan Willis, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney y Michael Newton...!", y empezó a divagar sobre nuestro evento desafortunado. ¡Ganamos!

Miré a los ojos de Edward que me miraban muy abiertos, estaba sorprendido. "¿Lo he oído bien?" susurré.

Me dio vueltas en el aire antes de darme cuenta que estaba en sus brazos. "¡Lo hiciste, nena, tú les mostraste cómo se hace!" -gritó él, besándome profundamente.

"Tengo que... ir... allí..." Tropecé con mis palabras. Estaba en shock.

Edward tomó mi mano y me acompañó al escenario, subiendo allí conmigo. En ningún momento me dejó soltar su mano. El señor Harrison le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no lo despidió. Me alegré, porque gracias a él me mantenía en pie.

Cuando el decano me dio el pequeño diploma por el mejor proyecto, murmuró algo a Edward. "Te estaré esperando en mi oficina cuando esto termine".

Me sentí furiosa como mierda. No fue culpa de Edward, después de todo. Él sólo había cuidado de mí.

"¿Por qué no buscan a Jacob Black o tal vez a Sam Uley?" Di un paso adelante y la cabeza del decano se dirigió a mí, sorprendido.

"¿De qué está hablando, señorita Swan?"

"Optó por no creer en lo que la madre de Edward le dijo hace unos meses. Ellos hicieron daño a Edward. Y ahora, nos humillaron... me humillaron", murmuré las últimas dos palabras. "No culpe a Edward, él simplemente trató de salvar mi orgullo".

El decano nos miró pensativamente y luego asintió. Tomó el micrófono y le dijo a Sam y Jacob que vayan a su oficina.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me dirigió al exterior. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" -susurró.

"Por supuesto".

"¿Fueron Photoshop?"

"No lo sé... No me fijé en las fotos."

"¿Te vio medio desnuda?"

"Fue hace mucho tiempo. Estábamos en una fiesta..." murmuré, arrepintiéndome de haber aceptado ir con él a esas fiestas.

"¡Ese bastardo! Podría matarlo", susurró Edward, abrazándome contra su pecho y besando mi frente. "Debo decirte que Rosalie está enojada contigo. No pueden esperar para hablar contigo."

"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Ella no entiende que yo no tenía idea de que iba a hacer esto?"

Fuimos a la habitación de Emmett, donde se habían reunido. Rose nos miró desafiante, Alice parecía decepcionada, Jasper miraba intrigado y Emmett estaba hirviendo. Perfecto.

"¿Se dan cuenta que yo no pedí esto?" -Grité, explotando.

"¡Estabas consciente de que tal cosa podría suceder cuando se estaban chupando la cara!" Rose lanzó un grito.

"Nunca pensé que sería capaz de traicionarme."

"¿Te escuchas? ¡Traicionarme!" ella soltó un bufido.

"Cálmate, Rosalie. Bella no hizo nada malo. Estaba acostumbrada a..." Edward tomó mi lado. Una vez más.

"¿Estás hablando conmigo? ¡Creí que me odiabas!"

"¡Estoy tratando de hacerte entrar en razón! Bella es inocente en toda esta mierda."

"Yo no creo que ella es inocente, si tu me entiendes", se burló ella-.

Cogí el codo de Edward antes de que pudiera saltar sobre ella. "No," dije en voz baja, mis lágrimas me cegaban.

"¿En realidad escuchas a una niña?" -preguntó ella, entretenida.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" Emmett preguntó en voz alta, sobre la voz de su novia.

"Quería celebrar. Ganamos a pesar de todo, pero he cambiado de opinión." Tome la mano de Edward y me lo lleve de allí. Él tomó la iniciativa, y nos fuimos a su habitación.

"Lamento cómo resultó la noche".

"¿Estás pidiendo disculpas?" le tomé el pelo.

"Deberías apreciar el gesto. Te defendí de la Reina Perra".

"Gracias," dije, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Qué debemos hacer? Tengo muchas ganas de celebrar."

"Tengo un poco de cerveza si quieres", ofreció.

Asentí, y me trajo un par de cervezas de la nevera. Me encantaba su habitación. Podría vivir aquí, pero por supuesto... si él se fuera.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" -preguntó, abriendo mi cerveza.

"Estaba pensando en mudarme a tu habitación", le dije con sinceridad. "Por supuesto, tu no estarías aquí".

"No me vas a enviar con Tanya, ¿verdad?"

"¿Miedo?"

Se estremeció y levantó su cerveza.

"¡No!" Exclamé antes de que la tome. Acerqué mi botella para brindar y luego tomé un trago.

"Eres extraña."

"No has dicho una mala palabra en la última hora, creo", reflexioné.

"¿Quieres que te diga algo sucio? Tal vez te gusta mi lado malo" -preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

"¡Eres imposible!"

"Bueno, me han dicho que soy imposible de resistir. Hagas lo que hagas."

"Cullen", le advertí.

"¿Estamos de nuevo con eso? ¿Qué coño ha pasado con los nombres de pila?"

"Ahí están las palabras sucias que he extrañado."

"Cuidado con lo que deseas".

"¿Podrías hablarme sucio?" Sonaba más morboso una vez lo dije en voz alta. Me sonrojé y me ocupé con la cerveza.

Edward llegó a mi lado y me plantó un beso húmedo en la mejilla. "Tu rubor me pone tan jodidamente duro".

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Uno bueno.

"Tu timidez hace que seas mucho más atractiva, tan interesante. Sí", susurró con vehemencia. "Me encanta tu rubor, es tan caliente."

Pensé que mi rubor se convertiría en permanente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté, empujándolo cuando empezó a lamer mi cuello. Se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien...

"Creo que hemos tenido bastantes citas, y nos conocemos muy bien. Sólo siente, esta noche."

Él había dicho algo así, en diciembre, y yo no quería pensar en eso.

"¿Como cuantas muchas citas hemos tenido?" -Pregunté, tratando de detenerlo.

"Bella, si no quieres, di que no", dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Yo... no lo sé", le dije con sinceridad.

Se detuvo y me miró con recelo. "Estás insegura. ¿Qué te hace dudar de esto? ¿Son mis acciones anteriores...?", me preguntó, mirando derrotado hacia abajo.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de mi garganta. Me miró divertido. "¿Acaso Edward Cullen está... avergonzado?", le tomé el pelo.

"Esas palabras no van juntas, Swan."

"Ah, estamos de vuelta a las formalidades," gemí con fingido horror.

"Mira Bella, hemos recorrido un largo camino, pero todavía no sé cómo decir esto bien así que lo voy a decir a mi manera. ¿Quieres follar o no?"

Esta vez realmente me reí, y hasta llegué a derramar lágrimas. Sentí que mis mejillas y los músculos de mi estómago dolían, pero no podía dejar de reír.

"Estás arruinando mi estado de ánimo", se quejó. "¿Qué demonios es tan divertido?"

"Tus palabras..." jadeé, faltándome el aire.

"¿Debería hablar dulcemente y reformularlo en algo más cursi? ¿Quieres hacer el amor?"

Mi corazón se detuvo por un nanosegundo para después reiniciar a doble velocidad. ¿Acababa de decir hacer el amor? Amor? Edward Cullen... ¿amor? ¿Me ama...?

"Eso es algo que realmente no va con tu nombre," solté sin pensarlo.

"¿Eh?"

"Amor", susurré la palabra como si decirlo más fuerte significara algún tipo de maleficio.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y por un segundo no era el chico malo que yo conocía. "¿Por qué no? Yo soy capaz de eso, ¿sabes?"

No sabía si estaba preparada para esta conversación. Traté de esquivarla. "Hagámoslo".

"Creo que debemos esperar". ¿Acaso era bipolar? Hace un minuto me quería coger, según sus palabras.

"¿Quieres ir al cine mañana?" me preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión confusa.

"Ehh...".

"Es una respuesta de sí o no, Bella."

"Sí," dije, todavía confundida.

"Genial, y después nos vamos a almorzar". Parecía estar animado. "¿Qué te gustaría?" -preguntó él, buscando su teléfono.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¿No dijiste cita, luego beso, luego salir un poco más y al final si ambas partes quieren lo mismo... tener relaciones?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Hicimos todo".

"Hemos tenido sólo unas pocas citas".

Le dejé ganar. No dije nada y salí de la cama. "Hey!" Su mano me detuvo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A dormir..." Respondí.

"Quédate aquí". Ya había pasado muchas noches en su habitación. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que ya me había mudado aquí.

"Tu sofá todavía está lleno de peluches".

"No has dormido en el sofá en mucho tiempo. Ahora veo lo jodidamente estúpido que fui. Debería haberte dado la cama esa vez, hace unos meses."

"Mejor no. Sigo siendo reacia a quedarme aquí". Me reí y le revolví el pelo.

"Cambio las sábanas cada semana. ¿Quieres que compre una cama nueva?" Edward me estaba hablando en serio.

"No, Edward. Me voy a mi habitación."

"Te acompaño", se ofreció, y saltó de la cama en un movimiento rápido, sonriéndome. Puse los ojos en blanco y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

La abrí y me estrellé contra una persona que probablemente estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Mi frente estaba latiendo.

"¿Bella?" Oí a Edward preguntar con preocupación.

Me froté la frente y centré mi mirada en la intrusa. Había una niña, que posiblemente la había visto antes, pero no estaba segura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí a estas horas? ¿No habían comprendido que él era mío?

"He estado en tu habitación y tu compañera de cuarto me envió aquí", me dijo. Oh, ella me estaba buscando.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté. Un gemido escapó de mí cuando mi frente comenzó a palpitar más. "¿Tienes algo para la cabeza?" Me volví hacia Edward. Él asintió y desapareció hacia su cuarto de baño. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Le pregunté a la chica, centrándome en ella de nuevo.

"He oído que es tu trabajo como asesora es hacer esto y me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi edificio... para que me ayudes a parar esa juerga. Están enloqueciendo y ya son las 02 a.m."

"¿Eres de mi año?" -Pregunté, tomando la píldora que me dió Edward y tragándola con agua.

"Está en mi clase. ¿Qué edificio es? Yo voy", se ofreció.

Ella dijo cual era el edificio y me congelé. Ella estaba en el edificio de Jake. No podía ir Edward allí. Ahora no. Edward pareció darse cuenta de ello demasiado rápido porque se puso sus zapatos y desapareció de la habitación antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

La miré aterrada. "Muéstrame el camino", le dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Soy Briana, por cierto."

"Bella", le dije mecánicamente y querido que mis piernas comenzaran a moverse más rápido.

"Estoy feliz por lo de esta tarde, te lo merecías".

"¿Qué?" -Le pregunté, parándome. ¿Era una trampa o algo así?

"Ganaste a pesar de lo que les hicieron."

"Oh... bien. Gracias," murmuré y continué mis pasos.

Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación de Jacob. La puerta estaba abierta, y pude oír a la gente gritando algo desde el interior. "Pelea, Pelea."

Me abrí paso por dentro, empujando a la gente fuera de mi camino hasta que los vi en el centro del círculo. "¡ALTO!" Grité, con mi voz quebrada.

La cabeza de Edward se volvió hacia mí, con el puño congelado en el aire. Jacob no se detuvo. Su puño se puso en contacto con uno de los ojos de Edward o cerca de ellos, de todos modos. Se tambaleó y retrocedió. No podía verlo dañado, ¡no cuando sabía lo que le hicieron a él de niño!

"¡ALTO! ¡Ustedes no pueden responder la violencia con violencia!" Grité, sonando como un padre.

Dos chicos mayores les separaron y yo estaba agradecida por ello.

"¡Espera! ¡Suéltame!" Jacob gruñó, luchando contra el muchacho que lo sostenía.

"¿Cuál demonios es tu maldito problema, Black?" Edward gritó, forcejeando con el muchacho que lo sostenía a él, dándole codazos en su estómago.

"¡Los hombres como tú no deberían existir! ¡Le hiciste daño a mi hermana!"

"¿Qué coño ha pasado en este tiempo? ¡Antes hacíamos todo hombro a hombro!"

"¡Crecí, a diferencia de ti!" Jacob gritó, todavía pataleando en el aire, peleando contra el individuo que lo sostenía.

"¡Tu te pegaste a la mierda de Uley, eso es lo que pasó!"

"¡No digas nada de Sam! ¡Fue expulsado y enviado a la cárcel!"

"¡Porque trató de matarme!" Edward gritó.

No podía escucharlos más. Me las arreglé para salir de la habitación justo cuando escuché a Jacob diciendo. "Eso funcionó a tu favor. ¡Ya tienes a Swan!" Hubo otra conmoción, pero no me volví para verlos pelear de nuevo.

Los dos eran culpables. ¿Cuándo iban a entender eso? Uno más que el otro, pero ambos habían hecho cosas malas.

Caminé con dificultad hasta mi habitación y encontré a Tanya despierta, hablando por teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio y murmuró algo en el teléfono antes de colgar.

"¿Has oído?" -me preguntó casualmente.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté con voz cansada, cambiándome a una pijama.

"La pelea entre Edward y Jacob ese chico mmm... Black".

"Yo vengo de allí. Están bien", le corté y me metí bajo las sábanas. "Buenas noches".

"¿Qué es lo que vio en ti? Yo hubiera estado allí con él", Le oí decir. Decidí no hacerle caso.

 **NOTAS TRADUCTORA:**

 **1\. Por favor, no odien a Jake. Él es el bueno. Él quería ser el chico bueno - ustedes verán en el próximo capítulo de lo que estoy hablando.**

 **2\. Pronto estaran listos los Outtakes de la infancia de Edward, les dejo saber tan pronto lo termine de editar.**

 **3\. Como notaron estoy subiendo un capitulo temprano y otro en la tarde, eso se debe a que ya tengo bastantes traducidos y no quiero dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo, pronto comenzare a subir solo uno al dia ya que no quiero que se queden mucho tiempo sin capitulo y voy poco a poco con los que faltan.**

 **4\. Me preguntaron cuantos capitulos son y les digo desde ya que son 90 mas al rededor de 10 OUTTAKES, ya la mitad esta traducido asi que no se preocupen.**

 **OJO: Si alguien puede ayudarme y ser mi beta seria de gran ayuda, tengo dos trabajos mas estoy en mi maestria a tiempo complete (ni pregunten como divido mi tiempo, jajajaja) Si alguna puede ayudar a corregir me envia un DM no es necesario que sepa ingles ya que le enviare el capitulo traducido.**

 **No olviden dejarme sus REVIEWS de lo que piensan del fic.**

 **Gracias por leer y sorry por la nota tan larga de hoy.**

 **Besos**

 **Nyssa**

 **2/28/2016**


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Date

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward**

 **Capítulo 10: La segunda cita**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _Caminé con dificultad hasta mi habitación y encontré a Tanya despierta, hablando por teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio y murmuró algo en el teléfono antes de colgar._

 _"¿Has oído?" -me preguntó casualmente._

 _"¿Qué?" Le pregunté con voz cansada, cambiándome a una pijama._

 _"La pelea entre Edward y Jacob ese chico… Mmm... Black"._

 _"Yo vengo de allí. Están bien", le corté y me metí bajo las sábanas. "Buenas noches"._

 _"¿Qué es lo que él vio en ti? Yo hubiera estado allí con él", le oí decir. Decidí no hacerle caso._

 **BPOV**

Algo me tocó la mejilla, y me volví a mi otro lado. Algo tocó mi nariz, y yo me hundí en la almohada. Mi manta fue retirada, y me estremecí. _¿Qué demonios?_

Abrí mis ojos legañosos y vi a Edward sonriéndome o medio sonriendo, porque su cara se veía amoratada.

"¿Qué quieres?" me arrastré hacia fuera, buscando mi manta, a ciegas literalmente.

"Son las siete y diez. Estás tarde."

"¿Qué?" Gemí.

"Es domingo", respondió él alegremente y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

Se habían invertido los papeles, estaba segura. ¡Ahora, todo lo que yo quería era dormir!

"No quiero correr", me quejé y me acurruqué a mí misma, temblando. Hacía demasiado frío y él me negaba mi manta caliente.

"Vamos, Bella," suplicó.

"Vete". Empujé suavemente su pecho.

"No. Despierta", dijo, y me empujó el hombro. Yo no me moví. "Despierta", susurró en mi oído y me pellizcó. Un grito se escapó de mis labios, y realmente esperaba no haber despertado a Tanya. "Despierta". El muy idiota sonaba como un disco rayado. "Está bien, tú lo has querido", declaró.

Empecé a rezar para que no me hiciera cosquillas. No lo hizo. Sólo se arrastró hasta estar encima de mí y empezó a besarme. No me quejaba, pero funcionó definitivamente. Y ya estaba despierta en más de un nivel.

"¡Edward!" Gemí en voz muy alta.

Sentí sus caderas contra las mías y me pregunté si había cambiado de opinión. Se frotó contra un lugar delicioso, y volví a gemir.

"¿Qué está-? ¡Oh Dios!"

¿Oops? Tanya ya estaba despierta.

"¿Podrían... No hacer eso aquí?" -preguntó ella, con asco.

"¿Ya estás despierta, o todavía?" Edward me preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Bajo en diez minutos", murmuré y lo empuje lejos de mí.

Salió de la habitación después de lanzarle a Tanya una sonrisa y una disculpa. ¿Alguna vez aprenderá que no era prudente hacer eso?

"Lo siento", le dije a ella. Fui al baño y en cinco minutos ya estaba lista para mi carrera.

Cuando llegué afuera, él se estaba estirando, y eso me daba una vista impresionante de su culo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Le di un manotazo en el culo y salí disparada hacia adelante. Él me alcanzó y me puso sobre sus hombros, comenzando a correr. Grité, aterrorizada, y tiré de su cabello. No dejaba de imaginarme cayendo y aplastando mi cabeza con el suelo. Edward se detuvo y tiró de mí hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido.

Esperaba estar cerca de nuestro árbol, pero estábamos cerca de la cancha de baloncesto.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" -Pregunté, jadeando en busca de aire.

"¿Quieres jugar?" Sonó más sucio de lo que él había pretendido, estoy segura.

"Tu dijiste que deberíamos tener más de citas antes de jugar", le bromeé.

Él me miró confundido y entonces, luego de entender, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaron con picardía. "¿Acabas de hacer una broma sucia?"

"He aprendido una o dos cosas de ti", le dije, sonriendo.

"Soy una mala influencia", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Y qué dices, jugamos?"

"No tengo una bola". ¿Estaba considerando jugar en serio? Era peligroso en muchos niveles, yo con un balón bien podría matarlo.

"Tengo dos", dijo él rápidamente, sonriendo. ¡El muy hijo de puta es un engreído!

"¿Eso significa que no te importaría que te pidiera prestada una para nuestro juego?" Podría jugar su _juego_.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta y luego se echó a reír. Era una risa despreocupada, me encantó. "Realmente pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, demasiado para tu propio bien", farfulló él, jadeando en busca de aire.

Le sonreí y agarré la parte delantera de su camisa, inclinándome para darle un beso. Él sonrió y me besó. Con la boca cerrada. ¿Le gustaba torturarme?

"La pelota está llegando", murmuró contra mis labios. Abrí los ojos y lo vi mirando detrás de mí, con los labios todavía unidos a los míos. Me sonrojé. "Encantadora", susurró y me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

"¿Para qué coño necesitas una bola tan temprano?" La voz de Bob sonó detrás de mí, ronca por el sueño.

"¿Por qué le has despertado?" Le pregunté, entornándole los ojos a Edward.

"Es lo justo", se rió entre dientes y se llevó el balón de Bob. "¿Un uno-a-uno?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, por supuesto, olvidando que quería dormir. Me quedé a un lado y me dejé caer, busqué mi iPod en la sudadera con capucha. Iba a ser una larga mañana. Me podría haber ido corriendo sola, como lo había hecho antes de que _alguien_ decidiera acompañarme. Pero ahora, ya no era capaz de poder hacerlo sola. Puse un auricular en mi oído y dejé el otro colgando, con ganas de escucharlos.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?" -Preguntó Bob, saltando por la pelota, sólo para que Edward lo golpeara.

"Jacob. Todo está olvidado ahora."

"¿Otra vez?" Bob me lanzó una mirada y le devolví el saludo.

"Sí, hablamos anoche. Ese hijo de puta, Eric creo que es su nombre, nos encerró en el armario de mierda. No teníamos más remedio que hablar. El espacio era demasiado estrecho como para noquearlo".

Bob se echó a reír y no pude evitar mi ataque de risa ante la idea de Edward encerrado en un armario con Jacob Black.

"¿No es una cosa que la gente hace en las fiestas? ¿Encerrar a la gente en armarios para hacerlos besuquearse?"

"¡Cuida tu boca!" Edward gruñó y le lanzó la pelota a Bob que la atrapó con facilidad.

"Así que... ¿amigos de nuevo?"

"Se puede decir eso. Todo depende de él. Maldito bipolar hijo de puta", murmuró Edward y lanzó el balón al aro sólo para que diera con el borde y rebotara en mi dirección. "¡Cuidado!" gritó y oí sus pasos que se acercaban a mí.

La pelota cayó cerca de mí, luego rodó a mi lado, deteniéndose.

"¿Estás bien?" -me preguntó, preocupado.

"Creo que me voy a correr", decidí, levantándome. No era seguro para mí estar cerca de ningún balón en movimiento.

"No quise lanzarlo tan fuerte", susurró y se llevó el balón. "Tengo que sacar mi frustración en algo."

"¿Por qué estás frustrado? Yo te dije que sí, tú fuiste el que se negó a..."

"Vamos al cine más tarde, luego almorcemos y después ya veremos", me interrumpió.

"Bye". Lo bese en la barbilla, lo más alto que podía alcanzar y comencé a correr lentamente.

Le oí gritar algo, pero no podía distinguir qué. Lo que sé es que me estrelle contra un árbol. Oh... me estaba advirtiendo. Pero ¿por qué estaba el árbol allí?

"Jesús, ¿alguna vez escuchas, Bella?" Oí a Edward decir desde algún lugar cerca.

"No te oí," murmuré, mi frente me palpitaba.

"¿Por qué no llegaste a detenerla? ¿Te gustan que las chicas caigan por ti?"

"No todos los días me llaman árbol. Deberías haberla escuchado, me dijo maldito árbol. ¿Realmente parezco un árbol?" Reconocí la voz ronca de Jacob Black.

Abrí los ojos y mire a mí alrededor. Edward estaba a mi lado, en cuclillas, me miraba con recelo. Bob estaba a un lado, riendo y Jacob estaba en frente de mí, moviendo un dedo.

"¿Cuántos dedos ves?", preguntó.

"Veo un árbol", gemí, frotando mi cabeza. Era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que me chocaba con alguien.

"Ella está bien", se rió Edward y me abrazó, perdiendo el equilibrio y enviándonos a tierra.

"Tal vez debas permanecer lejos de ella. Tenemos dos partidos más", bromeó Bob.

Resoplé, recordando lo que me había dicho Emmett todos estos meses. Me levanté, balanceándome ligeramente.

"Voy a volver", decidí.

"¿Podrás hacerlo sin accidentes?" Edward me tomaba el pelo.

"Ojalá".

Él me miró, entonces miró a Bob, suspiró y se centró de nuevo en mí. "Vamos, yo voy contigo."

"No te molestes, quédate a jugar". Yo sabía que él quería seguir jugando. Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de nuestro edificio cuando gritó detrás de mí. "¡Diez y media, en mi habitación!"

Me di la vuelta y asentí con la cabeza, demostrándole que lo escuché esta vez. Alguien vino a mi lado y me volví para preguntarle por qué no se quedaba a jugar cuando vi a Jacob.

"Quería hablar contigo", me susurró.

"¿Qué pasa?" No sabía sus intenciones.

"Mira, lo siento por lo que hice. Todo".

"¿De verdad esperas que te perdone?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, volviéndome hacia él.

"Bueno, no exactamente... Yo veía a Edward con Rebecca, luego contigo, y entonces él estaba con ella otra vez... yo sabía que tenía que actuar, y Sam había decidido ayudar, pero fui estúpido y lo escuché."

"¿Quién era tu mejor amigo? ¿Sam o Edward?" -Pregunté con enojo.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta", dijo en voz baja. "Edward".

"Si Edward te perdonó, muy bien entonces. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Me usaste, casi matas a tu mejor amigo y... entonces, después de unos meses, te decides a hacerme un poco más de daño", le espeté.

"Ah, Bella. Todo fue idea de Sam, lo de tu presentación. Creo que fue una gran diversión para él ver a Edward pegarme. Otra vez. Él ha estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente".

"Porque sigues dándole razones para tratarte como basura."

"¿Están realmente juntos?" -preguntó, después de unos minutos de silencio. Llegamos a mi piso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que todavía tienes una oportunidad?"

"Honestamente, no. Tenía curiosidad. Nunca lo vi como el tipo que puede tener algo serio, si se puede decir eso", se rió Jake.

"Entonces no conoces a Edward. ¿Qué pasó anoche, de todos modos?"

"Es curioso, era porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. La fiesta comenzó a la medianoche, ya que se supone que era una fiesta sorpresa..."

"Feliz cumpleaños, supongo."

"Gracias," dijo él, sonriendo-. "Les dije que no era una buena idea tener la música tan alta y cuando la chica Briana gritó que buscaría a los asesores, dejé la música apagada. Un minuto más tarde, alguien la vuelve a encender. No pude hacer nada. Fue cómico cómo Edward entró y se lanzo hacia mí, golpeándome. Otra vez", explicó, riendo. "Entonces los chicos, tu sabes... nos encerraron en un armario maldito. Hablamos y ahora todo está claro."

"Es bueno saberlo." Suspiré con alivio. "¿Sabes?, yo siempre pensé que eras un buen tipo."

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"¡Bella! He estado buscándote- Oh..."

Me volví hacia Alice, que miraba entre Jake y yo con ojos de halcón.

"Me voy a despedir a Gravel y tener un juego con Cullen," me dijo Jake y bajó las escaleras.

Alice se centró en mí. "¿Por qué estabas hablando con él?"

"¿No debería preguntarte por qué _tú_ estás hablándome a mí?" resoplé y la pasé rápidamente de largo.

"Espera, Bella. Anoche... fue un malentendido".

Solté un bufido y entré en mi habitación. Tanya estaba en la cama al teléfono con otra puta o algún adicto al sexo, hablando, cotilleando y pintándose las uñas, otra vez. Fui a buscar mis cosas para entrar a la ducha.

"Yo no estaba del lado de Rose."

"No estabas hablando tampoco", señale, aún recogiendo cosas.

"Porque yo no estaba pensando bien. Rose lo había arreglado para hacernos pensar que querías que..."

"Bien".

"Lo siento. Sé que no lo hice bien".

"Él no lo hizo, tampoco. Todo fue Sam. Eso es lo que me estaba diciendo," le dije y salí de la habitación.

"¿Así que Edward lo golpeó por nada?"

"Dos veces", le dije, riendo. "¿Vas a ducharte conmigo?" Me volví y le pregunté al verla conmigo en la ducha.

"Nah. Paso." Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Después de mi ducha, me sequé el pelo tratando de no escuchar a Tanya y su puto amigo (o puta amiga) y luego fui a la habitación de Edward.

"¡Pero tienes que reportar eso! ¡Tú estabas allí!" Una cosa era segura, quien estuviera en su habitación tenía buenos pulmones.

No escuché respuesta, pero la voz de la chica volvió a gritar. "¿Quieres que haga una queja por escrito?"

"... Ahora, vete", dijo con calma, abriendo la puerta. Escuché sólo el final de su respuesta. "Cinco minutos tarde, Bella," me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me vio.

"¡Voy al Decano con esto porque Cope no quiere escuchar!" Reconocí a la chica de anoche. Brenda, creo que dijo que ese era su nombre. Me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de la música a todo volumen y el ruido de la fiesta de Jake.

"No tienes que hacer nada. Estamos en la universidad. Hablé con Jacob y no lo volverá a hacer". Traté de calmarla.

"¡No sé ni cuántas noches he tenido que soportar su música fuerte, pero basta ya! ¡Tuve suficiente con la noche anterior!"

"Mira, si lo hacen de nuevo entonces yo personalmente iré a llevarlos al Decano. ¿Vale, Brenda?" No tenía idea de que el Decano podría hacer al respecto, pero me pareció una buena idea.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña y luego miró a Edward y entornó los ojos. "Es Briana. Y bien, eso está bien." Ella salió campante por delante de mí.

Me mordí el labio y mentalmente me bofeteé. Yo solía recordar los nombres.

"Es bueno saber que no soy el único que tiene un problema con los nombres", se rió Edward y cogió su chaqueta. "Vamos."

Me llevó a su coche. "¿A dónde me llevas?" Le pregunté. Podríamos haber ido andando al centro comercial.

"Cine. Sólo tenemos que esperar unos minutos aquí", explicó, mirando su teléfono. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo importante.

Sonó su aparato y contestó antes de que el primer sonido terminara. "Estoy en mi auto", dijo. "Sí, te puedo ver". Colgó el teléfono.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Bob que venía hacia nosotros con dos bolsas. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

"Creo que tengo todo. Deberías pagarme la próxima vez."

"Voy a pensar en ello," Edward le dijo, sonriendo poniendo las bolsas en el asiento trasero. "Nos vemos".

"¡Espera, tengo algo más para ti!" dijo Bob, guiñando un ojo, y metió algo en la mano de Edward haciéndole gemir y dar un golpe muy duro a Bob en el brazo.

Edward se fue al lado del conductor, gruñendo, mientras Bob me guiñó un ojo y me abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia. Puse los ojos en blanco. Por lo menos, él tenía modales a diferencia de mi cita.

"El centro comercial está en la otra dirección", le dije confundida al ver la ruta que tomó.

"Bella, deja de quejarte. ¿No puedes simplemente cerrar los ojos o algo así?"

"Eres muy grosero, ¿lo sabías?"

"¡Jesús!" gimió en voz alta, pisando bruscamente los frenos en la luz roja.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del camino. Yo no sabía qué esperar, nos íbamos a una parte devastada de la ciudad o al menos eso me pareció. Se dio la vuelta a la izquierda sin importarle los otros coches, parecía distraído y eso no era una buena idea ya que conducía. De pronto, el coche se detuvo.

"¡Ta-da!" Edward exclamó y se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo ampliamente.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos en un cine al aire libre. No podía creerlo. Nunca pensé que iba a hacer esto.

"¿No te gusta?" Me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada, y él tomó mi silencio de la peor manera.

Me volví hacia él, tratando de recoger mi mandíbula de mi regazo, y lancé mis brazos alrededor de él, casi ahogándolo y olvidándome del cinturón de seguridad.

"¡Me encant- a!" Tuve la suficiente fuerza para terminar la palabra antes de completar _me encantas_. Cogí el cinturón de seguridad y lo removí. Luego tome su cabeza entre mis manos, presionando mis labios con los suyos, estremeciéndome ante la sensación de su mandíbula no rasurada.

"Voy a escuchar a Bob con más frecuencia si ésta será la reacción que obtendré de ti", se rió entre dientes y besó a lo largo de mi cuello.

"¿Qué veremos?" -Pregunté, pensando si era prudente que me arrastrara hasta su regazo.

"Honestamente, no tengo ni idea. Tenía la esperanza de que no viéramos nada", murmuró en mi oído.

Eché un vistazo al asiento de atrás luego a él, con el calor subiendo a mis mejillas.

"¿Y si alguien nos ve? Es mediodía, después de todo."

"Tengo vidrios polarizados por una razón, Bella."

"Espera, ¡Alto ahí!" Le empujé la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Has hecho esto antes?"

"En el coche, no", respondió él, sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, el alivio me inundó _. Hey, un momento_ … ¿Qué quiso decir con _en_ el coche? ¿Lo había hecho _sobre_ el coche?

Edward se echó a reír en voz alta. "Deberías ver tu cara. Bella, el coche siempre estuvo fuera de los límites".

"¿Estuvo?" Mi voz hizo eco.

"Sí, lo estaba. Parece que me haces cruzar mis límites personales. El asiento trasero es bastante grande, creo. Puedo decir eso pero sólo porque me he besuqueado ahí."

"Vamos a ver". Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, él me detuvo.

"Vamos a ser sutiles, todo el mundo está aquí. Regresa, la película está empezando".

Lo escuché y alcance a ver una imagen en blanco y negro, era un clásico. Siempre quise ver un clásico en la gran pantalla, pero Edward me parecía más atractivo... desnudo. Él se unió a mí y comenzó a sacar cosas de las bolsas.

"¿Alitas broaster o hamburguesa?" -preguntó él, se centró en el interior de la bolsa en la mano.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté confundida, con los ojos en la pantalla. Era Wuthering Heights, la versión con Laurence Olivier como Heathcliff.

"¿Qué quieres comer? Céntrate, Bella. Estoy bastante hambriento, así que elige o me comeré todo", Edward me había engatusado, volviendo la atención hacia él. Tenía bolsas de KFC, Burger King y McDonald en su regazo. Tenía el aspecto de un niño en una tienda de dulces, y yo no podía dejar de reírme por su entusiasmo.

"El entrenador Shaw te va a matar."

"Lo que el entrenador no sabe, no lo matará ni a él _ni_ a mí Ahora elije...", insistió.

Cogí una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y una Sprite, y luego volví mi atención a la pantalla.

"¿Eso es todo? Bella, toma más o no comerás otra cosa."

"¡Shh! Me encanta la película. Come y calla".

Nos quedamos en silencio y sólo se oía el crujir de las alitas que Edward estaba comiendo y de las pajitas de las bebidas. Le tomó menos de media hora terminar todo, y yo todavía estaba luchando con mis patatas fritas y gaseosa.

"¿Te gusta el cine?" -preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de mirar a la pantalla.

"¡Sí!" Le dije con entusiasmo.

"Yo podría alquilar o comprar una película o algo...", dijo pasando su mano cerca de mi cara, moviendo el pelo de mi cuello, y besándome allí.

"Como ya comiste, ahora lo que necesitas es la otra parte vital de la vida de un hombre. ¡Sexo!" Le gruñí, empujándolo, y comiéndome una patata larga.

"Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón", se rió Edward, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, chupándome el cuello.

"Todavía estoy comiendo". Traté de parecer severa, pero ya estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"Comí diez veces lo que has comido y sigues sin terminar las papas fritas."

Reí ante su disgusto. Podría jugar a hacerme la difícil de conseguir, ya que él me había declinado en el pasado. Había cambiado tanto que ahora hasta podía negarse a tener sexo. Me reí ante ese pensamiento.

"Estás riendo mucho hoy. ¿Estás convirtiéndote en una chica femenina?" Edward bromeó, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

"¡Es porque _soy_ una chica y estás muy fastidioso hoy!" Gemí, empujándolo de nuevo.

"Y yo _soy_ un chico" susurró en mi oído. "He pasado casi cuatro meses sin un orgasmo".

"¿Quieres que me crea eso?" Le pregunté medio en broma. No podía dejarme creerle eso, dolería saber la verdad luego.

Me miró con timidez, yo sabía que le era imposible tener a su miembro quieto dentro del pantalón. "Yo podría haber... ¿sabes? Tomé el asunto en mis manos, si se puede decir, pero no he estado con nadie después de ese día, no he estado con nadie desde que lo hicimos juntos en diciembre", explicó, tragando duro y esperando para ver mi reacción.

"¿No has estado con nadie todos estos meses?" Era difícil de creer, aunque me encantó la idea.

"No podría estar con cualquier otra chica, ni aunque lo haya querido. Supongo que me enteré de una cosa o dos después de ese fracaso," admitió Edward, y apoyó su mejilla en mi espalda. "¿Te pedí perdón por todo lo que te he hecho?" murmuró.

"No sé si te disculpaste. Probablemente en el hospital", dije en voz baja y me volví hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. No quería pensar que en ese momento casi lo pierdo.

"Perdóname", murmuró, volviendo su atención a mi cuello. "Nunca más te haré daño", prometió dándome besos por la garganta y luego sus dedos se fueron debajo de mi camisa.

Sus dedos estaban fríos y pegajosos de las toallitas húmedas que había utilizado para limpiar la grasa de los dedos. Empujé mi comida a un lado y traté de quitar su camisa sólo para que él negara con la cabeza. Yo estaba confundida, ¿no quiere esto? Levanté mis brazos, golpeando mis dedos en el techo del coche para ayudarle a quitarme la camisa, y luego reclamó mi boca en un beso caliente mientras desabrochaba mi sostén con sus dedos expertos. No quería pensar en por qué tenía dedos hábiles e intenté de nuevo sacar la camisa de su cuerpo.

"¿Va a dejar de tratar de desnudarme? Estoy tratando de ser un buen novio y disculparme y tú me quieres desnudo".

Mi cabeza daba vueltas con sus palabras, pero registró una sola cosa. _Novio_.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Le pregunté, sin aliento. Edward se volvió hacia mí y enarcó una ceja. "Dijiste... ¿eres mi novio?" Me ahogué con mis palabras.

"Tonta Bella," se rió entre dientes. Mi corazón se retorció y mi conciencia me frunció el ceño. Sí, eso es lo que yo era. Tonta. Tonta por creer que podría pensar en tener una relación con él. "¿Bella? Espero que esas sean lágrimas de felicidad." No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué iba a estar feliz?", arruiné el momento.

Él suspiró frustrado y se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado. "Debería haberlo hecho de la manera tradicional."

"¿Eh?" Lo que decía no tenía sentido. Me soné la nariz y lo vi tragar saliva para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos frías y pegajosas.

"Puede ser demasiado pronto, no le presté mucha atención a lo que dijiste en el otoño, si soy honesto. Lo que quise decir es... ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Estaba segura de que ésta no era una forma habitual de pedir a alguien una cosa así. Quiero decir, estaba medio desnuda y él estaba muy excitado por lo que podía sentir en mi muslo. Le miré a los ojos, con ganas de ver la verdad allí. Para mi sorpresa, él era sincero y se veía un poco preocupado cuando no respondí lo suficientemente rápido.

"Ermm, supongo." Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome cohibida.

"¿Supones?" Edward preguntó, preso del pánico.

"¿Quieres la respuesta completa? ¿Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia?"

"Eso está mejor." Se rió entre dientes, con un suspiro de alivio y una enorme sonrisa bailando en sus labios. "¿Es en serio? ¿Estás diciendo que sí?"

"¿Por qué dudas?"

"Nunca sé lo que piensas y eres difícil de leer. Por ejemplo, cuando dijiste que suponías que sí, pensé que la había arruinado de alguna manera y no querías q..-"

Pegué mis labios a los suyos en un beso profundo, y efectivamente lo logré callar. No podía creer lo que me había pedido. Estaba esperando a que la realidad me abofeteara en la cara y me despertara.

Edward Cullen había recorrido un largo camino desde el primer día que lo conocí, desde ese maldito día en que me rompió el corazón hasta este momento. Y para probarme que podía ser más perfecto, él dijo: "Tal vez deberíamos parar. Esta no es la forma en que yo quiero estar contigo. Te mereces una cama y flores y todas esas cosas cursis".

Ahora, mis lágrimas caían libremente, y me miró perdido. Pero luchó con sus demonios y levantó una mano temblorosa para apartar mis lágrimas.

"Si me dejas... puedo complacerte", susurró, besando mi mejilla y chupando una lágrima. Yo no lo entendí, pero él actuó sin esperar mi respuesta. Sus labios viajaron por mi garganta hasta mis pechos, donde prestó gran atención a mis pezones turgentes, me volvía loca. Sus manos hicieron un trabajo rápido en mis vaqueros y mis bragas, y entonces él estaba en el suelo, entre mis piernas, mirando hacia mí con cautela.

Le acaricié el pelo y sentí con la cabeza, sin saber lo iba a hacer. Sus besos suaves comenzaron en mi ombligo y luego viajaron a mi condición de mujer, donde le dio un beso e inhaló fuertemente, gimiendo. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! Estaba segura de que a mí no me huele tan bien. Antes de que pudiera protestar, su lengua me lamió una vez. Y me estremecí, mi cabeza volvió a caer en el reposacabezas y gemí en voz alta. Edward tomó mi clítoris en su boca y lo chupó, mientras sus manos sostenían mis caderas. Me estaba desmoronando debajo de él, las sensaciones eran demasiado para mi cuerpo, pero él no se detuvo. Cuando su lengua se unió a la succión convulsioné, me tensé y me retorcí. Algo estaba pasando dentro de mi cuerpo y yo estaba tratando de rechazar la sensación, pero era demasiado fuerte.

"Shh, trata de guardar silencio", murmuró Edward contra mi clítoris, enviando vibraciones a través de mi atormentada parte de mujer. Gemí más fuerte aún, enredando mis manos en su cabello, presionando su cara contra mí, esperando que no lo estuviera asfixiando. Él movió su lengua en mi entrada y luego poco a poco se deslizó dentro de mí, gimiendo y acariciando mis rizos con su nariz. Era demasiado para mí. Se doblaron mis caderas en su cara, tirando de su pelo, gritando su nombre cuando él me adentró en su boca si eso era posible.

Cuando bajé de mi orgasmo, Edward aún estaba entre mis piernas, con su mejilla apoyada en la parte interna de mi muslo. "¿Cómo te sientes?" -me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Me tomó unos segundos encontrar mi voz. "Eres increíble, dulce, maravilloso, encantador y nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida."

"Vamos a tener que dejar el coche si sigues aumentando mi ego". Él se rió y apretó sus labios contra mi muslo interno haciendo que mis músculos íntimos se apretaran. ¿Era eso posible? ¡Acababa de tener un orgasmo alucinante!

"Ven aquí, quiero corresponder." Lo agarré por los bíceps y tiré de él hacia arriba.

"Eso no es necesario."

"Debe ser incómodo", le dije suavemente, mirando el enorme bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Un poco", reconoció y regresó a sentarse a mi lado. "No tienes que hacer esto".

"Cállate, Cullen," gemí y trabajé un poco para poder quitar sus pantalones vaqueros. "Levanta el culo." Él obedeció, mirándome divertido.

"Si tu vas a hacer esto, entonces, por lo menos, por favor, no te sientes en el suelo", suplicó.

Lo liberé de sus boxers y luego lo tomé en mi mano para comenzar a moverme lentamente, sin saber qué hacer. Se me había olvidado lo grande, gruesa y suave que era su polla. Me incliné hacia delante y lamí esa cabeza aterciopelada ganándome un silbido de Edward. Me lancé a lamer alrededor, mojándolo, imaginándome que estaba comiendo un helado. Los helados nunca sabrán igual, estoy segura. Él era almizclado, salado y dulce de alguna manera - una combinación extraña, pero perfecta. Era tan Edward... decidí llevarlo a mi boca y probarlo. Cuando levanté la vista, me enojé hasta que vi su sonrisa burlona.

Mi Edward se estaba comiendo mis papas y me miraba aburrido. Raspé los dientes sobre su piel sensible, y se atragantó con las que estaba masticando. Me pareció bien para ser la primera vez que hacía esto.

"Oh jodeeeeeer!" -gruñó, agarrando la silla del conductor, con sus caderas subiendo inconscientemente. "Dioos, Bella... ¡Ohh!" Sonreí interiormente y doblé mis esfuerzos con éxito y sin atragantarme. "¡Mierda! ¡Me voy a venir! Aléjate", ordenó mientras su cabeza cayó con un ruido sordo contra la ventana. No me moví, pero deslicé la mano a sus genitales y lo toqué, sin estar segura de qué hacer. "¡BELLA!" -rugió, y su semen caliente salió a chorros directo a mi boca. Tragué todo y lo limpié con la lengua.

Mientras él se recuperaba, observé fascinada su polla volviéndose flácida. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente y después de unos minutos él abrió los ojos. Vi sus dientes hundiéndose en su labio inferior como conteniendo algunas palabras de las que está acostumbrado a decir.

"Lo siento por mi pequeño truco", atinó a decir, sonriendo.

"Honestamente, pensé que era una basura y te estaba realmente aburriendo", admití.

"Fue jodidamente difícil mantenerme pretendiendo, pero valió la pena ver tu cara."

"Nunca aprenderás cuando parar", gemí.

Se encogió de hombros y me dio un beso caliente que me hizo enrojecer ante la idea de los lugares donde nuestros labios habían sido anteriormente.

"¿Película?" -preguntó, como si acabara de recordar dónde estábamos.

Dimos vuelta a la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver rodar los créditos y estallamos en carcajadas.

"Me encantó la película, hay que volver otra vez", alentó él, moviéndose en el asiento para subirse los pantalones. Algo cayó de uno de sus bolsillos y me llamó la atención. Unos paquetes de preservativos estaban en el suelo.

"¡Jodido Bob!" gruñó y los agarró, escondiéndolos en su bolsillo de nuevo.

"¿Fue eso lo que te dio?"

"Sí. Hijo de puta."

Me eché a reír y seguimos vistiéndonos, para luego acomodarnos en los asientos y empezar nuestro camino de regreso a la escuela.

 ** _Nota 1: Estoy en busca de una beta, si alguna puede por favor me deja saber._**

 **¡Espero que les gustara este capítulo! Dejen sus reviews y díganme lo que piensan :).**


	11. Chapter 11: Caving

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Addicted-To-Romione-Bedward... Yo solo traduzco :0)**

 **Beta: Estela Anaya**

 **Capítulo once: Cediendo**

 **BPOV**

"Vamos. Vamos. Vamos", murmuré en voz baja, entrelazando mis manos debajo de mi barbilla como si rezara.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho el año pasado que estarías conteniendo el aliento en la cancha de baloncesto con los ojos fijos en Edward, me habría reído de culo," Rose rió disimuladamente.

Yo apenas registré lo que dijo. Era el último partido, y los Arizona Wildcats se adelantaron con 10 puntos. Todavía teníamos otros quince minutos, pero... ¿serían capaces de ganar?

Cada vez que el comentador decía Cullen, mi cabeza giraba hacia Edward. Tenía la pelota en este momento y se fue driblando hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, esquivando a los rivales. Dio un salto y utilizado una jugada llamada mate, por lo que recordaba de lo que él me contó, con ambas manos sobre el balón cerró un golpe en el aro. El sonido del marcador resonó y nos sumamos otros dos puntos. Bob recibió el balón que venía, pero lo perdió cuando fue empujado por el sujeto más grande del equipo contrario. El árbitro nos concedió un penalti que dio como resultado dos tiros libres. A medida que el partido continuó, Edward anotaba y obtuvimos más puntos.

Los otros no estaban muy contentos por esto, pero a mí me importó un pepino. Nos estábamos acercando a la puntuación del otro equipo, y con un poquito de suerte, estaríamos adelante pronto. Los chicos se merecían ganar después de todo lo ocurrido este año.

Los Huskies no se movieron del lado de sus rivales hasta que lograron ir tres puntos por delante y solo quedaban segundos para que el juego termine. Vi a Edward buscándome con la mirada y cuando me vio, me guiñó un ojo y yo supe que empezaría a alardear en la cancha. Se movió esquivando al rival con el número 5 en su camiseta y disparó, retorciéndose en el aire y lanzando el balón dentro aro, quedando colgando del metal, sonriendo.

El temporizador sonó y me puse de pie gritando, ignorando a Alice y Rose que estaban mirándome raro. Una mano se movió sobre mis ojos cuando la audiencia repentinamente se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Empujé con las manos sudorosas la mano de Rose sobre mi cara. Edward estaba en el suelo y a Emmett daba puñetazos al tipo con el número 5.

Salí corriendo allí, agradecida por el ventajoso asiento que tenía, cerca de las escaleras. Me deslicé hasta detenerme al lado de él, cayendo de rodillas. No hice caso del dolor en ellas y le agarré la mano. ¿Por qué no había alguien ayudando? ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no estaba _respirando_?

"¡Edward!" Me atraganté, tocando su mejilla con una mano temblorosa.

Su entrenador y un doctor cayeron a su otro costado, hablando en voz baja. Emmett llegó junto a mí poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me volví a él y presioné mi frente contra su hombro.

"Shh, Boop," susurró. "Él va a estar bien."

No podía creerle hasta que lo viera. Y lo escuchara respirar. "¿Qué pasó? Tu estúpida novia me cubrió los ojos", murmuré.

"Rick lo arrastró y le empujó en el pecho. Edward cayó sobre su espalda y me volví hacia Rick. No fue hasta que oí a todo el mundo callar que me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal con nuestro pequeño tonto". Trató de aligerar el ambiente.

Escuché una tos áspera y dirigí mi atención a Edward. Estaba sentado, agarrándose el pecho. Ya había visto eso antes. Mis brazos le rodearon el cuello mientras le besaba el lado de la cabeza.

"¡Estás bien!"

"Si dejaras de intentar jodidamente asfixiarme estaría mejor", murmuró tosiendo de nuevo.

El doctor salió después de asegurarse de que estaba realmente bien.

"Buen trabajo, Cullen." El entrenador Shaw exclamó y palmeó la espalda de Edward.

"Gracias, señor", respondió, sonriendo y poniéndose en pie. Se volvió hacia mí y de repente yo estaba en el aire. Otra vez. Él tenía una manía con tenerme sobre sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien, hombre?" Bob le preguntó, uniéndose a nosotros.

"Perfecto." Edward asintió y me apretó la pantorrilla.

"Entonces déjala en el suelo, vamos a levantarte", insistió.

Edward protestó, pero con la ayuda de Emmett, regresé al suelo y esta vez Edward era quien estaba en los brazos del equipo, siendo lanzado hacia arriba y abajo.

Después de que se entregó la copa y medallas, salimos de la arena. Yo estaba una vez más sobre los hombros de Edward mientras él caminaba tranquilamente, charlando con Emmett acerca de una fiesta después o algo así.

Edward no me dejó hasta que llegamos a su habitación, donde sería la pequeña fiesta.

"Me voy a mi habitación", le susurré.

"No, no", gritó él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Son apenas las nueve."

"Tengo un examen a las diez de la mañana y no quiero desaprobar".

"Ya has estudiado mucho la semana pasada, necesitas un descanso. Quédate".

"Edward..." Mi argumento se perdió entre los ruidosos miembros del equipo que entraban con Spot lloriqueando alrededor. Edward se tensó cuando vio al perro, probablemente recordando lo que el perro hizo la última vez que estuvo allí.

Las botellas de champán se abrieron y se virtieron en la copa que habían ganado. Miré con escepticismo. Edward sonrió y después de decir "¡Salud!" bebió de ella.

"¿Quieres un poco?" se volvió hacia mí.

"No."

"Vamos, Bella."

He hecho cosas estúpidas desde que estoy con él, ¿por qué no una más? Dejó la copa en mis labios y bebí de ella, casi me ahogo con la cantidad de alcohol que había logrado tragar. Los dos nos acabamos la copa y los demás tenían otros tragos.

Después de unas horas, estaba tan borracha que era amiga de todo el mundo. En ese momento, tenía mis brazos alrededor de Jasper tratando de explicarle por qué me pareció graciosa idea de Bob de dibujar una cara sonriente en un condón lleno de aire.

"Bella, ¿cuánto bebiste?" gimió, empujándome un poco.

"Un trago o dos. ¡Pero mira! ¡Las cejas son muy divertidas y la nariz es demasiado grande!" Seguí.

"¡Cullen! ¡Sácamela!" gruñó cuando Edward vino a curiosear y quitar mis brazos del cuello de Jasper.

Él sonrió torcidamente y enterró su cara en mi pelo, inhalando y gimiendo en voz baja. De repente, mi libido se elevó diez veces y yo lo quería a él solo, desnudo y encima de mí. O debajo de mí. Cualquiera sea la posición, era atractiva para mí.

"Te quiero", susurré al oído, empujando mis pechos contra su pecho.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco, pero se contuvo y me mordisqueó el cuello probablemente dejando un chupetón. Me tomó la mano y me llevó a su cuarto de baño. Estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera me sonrojé cuando los chicos silbaron con fuerza detrás de nosotros. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le di un beso caliente. Edward gimió en voz muy alta y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de nosotros.

"Jesús, Bella. Esto no es como yo quería hacerlo". Parecía afligido por un segundo.

"Lo importante es que estemos los dos. Además, ¡no es necesario tener flores y una cama!" exclamé, meneando las cejas hacia él.

Dejó escapar una risa gutural y luego cambiamos posiciones, presionándome contra la puerta. "Eres tan mala, nena."

"Poséeme." El alcohol me estaba aniquilando los sentidos. Solo tenía una cosa segura, lo que pasaría aquí, no lo lamentaría.

Le ayudé a salir de sus pantalones cortos y luego casi le arranco la camiseta. Me desvistió a toda prisa. Los dos estábamos necesitados y era nuestra culpa. Si no hubiéramos esperado tanto tiempo... no tendría que hacer esto rápido contra la puerta del baño y con nuestros amigos del otro lado. Ese pensamiento me excitó aún más.

Cuando miré a Edward, estaba duro y listo para mí. Se volvió hacia el armario, arrojando las cosas, murmurando, y luego salió con un condón. Para mi sorpresa, él lo besó. "En caso de emergencia".

Me reí y me encontré incapaz de detenerme. Dejé de reír sólo cuando Edward me levantó y me llevó hacia abajo sobre su miembro, todo el tiempo mirándome a los ojos. "¡Mierda!" gritó, apretando los dientes. Se sentía insoportablemente bueno dentro de mí y me moví, esperando que él empezara a embestir. "Hijo de puta", gruñó en mi cuello, apretando mis caderas.

No resistí con mis caderas contra las suyas y arqueé la espalda, las sensaciones eran demasiado para mi cuerpo atormentado. Edward se congeló y me observó con alarma y luego cerró los ojos y murmuró algo que no pude entender. Luego, después de que mis temblores habían desaparecido, él agarró mis caderas y comenzó a entrar en mi interior con rapidez.

En algún lugar en el fondo de mi subconsciente, me di cuenta de que la puerta se estaba sacudiendo, pero el centro de mi atención estaba en nuestros cuerpos unidos. Rastrillé mis uñas en su espalda, gritando palabras sin sentido, súplicas rotas mientras seguía embistiendo sus caderas contra las mías.

"Bellaaaa!" rugió, apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, moviendo sólo sus caderas. Me agarré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras me acercaba a un orgasmo monstruoso.

Mi garganta estaba raspada de tanto gritar, pero aún tenía la energía suficiente para gritar su nombre cuando entré en esa espiral caliente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sobre sus rodillas, en el suelo.

"Eso fue memorable", me susurró, besando mi hombro.

"Yo diría que sí. Vamos... fue por tanto tiempo sin esto".

"Si tú dices eso, entonces yo debería estar levantando un monumento a tu cuerpo o algo así. Antes de estar juntos en diciembre, el tiempo más largo que había tenido sin sexo era... hmmm quizá veinte horas", reflexionó él y me besó en la boca, comiendo mi exclamación de sorpresa.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta, haciéndome saltar. Me sentía sobria y un rojo burdeos llenó mis mejillas.

"¡Dejen de acaparar el baño! ¡Tengo que mear!" -gritó alguien.

"Hay un baño común en el pasillo, Jared," respondió Edward, sonando bastante aburrido.

"Está lleno", se quejó Jared.

Edward rió por lo bajo, pero no se movió. "¡Es mi baño! Ve al tuyo."

Jared maldijo en voz alta y oí sus pasos alejándose. Edward suspiró y se deslizó contra la puerta. Estaba tendido en el suelo conmigo encima de él. Menos mal que tenía una alfombra sobre los azulejos.

"¿Tienes otro?" No podía creer lo que estaba pidiendo.

"No estoy seguro y, honestamente, estoy demasiado cansado para moverme ahora mismo." Sonaba medio dormido.

"Voy a ver, dime dónde", le dije con entusiasmo, ya de pie.

Abrió los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Eres toda una visión. Ve en el armario y si no hay ninguno, entonces... en mi maldita mesa de noche."

Estaba a punto de abandonar toda esperanza después de buscar durante diez minutos en el lío que llamaba armario cuando me encontré con un solitario condón pegado a la pared.

Grité y volteé hacia él, sonriendo. Parecía que lo había despertado. ¿Estaba tan cansado? Tal vez no debíamos hacer esto de nuevo, pero otra parte de él estaba definitivamente despierta. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y le puse el condón, orgullosa de mí. Él me abrazó y comenzó a besar varias partes de mi cara y cuello. Sin demora, comencé a saltar en su regazo. Esta posición me permitió llevarlo más profundo dentro de mí ¡y se sentía tan malditamente bueno!

"Bella", Edward susurró, cerrando los ojos y apretando mis pechos con sus manos, con sus caderas subiendo a encontrarse con las mías. Se veía tan hermoso que, por un segundo, no pude concentrarme en nada más. "Tan cerca".

Yo quería que termináramos juntos pero yo aún no estaba cerca, así que dirigí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y me froté mi clítoris hinchado, rozando su polla, accidentalmente.

"¡Jesús, tú ya estás jodida de verdad!" gritó, arqueando el cuello y la espalda, deteniendo mis caderas con las manos mientras me clavaba su polla a toda prisa. Empecé a temblar y sentí que el calor del próximo orgasmo venía a mi cara y muy pronto estaba gritando su nombre para todos los que tenían oídos para escucharme. Edward dejó escapar un grito corto y dejo inmóviles sus caderas. Vi como su rostro se relajó y sus manos cayeron inertes a los costados.

"Eres tan maravillosa", murmuró soñoliento, besando mi frente y cerrando los ojos. Sabía que iban a ser segundos hasta que se quedara dormido.

"¿No nos deberíamos mover?" Le pregunté. Su ronquido fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar realmente de lo que iba a hacer, así que simplemente reajusté mi posición en su regazo. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

De repente, despierté. Miré a mi alrededor desorientada. La luz venía de la ventana de su pequeño baño, no sabía cuánto había tomado, pero me di cuenta de lo borracha que estuve la noche anterior. Me arrastré hacia mi teléfono que había sido arrojado a un lado y cuando vi la hora, dejé escapar un pequeño grito de pánico. Eran las nueve y cuarto. Tenía media hora para ir a mi examen.

En ese preciso momento, mi cabeza comenzó a golpear y gemí. Me puse la ropa y después de intentar durante unos minutos despertar a Edward, me di por vencida y simplemente abrí la puerta, que resultó ser una tarea difícil ya que él se apretaba contra ella. Miré su habitación conmocionada. Era un desastre y Spot dormía profundamente en su cama. Edward no estaría feliz con eso. Salí de la habitación y corrí a la mía.

Tanya me miró sorprendida mientras yo recogía ropa limpia y champú y gel de ducha. No hice caso de su comentario sobre "el paseo de la vergüenza". Después de mi ducha, tenía menos de quince minutos para llegar a mi examen. Corrí todo el camino, ignorando el dolor de cabeza. Eso me lo merecía.

Mi nombre estaba siendo llamado cuando me acerqué al anfiteatro.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Di un grito ahogado, sonando como un fumador empedernido. Estaba afónica.

Fue un verdadero desafío recordar el nombre de cada autor y los años y las óperas y hacer comentarios al respecto. Fui la última en salir, y mi profesor me miró con orgullo. Esperaba no aplastar las esperanzas que él tenía sobre mí.

Caminé con dificultad a mi manera fuera del edificio, pero me estrellé contra alguien. Una vez más. Tal vez esta era mi actividad favorita en otra vida y yo no lo sabía.

"Honestamente, pensé que te habían secuestrado allí", comentó Edward.

"Buenos días," murmuré y él tomó mi mano.

"¿Por qué te escapaste esta mañana? Me desperté solo, con mi puto culo congelado, y cuando fui a mi habitación, el perro estaba durmiendo en la cama de mierda como si fuera el dueño o algo así", Se quejó. Pero luego sólo se rió, sin poder hablar realmente. "¿Cómo están tus gnomos?"

"¿Eh?" Me las arreglé para decir, entornando los ojos hacia él. ¿Qué gnomos? Edward parecía cansado y no se había afeitado.

"Tus gnomos... ¿están dando una fiesta en su cabeza, también?"

"Están practicando un baile step", murmuré, haciéndolo reír.

"Espera, creo que tengo algo." Él se detuvo y comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. "Aquí". Me ofreció una pastilla con una sonrisa.

"Gracias". Me la tomé de un trago con saliva. "Vamos a comer algo".

"Creo que apenas podré brindar", admitió.

"Entonces vamos a comprar pan. Sé algo de cocina. Idea de mamá", añadí cuando sus cejas se alzaron.

Después de una discusión breve sobre qué tipo de pan comprar, nos encontramos en mi habitación, dejando las rebanadas de pan en la estufa. Me las arreglé para quemar mi dedo, pero el pan estaba increíble.

Edward estaba empezando a sentirse mejor porque intentó ser gracioso y tuvo éxito, por supuesto. Tenía una tostada en sus manos y estaba comiendo de él, imitando a una ardilla. Mis gnomos empezaron a taladrar cuando me eché a reír, pero no les hice caso y seguí comiendo mi pan tostado. Entonces él comenzó a hacer muecas, probablemente tratando de ahogarme.

"Anoche nos portamos mal", dijo después de que dejó de actuar como un niño.

"¿Quién empezó? ¡Fue tu idea beber de esa copa!"

"Tu estuviste de acuerdo. Nunca te he obligado a nada", dijo arrogante, empujándome con el pie con suavidad.

"¡No puedo decirte que no a ti!" Me quejé y lo golpeé.

"¡Ay!" gritó y se agarró su pierna. "Esa mierda duele".

"¿Podemos hablar de lo de anoche?" pregunté sin pensar. No tenía la intención de llevarnos a eso.

Sus rasgos cambiaron y de repente, me miró ansioso. "¿Estás arrepentida de lo sucedió?"

"Te dije que no puedo arrepentirme de eso. Es que... ¡No puedo creer que lo hicimos allí! Con todo el mundo al otro lado."

"Estoy seguro de que estaban esperando que desapareciéramos en algún momento."

"¡Y que _regresáramos_!" Le señalé. "Pueden pensar que te arrojé al baño y bajé la perilla del agua después", le dije, riendo.

"Eso es asqueroso. ¿Por qué harías eso?" hizo una mueca, abandonando su tostada.

"Porque a veces me pones de los nervios."

"¿Estoy molestándote ahora mismo?" -preguntó, entretenido.

"No más que de costumbre. Pero en la tienda, casi me sacas de mis casillas", admití.

"¿Quieres decir que al final _no_ te saqué de tus casillas? ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso? ¡Me golpeaste con la barra de pan que habían traído para ti!"

"¡Te dije que necesitábamos pan y me trajiste eso! Eso no servía."

"Lo que sea." Dejó el asunto y se tiró de espaldas en el sofá. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Me volví hacia él, desconcertada. "¿Qué?"

"No puedo ver nada divertido por aquí. Parece una habitación de tu casa, no de la universidad."

"Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con tu hermana, en su habitación. Y últimamente, en tu habitación. Todo lo que tengo es mi portátil y el iPod", le expliqué, sonrojándome.

"¿Así que no tienes cosas como cartas, Scrabble o alguna otra mierda?"

"Todo el mundo tiene cartas, Edward. Y tengo un viejo Monopoly".

Sus ojos se iluminaron y saltó de la cama. "¿Dónde?" Era tan parecido a Alice, a pesar de que no estaban relacionados por sangre.

"En mi armario", le indiqué mientras limpiaba la estufa.

En muy poco tiempo, estábamos sentados al estilo indio en la cama, jugando al Monopoly. Conseguí las mejores propiedades y él se estaba enojando.

"¡Estás haciendo trampa!" siseó Edward mientras tomaba mi pago del banco. Se quitó la camisa tirándola a un lado, agitando violentamente los dados en la mano como si eso le dijera qué resultará. Sacó uno-uno y no pude dejar de reír, después de tanto esfuerzo... "Yo soy razonable, Swan!"

"¡No estoy haciendo trampa! ¡Saqué sólo 200 como dicen las reglas!"

"Sacaste tres billetes. Lo vi. ¡Ni siquiera sabes contar! ¿Cómo has llegado a Kentucky, justo ahora?"

Era adorable cuando estaba perdiendo. Odiaba perder y lo aproveché a mi favor.

"No eres más que un mal perdedor. Eres bueno en una sola cosa. Baloncesto. Admítelo".

"Soy bueno en muchas cosas, Swan", respondió él, mientras sacaba unos números respetables. Seis-Cuatro.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Toser hasta el culo en cada oportunidad que tienes?" le tomé el pelo.

"¡Pagarás por eso!" anunció y se tiro hacía a mí, casi mandándome fuera de la cama. "Soy bueno en Medicina", dijo después de unos segundos. "Y el sexo. ¡Definitivamente en eso!" él asintió con la cabeza, haciéndome resoplar de risa.

"No te hagas ilusiones, Cullen."

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Alice se congeló en la puerta. "Puedo volver más tarde", dijo en voz baja.

"No, está bien. Entra." Empujé a su hermano lejos de mí y me volví hacia ella, sonriendo.

"Así que ¿dónde estaban anoche?" preguntó.

"El baño", respondió Edward con prontitud.

"¿Estabas enferma?" Alice me preguntó, preocupada. "¡No debiste dejarle beber!" le dijo entre dientes a su hermano.

"Estaba tan enferma que gimió toda la noche" Edward rió por lo bajo. Mi palma se conectó con su mejilla antes de registrar lo que hice.

"Idiota", le susurré mientras él se tocaba la mejilla y me miraba sorprendido.

"Mierda, Bella," gruñó.

"¿Por qué le dices eso?"

"Dijiste que nunca debo mentir ¿y ahora, quieres que mienta?" Ay, Edward. Era tan tonto a veces.

"¡Pero no debes decir cosas como esa! Estoy segura de que Alice estará asustada de por vida."

"No la asusté. Mírala, está perfectamente bien." Se refirió a ella, sonriendo.

Alice estaba boquiabierta ante nosotros, incapaz de hablar. Era la primera vez que la veía sin palabras.

"Bueno, es bueno saber que todavía pelean", dijo Alice finalmente.

"¡Es un bastardo arrogante!" espeté al mismo tiempo que él gruñó "¡Ella molesta como el infierno!"

"¿Te molesto? Entonces, tal vez deberías repensar lo que hacías antes de que ella entrara"

"¡Oh, sí! Alice, ¿sabías que le gusta hacer trampa?"

"¡No hice trampa!" Grité, explotando.

"¡Lo hiciste! Metes tus garras donde quieres, no cuentas realmente, sacabas de más del banco..."

"¡Yo no hacía eso!"

"¿Chicos?... ¿chicos?" Alice intentó romper la nueva lucha.

"Entonces, cuando yo no estaba mirando, me arrebató Park Place. Tú no lo tenías", continuó Edward con su pelea.

"¿Debo recordarte que la tarjeta decía que tú _tenías_ que pagar 100 dólares y me dijiste que te los diera a ti porque nadie lo sabría?" Le disparé de nuevo.

"¡Cállense!" Alice gritó, de pie sobre la cama y encima de nosotros, con las manos en las caderas. "¡No sé de qué demonios están hablando y no me importa!" gruñó cuando abrimos la boca para explicar. "Sólo cállense. Quiero hablar con Bella. En privado, Edward."

Él seguía sentado allí, mirándola sin decir nada.

"¿Tengo que traerte el diccionario y explicarte lo que significa 'en privado'?" preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Yo estaba aquí primero", dijo con petulancia.

"Edward, vete", le dije, al ver que Alice parecía bastante angustiada. Él puso mala cara otra vez, pero después de que lo besé de nuevo y lo acompañé hasta la puerta, se fue. Puse el cerrojo y me volví hacia Alice.

"¿Qué pasó?" Para mi gran sorpresa, ella empezó a llorar. "Um... ¿Alice?"

"Ya he perdido a Rose... Espero que seas más sensible que ella," dijo suavemente, secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué Rose te abandonó?" Le pregunté y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. ¿Qué había hecho para que Rose actuara de esa manera? "¿Se trata de Jasper?"

"Tiene que ver con él", dijo evasivamente.

"Ya sabes cómo son gemelos".

"Bella... yo sólo voy a decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?" Asentí con la cabeza, preocupada. Me pregunté si ella estaba embarazada. "Estoy comprometida".

"¿Cómo?" Me volví hacia ella, sorprendida. Ciertamente, yo no había oído bien.

"Hace unos meses... Era nuestro quinto aniversario y... de repente él hizo la pregunta. Pensé que estaba bromeando, y cuando vi que mi risa lo estaba lastimado, me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio." Ella lloró en mi hombro. "¿Estás enojada?"

"¿Por qué estaría enojada? Estoy... bueno, sorprendida."

Ella inspiró con fuerza. "Iba a contarles anoche, pero... el partido arruinó mi plan."

"Probablemente deberías decirle a tus hermanos pronto, antes de que Rose llegue con la primicia a Emmett. Los hermanos pueden ser territoriales a veces. Prometo no decirle a Edward", afirmé.

"¡Ella me odia! ¡Me dijo que podría estar embarazada o que le mentí a él sólo para que se casara conmigo!" Alice gimió y se aferró a mi cuello.

Sí, eso sonaba como la Rose que conocía y amaba. La misma Rose que me advirtió acerca de Jake. Suspiré y le acaricie la espalda a Alice, confortándola.

"¿Has dicho que sí?"

"¡Duh!" -exclamó en voz alta y me pellizcó el brazo. "¿Cómo están las cosas con mi hermano? No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo", susurró ella después de incontables minutos de silencio.

"Todo está bien. Bastante increíble", declaré. "¿Te he dicho acerca de la película?"

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia mí, mirándome con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir a un cine al aire libre. Fue increíble, aunque bueno, en realidad se le ocurrió a Bob, pero no importa ", le dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿No viste la película?", dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Solo partes, en realidad. Estaba interesante, era un clásico, pero bueno... él me distrajo. ¡Lo importante es que me pidió que fuera su novia!" Terminé con un chillido. Realmente me sentía como una de esas niñatas que antes tenía pegadas a él todo el día.

"¡No te creo!"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo!" Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¡Wow, Bella! Supongo que tenías razón acerca de que él está cambiando", dijo después de abrazarme.

"Alice, se negó a tener sexo hasta anoche," solté.

"¿QUÉ?"

"No me hagas repetirlo. Y esto queda entre nosotras."

"¿Te refieres a Edward? ¿Está segura?" -le preguntó.

"No, estoy hablando de su gemelo malvado".

"Más bien, su gemelo santurrón". Ella sonrió, riendo. "Espera, si anoche fue la primera vez... ¿qué pasó en el coche?" preguntó confundida, hasta que la comprensión se dibujó en su rostro. "¡No! ¡No me digas!" gritó, llevándose las manos a las orejas.

"Esa no fue la _primera_ vez." Hice hincapié en la palabra 'primera'. "¿Qué tan bajo piensas de él?"

"Así que estábamos en lo cierto acerca de diciembre. Debería haberlo sabido. Cuando llamé esa mañana, ambos estaban distantes y evasivos", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por lo menos, eso fue una llamada de atención para él."

"Sí, aunque espero que no vuelva a suceder", murmuré.

El pomo de la puerta se estremeció y luego se sacudió con el chillido de Tanya desde afuera. Fui a abrir la puerta.

"Voy con Jazzy", susurró Alice.

"¡Que se diviertan!" Le dije y besé su cabeza.

Tanya vino y miró mi cama. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a su teléfono, estaba hablando con alguien. "Sí, como te decía..."

La ignoré y guardé el Monopoly.

 **Quiero dejarles saber que a partir de hoy solo sera un capitulo por dia, ya que quiero tener siempre varios traducidos sin subir no sea que despues por alguna razon no pueda traducir y se queden mas de dos dias sin capitulo por andar publicando dos y tres el mismo dia jajajaja, ya, perdonen por la nota tan larga.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden dejarme sus reviews.**

 **¡Tienen esa opcion para mandarnos lo que piensan! Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Nyssa**

 **marzo 1' 2016**


	12. Chapter 12: Beginning Of Summertime

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Addicted-To-Romione-Bedward. Yo solo traduzco :0)**

 **Beta: Estela Anaya**

 **Capítulo 12: Comienzo de verano**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _El pomo de la puerta se estremeció, y luego se sacudió con el chillido de Tanya desde afuera. Fui a abrirle la puerta._

 _"Voy con Jazzy", susurró Alice._

 _"¡Que se diviertan!" Le dije y besé su cabeza._

 _Tanya vino y miró mi cama. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a su teléfono, estaba hablando con alguien. "Sí, como te decía..."_

 _La ignoré y guardé el Monopoly._

 **BPOV**

"Está jodidamente muerto. No puedo hacer nada", refunfuñó Edward, y se secó el sudor. Estaba sin camisa, sudoroso y grasiento, con la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de mi coche.

"Lo necesito para volver a casa. ¿Cómo voy a regresar?", le pregunté mientras sentía una ola de miedo venir a mí.

"Yo te llevo o algo por el estilo. Y ¿acaso no le prometiste a Alice que te ibas a quedar con nosotros un par de semanas?" preguntó, saliendo de debajo del coche.

"¿Y qué le voy a decir a Charlie?"

"Que te vas a quedar en casa de tu amiga. Además, puedo llegar hasta Forks en una hora, si te interesa saberlo"

"¿Tengo que recordarte que él es un jefe de policía?"

"Siempre y cuando no me provoques..." se insinuó y sonrió torcidamente.

"Quiero mi camioneta", le dije petulantemente, mirando el vehículo que era demasiado terco para funcionar de nuevo.

"Bella, realmente hice todo lo que pude," dijo suavemente. "¿Puedo decirte lo que haría yo con esta cosa ahora?"

"¿Dejarlo aquí y negar si preguntan si es tuyo?" Me eché a reír.

"En realidad no, pero probablemente también. Lo vendería a un garaje o algún lugar que necesite sus piezas. Podrías obtener un buen dinero si se lo vendes a un coleccionista de antigüedades-¡ouch!" gritó cuando le di una bofetada. "Pórtate bien o no voy a ser capaz de conducir mañana".

"¡Argh! No me lo recuerdes", gemí y cerré la puerta de la camioneta. Un poco de óxido cayó de ella.

"Vamos. Si eres buena, te dejaré conducir la mitad del camino", prometió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí.

"Alice va a matarte si dejas grasa en mi ropa."

Se encogió de hombros y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, inclinándose para darme un beso. Olía a grasa y yo no podía parar de reír.

"Ahora que la mencionas, tengo que preguntar," susurró Edward después que nos separamos. "¿Qué pasa con Aly?"

Ella quería contar la noticia a todo el mundo esa noche (todo el mundo significaba Edward y Emmett), así que no le arruinaría la sorpresa.

"Ella dijo que nos diría esta noche." Me encogí de hombros.

"Sí, bueno... Ella ha estado actuando raro", dijo, confundido. Rogué que no trate de matar a Jasper.

Nos quedamos encerrados en su habitación hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando Alice nos llamó para ir a la suya. Edward estaba más que dispuesto a ir allí. Agarró mi muñeca y me arrastró por el pasillo, y estuvo cerca de golpear con la puerta a Rose en la cabeza cuando la abrió.

"Por Dios, ¡cuidado!" dijo entre dientes y salió del cuarto. Miré a Alice en tono de disculpa. Los demás ya estaban allí.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Emmett preguntó, con curiosidad.

Rose volvió y se sentó a su lado. Había cambiado de idea, probablemente tenía ganas de estar aquí después de todo.

Emmett miró a su hermana gemela y a su novio, y llegó a una conclusión equivocada. "¡¿La embarazaste?!"

Alice entrecerró los ojos a Rose. "¡Te juro que yo no le dije nada!" gritó Rose, dando a entender que Alice sí estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué Rosalie estaba en contra de que Alice esté con su hermano? ¿No éramos los mejores amigos? Y ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo...

"¿Qué? ¡Estaba bromeando!" Emmett gritó, avanzando a Jasper. Edward llegó a él primero.

"¿Es verdad, Whitlock?", dijo Edward amenazante.

"¡Espera, tenemos que explicarles algo!", dijo apresuradamente.

"¡Yo no necesito tus explicaciones, mierda! ¡Nos vamos a casa mañana! ¿Qué va a decir a mamá?"

"Yo voy contigo. Ya he hablado con mis padres y ellos ni siquiera están en casa." Respondió Jasper.

"¡No me interesa! ¿Crees que ella está lista para eso?" gritó Edward, agarrando por el cuello a Jasper.

"Hemos hablado de esto, y ya llamamos a tus padres anoche. Ellos saben y-" la mano de Emmett conectó con la mejilla de Jasper. Al parecer, él no quería oír sus excusas.

"¡Emmett!" chilló Alice y tocó la mejilla de Jasper con cautela. "¡No estoy embarazada!"

"Pero, entonces...", dijo confundido.

"Quería decirles que él va a ser tu hermano en algún momento en el futuro".

"Eso no tiene sentido". Emmett puede ser tan denso a veces...

"¿Y pensaron en preguntarnos primero?" Edward, bendito sea él, sí se dio cuenta de lo que realmente querían decir.

"¿No me has oído? ¡Dije que ya ha hablado con sus padres! Ellos están encantados", susurró Jasper, apretando su mejilla.

"¡Ella es mi hermana pequeña!" gritó Emmett.

"Disculpa, Em, pero yo llegué tres minutos antes", dijo Alice con elegancia.

"¿De verdad, cariño? ¿No querías venir a nuestro mundo o qué?" Preguntó Rose. Su comportamiento cambió hablar con su novio.

"Me gustaba allí. Hacía calor, tenía comida... Me había quedado solo, ¡por fin!" dijo, mirando a Alice.

Ella rodó los ojos. "¡Como si lo recordaras!"

"Me acuerdo de todo", dijo, arrogante.

Después de un momento de silencio, nos dimos cuenta de que Edward y Jasper estaban hablando en voz baja a pocos metros de distancia. Edward palmeó a Jasper, sonrió y volvió luego a Alice.

"¿Nos mostrarías el anillo?" preguntó como si no hubiera intentado matar a Jasper momentos atrás.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo con esto, poco a poco. Alice prometió que nos mostraría el anillo esa mañana con toda la familia allí. De pronto, en medio de nuestras felicitaciones por el compromiso, Rose abrazó a Alice sollozando.

"Lo siento, Alice. Supongo que me puse un poco posesiva con Jazz", admitió.

"¿Un poco?" Edward resopló y se ganó un maní tirado por Rose. "¡Ay, perra!"

Emmett se puso territorial. "¡Es mi chica de la que estás hablando!"

"Lo siento por ti, Em," dijo Edward en tono de disculpa. Le tomó un momento a Emmett darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su hermano y luego comenzó la pelea. ¿Alguna vez iba a aprender cuándo mantener la boca cerrada?

Después de que se calmaron, Emmett tuvo la brillante idea de jugar "Yo nunca". Ya habíamos bebido una botella de vino, así que no estaba segura de si era conveniente seguir bebiendo.

"¿Quién ha orinado al aire libre?" preguntó Emmett, mirando a su alrededor esperando que alguien mueva su trago.

Edward cogió la botella, mirándome. No fue mi culpa que él haya rechazado mi oferta de ir al baño cuando tuvimos una cerca cuanto tuvimos nuestra primera cita en el rock bar. Recordaba ese día con cariño.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no sé sobre eso?" Emmett estaba muy entretenido.

"¿Cuando lo hiciste?" Jasper rió por lo bajo.

"Fue en noviembre, probablemente. Nuestra primera cita", dijo Edward, todavía con el ceño fruncido. "Un sujeto en la calle casi me dio una paliza porque me estaba meando en su pared o alguna otra mierda."

La risa estalló en la sala mientras Edward volvía a beber. Él se encogió de hombros cuando le señalé que había bebido el doble.

"Así que..." se calló, pensando. "¿Quién ha conseguido matar a un coche?" Sus ojos fueron a los míos y amplió su sonrisa.

Cogí la botella de su mano, agité el líquido en su interior y tomé un buen trago. Todo el mundo conocía la historia, por supuesto.

"¿Alguna vez han olvidado el nombre de alguien?"

"¡Si yo tomo, tú también!" replicó Edward.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Me defendí.

"¿Debo recordarte a Briana?"

Me puse roja y gruñí tomando un trago del vino y le entregué la botella. Bebió durante unos segundos antes de bajar el trago. "¿Alguien más hizo eso?" Miró a los otros.

"¿Quién es Briana?" preguntó Alice, confusa.

"Mi asistente cuando asesino cadáveres. Bueno, no realmente, pero algo así."

"¡Wow! ¡Recuerdas el nombre de una chica!" Rose gritó y aplaudió.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella me dio un rodillazo en los testículos en el primer año cuando traté de tocarla bajo la mesa", dijo Edward, de repente.

"¡Es por eso que fue agradable conmigo y me miró con _lástima_!" -Exclamé.

"Tal vez ella no sabe que yo he cambiado", reflexionó, y luego se encogió de hombros y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí. "¿A quién le toca?"

"A ti, y dejar de hacer preguntas sobre ti o jugarás sólo con Bella," murmuró Emmett.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Edward esperanzado y coló su mano por debajo de mi camisa, presionando sus labios contra mi cuello.

"¡No aquí, idiota!" Un corcho me golpeó la cabeza, rebotando en la mejilla de Rose.

"¡Cabrón!" ella gritó y golpeó a Emmett.

"Lo siento, nena. Su cabeza es dura, no es mi culpa."

"¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser dura, esto me dejará marca!" Rose se quejó, frotándose la mejilla.

"Que Dios se apiade de nosotros," murmuró Edward en voz baja, haciendo que ella se gire hacia él.

"¡Tengo una buena!" Jasper gritó por encima de los demás. "¿Alguna vez han hecho algo tan vergonzoso que desearon que la tierra los tragara?"

¿Podría mi respuesta ser 'toda mi jodida vida'? Decidí no decir nada, estoy segura de que los asustaría.

"Creo que nos quieren emborrachar", se quejó Edward.

"Creo que Jazz quiere oír historias embarazosas. Boop, tú eres la última pero no te salvarás de esta, tenemos toda la noche." Emmett me guiñó un ojo. Gemí y enterré el rostro entre mis rodillas.

Alice bebió e inició. "Estaba en tercer año en la escuela secundaria," comenzó ella, los otros gruñeron mientras Rosalie se reía, "tenía tanto sueño que no me di cuenta de que me confundí de zapatos y salí a clase con mis zapatos amarillos. ¿Pueden imaginar lo vergonzoso que fue darme cuenta de que llevaba zapatos amarillos con mi blusa verde? Estuve medio inconsciente todo ese día y Jasper escogió justo ese día para pedirme que sea su pareja de graduación. Fue humillante".

Eso sonaba como ella. ¡Vergüenza sobre la ropa! Traté de luchar contra mi sonrisa, pero una vez que se liberó... Resoplidos de risa salieron de mi boca. "Lo siento... ¡de verdad! Pero me lo puedo imaginar", jadeé cuando vi la expresión herida de Alice.

"Cuéntales tu situación vergonzosa", renegó ella y dio un codazo a Jasper, quien detuvo su risa.

"¿Por qué yo?" gruñó, pero obedeció. Bebió de la botella. "Bueno... Había perdido una apuesta-"

"¡Esto no tiene precio! ¡Escucha eso, Boop!" Emmett estaba en éxtasis, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"¡Tuve que usar pantalones de vaquero y salir así al centro comercial!" Jasper se quejó.

"Chaparreros, Jazzy. Se llaman chaparreros, y te veías sexy en ellos," le informó Alice besando su mejilla dulcemente.

Yo seguía preguntándome qué momento embarazoso elegir.

Emmett tomó la botella, terminó las últimas gotas y luego fue a abrir un trago nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que no haya más, pero regresó con una botella de vodka.

"Esto es todo lo que encontré". Se encogió de hombros y la abrió, bebiendo un poco. "Mi momento es este: estaba en el quinto grado, creo, cuando estábamos jugando afuera en la nieve, en el patio de la escuela. _Alguien_ bajó mis pantalones y toda la escuela me vio el paquete", dijo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "alguien" y mirando a Edward, quien estaba silbando y mirando al techo.

Rose era difícil, así que ella tomó la botella sin dudas. Me preguntaba si era prudente mentir y decir que yo no tenía ningún momento vergonzoso. Ellos habían estado al menos en la mitad de ellos, de todos modos.

"Cuando conocí a Edward," dijo, y le pasó la botella. Se echó a reír alegremente.

"¡No nos pueden dejar colgando! Yo no sé la historia, yo no estaba en casa", renegó Emmett.

"¡Argh! Olviden lo que voy a decir", amenazó. "Alice me hablaba de sus hermanos y por lo que ella decía, supe que Emmett estaría guapísimo. Así que, cuando llegamos a su casa y nos topamos con este idiota en calzoncillos, rascándose sus partes viriles, bebiendo directamente del envase de la leche, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y eructando", no podía dejar de reír por su descripción de Edward, "yo, que era una estúpida, pensé que era Emmett y le dije: 'Creo que estás muy bueno'. Pero Alice susurró en mi oído 'él es mi _otro_ hermano' y literalmente quise que la tierra me tragara entera".

Para mi sorpresa, Edward no comentó nada. Simplemente bebió de la botella y nos miró. "Acabo de revivir el momento más embarazoso de mi vida, gracias a la Reina de Hielo".

"¡Oh, hombre! ¿En serio? Ahora sé por qué me preguntaste tres veces si yo era Emmett!" Emmett resopló y abrazó a Rose a su lado.

Me di cuenta de que era mi turno. Tomé un sorbo con cuidado de no toser sobre ella. Tenía un sabor horrible. "¿Con qué debo comenzar?" Me pregunté, rascándome la barbilla.

"Cuando casi te golpeas en baloncesto," Alice me dijo, riéndose. No debería haberle contado eso.

"Cuando vi el libro que estabas leyendo," Edward susurró bajito en mi oído, haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran de color rojo.

"¡Oh! Esa parece ser interesante, ¿por qué no lo compartes?" Emmett preguntó.

Me di cuenta de cuál fue mi momento más embarazoso, pero no podía decirlo sin herir a Edward. "¿Quieren la más cruda o una suave?" Les pregunté.

"¡Las dos cosas!" Jasper y Rose dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"La primera y la peor fue cuando me fui a mi habitación y lo vi con esa chica en el pasillo, después de haber estado juntos", admití, mordiéndome el labio y mirando a Edward.

"Lo siento", susurró y me besó en el cuello.

"Y la otra, cuando se enteró de que estaba leyendo el libro 'Norwegian Wood'. Todo gracias a ti, Jasper," me quejé.

"Todavía lo quiero leer", dijo Edward.

"¿Y qué pasa con eso del baloncesto que dijo Alice?" Jasper preguntó divertido.

"Traté de enseñarle a lanzar, pero se las arregló para hacer que el balón le caiga en la cabeza. El miedo de mierda que sentí cuando ella se desmayó...", explicó Edward.

Me desperté con el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta y gruñí, volviéndome a dormir. Algo muy caliente se movió junto a mí, y recordé cómo me había desmayado en la habitación de Alice. ¿Edward me llevó a su habitación?

Miré a mi lado y lo vi de espaldas, roncando. Luché contra el impulso de gritar cuando el que estaba fuera de la puerta volvió a llamar.

"¡Yo no voy a entrar ahí! ¿Y si están desnudos?" Emmett gritó.

"¡Ve!" Yo escuché a Alice exigente.

"Ve tú."

"Hey," dijo Edward con voz ronca, mirándome con ojos legañosos. "¿Cuál demonios es su problema?"

"No tengo idea". Me encogí de hombros, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de conseguir más horas de sueño.

Se abrió la puerta y Emmett se quedó allí, inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos cerrados. "Despierten, chicos. Nos vamos en menos de una hora."

"¿Por qué no nos estás mirando?" Edward preguntó, sentándose y bostezando ruidosamente.

"¿Están decentes?"

"Yo soy decente, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Swan."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Le susurré, golpeándolo.

"Estás indecente en esos pantalones cortos y ese top", respondió arrogante.

"¡Es lo que siempre uso para dormir y no te has quejado nunca!" Parecía que él tenía más energía por la mañana, pero todavía era demasiado temprano para pelear.

"Yo no me quejo. Te ves hermosa hasta con tu pelo como Medusa... ¡Ay!" gritó cuando le golpeé duro en la nuca y luego le comence a dar por la espalda repetidamente, mis palmas se marcaban en su piel. "¡Emmett, un poco de ayuda!" gimió y saltó de la cama.

Emmett abrió los ojos y suspiró con alivio. "Dejen de pelear y vístanse."

"¿No lo oíste?" Le grité. "¿Acaso mi cabello se ve como Medusa?"

"Peor aún", contestó Emmett, después de mirarme por un minuto.

"¡Te voy a matar por eso!" Le grité y salté de la cama, corriendo detrás de él.

Al final le permití escapar, pero sólo porque tenía que ir a mi habitación a ducharme y vestirme. Él sentiría mi ira pronto.

Después de que terminé, estaba pensando en cómo iba a llevar mi equipaje al coche de Edward cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Tanya, que estaba despierta desde temprano por alguna razón desconocida, abrió.

"Buenos días." Edward entró y fue a coger mi equipaje y mi bolso.

"¡Espera! Puedo llevar uno." Tiré de mi bolso.

"Pensé que querías matar a Emmett. Estaba preguntándose si pudiste peinar tu Medusa", me sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Mi voz se elevó unas cuantas octavas. "Te veré en el coche", le dije, y me volví hacia la puerta, pero me detuve y decidí ser amable. "Chau, Tanya."

"¿Chau?" contestó algo confundida.

Corrí escaleras abajo, tratando de no caer, pero tropecé con Emmett justo a la salida de las puertas. "Estás muerto". Le entrecerré los ojos.

"Tengo miedo. ¿Es así como te ves cada mañana? Sólo quiero saber para no volver a cometer ese error otra vez. ¡Me has asustado de por vidaaa!", gimió cuando le golpeé el brazo. "¡Hey! ¡Tengo que conducir!"

"Yo lo puedo hacer".

"Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Edward."

"¡Chicos, vamos! ¡Tenemos que estar ya de camino!" Alice gritó desde detrás de nosotros. Ellos viajaban en el Jeep, ya que nosotros nos íbamos en el coche de Edward. Por supuesto, Alice puso algunas de sus maletas en el maletero de Edward, lo que lo enfureció a él.

"¿Qué carajo haces con tanta ropa?"

"Se llama moda, algo que nunca vas a entender", dijo ella con dulzura, le besó la mejilla y saltó al jeep.

Edward frunció el ceño tras ella y se limpió la mejilla. Y me abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

"Oh, ¿tienes modales?"

"Estaban enterrados al fondo." Dijo y rodeó el coche hasta su lado.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la escuela, Edward se detuvo en el primer Starbucks que vio. Compramos café antes de continuar nuestro viaje.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? Quiero decir, ¿no vives en Seattle?" Le pregunté confundida, ya que sabía que su padre trabajaba cerca.

"Port Angeles, pero no siempre."

"Suena difícil, ¿cómo hacen con la distancia?"

"Tienen un pequeño apartamento en Seattle, pero por lo general papá arregla su calendario para que él permanezca en el trabajo los primeros cuatro o cinco días de la semana y luego el resto los pasa en casa o salimos. En cuanto a la casa, es fuera de los límites de Port Angeles. "

Estaba de muy buen humor, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Nos llevó casi una hora dejar Seattle debido al tráfico. Lo peor fue cuando estuvimos en la carretera. Emmett trataba de superarnos y Edward, el chico más competitivo que he visto, trataba de alcanzarlo. Me preocupé cuando vi que estábamos peligrosamente cerca de las 100 mph.

"¡Oh, vamos, mujer!" se quejó y desaceleró a 90.

Emmett sacó la mano izquierda por la ventana y le hizo señas para que tomáramos la iniciativa de nuevo, pero Edward no tomó el desafío. Un momento más tarde, en la ventana trasera del jeep había un trozo de papel que decía " _marica"_ y algunas marcas de impresión de labios en ella.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Edward gruñó, y supe que era inútil detenerlo ahora. Corrió, y cuando estábamos al lado del otro coche, bajó mi ventanilla y mostró el dedo del medio a su hermano.

"Mira el camino", le dije en voz baja, con miedo.

"¿Escucharás a la niña?" Emmett se burló.

Gruñí y actué impulsivamente. Tomé mi taza de café vacía y la arrojé en dirección a Emmett. Se golpeó la cabeza, y todos en su coche estallaron en carcajadas. Se volvió hacia mí con incredulidad. Moví los brazos en el gesto grosero que sabía, la muñeca a la parte interior del codo, y cerré la ventana.

"Eso fue invaluable, Bella," Edward se rió entre dientes, y se colocó delante de Emmett para que otros coches nos pasaran.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante la hora siguiente, escuchando música y diciendo de vez en cuando algún un comentario solitario. Con el tiempo me aburrí y la pregunta cliché fue inevitable.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

Él sonrió y respondió serenamente: "Sí".

"¿En serio?" No pude ver ninguna casa alrededor.

"No."

"¡Edward!" renegué.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para sí mismo pensando en alguna broma y excluyéndome.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando vi unas cuantas casas aparecer en el horizonte, le pregunté de nuevo.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"A menos que hagas sonidos de Burro, no voy a responder".

"¿Perdón?" grité, indignada.

Puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Recuerdas a Burro, de Shrek, preguntando continuamente si ya llegaron haciendo esos sonidos exasperantes?... si haces eso, puede que te responda".

"¿Acaso me parezco a Eddie Murphy*?"

Edward se volvió para mirarme y yo vi hacia camino, entré en pánico. "Bueno, de perfil, no se puede decir bien."

Yo le di una bofetada, incapaz de contenerme. Un momento después, apreté los labios, hice el sonido que me pidió y Edward estalló en risas. Me incliné más cerca de su oreja y lo hice de nuevo.

"¿Ya llegamos?" pregunté, haciendo que el sonido de nuevo.

"No, estamos yendo a Muy, Muuuy Lejano, Burro. Oh, lo siento, Bella," añadió tímidamente. ¿Edward citando frases de Sherk?

"¡Ja, ja!"

"De hecho, estamos a quince minutos", dijo Edward pensativo, mientras que Emmett nos sobrepasó y aceleró más delante de nosotros. Se podía ver Rose y Alice en el asiento de atrás, apoyadas contra la ventana trasera y haciendo gestos de besos. "¡Definitivamente no estoy relacionado con ellos!" gimió Edward.

"En realidad, no lo estás."

"Y eso me hace sentir mucho mejor", sonrió, y tomó un desvío hacia una calle lateral. Parecía un camino forestal.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Gemí, ya que el coche se empezó a sacudir.

"Al reino de Muy, Muy Lejano... para chupar tu sangre y luego enterrar tu cuerpo en el bosque." Su mano llegó a mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia él y me robó un beso, para luego volver a centrarse en la carretera.

"Estoy tan asustada", le dije con sorna. Otra cita de Shrek me vino a la mente y no pude evitarlo. Ya que él me había comparado con Burro, yo también podría utilizar algunas frases. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Eso sí que asusta! Y si el rugido no funciona, tu aliento de seguro los desmaya. Necesitas unas pastillitas de menta, ¡porque el hocico TE APESTA!"

La cabeza de Edward se volvió hacia mí, sorprendido. Tal vez él no sabía tanto de Shrek como pensé.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes amigos", murmuró. ¡Lo tengo!

"Wow. Sólo un amigo dice la verdad tan cruda", le dije rápidamente, casi saltando en el asiento.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Bienvenido al Reino de Muy, Muy Lejano", dijo después de unos minutos.

Miré alrededor y no pude creer lo que veía. La casa era grande y el patio parecía un jardín privado o algo así. Nunca pensé que vería algo tan hermoso en mi vida. Jamás me puse a pensar en cuánto dinero podría ganar a un médico, pero ellos eran mucho más que ricos.

"¡Puaj! Mira eso. ¿Quién querría vivir en ese cuchitril?", cité a Burro de nuevo. A Edward le tomó un segundo para darse cuenta.

"Ese cuchitril es mi hogar".

"¡Oh! Es adorable y hermoso. Eres un gran decorador. ¡Lo que alguien con talento puede hacer con tan poco presupuesto! ¡Oh, que linda piedra! Un detalle soberbio" dije, tratando de detener mis bufidos de risa cuando realmente vi una roca cerca del río, a unos metros de la casa.

Abrimos las puertas y entramos jadeando en busca de aire. Parecía imposible dejar de reír.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¡Porfiiis!"

"¡Oh, claro!" Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿De veras?" Le pregunté esperanzada, al igual que Burro.

"¡NO!" Edward gritó a través de la risa.

"¡Por favor, no quiero regresar! ¡No sabes que gacho es que te consideren un monstruo! Bueno, a lo mejor sí, ¡por eso debemos estar unidos! Déjame quedarme, porfis, ¡porfis!", le supliqué.

"¡Te voy a mostrar quién es un monstruo!" Edward siseó, empezando a hacerme cosquillas.

"¡Solo repetí la cita!" Di un grito ahogado mientras me retorcía en sus brazos. Él me presionó contra un lado del coche y capturó mis labios. Gemimos por la conexión y no nos separamos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Que fue tan malditamente gracioso?" Preguntó Alice.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada, y empezamos a reír de nuevo.

"Ta' grueso el tufo, como cuando me eché unas fresas podridas. Hombre, ¡pa' inflar un Zeppellin con los gases que me salieron por detrás! " Me las arreglé para decir antes de doblarme de la risa.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Alice demandó. "¿Tienes drogas o algo en tu coche?"

Eso solo intensificó mi risa.

"Patitas pa' que las quiero", murmuró Edward en mi oído, usando otra cita de Shrek. Agarró mi muñeca y corrió hacia la casa. Rose estaba saliendo para llevar más bolsas, probablemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estábamos actuando como niños? Edward chocó contra ella, tumbándola al suelo. "¡Ups!" Él se echó a reír, y saltó sobre ella.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Cullen!" gritó Rose. Seguí riendo, casi tropezando en las escaleras. No tuve tiempo para mirar alrededor al hermoso decorado. Nos detuvimos, después de otros pocos tramos de escalera, frente a una habitación donde había un cartel.

Se sentía inútil tratar de parar de reír. En su puerta había un cartel que decía "¡STAY OUT!"

"¿Cuidado con el ogro?" Solté un bufido. Edward me miró y empezamos en una nueva ronda de risas.

"No creo que tengas muchos amigos, ¿o sí?" Traté de actuar como Burro de nuevo.

"Me gusta mi privacidad", dijo simplemente. Palabras más verdaderas nunca se habían hablado.

"¡Ay, a mi también! Es otra cosa que tenemos en común, odio cuando alguien está dando lata, le echas indirectas y como no entiende, pues no se va, y luego el silencio, ¿a poco no?" hablé rápidamente tal como Burro hacía en la película, y lo miré igual, sin darme cuenta de la mirada matadora de Shrek. Después de unos momentos de silencio, le pregunté esperanzada. "¿Puedo quedarme?"

"Oh, claro". Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar primero.

Era la habitación de un adolescente, y me di cuenta de que no había cambiado en mucho desde la escuela secundaria. Tal vez este nuevo cambio haría que más partes del cuarto cambiaran. Carteles de chicas en la pared. Cambiarlo. Sábana con los Huskies. Cambiarlo. Un montón de juegos y películas. Cambiarlo.

"No sé qué coño está pasando en tu cerebro ahora mismo, pero este lugar no estará más así", dijo en voz baja, viniendo por detrás de mí y envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¡Urgh, mira esos carteles!" gimió. "¿Puedo poner fotos tuyas desnuda ahí?" murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¡Oh, vamos, Bella!" se quejó.

Una foto en su escritorio me llamó la atención y no pude dejar de reír. Era de Edward y Spot. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spot con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Spot se veía muy joven así que probablemente era del año pasado.

"Oh, sí. Esa fue nuestra primera victoria de la temporada pasada".

"¿Y si vamos a traer nuestras cosas adentro? Tal vez, debería conocer a tus padres y ver en qué habitación me voy a dormir", le di a entender.

Él palideció y me hizo girar. "¡Ya conoces a mis padres! ¿Y qué coño quieres decir con 'en qué habitación vas a dormir'?"

"Ehh..." Me sonrojé. ¿Acaso no me iba a quedar? ¿Malinterpreté sus palabras?

"Mira a ese enorme hijo de puta allí. Es nuestro". Se refirió a su cama.

"¡Oh, no! No puedo... Quiero decir, yo-" Él apretó su mano en mi boca, efectivamente me calló. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a hablar, tomó mi mano y nos fuimos abajo.

Nos encontramos con todos en la cocina. "Mamá, Bella. Bella, mamá," Edward nos presentó, sin dejar ir mi mano. Me puse de unos tonos de rojo mientras ella me analizaba. No tuvo una buena impresión de mí en el hospital.

"Hola, querida. Edward, cariño, pon sus cosas en el cuarto de invita-"

"¿Qué demonios está mal con ustedes hoy? Ella se queda en mi habitación", dijo con petulancia.

"Tú conoces mis reglas. Y, ¿le has preguntado si ella quiere?" preguntó su madre, con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Por supuesto que quiere! Y no me digas nada acerca de tus reglas estúpidas. No te importa cuando Emmett mete a Rose en su habitación."

"¿Es eso cierto, muchachito?" Ella se volvió hacia Emmett, y él le abrió mucho los ojos a Edward. Así que la madre no sabía nada del tráfico de media noche bajo su techo...

"Uh... no lo sabía... Me vo-¡OWW, Emmett!" Emmett había saltado sobre Edward, tumbándose contra él hacia abajo. Lo vi intentando patearlo, pero nunca llegando a golpear realmente a Emmett. "OWW, ¡Mierda!"

"¡Muchachos!" Su madre suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Voy a mostrarle a Bella su cuarto," ofreció Alice.

"Gracias, señora Cullen", dije con gratitud.

"Es Esme, cariño. ¡Chicos, ya basta!" gritó en voz alta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Edward estaba inmóvil bajo Emmett. Una vez más. No pensé con claridad. Jalé un mechón de pelo rizado de Emmett y le siseé al oído: "¡Basta! Lo estás asustando."

Emmett pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho porque se levantó, y Edward voló escaleras arriba.

Hubo un momento de oscuro silencio antes de que una cuchara de madera golpeara la cabeza de Emmett. "¡Te he dicho incontables veces que no sabes cuándo parar!" Esme le gritó. Pude ver las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.

"Voy a ir... uhmm a ver cómo esta," dije en voz baja, pero creo que nadie me escuchó.

 **¡Gracias por leer nuestra traducción! Pau & Teli.**

 ***Como muchos saben, en la versión de Shrek en inglés Eddie Murphy hace la voz de Burro, pero en Español latino es Eugenio Derbez.**

 **Otra nota: supongo que tengo que agregar este disclaimer por Shrek. Las citas de Burro y Shrek son reales, por si las dudas :)**

 **Besitos**

 **Nyssa**


	13. Chapter 13:Edward's Demons

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Capítulo 13: Los demonios de Edward**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _Estaba a punto de salir cuando vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Edward estaba inmóvil bajo Emmett. De nuevo. No pensé con claridad. Jalé un mechón de pelo rizado de Emmett y le siseé al oído: ― ¡Basta! Lo estás asustando._

 _Emmett pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho porque se levantó, y Edward voló escaleras arriba._

 _Hubo un momento de oscuro silencio antes de que una cuchara de madera golpeara la cabeza de Emmett. ― ¡Te he dicho incontables veces que no sabes cuándo parar! ―Esme le gritó. Pude ver las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos._

― _Voy a ir... uhmm a ver cómo está, ―dije en voz baja, pero creo que nadie me escuchó._

 **BPOV**

No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iba porque no me había fijado en cuántos pisos tenía la casa, pero cuando vi el signo en la puerta de STAY OUT supe que había encontrado su habitación. Moví la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió. Golpeé un par de veces con los nudillos, pero como no obtuve respuesta decidí llamarlo por su nombre.

― ¿Edward? ―seguí intentando que me abriera la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, escuché un sonido en el cuarto de al lado y me acerqué. No estaba cerrada con seguro, así que la abrí. La habitación tenía las cortinas cerradas y estaba a oscuras, pero podía notar sombras y un olor extraño. Había algo grande cerca a las ventanas, un sofá detrás de la puerta y algo más a unos metros de mí. Ese algo más se movió, y me di cuenta de que era Edward.

― Asegura la maldita puerta. ―Su voz no dejó mostrar ninguna emoción. Hice lo que me pidió y me senté junto a él en el piso para descubrir qué era ese olor extraño: estaba fumando. No tenía idea de que él fumaba.

― ¿Qué haces? ―reclamé.

― Si viniste a darme órdenes, puedes volver por donde viniste, ―estalló, y se llevó el cigarro a la boca para aspirar con fuerza. Cuando vio que no pensaba moverme, me puso sobre sus piernas y hundió su rostro en mi hombro.― ¡Odio esto! Todo el mundo cree que soy genial y grandioso y maravilloso... cuando en realidad solo soy un niño miedoso y asustado.

Mi visión se tornó borrosa, y puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar, y supe que había empezado a llorar. Lo miré mientras él apagó cuidadosamente el cigarro y me regresó el abrazo. ― No te merezco, Bella.

― No digas tonterías. Si quieres, te diré por qué siempre me llamaste la atención. ―Un gran sonrojo invadió mi rostro.

Él resopló. ― Sí, claro. No te creo.

Besé su mentón, limpié sus lágrimas con un dedo y pensé en algo para animarlo. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que continuar con el juego que empezamos en el auto.

― Porque toy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado... No habrá problemas hoy, de mí ya se han burlado... ¡Amigos debes tener...!

Canté la canción de Burro y conseguí que él riera suavemente.

― Te lo agradezco, bebé, pero no puedo cambiar quien soy.

― ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto has cambiado ya?, ―pregunté incrédula.

Él se limpió la nariz y me miró con pena. ― Puede que haya cambiado un poco, ―susurró― pero Bella, no puedo cambiar mi pasado. Me tomó un par de años dejar de asustarme por una mano alzada que no significaba nada. No tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido, y no quiero que sientas ni sepas nada de eso.

― ¿Por qué me estás alejando?

― Porque soy débil... acabo de darme cuenta de eso en la cocina. Si algo te pasa, no podré defenderte.

― ¿Qué podría pasar? Mírame, Edward ―levanté su rostro para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos verdes―. No necesito un superhéroe. Yo te a... ehh... mira, yo creo que eres increíble.

― ¿Qué acabo de decirte? La gente tiene muchos prejuicios de mí. ¡No soy un maldito héroe! He construido mi vida con mentiras y vivo dentro de muros, feliz y a salvo con mis engaños.

― Pues tengo que diferir. ¡Sí eres un héroe! Estuviste en lo más bajo pero saliste adelante, aunque no de la mejor manera, pero estás de pie y enfrentando este mundo cruel en el que vivimos.

― Bella-

― Hay gente allá afuera que no puede tener lo que tú lograste. Eres muy afortunado por tener a Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett y a tus amigos. Eres fuerte, aunque no quieras verlo. Edward, algunos chicos no pueden hacer lo que hiciste. Llegaste hasta aquí...

Me miró con una mirada extraña y entonces, de la nada, su boca buscó la mía y me besó con más pasión que nunca. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mí y él me respondió con otro.

― Oh, Bella...

De pronto estaba en el suelo con Edward sobre mí y sin soltar nuestros labios. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y lo sentí contra mi vientre. Me aferré más a él y nos acercamos hasta lo imposible, gimiendo al mismo tiempo.

― Bella, gracias, ―susurró, besando mi oído.

― No fue nada ―estaba feliz por hacerlo creer un poco más en sí mismo―. Así que, ¿ahora sí crees que eres un héroe?

― Necesito un poco más de convencimiento, ―dijo arrogantemente. A veces amaba esta parte de él, pero en otras veces me irritaba mucho.

― Edward, cielo, ¿estás bien? ―la voz de Esme llegó desde detrás de la puerta.

Él me robó otro beso y fue a abrir. ― Estoy bien.

― Sabía que estarías aquí, ―dijo y entró. Se detuvo cuando me vio. Me sonrojé. _Por supuesto._

Estaba segura que pudo darse cuenta de que estuvimos besándonos porque el cabello de Edward estaba desordenado y podía ver algunos mechones del mío yendo hacia todas direcciones. Me mordí el labio y miré a mi alrededor, tratando de escapar. Mis ojos llegaron al objeto enorme que vi al entrar. Aunque estaba cubierto por una tela, podía ver que era un piano.

― Estoy seguro que sí ―la voz de Edward llamó mi atención.

― Él siempre lo está, ―le contestó su madre y lo abrazó. ― Y ahora, sobre este cabello...

― ¡No! ¡Mantén tus tijeras lejos de mí! ―siseó Edward y cubrió su cabeza con las manos.

― ¡Pero mira qué largo está!, ―reclamó.

― A Bella le gusta, ―contestó rápidamente. ― ¿Cierto, Swan?, ―me preguntó, volteando a verme y sonriendo haciendo que mi corazón se derrita. _¡Maldito Cullen!_

― Eh... eso creo. Es lindo ― _sobre todo cuando pongo mis manos sobre ti y estamos besándonos o haciendo cosas sucias._ Me sonrojé por mis propios pensamientos.

Esme debió darse cuenta de algo porque no insistió. Le susurró al oído y él gruñó por respuesta, pero salió de la habitación después de mirarme y encogerse de hombros.

― ¿Podemos hablar, cielo? ―me preguntó Esme cuando estuvimos a solas, cerrando la puerta después de que Edward salió.

De pronto me sentí claustrofóbica. Ella abrió las cortinas y una ventana, dejando que el sol de la tarde y la brisa entraran. Luego tomó asiento en el sofá.

Me senté en la silla del piano, retorciendo mis manos y mordiéndome el labio. Esto era incómodo. ¿Por qué diablos estaba aquí? Desearía que Edward hubiese podido arreglar mi camioneta, así estaría con Charlie ahora.

― Pareces asustada... pero deberías saber que no muerdo, ―bromeó, soltando solo un poco el ambiente tenso.

― E-estoy un poco n-nerviosa, ―admití. Mi voz tembló horriblemente y no estuve muy segura de si captó mi tartamudeo.

― Debes ser muy especial si te dejó entrar aquí ―mis cejas se levantaron. ¿Qué significa esto? ― Este también es un cuarto suyo, pero nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí. Emmett lo llama "el cuarto tristón de Edward", pero yo lo llamaría "el cuarto donde Edward olvida al resto del mundo". Puedes escoger el nombre que quieras.

― ¿Él toca el piano? ―pregunté confundida, recordando de pronto el piano a mi lado.

― ¿No te contó? Puede ser un poco reservado a veces, ―suspiró. ― Otra razón por la que creo que eres especial es que él nunca habla con nadie por días después de que algo como esto sucede. Cuando aceptó hablar con Emmett hace unos segundos, supe que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso. Tú lo has cambiado, lo estás curando.

― ¡Oh, no, señora Cullen! Yo solo–

― No seas modesta, cielo. Y ya te he dicho que me llames Esme.

― Eh... De acuerdo, Esme.

Esme sonrió, y supe que no era _ese_ tipo de mamá. No era posesiva con su pequeño y no era una malvada buitre con la chica que salía con él. Cada vez me agradaba más.

Bajamos las escaleras de regreso con los demás y estábamos cerca de la sala _¿o el comedor, o el recibidor? Cual sea, igual el lugar era enorme_ , cuando un estallido llegó desde una habitación cercana. Esme se congeló en su lugar y sus ojos se abrieron y luego los cerró, murmurando como si dijera una oración.

La risa de Edward siguió un momento después, y Emmett respondió con un rugido. ― ¡Maldito seas! ¡Mamaaaá!

Esme me miró con seriedad. ― Si ese fue mi jarrón, ambos están muertos.

Contuve una sonrisa y la seguí al lugar. El televisor, un pequeño portarretratos sobre la chimenea y algo más que parecía que estaba hecho de cristal estaban en la cuenta de bajas.

― ¡Él lo hizo! ―Emmett señaló a Edward y se alejó, saltando detrás de un sofá.

Edward resopló y se cruzó de brazos. ― ¡No fui yo!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí, sí!

― ¡No, no!

― ¡CHICOS!

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a su mamá con culpa.

― Emmett, anda a comprar una nuevo. ¡Tiene que ser _idéntico_!

― ¿Qué? ¡Edward rompió el televisor!

― ¡No me importa! _Tú_ lo comprarás. Y respecto a ti, joven..., miró a Edward, quien se reía de la suerte de Emmett y gesticulaba 'te lo mereces'. Al oír a su mamá, se detuvo y la miró sorprendido. ― Quiero que vayas a comprar uno igual ―dijo señalando a los restos de cristal―, otra vez.

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro. ― AHORA, ―completó Esme en voz alta, haciéndonos saltar.

Emmett llegó hasta mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. ― ¿Sabes de televisores, Boop?

― ¡De ninguna maldita manera! Ella viene conmigo ―Edward me agarró del brazo.

― ¡Pero si la tienes todos los días! ―Emmett aferró mi otro brazo.

― ¡Dije que conmigo!

Emmett me jaló con fuerza y casi me arranca el brazo cuando vio que Edward me aferraba con ambos brazos alrededor.

― ¡AY! ―me quejé―. Déjame ir, Cullen ―reclamé sacudiéndome de Emmett.

― ¿Escuchaste hermano? ¡Déjala ir! ―insistió Emmett.

― ¡Me refería a ti, idiota! ―grité. ― ¡Duele mucho!

Edward forcejeó con Emmett y liberó mi brazo. Me sobó el hombro y volteó a mirarme preocupado. ― ¿Te ha herido mucho, amor?

De pronto me quedé sin aire, y Emmett también. Edward no pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Me las arreglé para recuperar el aliento. ― Sobreviviré.

― Entonces, ¿podemos irnos y terminar con esto?

― ¿Ahora? ―pregunté sorprendida, aún con esa palabra de cuatro letras en la cabeza.

― Claro, mamá querrá la casa como de nuevo como estaba antes de que caiga la noche.

Antes de irnos, Esme nos hizo tomar asiento y comer. Emmet habló con Rose para convencerla de ir con él.

Encontramos una tienda, pero Edward no compró nada asegurando que Esme no quiere otra cosa que no sea exactamente lo mismo que se rompió.

― ¿Y qué era lo que rompiste? ―pregunté de regreso al carro.

― Eran Cupido y Venus.

― ¿No serán Cupido y _Psique*_?

― ¡Sí, ellos!, ―asintió y detuvo el carro nuevamente. ― Si no encontramos nada aquí, estaremos de regreso mañana.

― ¿Quieres decir que no estamos yendo a tu casa ahora? ―pregunté confundida.

― ¡No, tontita! Estaremos de regreso en Seattle mañana, al centro comercial o algún lado para comprar esta cosa. Odio a Emmett.

Regresamos donde sus padres alrededor de las nueve, muertos de hambre y sin nada en las manos.

― ¿Y bien? ―nos saludó Esme, mirando expectante a Edward.

Pisé el pie de Edward antes de que explote con alguna de sus palabras sucias. ― Regresaremos a Seattle mañana. Allá debe haber más variedad para buscar, ―contesté.

― Suena bien. Y dejaste tu teléfono aquí, cielo. Sonó algunas veces ―. Entregó el celular a Edward, y él gruñó en voz alta cuando vio quién llamó. No quise saber qué zorra era esta vez. Edward subió las escaleras a llamar a quien sea que le llamó, mientras que Esme me llevó a la cocina.

― Puedes quedarte con él en su habitación, pero dormirás en el cuarto de enfrente, ¿está claro?

Estuve cerca de besar a esa mujer. ― ¡Sí señora! ―sonreí.

― Pasas mucho tiempo con él ―contestó, haciendo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto. ― Ten, lleva esto arriba ―me pasó dos platos con galletas y otros postres que se veían deliciosos.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su habitación, me di cuenta de que no podría abrir la puerta. Intenté hacerlo con el codo, pero me las arreglé para golpeármelo con la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar para que me abra, Edward abrió la puerta y casi caigo sobre él. Él sonrió y me sostuvo, pero luego frunció el ceño. Estaba discutiendo con alguien por el celular.

― ¡No cambies de maldito tema! ―gritó, y pateó una esquina de su cama. ― ¿Acaso te volviste malditamente loco, hombre?

Puse la comida en su escritorio y me volteé a preguntar qué estaba mal.

― ¡No me interesa lo que pasó con Spot y la zorra de tu perra! ¡Explícame por qué hiciste eso! ―No lo escuchaba tan enojado desde hace buen tiempo. Estaba hablando con alguien del equipo, por lo que pude deducir. ― ¡Has visto demasiado esa mariconada! Escúchame Gravel, ¡y oye bien! Borra mi nombre y el de Bella de esa lista de mierda y _puede_ que te perdone ―lo escuché atenta. ¿Nuestros nombres? ¿Qué lista? ―Ah no, ¡tu muerte será más pronto de lo que piensas! Regresamos mañana, hay asuntos familiares. Prepárate para morir, Gravel ―gruñó Edward, mirándome, y luego rodó los ojos. ― Como quieras, hombre. Prepara tus últimas palabras ―colgó y arrojó su teléfono antes de abrazarme.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―susurré contra sus labios.

― ¡Ese hijo de puta! Bob Gravel.

― ¿Qué hizo ahora? ―pregunté luego de algunos besos que me retorcieron por dentro.

Edward me puso en la cama y arrodilló a mis pies, apenado. ― Tienes mi permiso para ayudarme a matarlo ―empezó, poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas. Le indiqué que continuara. ― Hay algo así como una cosa perturbadora que ayuda con los créditos, una actividad de verano ―añadió, suspirando.

― ¿Una competencia?

― Algo así. Mira, no tenemos que hacerlo. Mierda, ¡ _no_ lo haremos!

― ¿De qué se trata, Edward?

― ¡Nos anotó en una mierda de algo de cantar! Le dije que dejara de ver High School Musical, ¡y el hijo de puta ni siquiera lo negó!

― ¡Espera! ¿Cantar?

― ¡Sí! ¡exactamente, ese es mi punto! Ahora necesito una idea de cómo matarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

― Podrías hacerlo... tienes una hermosa voz ―lo animé, recordando nuestra primera cita.

― ¿Acaso enloqueciste, Swan?

― Chicos, ¿tienen-? Oh, ¿qué hacen ahí? ―preguntó Emmett odiosamente, entrando a la habitación.

― Bob planeó nuestro verano ―Edward y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo―, él está proponiendo un viaje a Seattle.

― Le creeré una sola palabra: _proponiendo_ ―nos miramos Edward y yo, aterrorizados, pero por suerte Emmett pareció olvidarse de nosotros. ― ¡Galletas!

― Oh, por cierto ―susurró Edward, acercándose a mi―, el entrenador le dio a Spot para que lo cuide en el verano y... su mamá le consiguió una perra... harán una buena pareja ―no quise entender lo que me dijo. ―Quiero decir perra, o sea un perro hembra, para Spot, ¿sabes? De la misma raza, una Husky.

― Oh... ¡ese tipo de perra! ―murmuré, riendo un poco.

― ¿Qué dices, Ed? ¿Nuestro Spotty tendrá algo de acción? ―preguntó Emmett con la mitad del plato de galletas en la boca.

― Espero que no, realmente. Sabes la regla del entrenador ―se miraron entre ellos y dijeron al mismo tiempo―, no papis en el juego.

― Así que, ¿a Seattle mañana? ―preguntó Emmett, sonriendo.

― Sí ―gruñó Edward. ― ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo matar a alguien y que parezca un accidente?

― No te permito matar a Boop ―respondió mandón.

Edward rodó los ojos. ― Quiero matar a Gravel.

Le explicamos lo que Gravel había hecho y Emmett estuvo bien con eso. Fue a contarle a los demás sobre eso, y nos dimos cuenta de que en segundos todo el mundo se enteraría. Las orejas de Edward lanzaban vapor.

― No haremos esa mierda ―prometió Edward. Yo quería grabarlo y probarle lo equivocado que estaba cuando lo hagamos. Si Alice se unía al plan, ya lo teníamos.

Desperté por un sonoro ruido de golpe y una tanda de malas palabras de Edward.

― ¿Qué haces? ―dije somnolienta.

― Lo siento. Auch, ay ―gruñó y sobó su cabeza. ― Descansa. Iré a comprar esa cosa y tener una larga charla con Bob.

― Espera, ¡voy contigo! ―de pronto se me fue el sueño.

― No demoraré mu-

― Te tomará casi todo el día. Vamos ―le rogué. No tenía ganas de quedarme con sus hermanos todo el día.

― Está bien, apúrate. Iré por algo de comida para el camino ―besó mi mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que me había dormido en el cuarto de Edward. ¿Qué pensará su mamá? Rompí mi promesa el primer día; pero era culpa de él por poner una película aburrida, estaba casi condenada a quedarme dormida.

Luego de menos de media hora salimos de la casa, pero no antes de que su mamá se quejara sobre la elección de ropa de Edward y luego miró desaprobadoramente mis jeans cortos. Le convencimos de que estaríamos bien, y finalmente nos dejó irnos.

― ¡AL FIN! ―gruñó Edward cuando estuvimos en el carro, en el camino fuera del bosque. ― _¿Por qué tienes que usar esa camiseta?_ _¡Mira ese cabello!_ ¡Jesús! ―imitó a Esme, aferrándose al volante.

― ¡Y es tu culpa que ella haya revisado lo que llevo puesto! ―le palmeé el brazo, haciéndolo reír.

― Eso fue solo culpa tuya. Quiero decir, ella estuvo gritándome desde que desperté. ¿Por qué dormiste en mi cuarto? ¿Por qué no cubrí las galletas? ¿Por qué estaba sin pantuflas? ¿Por qué no tenía nada aparte de mis boxers? ¡Dios! Es in-cre-í-ble estar de vuelta en casa.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que reír por su pequeña pataleta.

― ¡No da risa! ―prendió la música y me miró ceñudo, retándome a responderle. Seguí riendo mientras él corría por la carretera. Estaríamos en Seattle muy pronto si continuaba manejando así de rápido.

― ¿Siempre manejas así de rápido?

― Sabes, sí, siempre ―dijo suavemente, volteando hacia mí.

― ¡Mira el camino! ―dije aterrada, aferrándome a mi cinturón de seguridad. Él obedeció, rodando los ojos.

Ya en Seattle, manejó a una parte de la ciudad que no había visto antes y se detuvo en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un centro comercial. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a una tienda con muchos objetos de cristal. Siempre me había limitado a ver estos objetos a través de la vitrina, simplemente admirando esas cosas tan hermosas.

― Realmente espero que lo tengan ―murmuró en voz baja. Fue directamente hacia la chica que atendía la tienda, sin mirar alrededor por el adorno. ― Hola ―saludó, aún aferrando mi mano.

― ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a-

― Escucha, ¿tienes una escultura de Cupido y Venus?

― ¡Psique! ―le susurré.

― Como sea. ¿Tienes? ―Edward rodó los ojos, aún mirándola a ella.

La chica nos miró unos segundos, luego asintió. ―Claro, síganme.

― ¿Por qué no le dejaste terminar de hablar? ―pregunté, jalándole la mano.

― Siempre dicen la misma cosa, todo el tiempo.

― No saben que ya eres un cliente anterior ―gruñí, y me detuve frente a la repisa en la que había varios adornos de Cupido y Psique. La chica empezó a hablar sobre ellos, y pude ver que la paciencia de Edward estaba a punto de acabarse.

― Echaremos un vistazo y te avisaremos si nos llevamos algo ―le dije con calma. Ella asintió y se fue.

― Todos son iguales ―le dije luego de mirar las estatuillas. Solo el tamaño era diferente.

― No, no lo son. Mira de cerca. Quiero decir, en ese están de pie y en el otro no ―Edward los señaló y yo di una palmada a su dedo. Me sacó la lengua y me robó un beso. ― Ése ―dijo sonriendo. ― ¡Hey! ―gritó para llamar a la chica.

Le di un codazo y lo miré seria. ― No estás en la jungla.

― ¿Les gustó alguno? ―ella se mantuvo profesional. Yo ya hubiera matado a Edward mucho tiempo atrás.

― Sí, en realidad ―contestó Edward con sarcasmo. ―Ese con Cupido protegiéndola ―la chica sonrió y tomó el adorno de cristal, felicitando nuestra elección hasta que Edward no soportó y pidió el precio de una vez. Tuvo una mueca de enojo todo el camino hasta el auto.

― Y ahora, a deshacernos de Gravel ―dijo alegremente, sobándose las manos.

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leernos!**

 ***Cupido y Psique: es una linda historia de amor de la mitología griega y romana. Cupido se enamora de Psique, una mortal, se la lleva a una cueva oscura para que no lo reconozca y le pide que no intente averiguar su verdadera identidad. Ella se deja manipular por sus hermanas malvadas y lo traiciona al prender una vela para verlo, así que él la abandona porque "no hay amor donde no hay confianza". Psique le pide ayuda a la madre de Cupido (Afrodita) para volver con Cupido, pero ella le tiene envidia y le impone varios retos imposibles. Psique supera todos, y por último acepta ir hasta el infierno para conseguirle un poco de la belleza de Perséfone. Cuando regresa con la belleza en una caja, Psique decide abrirla para recoger un poco y así gustar más a Cupido, pero en la caja solo hay sueño, haciéndola dormirse. Cupido, que nunca dejó de amarla, la despierta y ruega a Zeus y a Afrodita que los dejen casarse. Ellos aceptan, y Zeus vuelve a Psique una inmortal. Cupido y Psique son felices y al final tienen una hija, Placer (o Hedoné). ¿No es romántico que Edward haya comprado una escultura en la que Cupido protege a Psique? Aww.**

 **Besos,**

 **Nyssa**

 **marzo 2' 2016**


	14. Chapter 14: Auditions

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 14: Audiciones**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _Edward los señaló y yo di una palmada a su dedo. Me sacó la lengua y me robó un beso. ― Ése ―dijo sonriendo. ― ¡Hey! ―gritó para llamar a la chica._

 _Le di un codazo y lo miré seria. ― No estamos en una jungla._

― _¿Les gustó alguno? ―ella se mantuvo profesional. Yo ya hubiera matado a Edward mucho tiempo atrás._

― _Sí, en realidad ―contestó Edward con sarcasmo. ― Ese con Cupido protegiéndola ―la chica sonrió y tomó el adorno de cristal, felicitando nuestra elección hasta que Edward no soportó y pidió el precio de una vez._

 _Edward mantuvo una mueca de enojo todo el camino hasta el auto._

― _Y ahora, a deshacernos de Gravel ―dijo alegremente, sobándose las manos._

 **BPOV**

Frenamos en seco frente a una pequeña casa, una típica casa norteamericana. Edward tomó aire y salió del auto. Yo también salí y lo encontré frente a mí frunciéndome el ceño.

― Yo quería hacerlo

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Abrirte la puerta y toda esa mierda ―murmuró, y tomó mi mano.

― Te dejaré hacerlo la próxima vez ―prometí, y muy contenta anoté mentalmente algo nuevo en la creciente lista de cambios que Edward había dado.

Se inclinó y me besó suavemente, y luego tocó el timbre de la casa. Escuché a una mujer gritar algo desde adentro antes de que la puerta se abriera y saliera algo volando hacia Edward: era Spot. El perro logró tirar a Edward al piso, y empezó a _limpiar_ su cara con muchas ganas.

― ¡Déjame, Spot!

― Hola cielo. Soy Cindy Gravel. A veces me pregunto si son gemelos y no me enteré de que Edward es mi hijo también ―dijo la mujer que apareció en la puerta, negando con la cabeza.

― Soy Bella, y creo que Bob fue mal influenciado por Edward ―defendí a Bob. No era tan malo como Edward, pero cuando estaban juntos... todos debíamos tener cuidado.

― ¡Estoy oyéndote, Swan! ―renegó Edward, finalmente poniéndose de pie. ― Hola, Señora G.

― Edward, ¿algún día cambiarás?

― Probablemente no ―respondió burlón. ― Bueno, necesito hablar con ese hijo suyo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la profunda amistad entre Edward y Bob, al verlo hablar de esa manera con su madre.

― Salió a comprar comida para perros ―nos informó, riendo. ― ¿Quieren ver a Missy?

― ¿No debería llamarse Stripes? ¡Sus nombres harían juego! ―dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, mientras acariciaba a Spot en la cabeza. **(Nota: "Spot" significa** _ **punto**_ **y "Stripes" significa** _ **rayas**_ **, por eso Edward dice eso).**

― ¡Ni que fuera una cebra! ―exclamó la señora Gravel. Dio la impresión de que estaba cansada de repetirlo. ― Creo que voy a adoptarte y hacerte el mellizo de Bob ―murmuró.

― Vaya, ¡no sabía que me quería tanto, señora G! Entonces, ¿me perdona por la ventana? ―preguntó Edward con dulzura, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y haciéndome una inclinación con la cabeza para indicarme que los siga dentro de la casa. ¿Acaso estaba intentando usar su encanto con la señora Gravel? Estaba segura de que no funcionaría con ella.

― No te he perdonado por esa. ¿Dónde quieren esperarlo, en su habitación o en el patio?

― En el patio ―respondió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa y tomó mi mano para llevarme allá.

Cuando la señora Gravel ya no podía oírnos, pregunté ― ¿Qué tan bien la conoces?

― La conozco mejor a ella que a Esme, lamentablemente ―admitió, y abrió una puerta corrediza. ― Conozco a ese cabrón desde la secundaria, así que se puede decir que conozco a su mamá porque pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí ―añadió, soltando mi mano y recogiendo un balón de un lado de la puerta. ― ¿Quieres intentar?

― Podría decapitarte con eso, y lo sabes ―bromeé, recordando su comentario la última vez que jugué.

― Me arriesgaré ―. Dribleó el balón y disparó hacia el aro que estaba instalado a un lado del patio. ― ¡Piensa rápido!

¡Odiaba cuando hacía eso! Traté de atrapar la pelota, pero pasó demasiado rápido. Volteé a ver a dónde fue el balón y vi a la mamá de Bob con el balón en una mano y una bandeja con dos vasos en la otra. ― ¿No vas a esperar a mi hijo para empezar? ―preguntó con diversión.

― ¡Mamaaaaá, ya llegué! ―la voz de Bob llegó a la casa entera. Caminó al patio y al vernos, sonrió. Esperaba que Edward no se atreviera a lastimarlo delante de su madre.

Se miraron entre ellos y de pronto se acercaron. ― ¡Arriba, arriba Huskies! ―hicieron un saludo chocando puños, murmurando otras cosas que no entendía y haciendo movimientos raros. Parecía una canción.

― Arriba los morados. Sean oro ―dijo la señora Gravel, alisándose el pelo y entrando a la casa.

― Ahora que ya se fue, al fin podré matarte ―declaró Edward, y empujó a Bob al suelo.

― ¡Espera, hombre! ¡Pensé que sería divertido!

― ¿Por qué mierda no me preguntaste primero?

― Mierda, Siéntate, y escucha. En serio, parece divertido ―insistió Bob. ― Mira, es solo una audición. Si pasas, tienes ensayos y cosas así. Por veinte créditos suena bien, ¿eh?

― ¡¿Veinte?! ―pude ver el cerebro de Edward funcionando deprisa. ― ¿Cuánto dura?

― Termina el 24 de agosto.

― ¡Las prácticas empiezan a principios de agosto!

― ¿Crees que sobrevivirás ese tiempo cantando?

― No, claro... solo decía... ―tartamudeó Edward, haciéndome reír.

― Hey, ¡la chica del Capitán! ―odiaba cuando Bob me llamaba así.

― Oh, ¡hey, centro! ―respondí.

― Ella tiene sentido del humor, no como tú ―dijo Bob a Edward, dándole un codazo. ― Así que... ¿estoy perdonado?

― ¿Con quién vas a hacer esto?

― ¿Yo? Vamos, hombre, ¡sabes que no canto ni pío! ―se defendió Bob.

― ¡Yo tampoco canto! ―gritó Edward. Esto llamó mi atención.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿acaso no nos inscribiste en esto porque te pareció divertido? ¡Creí que tú también te habías inscrito! ―grité a Bob, avanzando hacia él.

― No, hombre... perdón, mujer... eh, tu sabes... ¿será divertido?

― Empieza tus plegarias ―amenazó Edward.

― Mátame si pasas las audiciones ―pidió Bob.

― Hecho ―. Edward le dio la mano. ― ¿Jugamos?

― Eso ni se pregunta ―respondió Bob alegremente y cogió el balón.

Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla. ― ¿Segura que no quieres jugar? Podría enseñarte ―me dijo suavemente.

― No estoy segura...

Cinco minutos después, me encontré entre ellos tratando, literalmente, de mantener el balón en mis manos.

― ¡Eso es falta, Swan! No tienes que _abrazar_ el maldito balón. Driblea, pásalo, lánzalo... ¡pero no lo sostengas como un bebé en tu pecho! ―gruñó Edward. Dio un manotazo al balón y se cayó de mis manos otra vez.

Mi instinto salió y le golpeé en el hombro, tratando de recuperar el balón. Por algún milagro lo logré y decidí intentar lanzarlo y encestar. Otro milagro: ¡encesté!

Volteé a ver a los chicos, y ellos estaban mirándome fijamente. ¿Acaso lo hice tan bien?

― ¿Acaso Edward te transfirió su habilidad? ―murmuró Bob.

― Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, Gravel ―asintió Edward.

― ¡Edward! ―susurré, sonrojándome.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó inocentemente. Le lancé el balón, pero por supuesto lo atrapó antes de que lo golpeara.

Les dejé jugar uno o dos juegos más antes de regresar, pero la mamá de Bob nos detuvo para comer.

Estaba cogiendo un poco de puré de papas y pollo frito que sobrevivieron a las manos de Edward y Bob, cuando se me acercó la señora Gravel. Ambos tragaban como si no hubieran comido en años.

― Siempre son así ―me dijo. ― Hacen esto cada verano. No pueden comer comida frita durante el año, aunque a veces hacen trampa.

Recordé la pizza y el McDonald's que llevé al hospital para Edward, y asentí.

Después de comer, fuimos a la habitación de Bob y pusimos una película, pero en realidad no la vimos. El cuarto de Bob, a diferencia del de Edward, solo tenía pósters de estrellas de básquet y fotos de él con sus amigos. Cuando nos fuimos, eran casi las 4 de la tarde.

― ¿Tu mamá no se sentirá mal si llegamos tan tarde? ―pregunté ya en el carro.

― Probablemente sabe que fui donde Bob. Ahora el problema es decir a todos lo que ese idiota hizo. Alice se pondrá como una bala.

Miré al aviso que Edward me había dado y gruñí. Las audiciones eran el sábado, faltaban solo tres días.

― Si no participamos, no tendremos que continuar ―pensé.

― Él me hará la vida imposible ―murmuró Edward.

Llegamos a su casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche, porque hubo un accidente cerca a la entrada a Port Angeles y tuvimos que esperar por casi dos horas. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y con ganas de una ducha.

― Pensé que ella había decidido secuestrarte ―nos saludó Esme.

― Lo pensó, pero sabía que me extrañarías ―bromeó Edward, y le entregó el objeto por el que fuimos a Seattle, el adorno de cristal. Había olvidado totalmente ese asunto.

Esme empezó a hacernos preguntas. ― ¿Tienen hambre? ―. Asentimos, y luego de una ducha, bajamos a comer. Al terminar, Edward me llevó a una habitación en el sótano y encontramos a todos reunidos ahí. Estaban desparramados en el piso. Debí esperar esto: una sala de juegos.

― ¡Están vivos! ―exclamó Emmett.

― Sí, sí. ¿Qué hacen? ―preguntó Edward, sentándose y jalándome de la mano.

― Jugando cartas, pero nos estamos aburriendo. ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Encontraron el adorno?

― Claro que lo encontramos. También nos encontramos con Bob ―dijo Edward a la ligera. Era ahora o nunca

― ¿En serio?

― En serio ―afirmó.

― ¿Por qué se ven con cara de culpables? ―preguntó Alice, mirándonos.

― Es culpa de Bob ―dije rápidamente.

― Sí, él lo hizo ―Edward asintió y les enseñó el aviso del concurso de canto.

Alice casi da un salto y los chicos empezaron a reír. Rose se acercó para tocar la frente de Edward, al parecer esperando que estuviera con fiebre.

― ¿Sábado? ―gritó Alice cuando vio la fecha.

Intenté calmarla. ― Es nada. Quiero decir, podemos-

― ¡Lo tienen que hacer increíble! ―me interrumpió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

― ¿Quieren apostar que fue por su laptop? ―Emmett preguntó, levantando la mano.

― Cinco dólares a que va a armar una lista de canciones para esta cosa ―Edward le dio la mano, sonriendo.

― Diez y tienes un trato ―acordaron. En ese instante, Alice regresó con su laptop bajo el brazo.

― ¡Bien, empecemos! Necesitamos escoger una canción para el sábado y tengo algunas ideas. ¡Tienen que hacerlo bien porque tengo algunas ideas increíbles para la final del concurso!

Miré a Edward y me estremecí. ¿La _final_? Solo queríamos que Bob nos dejara en paz. Emmett dio a Edward diez dólares y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

― Aquí dice que pueden elegir cualquier canción para las audiciones. ¿Tienen alguna idea? preguntó Alice. Algo ligero y divertido que capte la atención.

― ¿"You're the one that I want"? ―preguntó Rose, sonriéndonos burlonamente. Alice aceptó la idea y puso la canción en repetición para hacernos cantar. ¿Acaso querían humillarnos?

― ¡Oh sí, Travolta! ―festejó Emmett.

Edward lo miró con furia, pero intentó imitar a Travolta y solo consiguió caerse de trasero. Obviamente, todos nos reímos de él. Estrella del básquet, capitán de los Huskies... ¡cayendo sobre su trasero!

― Eso pareció un movimiento de Michael Jackson, no de Travolta ―comentó Jasper, pensativo.

― Para mí fue una muy mala copia de un salto de Van Damme ―respondió Rose con voz burlona.

― ¡No es malditamente divertido! Duele como mierda si quieren saber ―gruñó Edward, poniéndose de pie y sobándose atrás.

Alice encontró el video en YouTube, y luego de verlo unas veces, Edward intentó copiar a Travolta de nuevo. Luego del final de la primera parte, cuando Travolta dice "electrifying", Edward se cayó a mis pies como Danny hizo a Sandy. Solo que Danny lo hizo con gracia, no como Edward que se resbaló con la alfombra y me golpeó la pierna, haciéndome caer a mi también. **(A quienes no han visto Grease, Danny y Sandy son personajes de la película, y hacen un movimiento de baile que al pobre Edward no le salió bien ni a balas)**

― ¡Qué elegante, hermano!

― ¡Vete a la mierda, Emmett!

― ¿Sabes? ―dije divertida, sobándome el codo―, quizás Bob tiene razón. Quizás tú me transferiste tu juego y yo te pasé mi torpeza. Parece que tienes un problema con la gravedad.

― ¡Hey, no empieces, Bella!

Como es obvio, nos olvidamos de la parte de bailar y cantar cuando empezamos a hacer cosquillas hasta que Jasper nos separó.

El sábado llegó, y nos acercamos a un aula o escenario que era parte de la sección de teatro de la universidad. Estaba usando un vestido floreado y Edward tenía unos jeans gastados y una camiseta andrajosa con su número de jugador en él. Aprendí que esa camiseta fue la primera que le dieron en el equipo de básquet y que ahora era su camiseta de la suerte.

Estaba concentrándome en no hiperventilar, cuando Bob se nos acercó tras bambalinas.

― Aún pienso matarte, Gravel. Hablo en serio. ¡Nunca antes había estado tan furioso! ―gruñó Edward.

― ¡Hey, ya vamos! ¡Respiren profundo! Hagan algunos de los ejercicios de Sharpay antes de salir ―nos guiñó el ojo y desapareció antes que alguno de nosotros le rompiera el cuello. **(Sharpay, la rubia de High School Musical, hacía ruidos raros antes de salir a escena)**

Hice un ruido del Burro de Shrek, que era mucho más divertido que la cosa estúpida que hizo la rubia en la película. Edward entrecerró los ojos hacia mi y yo me encogí de hombros. ― Arruinarás tu labial y Alice nunca te perdonará ―murmuró.

Rodé los ojos y fui hacia la puerta. ― Veamos a la competencia ―reí y miré afuera.

Algunos tenían muy buena voz, otros... bueno, sonaban como mil uñas rasguñando pizarras. Vi algunas caras familiares, pero no conocía a nadie.

― ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los últimos? ―gruñó Edward, echándose contra la pared.

Una tonta rubia se nos acercó haciendo mucho ruido con sus tacones. ― ¿Eres Edward? ―preguntó en una voz exageradamente dulce. ¿Así que una chica no estaba segura de que él era Edward? Interesante.

― Sí ―murmuró, volteando a mirarla.

― ¡Amo el cartel! Tendría sexo contigo cuando quieras.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso no me veía a su lado? ¿Y de qué cartel hablaba?

― ¡¿Qué carajos?! ―espetó Edward, poniéndose de pie.

― Hay un cartel entre el público. "¡Vamos Sex-ward!" ―explicó, mirándolo de una forma que no debería ser legal.

― Somos los siguientes, bebe ―dije, y tomé su mano. Ella me hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió de nuevo a Edward y le deseó suerte.

― Hay gente enferma en este lugar ―murmuró.

― Hasta hace poco tú eras uno de ellos ―contesté. Miré al público, echando un vistazo por un hueco en la cortina, y me congelé cuando vi el cartel. Lo tenía Bob.

― Concéntrate en esto. Luego, ambos iremos a darle muerte ―susrró Edward en mi oído.

Me reí y le di un beso casto en los labios antes de tomar mi posición. Esperaba que lo hiciéramos tan bien como la última vez que lo practicamos.

Las cortinas se abrieron, y empecé a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué había tanta gente en estas audiciones? Por supuesto, cuando la gente vio a Edward, empezó a murmurar.

Habíamos cambiado el inicio de la canción, así que ya no era como en la película. En lugar de eso, él llamó mi nombre, sorprendido.

― _¿Bella?_ ―. Yo estaba al otro lado del escenario, mirándome las uñas.

― _¡Dímelo, guapo!_ ―susurré seductoramente y caminé cuidadosamente hacia él, moviendo mi pelo sobre mis hombros.

― _I got chills_ / _they're multiplyn' / and I'm losin' control / 'cause the power / you're supplin' / it's electrifyin'!_

Luché contra el impulso de reír cuando Edward se lanzó y cayó a mis pies con un brazo sobre sus ojos.

― _You better shape up / 'cause I need a man / and my heart is set on you. / You better shape up / you better understand / to my heart I must be true_ ―agarré su camiseta y lo jalé para que se ponga de pie, agitando un dedo hacia él.

― _Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_ ―murmuró, encogiéndose de hombres. Estábamos haciendo que la escena pareciera un remake cómico de Grease.

― _You're the one that I want. (you are the one I want), oh, oh, ooh, honey._

 _The one that I want. (you are the one I want want), oh, oh, ooh, honey._

 _The one that I want (you are the one I want want), oh, oh, ooooohh_

 _The one I need. Oh, yes indeed_

Mi problema en los ensayos fueron mis manos, pero ahora sin pensarlo ya sabía qué hacer con ellas. Moví mis manos de mis muñecas a mis caderas, haciendo algunos movimientos con los tacones, por suerte sin caerme, y luego puse mis manos en mi corazón mientras cantaba.

― _If you're filled / with affection / you're too shy to convey, / meditate in my direction. / Feel your way_ ―. No sabía cómo había salido mi voz, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Me preparé a mi misma para el diálogo que venía después. Nunca nos había salido bien, siempre nos caíamos por los movimientos.

― _I better shape up / 'cause you need a man_ ―cantó Edward, dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa.

― _I need a man / who can keep me satisfied_ ―canté en un tono más alto mientras ponía mis manos en sus hombros. Hizo el mismo sonido que hizo Travolta en la película y luego se acercó más y siguió cantando.

― _I better shape up / If I'm gonna prove..._

― _You better prove / that my faith is justified..._

― _¿Estás segura?_ ―me preguntó, dándome vueltas. Siempre terminaba en el suelo en esta parte, y en los ensayos nos besábamos un rato en el suelo antes de empezar de nuevo. Esta vez, lo miré a los ojos y sentí que mis pies tocaban el suelo. ¡Lo habíamos logrado!

― _Sí, estoy segura desde lo más profundo de mí._

Edward apretó mis manos antes de empezar otro paso difícil: bailar. Otra gran idea de Alice. Dos pasos atrás, uno adelante. Me concentré en mis pies, esperando que cooperaran. Repetimos el coro tres veces y cuando Edward decidió improvisar y hacerme girar... casi tropiezo con sus pies, pero él me atrapó a tiempo y me echó hacia atrás haciendo un paso de tango.

Todo se quedó en silencio y de pronto todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y saltar. Edward me enderezó y ambos sorprendidos nos volteamos a ver al público. No los había oído reaccionar con tanto ánimo en las presentaciones anteriores. Los más animados eran Bob y Emmett, que se podían escuchar aún a pesar de la bulla. Edward y yo dimos un paso atrás, las cortinas se cerraron y esperamos por la decisión del jurado.

― ¡No te caíste! ―rió Edward, abrazándome.

― ¡Tu fuiste quien casi me manda al suelo! ―me defendí, aunque estaba radiante y feliz.

― Quiero decir, no pensé que te tropezarías al final.

― Ya me conoces, soy torpe Bella ―bromeé, inclinándome más hacia él. ― ¿Quieres seguir en la competencia?

― ¿Y tu?

― No lo sé. Al empezar creí que me entraría algo de pánico escénico.

― Tenemos que agradecer a Alice por la canción. Estuvo fácil, pero maldita sea si tengo que hacerlo de nuevo...

― Quienes pasaron a la siguiente ronda de la competencia son los siguientes ―dijo una voz por los altavoces―: Lauren Mallory y Rebecca Black ―¿acaso hicieron un grupito de solo putas?―, Tanya Denali ―¿qué? Nunca la vi―, Peter Preston, Liam Weasley, Eric Yorkie y Michael Newton ―oh, ¡una boy band! ¡qué cliché!―, y los favoritos del público, ¡Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y miré a Edward, que tenía la misma expresión que yo. Se repuso más rápido que yo y me tomó la mano para subir al escenario.

― ¡Saludo a Washington! ―gritaron Emmett y Bob, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que todos empezaran a cantar la canción de los Huskies. **(Los Huskies y el himno existen en la vida real en la Universidad de Washington. El nombre original del himno es** _ **Bow down to Washington**_ **)**

― Olvida lo que te dije hace una semana. _Éste_ es el momento más embarazoso de mi vida ―murmuró Edward en mi oído.

Cuando terminaron de cantar el himno, el organizador comunicó el primer reto a todos. ― Tienen que encontrar una canción de los setentas y cantárnosla. ¡Buena suerte!

― ¡TENEMOS que CELEBRAR! ―bramó Emmett apenas salimos del auditorio.

Edward se puso una gorra en la cabeza e intentó esconderse de la gente, ya que todo el mundo lo detenía para preguntarle en qué estuvo pensando a la hora de entrar al canto o si iba a dejar de jugar en el equipo de los Huskies.

― Bob va a ser sacrificado ―murmuró Edward y se lanzó hacia Bob, quien se veía algo asustado.

― ¡Pero ya están dentro! ―gritó Alice. ― ¡No tienes idea de todo el trabajo que tenemos por delante! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la canción adecuada, comprar el vestuario ideal! ¿Puedo ser yo la estilista?

― A mi casa ―anunció Bob. Edward nos llevó a los tres en el coche. Con el tráfico y las paradas para comprar pizza, nos tomó una hora llegar, una hora de tortura para Bob. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de hablar y parecía no tener intención de callarse pronto. Burro de Shrek sería un lindo gatito en comparación.

― ¿Podrías alcanzarle la espalda y darle un manotazo por mí, amor? ―gruñó Edward.

No tuve que voltear a golpearle. Bob se quedó callado apenas oyó eso. Luego del silencio volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con voz más aguda. ― ¡WOW! ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Cullen?!

― Ella puede golpear con mucha fuerza, créeme que si no quieres un buen moretón sería mejor que te calles.

Bob habló antes de que pudiera darle el golpe. ― ¡Eso no, hombre! Dijiste _mi amor._

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Edward algo incómodo. Pude ver sus orejas poniéndose rojas. ― Estás escuchando cosas que no son ―murmuró, y se llevó una mano al pelo. _¡Atrapado!_ Edward se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y estaba nervioso.

― Sí, Bob, no sé qué fue lo que oíste, pero dijo Bella ―defendí a Edward. Esto era muy divertido, ahora sus orejas estaban completamente enrojecidas.

― ¿Acaso te estás volviendo marica? Primero cantas, ¿y después te pones como un blandito cursi?

― ¡Tu fuiste quien me metió en esa mierda de cantar! ―grité a Bob mientras Edward estacionaba el auto. Salió del asiento del conductor tan rápido que no lo vi llegar al lado de Bob para arrastrarlo fuera del auto del cuello.

― ¿Qué demonios, idiota? ¡Hey, ni mi mamá me jala las orejas!

Me reí y salí del carro yo también, escuchando las quejas de Bob. Su mamá salió de la casa y se detuvo mirando a los chicos sorprendida. Estaban en medio de una discusión acalorada y Edward estaba dando manotazos o puñetazos a Bob después de cada palabra, enfatizando lo que decía.

― Edward, cielo, te quiero como un hijo, pero ¿qué te ha hecho el pobre Bobbie?

Edward se puso de pie de inmediato después de tirar un último golpe a Bob y se acercó. ― ¡Hey, señora G! ―dijo alegremente.

― Eso no te va a funcionar, jovencito.

― Él es un imbécil.

― Sé que suele hablar demasiado, pero ¿podrían discutirlo como personas normales?

― Claro, la próxima vez usaré amenazas verbales solamente ―asintió Edward, haciendo que la mamá de Bob rode los ojos.

― ¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí! ―gruñó Bob.

― ¿Han oído algo? Creo que fue un insecto ―murmuró Edward, fingiendo buscar alrededor. Tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro de la casa.

― ¡Ya te enseñaré un insecto, Cullen de mierda!

― ¡Robert William Gravel! ―la voz de la señora G podría oírse en toda la ciudad –y Seattle es una ciudad bastante grande.

― Oh, mierda ―murmuró Bob. ― Lo siento, mamá. ¡Auch! ¡Acabas de decirle que discuta como personas normales, ¿y ahora tú me pegas?! ―se quejó cuando vi que su mamá le dio una palmada fuerte con la mano.

Edward se congeló a mi lado, y yo tomé su mano con fuerza para animarlo a seguir caminando.

― ¿Todo bien? ―susurré cuando estuvimos dentro.

― Sí... sé que ella nunca le haría daño...

Le abracé y me senté en su regazo en el sofá. ― Cada padre se enoja con sus hijos, y a veces les dan palmadas como esas.

― Tiene sentido, pero no cuando golpean hasta que el niño tenga que esconderse en un lugar que no puedan alcanzar, y tenga que esperar a que se duerman para correr a su habitación y-

― Shhh... ―lo interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. ― No pienses en eso.

Él nunca había hablado de esa manera sobre lo que le pasó en su niñez, cuando estuvo con sus padres biológicos. Por más que quisiera saber qué pasó y qué le hicieron, no quería que Edward sufriera. Y mucho menos ahora. Se suponía que nos tendríamos que estar divirtiendo ahora.

 **¿Y qué piensan? ¿Edward empezará a hablar más sobre su infancia? ¿Llegarán a la final de la competencia de canto? ¿Qué tiene planeado Alice para la gran final? ¿Bob sobrevivirá a la venganza de Edward y Bella? ¡Averígualo mañana!**

 **Ps. Se que este capitulo es muy "High School Musical" pero me encanto...**

 **Besos**

 **Nyssa!**

 **marzo 4 2016**


	15. Chapter 15: Caught

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa**

Por cierto, Edward y Bella cantarán en la competencia de canto...

 _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ (Elton John y Kiki Dee) para el reto de la canción de los setenta.

 _I Believe My Heart_ (Duncan James y Keedie) para el reto de la canción de amor.

 _Close My Eyes Forever_ (Lita Ford y Ozzy Osbourne) para el reto de la canción de rock.

 _Phantom of the Opera_ (Sarah Brightman y Michael Crawford) para el reto de la canción de musical.

 _This Is Me_ (Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas) para el reto de la canción del soundtrack de una película.

 **Capítulo 15: Atrapado**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _Le abracé y me senté en su regazo en el sofá. ― Cada padre se enoja con sus hijos, y a veces les dan palmadas como esas._

― _Tiene sentido, pero no cuando golpean hasta que el niño tenga que esconderse en un lugar que no puedan alcanzar, y tenga que esperar a que se duerman para correr a su habitación y-_

― _Shhh... ―lo interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. ― No pienses en eso._

 _Él nunca había hablado de esa manera sobre lo que le pasó en su niñez, cuando estuvo con sus padres biológicos. Por más que quisiera saber qué pasó y qué le hicieron, no quería que Edward sufriera. Y mucho menos ahora. Se suponía que nos tendríamos que estar divirtiendo ahora._

 **BPOV**

Miré a la lista y luché contra el impulso de arrugar ese pedazo de papel con la mano. Ya habíamos acabado con los dos primeros retos y estábamos en el primer lugar hasta ahora. La verdad, no me importaba para nada. No era como me imaginaba pasar el verano.

― Ya casi terminamos ―me murmuré a mí misma. Solo faltaba un mes más.

La puerta de mi habitación de abrió y oí que la aseguraban desde adentro. Un segundo después, Edward se lanzó a mi lado, maldiciendo en voz alta.

― ¿Qué hizo ahora? ―preguntó.

― ¿Es necesario preguntar? ¡Acababa de salir de mi habitación y ella me tendió una emboscada! ¡Estoy hambriento, tengo hambre y no puedo ni ir por algo de comer en mi propia casa!

― Es tu hermana ―contesté seriamente. No veía nada divertido en la actitud de Alice, sobre todo cuando se ponía tan terca.

― En realidad no lo es. ¡Gracias a Dios por eso! ―masculló, poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza. ― ¿No quieres algo? ¿Lo que sea? Quiero decir, quiero largarme y espero que me des una buena excusa ―murmuró luego de un rato, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

― Iremos a Seattle mañana ―le recordé. Edward entrecerró los ojos. ― Bueno, estaba planeando visitar a mi papá, pero seguramente no quieres conocer al oficial de policía ―agité las cejas.

― Conocería al jefe del FBI, de la CIA y al mismísimo presidente de mierda si me saca de este infierno.

Rodé en la cama y terminé sobre él. ― ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres conocer a mi papá?

― Bueno... ¿no debería? Tú conoces a mis padres ―se encogió de hombros, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y dándome un beso. ― Aún no puedo creer esto ―murmuró contra mis labios.

― Yo tampoco. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ―pregunté dramáticamente.

Edward cerró los ojos un segundo, y luego me miró directamente. ― Soy un bastardo con suerte.

― Esas palabras, cielo ―dije sonriendo. ― Creo que yo también tengo hambre ―decidí después de unos segundos de silencio.

― Alice está acampando afuera de mi cuarto, eso significa que nos verá si salimos, estamos al frente.

― Eso puede arreglarse ―guiñé un ojo. Saqué mi celular y llamé a Jasper. Él y Rose se habían ido de regreso a casa hacía unos días.

― ¿Por qué tienes su número? ―preguntó Edward mientras esperaba que Jasper contestara.

― Es mi amigo también ―contesté rodando los ojos.

― _¿Hola?_ ―miré la hora y me di cuenta de que donde estaba era mucho más tarde. _¿Ups?_

― Hola, Jazz. Perdona, espero no haberte despertado.

― _Claro que lo hiciste_ ―renegó. ― _¿Piensas huir mañana?_

― No. ¿Podrías llamar a Alice y decirle que vaya a su habitación porque quieres hablar sobre algo con ella? Está algo así como acampando en el pasillo, no podemos salir y morimos de hambre ―me sonrojé.

― _¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me llamas a la una de la mañana para llamar a Alice y salvar sus traseros?_ ―gritó.

Edward lo escuchó y me quitó el teléfono. ― Escúchame, pendejo. Sácala de nuestro camino o me la voy a comer, en serio. No hemos comido nada desde el desayuno ―espetó. ― Sí, exactamente. Haz lo que sea necesario. Dile que quieres sexo telefónico o una mierda como esa ―le di una palmada, y él se encogió de hombros. ― Gracias. Adiós.

Aguantamos la respiración hasta que oímos el celular de Alice sonando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Luego, ella dio un gritito y se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Logramos escabullirnos del cuarto y bajamos a la cocina. Había un recipiente con pasta y albóndigas que tenía nuestros nombres. Esme sabía por qué no bajamos a cenar, y nos separó la comida. Bendita sea.

Recogimos dos tenedores y acabamos con el contenido del tazón.

― ¡Dios, tengo tanta hambre! ―gimió Edward, mascando un pedazo de pan.

― Deja de hablar, podría oírnos ―susurré, y metí mi tenedor para sacar otro gran bocado de pasta.

Estaba segura de que cualquiera hubiera quedado asustado si nos veía actuar así. Estábamos sentados sobre mostrador, con el tazón en una de mis manos y comiendo como si no hubiésemos visto comida en nuestras vidas. Cuando acabamos, Edward incluso usó el pan para acabar con todo lo que quedó en el fondo del recipiente. La expresión "muerto de hambre" cobraba un nuevo significado al verlo.

De pronto, su risa me sacó de mis pensamientos. ― Tienes un poco aquí... ― rió por lo bajo y regresó con una servilleta para limpiarme la boca. ― Salsa ―se inclinó para besarme.

― Podría comer más ―susurré cuando terminamos el beso.

― Dímelo a mi ―murmuró, y arrojó el tazón al lavadero.

― Machote ―añadí, matándome de risa. Edward estaba a mitad de camino al refrigerador cuando dije eso y se volteó hacia mí y me guiñó el ojo.

― Helado. ¿Quieres?

― ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Después, la pelea se puso más intensa. El helado estaba mucho más delicioso que la pasta, por supuesta. Cada uno teníamos una mano dentro del pote de helado, mirándonos fijamente para que no sacáramos más de una cuchara a la vez. En ese momento, Carlisle ya había llegado a casa y nos encontró así.

Ni siquiera lo oímos llegar hasta que se aclaró la garganta. ― Hola, chicos.

Volteamos hacia él, sorprendidos, y luego regresamos a nuestra pelea por el helado.

― ¿No quieres pasta y albóndigas, cierto?

― No creo, pero sí me gustaría algo de ese helado ―respondió Carlisle.

― ¡No! ―gritó Edward. Me quitó el pote y lo abrazó como si quisiera protegerlo.

― ¿Acaso Esme los está matando de hambre? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó divertido, mientras abría el refrigerador.

― Pregunta a tu brillante hija ―murmuró Edward, y me dio de comer una cuchara de helado. ― Perdiste tu turno ―me guiñó.

― ¿Les está haciendo la vida difícil? Pero seguramente sabes que lo que ella quiere es lo mejor para ti.

― Entonces ella debería dejar de intentar manejar nuestras vidas. De todos modos, regresamos al campus de la universidad en agosto. No puedo esperar por la tranquilidad de mi habitación allá.

Carlisle rió y terminó de armarse un sándwich. ― Bueno, me voy arriba. No se queden hasta muy tarde.

― Dios prohíba las ojeras ―gruñó Edward.

Acabamos con el helado y empecé a lavar los platos sucios. Edward me presionó contra el lavadero, negando con la cabeza.

― Déjalos. Aprovechemos que estamos libres de Alice ―susurró, y se acercó por otro beso.

Sus labios y su lengua estaban tan fríos como sus manos, pero no me importó. Desde que llegamos no habíamos podido ser solamente nosotros. Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, sus labios susurraban suaves palabras, sus manos se reconectaban con mi piel. No habíamos estado juntos desde hacía mucho.

Edward había cambiado muchísimo. Antes de darse cuenta de sus errores, su antiguo yo no pasaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo. Ahora, yo sabía que él estaba feliz con la relación que teníamos y que, si en ese instante le decía que no quería hacerlo, él se detendría. Aún no hablábamos del "incidente" en el auto con Bob y la palabra _amor_ , pero sabía que él hablaría del tema si estaba listo. _Cuando_ estuviera listo.

Sus manos se acomodaron en mi trasero y me levantó. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él mientras que él me apoyaba contra el refrigerador. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos y mis manos no dejaban de acariciar su cabello. Estaba feliz de que su madre no nos haya interrumpido. Un suave gemido se me escapó cuando Edward mordió mi labio inferior. Sus manos impacientes levantaron mi camisón y sus dedos se engancharon dentro de mis panties, tocándome donde más lo necesitaba. Estaba húmeda, por supuesto.

― ¡Oh, mierda! ―gimió. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de mí. Lloriqueé mientras Edward aumentaba la velocidad, estaba a solo segundos de explotar si él seguía a ese ritmo. Su dedo pulgar se unió a la fiesta y me arqueé en sus brazos, haciendo fricción con su erección. ― Bellaa ―gimió en voz un poco alta mientras yo alcanzaba el orgasmo. Me desarmé en sus brazos, temblando mientras su pulgar seguía haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris.

― Arriba, tu habitación ―susurré en su oído, lamiéndolo, inhalando su esencia única.

Edward gruñó en respuesta y me sujetó con más fuerza contra él y se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo con cuidado.

― Bájame ―insistí. ― No tenemos buenos recuerdos con las escaleras.

― Oh, vamos. No te voy a soltar, Swan.

― Bájame ―siseé, mirándolo con seriedad.

― Quieres ponerte abajo, ¿ahora? ―preguntó inocentemente.

― Solo por tu broma, iré a mi cama cuando alcancemos nuestro piso.

― No te dejaré ir. Nos encerraré en mi cuarto y me tragaré la llave.

Resoplé y me escondí en su cuello. Lo podía sentir más y más cerca con cada paso, Edward presionaba los lugares donde lo necesitaba. ¡Se sentía increíble!

Finalmente llegamos al tercer piso, y mi camisón desapareció mientras él buscaba el pomo de su puerta. Estaba tratando de desatar la cinta de sus pantalones de pijama cuando finalmente entramos a su habitación.

Hubo un fuerte chillido y Edward me soltó, sorprendido. Alice estaba sentada en la cama, probablemente esperándonos para preguntarnos por nuestro juego con Jasper de hace un rato. Me escondí detrás de Edward, apoyando mi cabeza contra su espalda desnuda. ¿En qué momento desapareció su camiseta? ¿Dónde estaba mi camisón?

― Yo-yo lo siento ―tartamudeó Alice.

― ¡Joder, vete de mi cuarto! ―gruñó Edward. Me envolvió con un brazo y me cubrió de su hermana. Para hacerlo aún más vergonzoso, la puerta se abrió y fue mi turno de chillar. Sus padres estaban en la puerta, mirándonos confundidos. Esme sumó dos más dos más rápido que Carlisle. Los pantalones de Edward y mi camisón estaban en sus manos. _¡Mierda!_

Edward arrancó una de sus camisetas de una silla cercana y me la puso, moviéndose incómodo. Estábamos muertos. Estaba segura. ¿Qué pensará su madre de mí? Hubo un impresionante silencio hasta que Emmett apareció.

― Hey, hey, ¿haciendo cosas sucias, Eddie?

Eso hizo que Edward explotara. Atacó a Emmett, presionándolo contra la pared y mirándolo con furia. Carlisle lo agarró por un hombro y se lo llevó de la habitación.

― Confié en ti, ¡por eso los dejé a solas en la cocina! Nunca, ni en más locos sueños... ―la voz de Carlisle voz se fue apagando a medida que bajaban las escaleras.

― ¡No lo hice! ―gritó Edward desde abajo.

― Alice, Emmett, a la cama. Ahora ―. Esme estaba decepcionada, su voz dejaba verlo. Ella era la persona más genial que conocía. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se sentó en la cama de Edward y me tomó de las manos. ― Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre esto ―. Hubiera preferido que Esme me gritara, pero en lugar de eso su voz fue suave. Y me hizo sentir peor.

― Lo siento mucho. No pensé... fue... bajamos a comer algo y... lo lamento, señora Cullen ―murmuré con la cabeza gacha. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

― ¿Fue idea de Edward?

― Fue de ambos ―admití.

― Ustedes ya tienen la edad suficiente como para saber de esto y no voy a darles _la charla._ Solo quiero saber que estás lista y si te vas a proteger ―. Mierda, ella no tenía idea de que ya lo habíamos hecho antes. _Carajo..._ definitivamenteyo no iba a decirle la verdad. ― Oh, ya veo... ―asintió a ella misma. _¡Doble mierda!_ Ya lo descubrió sola.

― Estoy lista, lo prometo. Confío en él.

Esta era probablemente la primera vez que admitía en voz alta que confiaba en Edward Cullen. Y era la verdad. Confiaba en él.

Ella levantó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de abrazarme con fuerza. Romí en llanto, no merecía su compasión.

― ¡Ya sé cómo usar un jodido condón! ―gritó Edward fuertemente desde el piso inferior.

No pude evitar soltar una risita mientras Esme reía fuertemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― Será mejor que vayamos a salvarlo ―susurró. ― Solo para que lo sepas, Bella, no estoy decepcionada, solo impresionada. Nunca antes había conocido a las enamoradas de mi hijo, y ya debes haber descubierto qué pensamos al respecto ahora, ¿cierto?

― Por supuesto ―asentí. Ella tampoco tenía idea de que yo era su _primera_ enamorada.

― Dios me ayude, pero si vuelves a decir "joder" te voy a dar una bofetada ―. La voz de Carlisle llegó con fuerza desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaban en la habitación de Carlisle.

― ¡Pero yo ya sé toda esa mierda, papá! ¡Que Bella sea la primera chica que traigo a casa no significa que no lo haya hecho antes!

― ¿Lo has hecho, en serio? ―preguntó Carlisle escéptico. ― Involucrarte de esa manera es más que solo sexo.

― Jod- ¡ _ahora_ ya lo sé! ―gritó Edward. ― ¿Acabaste con tu discurso?

― Estoy lejos de haber acabado, pero ya puedes irte a la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Edward prácticamente corrió a mi lado. Yo estaba boquiabierta parada en la puerta mientras Esme sonreía misteriosamente a mi lado.

― ¡Oh! Hey ―susurró Edward suavemente cuando me vio. Tomé su mano y caminé dentro de su habitación. ― ¡No podemos! ―me dijo, asustado. Acababa de ver el día en que Edward estaba asustado por estar a solas con una chica.

― Solo iba a decir buenas noches. Tenemos un largo día mañana, o lo que sea ―me encogí de hombros y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se acercó a mis labios y suspiró suavemente cuando nos tocamos. ― Buenas noches.

― Que descanses ―susurró, abrazándome con más fuerza antes de soltarme para dejarme ir. ― Y... iré contigo a Forks.

Dormí tan bien esa noche que nadie podría creerlo aunque lo jurara. Era casi imposible olvidar el incidente de su familia encontrándonos en una posición comprometedora, pero sus palabras antes de acostarme, diciéndome que quería conocer a mi papá, me dieron mucha calma.

― Hey, despierta.

Gruñí y me volteé en la cama.

― Es temprano, lo siento, pero por favor...

Abrí un ojo y vi a Edward ya vestido y listo para salir.

― Son casi las seis y todos duermen. Quiero irme antes que Alice despierte, por favor ―susurró y me besó.

Llevé mi brazo sobre mis ojos y deseé que todo haya sido un sueño. Un mal sueño.

― Vamos, Bella. No me hagas cargarte en pijamas porque juro por Dios que soy capaz.

― Estás demente ―susurré y seguí rodando en la cama, casi cayéndome por el borde. Él me atrapó, por supuesto, y me ayudó a llegar al baño.

Diez minutos después, ya estábamos saliendo por la puerta principal caminando hacia el auto. Edward arrancó rápidamente, mirando por el espejo retrovisor encogiéndose de nervios. Alice estaba en la calle, mirando incrédula al auto irse a toda velocidad.

― ¿Al menos has empacado comida o algo? ―pregunté.

― Iremos donde Bob. Le llamé ayer después del fiasco para que nos espere con comida.

― Si le llamaste tan tarde probablemente nos dará comida de perro.

― Quisiera ver que lo intente ―rió Edward. Tomó mi mano, relajándose en el asiento y manejando a velocidad normal. ― Eh... sobre anoche... ―dijo luego de un silencio.

― Olvídalo.

― ¡No puedo olvidar esa mierda! Nunca antes había usado tantas lisuras delante de Carlisle en mi vida. Pude ver que lo estaba llevando al límite, pero honestamente, ¡tengo 22 y quería decirme cómo usar un maldito condón! ―gruñó, rodando los ojos.

― No les has dicho que has tenido una enamorada antes. Es lógico que se preocupen, especialmente después de lo que vieron.

― Bella, nunca tuve una enamorada antes de ti ―corrigió.

― Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

― Sí, tal vez sí, pero ¿ _en serio_? ―insistió. ― ¿Por qué no me dio esa jodida charla de sexo cuando tenía 17? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso espera que sea virgen a esta edad? ―. Le di un golpe en el hombro y él se mordió el labio, mirándome. ― No digo que sea algo malo ni nada de eso... pero soy un chico. Supongo que es normal... Mierda, sabes a qué me refiero, ¿cierto?

Era divertido verlo así de ansioso. ― Lo sé, Edward ―suspiré. Él apretó mi mano y maniobró el carro a través de las calles de Seattle hasta llegar a la casa de Bob.

Esperé a que Edward me abriera la puerta del auto. Se había convertido en un hábito y me encantaba que lo hiciera. ― Milady ―saludó con una reverencia y extendió su mano hacia mí con elegancia.

― Oh, gracias milord ―respondí con el mismo acento refinado y le di la mano.

Él cerró la puerta y unió nuestros dedos, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de Bob y con una mochila en el hombro. Habíamos empacado algo de ropa y algunos CDs.

Bob contestó y nos hizo pasar rápidamente. Se veía apenas despierto, usando solo pantalones de pijama.

― Buenos días, gente ―murmuró. ― Sírvanse lo que quieran comer, mi mamá no estará este fin de semana. Regresaré a la cama.

Nos metimos al pasillo para llegar a la cocina cuando Spot apareció y atacó a Edward, babeándolo en toda la cara. ― ¡Hey! La próxima vez tengo que recordar no malgastar el agua ―murmuró. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y miró dentro. ― ¡Hay pie de manzana! ―gritó Edward como si hubiese encontrado una mina de oro. Mientras actuaba como un cerdo, comiendo el pie con las dos manos, encontré algo de leche y cereales.

Miré a Spot y Missy y no pude evitar sonreír. Se veían muy tiernos y seguramente se gustaban. En ese preciso momento, Missy estaba lamiendo la cara de Spot mientras él cerraba los ojos y suspiraba satisfecho.

― Se está convirtiendo en un marica ―gruñó Edward. Me volteé a verlo y él también estaba mirando a los perros.

― Creo que está enamorado ―respondí, mirando a Spot lamer a Missy.

Edward rió con ganas. ― ¿Un perro enamorado? ¿Es en serio?

― ¿Por qué no? Actúa como si lo estuviera ―respondí. Oh no, estaba entrando en terreno peligroso.

― ¿Y tú que sabes de amor, Swan? ―me preguntó Edward, levantando una ceja.

― Mucho más que tú, Cullen.

― Ay, cómo me lastimas ―se quejó dramáticamente.

― No seas tan melodramático ―contesté rodando los ojos.

― ¿No sabías? Mi segundo nombre es Melodramático ―dijo arrogantemente.

― Creí que era Anthony ―le dije fingiendo inocencia. Al menos ya habíamos dejando de lado el tema del amor sin problemas.

― Me prometiste, mierda ―me amenazó. ― Te llamaré Swan el resto de mi vida si me vuelves a decir así.

― Tú me llamas Swan casi todos los días. No te llamaré Anthony si tu prometes nunca llamarme Marie.

― ¿Marie? ―resopló, y luego se dio cuenta de que ése era mi segundo nombre, y empezó a morirse de risa. ― ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Nuestros padres debieron estar drogados al llamarnos así!

Me encogí de hombros y lavé mi tazón y cuchara. ― ¿Deberíamos practicar una vez más la canción? ―pregunté.

― ¿Tengo otra opción?

― No ―sonreí y lo arrastré lejos del pie de manzana. Fuimos al recibidor y él puso un CD en el estéreo. Cogí el control remoto del televisor como si fuera un micrófono y él tomó el del estéreo.

Empecé a cantar y Edward detrás de mí me hacía mímicas, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, regresaba su vista a los botones del control remoto del estéreo, ignorándome.

― ¿Acaso no te lo estás tomando en serio? ―le pregunté.

― ¿Quieres ganar la competencia? ―me respondió con otra pregunta.

― Esta es solo una eliminatoria, ¡pero quisiera ganar al dúo de perras, gracias por el interés!

― Bien, bien, empezaré de nuevo ―suspiró y empezamos a cantar _Close my eyes forever._

― Eso estuvo bastante bien ―dijo Bob desde la puerta cuando terminamos nuestro tercer intento. ― Quería disculparme por meterlos en esta mierda, pero en realidad lo hacen muy bien.

― Bob, estúpido Bob ―dijo Edward, acercándose a su amigo y jalándole un mechón de pelo. ― ¡Por supuesto que somos buenos! ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Somos increíbles!

― ¿Qué tan grande es tu ego, Cullen? ―me pregunté en voz alta.

― Deberías irte de la casa pronto ―me guiñó el ojo.

Antes de que pueda darle un golpe, su celular sonó y él se estremeció antes de contestar, manteniendo su celular a una distancia cuidadosa de su oído. Probablemente era Alice. Pude escuchar algunos gritos desde la otra línea. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, miró a Bob con una mirada extraña y salió corriendo del lugar.

― ¿Y cuándo es la eliminatoria? ―preguntó Bob con desgana.

― ¡Ya sabes cuándo es! ―espeté. ― ¿Quién era?

― No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros. Se acercó al estéreo y puso el CD de nuevo.

― Bob ―siseé―, ¿con quién está hablando Edward?

― ¡No lo sé, en serio! ¿Acaso eres una de esas enamoradas celosas? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

No sabía qué contestarle. No podía decir que no me importaba porque en realidad sí me importaba. Me importaba mucho. Él no era un santo y no quería llegar a conclusiones estúpidas. Podría ser alguien del equipo, o Jasper, o... algún otro amigo. Pero no podia quedarme a esperar. Volteé par air por Edward cuando Bob me tomó del brazo. En ese momento, Edward regresó y parecía un poco pálido.

― Alice ―dijo, guardando su celular en el bolsillo y tomándome entre sus brazos. Me hundí en sus brazos, pero dolorosamente sabía que él estaba teniendo una conversación sin palabras con Bob, sobre mi cabeza.

Me mordí el labio para evitar que mis lágrimas de enojo salieran de mis ojos. ― ¿Edward?

― ¿Sí, bebe? ―preguntó mirándome.

― ¿Quién era? ―mi voz fue temblorosa.

― Alice.

― No te creo.

― Por favor, Bella. Ahora no ―. Así que yo tenía razón. No fue Alice.

― ¿Entonces cuándo? ―pregunté con voz aguda. Vi a Bob de reojo haciéndole una seña a Edward. Estaba moviendo su mano por el cuello, como diciendo "estás muerto". ¿Qué había hecho Edward? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

― Luego del show. Concéntrate en esto por ahora, por favor ―me rogó, pasando una mano por su pelo. Estaba nervioso y no había dicho ninguna lisura. Esto era serio. Sentí que mis piernas se convertían en gelatina y todo se puso oscuro.

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos, vi la cara de Carlisle inclinada hacia mí y Edward a un lado con expresión de pánico. Estaba cerca a Bob, murmurando algo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos, corrió a mi lado y me tomó entre sus brazos. ― Te contaré todo cuando terminemos la presentación de hoy. Te lo prometo.

¿Me pareció o por su voz sonaba culpable? ¿Arrepentido? ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Edward Cullen?

Carlisle no quería que cantara más tarde, pero le convencí de que estaba bien. No debí hacerlo. El miedo al escenario ya se había ido, pero hoy sentía náuseas. Estaba segura de que algo malo iba a pasar.

― Estamos bien, Bella ―susurró Edward, besando un lado de mi cuello justo antes de que las cortinas se abran. Él saltó a su lugar y yo sostuve el micrófono, esperando que mis lágrimas no salieran. La canción, por casualidad, encajaba perfectamente a la situación.

Tenía un vestido negro que llegaba a mis rodillas y tacos no tan altos, gracias a Alice. Edward tenía jeans gastados y una camiseta vieja además de una guitarra en sus manos. No sabía si él iba a cantar o a tocar. No me había dicho nada sobre sus talentos escondidos.

Una suave luz cayó sobre mí y supe que era mi señal para empezar a cantar. Miré a Edward y luego empecé a cantar, poniendo toda mi convicción en ella como Alice me dijo.

 _Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand_

 _Is it love that's on your mind or is it fantasy_

Edward se me acercó algo tímido y cantó su parte.

 _Heaven, is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you_

 _What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy_

The chorus was wonderful, we were alternating and I had to admit that we sounded amazing together.

 _If I close my eyes forever_

 _Will it all remain unchanged_

 _If I close my eyes forever_

 _Will it all remain the same_

Edward ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar al público, y supe que era porque intentaba decirme algo. Que confiara en él, que lo escuchara, porque lo que estaba sucediendo no era tan malo.

 _Sometimes it's hard to hold on_

 _So hard to hold on to my dreams_

 _It isn't always what it seems_

 _When you're face to face with me_

Mi respuesta llegó con fuerza e intensidad.

 _You're like a dagger_

 _And you stick me in the heard_

 _And taste the blood from my blade_

 _And when we sleep would you shelter me_

 _In your warm and darkened grave_

El coro llegó nuevamente y hubo una intensa comunicación solo entre nuestras miradas.

 _Will you ever take me?_

 _No I just can't take the pain_

 _Would you ever trust me?_

 _No I'll never feel the same_

Durante la parte instrumental de la canción, él se inclinó más cerca y me besó suavemente los labios. Me impresione muchísimo cuando vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Apenas fui capaz de seguir cantando, estaba a punto de derrumbarme.

 _I know I've been so hard on you_

 _I know I've told you lies_

 _If I could have just one more wish_

 _I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes_

 _If I close my eyes forever_

 _Will it all remain unchanged?_

 _If I close my eyes forever_

 _Will it all remain the same? (Oh yeah)_

 _Close your eyes..._

 _Close your eyes..._

 _You gotta close your eyes for me_

Y entonces, yo estúpidamente hice eso. Sentí el roce de sus labios en mi mejilla, y cuando abrí los ojos, lista para pedir explicaciones, él ya no estaba ahí. El público estaba muy animado, creyendo que era parte de la coreografía.

Me di la vuelta y desaparecí detrás del telón. Tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle explicaciones. ¿Por qué desapareció de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho? Al parecer algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, porque no quería que yo lo supiese.

Encontré a Bob en el camerino. Estaba con la mirada perdida sobre el espejo del mostrador.

― Bella.

Esa única palabra hizo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―reclamé, mi voz se quebró horriblemente.

― Veamos quién irá más lejos ―dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándome fuera de la habitación.

― ¿Qué pasó, Bob? ¿Dónde está Edward?

― Él te lo dirá. Te lo ha prometido. Solo déjale arreglar lo que está pasando.

― ¿Es tan malo? ¿Desde cuándo sabes qué está pasando, lo que sea que esté pasando?

― Solo unos días ―dijo con sinceridad, sosteniendo mi mano. ― Y cuando te lo diga, no enloquezcas con él. Estoy seguro de que todo es mentira.

Edward venía actuando raro desde los últimos dos días. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ― ¿Es algo sobre alguna zorra de su pasado?

Bob no llegó a contestarme porque nuestros equipos de canto fueron llamados al escenario ― ¿Qué? ―pregunté cuando Bob me arrastró a la tarima.

― Soy tu mánager ―rió, y yo rodé los ojos. Susurró algo a la profesora, quien asintió y vino a mi lado. ― Eres increíble, por cierto.

― Gracias ―respondí poco emocionada.

Pasamos a la segunda ronda junto con Tanya y la boy band de Newton. El dúo de perras fue eliminada de la competencia. Estaba feliz de que fuera así porque habían arruinado una preciosa canción de _The Runaways_. Si Joan hubiera estado cerca, probablemente les hubiera sacado la mierda a las zorras de Rebecca y Lauren. **(Joan es de The Runaways).**

― ¿Fiesta? ―susurró Bob.

― Solo quiero hablar con Edward ―respondí. Ya me había cambiando a mi ropa de diario y estábamos afuera.

― Te daré una pista. Cuando él se siente mal, va al gimnasio. Estará con nuestros amigos.

Le abracé y corrí hacia el estadio. Entré rápidamente y escuché voces desde las bancas.

― No puedo creer esto, Jessica.

― Al menos ya lo entiendes ―suspiró Jessica. ― Y es verdad.

― ¡No lo es! ¡No necesito ninguna prueba! ¡Sé lo que he hecho y no he hecho! ¿Por qué no viniste antes, ah? ¿qué tienes que decir a eso?

Edward sonaba furioso. Podía oír que Jessica estaba llorando. Edward suspiró con fuerza.

― Mira, no te creo. He estado con Bella desde noviembre. Esto no puede haber pasado. Y juro por Dios, me las vas a pagar muy caro si insistes con esta mierda. Si Bella oye algo de esto, ¡te voy a hacer pedazos!

― ¡No puedes! ―lloriqueó. ― ¿Y qué pasará con el bebé?

Mis rodillas se rindieron y dejé salir un quejido de dolor.

 **¡Dios! ¿Será mentira? ¿Será verdad? ¡No olviden contarnos lo que piensan o mandarnos sus preguntas! Nos vemos.**

 **Nyssa**


	16. Chapter 16: Hurt

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 16: Lastimada.**

 _Capitulo anterior:_

― _No puedo creer esto, Jessica._

― _Al menos ya lo entiendes ―suspiró Jessica. ― Y es verdad._

― _¡No lo es! ¡No necesito ninguna prueba! ¡Sé lo que he hecho y no he hecho! ¿Por qué no viniste antes, ah? ¿qué tienes que decir a eso?_

 _Edward sonaba furioso. Podía oír que Jessica estaba llorando. Edward suspiró con fuerza._

― _Mira, no te creo. He estado con Bella desde noviembre. Esto no puede haber pasado. Y juro por Dios, me las vas a pagar muy caro si insistes con esta mierda. Si Bella oye algo de esto, ¡te voy a hacer pedazos!_

― _¡No puedes! ―lloriqueó. ― ¿Y qué pasará con el bebé?_

 _Mis rodillas se rindieron y dejé salir un quejido de dolor._

 **BPOV**

― ¡Bella! ―oí una voz llamándome, pero yo no quería entrar en razón. La realidad era cruel. ― Bella, amor, por favor...

Llegué a la conclusión de que Edward en realidad no decía conscientemente _esa_ palabra. Tal vez él decía lo mismo a todas.

Abrí los ojos y vi su cara de alivio. Sus largos brazos me abrazaron contra su pecho. Me resistí, empujé contra él y me puse de pie.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunté con voz temblorosa.

― ¡Ella es una loca de mierda!

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Jessica, que nos miraba con gran atención. ― Tengo pruebas ―susurró Jessica.

― ¡Te dije que no voy a escuchar tus historias! ¿Por qué insistes en arruinar esto? ―Edward gimió, tratando de alcanzarme otra vez. Yo le esquivé y fui hacia ella.

― Me gustaría ver tus pruebas ―le dije lentamente.

Me sentía como si estuviera viviendo en una vida paralela. Una que siempre temí. Siempre temí que alguna zorra de su pasado quisiera volver a él por cualquier razón, pero nunca imaginé una razón como esta. Miré la imagen en sus manos, era un niño pequeño recién nacido. Traté de recordar si vi a Jessica en los últimos meses y cuál era su aspecto, o si en realidad no la vi. No podía recordarlo. Yo no quería creerlo.

Quería seguir el consejo de Bob y no reaccionar de forma exagerada, pero era imposible. El pequeño bebé se parecía demasiado a Edward.

― Bella, por favor, no le creas ―me rogó, viniendo detrás de mí envolviéndome en sus brazos. ― Yo siempre uso condón.

― Sucedió en agosto pasado, después del primer partido ―le dijo Jessica.

― No te creo ni una mierda ―insistió Edward. ― Vámonos, Bella.

Edward me arrastró hacia afuera y no pude oponerme, porque él era más fuerte.

― ¡Estoy aquí sola, no puedo ocuparme de él! ―gritó Jessica desde nuestras espaldas. Por más que yo no quería creerle, ella no podía ser tan buena actriz. Cuando miré hacia atrás, había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y estaba hipando, mirando la imagen en sus manos.

― Ella puede probarlo con una prueba de ADN ―le dije a Edward.

― ¿De qué jodido lado estás? ―se volvió hacia mí.

― No lo sé ―le dije con sinceridad.

Se giró hacia ella con el brazo todavía alrededor de mi cuello. ― Mira, hagamos algunas pruebas de ADN, si es que te atreves.

― ¡Eso va a tardar semanas! ―gritó ella. Pude ver una grieta en su buena actuación. Tal vez estaba bromeando. Yo realmente quería que estuviera bromeando. ― ¡Está bien, lo haré! Te lo estoy diciendo, dormimos juntos esa noche y me cansé de decirte innumerables veces que estaba embarazada, ¡pero tu ni siquiera me miraste después de eso!

― Como sea ―gruñó, y se volteó para salir. ― Nunca he golpeado chicas, pero recuerda mis palabras, si hace alguna mierda para tratar de separarnos, lo voy a hacer ―murmuró.

― ¿Estás seguro de que está mintiendo?

― Sí, Bella. Olvídate de ella, por favor. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta o a donde tu papá?―preguntó casualmente.

― ¿Aun quieres eso?

― Por supuesto, te lo prometí.

Regresamos a la casa de Bob, donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. ¿Realmente necesitábamos una fiesta después de cada presentación en la competencia de canto? No tenía ganas de fiestas en esos momentos. Mi cabeza estaba llena de las palabras de Jessica y todo lo que Edward desmintió. Me tomó de la mano cuando entramos en la casa y se la apreté con fuerza.

― ¿Podemos irnos ahora? ―susurré.

― Voy a buscar nuestras maletas. Empaqué algunas cosas mientras estabas durmiendo.

Lo que yo había visto en el estadio frente a Jessica era el viejo él, pero ahora él vino y me dijo esto y me mostró qué tan verdadero fue el cambió en él. ¿Será solamente un cambio para mí? ¿Había cambiado realmente? Ya estaba deseando el viaje en auto para las preguntas y respuestas. Teníamos que hablar de esto.

Edward me giró hacia él, moviendo el pelo de mi cara y luego se inclinó para besarme. ― Solo será un segundo ―susurró. Su aliento llenó mi nariz y me dejó embriagada de su olor. Me había acostumbrado tanto a todo lo que tenía que ver con él que ya no podía imaginar otra cosa semejante. ¡No lo podía perder!

― ¡Eso fue increíble! ―Alice me tomó en sus brazos cuando entré en la sala de estar.

― Gracias ―murmuré, pero capturé los ojos de Bob. Él suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Él sabía que yo ya lo sabía.

― Ya nos vamos. Le dije a mamá que no vamos a estar de vuelta por unos días más o menos, pero se lo recuerdan ―Edward le dijo a Alice apenas se unió a nosotros, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mí.

― ¿A dónde van? ―Alice preguntó, sorprendida.

― Con mi papá ―le dije. ― Me comprometo a prepararme para la siguiente canción.

― Eso está bien. Es en dos semanas ―asintió, y nos abrazó a los dos.

― Lo único que recuerdo que sucedido, es una fiesta después de una estúpida práctica, no un juego. ¡Ella es incluso estúpida! Involucró alcohol y marihuana y tú sabes cómo era yo entonces. Pero en realidad, yo nunca habría hecho una cosa tan idiota. Ni bajo la influencia del alcohol o de sustancias o lo que sea ―confesó Edward. Estábamos en la carretera, camino a Forks.

― Hipotéticamente, si fuera cierto, ¿qué harías? ―pregunté en voz baja.

― _Hipotéticamente_ ―enfatizó la palabra, mirando hacia mí―, usaría el dinero de la cuenta que Esme y Carlisle tienen para mí y darle una cuota mensual o como se llame. Aún así seguiré contigo.

― ¿Sin preguntarme si podría aceptar una cosa así?

― Bella, ¡he cometido errores en el pasado! Joder, te lo dije, ¡no soy perfecto! Y confía en mí, ella no dice la verdad.

 _Espero que sí_ , me dije a mí misma. Nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del camino. Edward me dirigía miradas preocupadas, pero sin decir nada.

― Por el bien de esta huida pequeña de Alice y de la realidad, vamos a actuar como si todo estuviera bien ―dije cuando entramos a Forks.

― Puedo hacer eso. Puedo olvidar todo acerca de Jessica, si quieres ―él asintió.

― Bien ―respondí y suspiré con alivio. Íbamos a estar bien.

Le di la dirección de cómo llegar a mi casa y estacionó al lado del carro de policía.

― ¡Oh mierda! Es peor cuando lo veo. ¿Tiene un arma?

― Sí, pero está lejos de él cuando está en casa― lo tranquilicé.

― No te atrevas a abrir la puerta ―chilló Edward cuando mi mano se dirigió a la manija de la puerta del auto. Tiré mis manos arriba y me eché a reír en voz alta. Edward rodeó el coche y abrió mi puerta ayudándome a salir, pero sin sus bromas de caballerosidad. No estábamos tan bien como yo esperaba. El episodio de Jessica había puesto una marca en los dos.

― Conozcamos al policía ―canturreé, y lo arrastré hasta la puerta principal. Charlie ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba de visita, ¡y mucho menos que iba a quedarme con mi novio! Tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

― Él sabe que veníamos, ¿no?

― No he llamado...

― ¡WOW! Mierda, espera un momento... ¡Bella, él no lo sabe! ¡Va a matarme! ―dijo entrando pánico.

― Cálmate. Nada va a suceder.

Estábamos en frente de la puerta y me quedé esperando a que Edward se calmara antes de tocar el timbre.

― ¿Siquiera sabe que estamos saliendo?

― No realmente...

― ¡Bella! ―gritó, perdiendo el color de su rostro rápidamente. ― ¡Carajo! ¿Estás loca? Yo no voy a entrar ahí.

― Edward, no te hará daño.

― ¿Ha conocido a algún otro novio?

― No ―. No es que tuviera a alguien que presentar.

― ¿Acaso me quieres muerto, Swan? ¿Yo soy el primer jodido chico que llevarás a conocer a tu padre policía?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió. Edward soltó un grito y se escondió detrás de mí. ― Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. Pero no dejes que me mate ―susurró en mi oído.

― ¡Isabella! ―. Odiaba cuando Charlie me llamaba así.

― ¡Hola, papá! ―dije y fui a abrazarlo. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero eso era porque Edward estaba todavía unido a mi espalda respirando en mi cuello, con respiraciones cortas y rápidas.

― ¿Y quién es este joven? ―. Seguramente Charlie ya sabía la respuesta. Nuestra pequeña disputa se podría haber oído desde el interior de la casa, sin duda.

― Uhm... mi novio, Edward ―dije lentamente, sonrojándome. Charlie parecía estar muy divertido con la situación. Se encontró con mis ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. ― Sólo está asustado de ti. No lo hagas peor ―le amenacé, buscando la mano de Edward, que estaba sospechosamente húmeda.

― Edward, hola ―dijo mi padre en su dirección. No había visto a Edward actuar tan extraño en mi vida. Él saltó a mi lado y puso su mano en la frente en un saludo militar. Me mordí el labio para romper en risas cuando respondió.

― Señor, buenos días, señor ―incluso golpeó el pie contra el suelo. ¡Charlie era un policía, no un militar!

― Oh, no son necesarios los saludos ese tipo. Llámame Charlie ―dijo mi padre, palmeando el hombro de Edward. Él retrocedió un poco, pero ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. ― Es un placer conocerte.

― De igual manera, señor.

― Vamos a traer las mochilas. Quiero quedarme unos días ―le dije. Papá asintió con la cabeza y tomé a Edward de la mano de vuelta al coche. ― ¡Relájate, Cullen!

― ¿Cómo diablos puedo hacer eso?

― Sigue el consejo de Rose, saca el palo de tu culo ―me reí, y tomé la mochila del asiento trasero.

― Mira, Swan, ¡nunca he conocido a los padres de las chicas con la que he estado en mi vida! No, espera, creo que conocí a una pareja de padres ―dijo pensativo―, pero eso no cuenta. Era la juerga después de la fiesta de graduación y todo el mundo se mezcló. Mi cita de aquella noche me presentó a su mamá.

― Es una buena persona, Charlie no te va a matar. Creo que incluso le gustas ―le prometí. Charlie había aceptado demasiado rápido, pero me alegré de que al parecer estaba bien con todo el asunto.

― ¿Eso crees? ―Edward preguntó resoplando pero sonriéndome.

― Sí, chico tonto. ¿Qué no le gustaría de ti?

― ¿Todo?

Puse los ojos en blanco cerrado la puerta del coche. Entramos en la casa, y olía a comida recién cocinada.

― ¿Estás cocinando? ―pregunté a Charlie.

― Sue.

― ¿Sue? ―repetí, sorprendida.

― Oh sí, debes recordarla. La madre de Seth ―explicó.

― Sí, ya sé quién es ―dije, todavía conmocionada. Estaba contenta de que hubiera encontrado a alguien más en su vida y yo sabía que él no estaba fingiendo cuando dijo que le gustaba Edward. Yo solo esperaba que todo no se arruinara por cualquiera que fuera el resultado de las pruebas de Jessica.

Mi antiguo cuarto se había convertido en un almacenamiento, pero no me quejé. Dormí al lado de Edward en el sofá. Le mostré los alrededores de Forks, fuimos a la playa _La_ _Push_ y nos aventuramos en el bosque. Me dijo que Jacob era de ahí, lo que en realidad me sorprendió. En todo lo que me dijo, Edward trató de demostrar que había cambiado y que estaba seguro de que Jessica estaba mintiendo. Empecé a conocerlo mejor, admitió que sabía tocar el piano y la guitarra. Me prohibió mencionarle a alguien sobre el piano. Me dijo todas sus cosas favoritas, sus alimentos, bebidas, libros, a dónde le gustaría ir, qué le gustaría visitar. Yo le contesté a todo lo que él dijo, hablándole de mis propias pasiones. Me sentí como si lo estuviera perdiendo. Yo no quería dejar Forks. Si nos íbamos, yo sabía que la realidad iba a volver con fuerza sobre nosotros.

Por desgracia, el mismo día en que habíamos planeado volver, Edward recibió una llamada telefónica durante el desayuno.

Se excusó y salió al patio. Era Jessica, me di cuenta de eso sin necesidad de que me lo dijera. Tenía una idea de lo que le dijo, pero tenía que hablar con Edward primero. Podríamos preguntar a su padre si ella realmente hizo esas pruebas, sólo para estar seguros de que no estaba mintiendo o cambiando los resultados.

Después de unos cuantos abrazos y promesas de volver con mi padre y Sue, estábamos en camino de regreso a su casa.

― Era Jessica ―dijo después de que saliéramos de Forks.

― Me lo imaginé. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Se puso rígido y gimió. ― Sigo diciendo que ella está mintiendo. Y al segundo que estemos allá, voy a llamar a Carlisle.

― ¡Eso es lo que quise decir! ―exclamé, contenta de que estuviéramos pensando lo mismo.

― Muy bien, pero... ―tragó saliva y volteó a mirarme― te voy a dejar en mi casa y luego voy a ir a Seattle. Tengo que hablar con ella.

― Eh…. ¿puedo ir cont-?

― ¡Yo no te llevaré conmigo a ver a esa perra! Le diré a Esme que voy a dormir en casa de Bob o algo así ―me interrumpió.

― ¿Qué? ¿No vas a volver?

― No esta noche. Son demasiadas jodidas horas conduciendo.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volvimos al campus de la universidad. Edward estaba siempre ocupado, tratando de desarmar los planes de Jessica. Él no quería aceptar la verdad por más que doliera. Había dejado de hablarle desde hace tres días y me dolía cada respiro que daba.

Estaba en mi cama, mirando al techo, tratando de minimizar la voz de Tanya mientras que ella me hablaba de su verano. ¿Por qué me importaría eso? El timbre del teléfono me salvó de la tortura.

― ¿Sí? ―pregunté sin moverme de mi posición.

― Ven a mi habitación tengo un plan ―me dijo Bob.

― No voy a hacerlo. Pensé que había sido clara.

― Bella, no seas difícil. Has trabajado muy duro hasta ahora y a la gente le encanta tus presentaciones.

― No quiero verlo ―le susurré.

― No va a estar aquí. Palabra de _boy scout_.

Suspiré y acepté pasar por su habitación. Para mi sorpresa, Alice también estaba ahí. Me propusieron que Bob cantara conmigo en los dos últimos retos que quedaban.

― ¡Estás loco! ―exclamé.

― Entonces habla con Edward ―replicó Bob―; ni siquiera lo escuchas.

― ¿Qué? ¡No quiero oír sus excusas! ―miré a Alice y me callé, no quería decir más de lo necesario. Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

― Bella, sé lo que pasó. _Todo el mundo_ lo sabe. Esa puta está mintiendo ―dijo ella maliciosamente. ― Bella, tienes que escucharlo a él.

― Está bien. Voy a cantar contigo, siempre y cuando ninguno de los dos diga nada de Cullen.

Sin embargo, Bob no tenía voz. El tipo intentó, pero temía que a nadie le gustaría esto.

Teníamos tres días para prepararnos y Alice le molestaba cada segundo, hasta que explotó en la noche anterior a la presentación.

― ¡Mira, _chata_! Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero ella no quiere hablar con Edward. El entrenador le gritó prácticamente todo el juego por lo mal que jugó. Y yo estoy justo aquí en el medio. No puedo hacer esta mierda. Joder, lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Me arrepiento de haberlos inscrito en esta mierda.

― En primer lugar, no me llames chata. Segundo, tú puedes hacerlo. La gente no sabrá quién eres ―dijo Alice mientras ponía una máscara en su mano.

En el día de la presentación yo estaba hecha era un desastre. Bob parecía perdido al ver mis lágrimas.

― Vamos a estar bien ―susurró y me abrazó lentamente.

Podía oír a la boy band de Newton e incluso ellos sonaban bien. Habían elegido la canción The Boys Are Back de High School Musical. ¿Y por qué nosotros teníamos que cantar una canción tan difícil? Oh, sí, Alice.

Tuve que admitir que Bob parecía muy gracioso en su traje de fantasma **(les toca cantar The Phantom of the Opera)** , sobre todo con la máscara negra. Rodó los ojos y me condujo hacia el escenario. Fuimos después de los chicos esta vez, Tanya sería la última.

Ni siquiera di todo lo que pude en el escenario, Bob trató de cantar lo mejor que pudo, y al final, por algún milagro, íbamos adelante de la banda de chicos.

― Gracias, Bob. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí, sobre todo porque es tu culpa ―le dije en los camerinos, después de cambiar mi ropa.

― Lo menos que podía hacer. Escucha, Bella ―comenzó. Suspiré y lo escuché por primera vez―... él está hecho un desastre. Realmente no es el lugar para decir estas cosas, pero Jessica estaba mintiendo. Ella nunca estuvo embarazada, ella solo lo quería de vuelta. Las fotos son _Photoshop_. Él ya no es el Edward que vi los últimos meses.

― Bob, él la eligió cuando prometió que no le importaría eso.

― Él sólo quería asegurarse de que tenía razón. Vamos, Bella, ¿no lo has visto aún? ―preguntó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, llevándome afuera.

― No tengo que verlo. Debería haber sabido que era demasiado-

― ¿Tú no lo entiendes? ¡Él no hizo nada! ―me interrumpió. ― Cuando él se equivocaba, yo lo sabía y nunca me ponía de su lado, pero ahora él tiene razón... y tú estás equivocada ―susurró.

― Bob, no me hagas sentir culpable a mí. Sólo necesito un poco de espacio y tiempo para pensar...

― Ven esta noche a la práctica. Es en media hora ―insistió.

― De ninguna manera ―grité, retorciéndome fuera de su brazo, o tratando al menos.

― Vamos, Bella. Eres la chica del capitán.

― ¡No lo soy y nunca lo fui! ―susurré.

― No seas así ―. Me tomó la mano y me arrastró hasta la cancha. No tuve más remedio que dejarme arrastrar.

Entramos en el campo de básquet, Bob me llevaba a una silla cuando vi a Edward. Estaba rebotando una pelota pero sin prestar atención. Se veía muy mal, Bob tenía razón. ¿Era porque yo no estaba hablando con él?

― ¡Hey, Cullen! ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ―gritó Bob, agitando su mano entrelazada con la mía en el aire. ¿Esto era una trampa? No me gustó para nada. Edward levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil, dejando caer la bola, que rodó. Nos miró boquiabierto, y después entrecerró los ojos hacia Bob.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Gravel?

― ¿Qué? Traje a Bella aquí. Te perdiste el show.

― No fui invitado de cualquier modo. ¿Te has divertido? ¿Te gustó reemplazarme? Cantaste con ella, la tienes y ahora sólo te queda conseguir que Shaw te de mi posición en el equipo.

Bob me lanzó una mirada de pánico. ― ¡No es así, amigo! ¡Yo no estoy con Bella!

― ¡Siempre estás con ella últimamente! Deja de actuar. Lo siento, de verdad, Bella.― se dirigió a mí. Luego se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció hacia los vestuarios.

― Bueno, mierda, eso no estaba previsto ―murmuró Bob.

― Me voy de regreso. Nos queda la canción para la final de la competencia. Te llamaré cuando Alice empiece los ensayos. Y ya escuchaste al profesor de teatro, tenemos que cantar de nuevo la canción de hoy ―le dije, y salí de la cancha.

Me sentí mal por haberle dado a Edward la impresión equivocada, pero no podía perdonarlo. Si él no me hubiese prometido que íbamos a estar juntos sin importar lo que le pasara a Jessica, yo no estaría tan loca.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando y me había pasado encerrada viendo películas tontas como High School Musical y Camp Rock.

― ¿Estás tratando de lavarte el cerebro a ti misma? ― preguntó Rose desde la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba a mitad de Camp Rock por milésima vez.

― Es muy buena ―le dije con indiferencia. Era una tontería y al parecer solo para las niñas enamoradas de ese tipo, pero me daba lo mismo.

― Te sabes las canciones de memoria. No te preocupes. Te irá genial y-

― ¡ _The Phantom_ no es el problema! El problema es que tendrá que quitarse la maldita máscara para la otra canción ―gemí.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó. ¿Acaso era una broma idiota que no estaba entendiendo? Cuando el personaje de Demi Lobato comenzó a cantar _This is me_ no pude evitar cantar. La canción final. Traté de convertir la voz de Joe Jonas en la de Edward, imaginando cómo sonaría. Mucho mejor que la versión original. Me eché a llorar al final de la canción.

― ¡Ustedes dos son tan malditamente tercos! ―Rose gimió. ― ¿Es tan difícil besarse y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? Nunca pensé que sería así después de que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que se aman.

― Nosotros no... Él no... Nosotros no lo hemos dicho ―finalmente arrastré las palabras.

― ¡Entonces él es un idiota! Pero te juro que pensé que lo había hecho. Él te llama _"amor"_

―Él no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía ―murmuré.

― Oh, Bella ―suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte. ― Olvídate de esto por unos días. Ven a mi habitación y vamos a pasar un buen rato.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Necesitaba un descanso de todo esto.

 **Es oficial: ¡todas odiamos a Jessica!¿Cómo saldrán Edward y Bella de esto?** **¡Bob y Bella cantando El fantasma de la Ópera!** **¿Qué pasarán con los celos de Edward hacia Bob? ¿Acaso Edward se rendirá? ¿Cómo hará Bella para cantar sin Edward en la final de la competencia?**

 **Hágannos saber qué piensan, si tienen alguna duda o comentario o crítica o no entienden algo o solo desean decir hola, nosotras somos felices al leerles. ¡Un beso!**

 **Nyssa'**

 **jueves, 3 de marzo del 2016**


	17. Chapter 17: Winning and Making up

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **NOTA: Los outtakes ya estan publicados, pueden pasar a leer.**

 **Capítulo 17: Ganar y reconciliarse**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _― ¡Ustedes dos son tan malditamente tercos! ―Rose gimió. ― ¿Es tan difícil besarse y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? Nunca pensé que sería así después de que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que se aman._

 _― Nosotros no... Él no... Nosotros no lo hemos dicho ―finalmente arrastré las palabras._

 _― ¡Entonces él es un idiota! Pero te juro que pensé que lo había hecho. Él te llama "amor"_

 _― Él no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía ―murmuré._

 _― Oh, Bella ―suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte. ― Olvídate de esto por unos días. Ven a mi habitación y vamos a pasar un buen rato._

 _Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Necesitaba un descanso de todo esto._

 **BPOV**

― ¿Dónde está Bob? ―lloriqueé, dando vueltas alrededor del pequeño pasillo en los camerinos. ― ¡Necesito a Bob! ―reclamé patéticamente. Esta era la gran noche, y Bob no estaba por ningún lado. Justo en el momento en que estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco, Emmett apareció.

― ¡Hey, Boop! Deja de ser tan histérica. El fantasma ya va a llegar. Lleno de misterio y esa mierda ―me guiñó el ojo.

― ¿En serio?

Asintió y me abrazó. ― ¡Anda, gánales!

Salí al escenario. Me quedé de pie en medio de la oscuridad y empecé a cantar.

 _In sleep he sang to me,_

 _In dreams he came_

 _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

 _And do_

 _I dream again?_

 _For now_

 _I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind_

Jadeé en voz alta cuando oí la voz de mi fantasma. No era Bob. No podia verlo, pero sabía que era Edward.

 _Sing once again with me our strange duet_

 _My power over you grows stronger yet_

 _And though you turn from me,_

 _To glance behind,_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind_

Tenía una voz divina. Escuché pasos acercándose a mi.

 _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_

 _I am the mask you wear_

 _It's me they hear_

Entonó su estrofa con gravedad.

 _Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one_

 _Combined: the Phantom of the Opera_

 _Is there - inside your/my mind_

 _He's there,_

 _the Phantom of the Opera_

 _Beware the Phantom of the Opera_

 _In all your fantasies,_

 _You always knew that man and mystery_

Se acercó tanto que pude ver sus ojos verdes brillando tras la máscara. Su rostro era impasible, una perfecta cara de póquer. ¿Lo obligaron a venir? No parecía que quisiera estar ahí.

 _And in this labyrinth where night is blind,_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind_

No hubiera pensado que podíamos cantar tan bien juntos, pero así era, sonábamos maravilloso. Llegué a las notas más altas posibles y me alegré de que se escuchara la voz de Christine de fondo, o mejor dicho la perfecta voz de Sarah **(Christine es el personaje en El fantasma de la Opera, Sarah es la cantante de esta versión)**.

 _Sing, my Angel of Music!_

Edward se plantó delante de mi, exigiéndome que cante una nota aún más alta. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirar los míos mientras intentaba mantener mi voz acompasada con la de Sarah desde el CD. Insistí en usar un poco de playback en la última parte de la canción, para dar mejor efecto.

 _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera_

 _Sing for me!_

 _SING FOR ME!_

 _Sing, my angel!_

 _SING FOR ME!_

Nunca pensé que Edward podía ser tan buen actor, pero si lo pensaba bien, hizo un buen remake de Grease unas semanas atrás. Las tenues luces desaparecieron y volví a quedar en medio de la oscuridad. No pude seguir viéndolo, y por un loco segundo creí que todo fue mi imaginación.

Me quité mi vestido de regreso tras bambalinas y me puse un vestido blanco corto, perfecto para la siguiente canción. Tenía que cantar sola por un minuto y cincuenta segundos. _Tortuoso._ ¿Fue Edward a quien vi hace un rato? ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?

Mi canción empezó y me presenté en el escenario de nuevo. Por supuesto, la gente (los hombres) empezaron a silbar como lobos al acecho y a decir insinuaciones desagradables, pero no me importó. Mis ojos se dirigieron a mis amigos, pero no pude ver a Bob. Me sentí algo decepcionada. ¿Fue Bob quien cantó conmigo, y yo simplemente aluciné?

 _I've always been the kind of girl_

 _That hid my face_

 _So afraid to tell the world_

 _What I've got to say_

 _But I have this dream_

 _Right inside of me_

 _I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

 _To let you know_

 _To let you know_

 _This is real, this is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

 _Gonna let the light, shine on me_

 _Now I've found, who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me_

 _Do you know what it's like_

 _To feel so in the dark_

 _To dream about a life_

 _Where you're the shining star_

 _Even though it seems_

 _Like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself_

 _It's the only way_

 _This is real, This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

 _Gonna let the light, shine on me_

 _Now I've found, who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me_

Una figura apareció por la izquierda, mostrando mi favorita sonrisa arrogante. Se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano, estrechándola, y mirándome a los ojos.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _This is real, this is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

 _Gonna let the light, shine on me_

 _Now I've found, who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me_

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me (this is me)_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

 _Now I've found, who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me_

Estaba impresionada por tenerlo conmigo cantando tan bien. Ni siquiera habíamos practicado, y Bob siempre arruinaba nuestros ensayos, ¡pero él era Edward!

Mientras la canción terminaba, Edward soltó el micrófono y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, besándome con toda la pasión posible... y le respondí igual.

― Perdóname amor, por favor... Nunca más haré algo tan estúpido como dejarte de lado ―susurró contra mis labios.

Dejamos el escenario tomados de la mano y nos encontramos con Bob al otro lado del telón. Le di un manotazo antes de pensarlo.

― ¡Ouch, mujer! Creí que te gustó mi sorpresa ―gruñó.

― ¡Pensé que me dejaste sola, idiota!

― ¿No te dijo Emmett...?

― Sí me dijo algo, pero estaba muy nerviosa como para ponerme a pensarlo.

― Me has dejado un moretón, estoy seguro ―se quejó.

― Te dije, ella golpea duro ―respondió Edward, acercándome más a él. recosté mi cara contra su pecho y absorbí su esencia.

Los equipos fueron llamados de regreso al escenario. Edward se puso su capa y la máscara y salimos tomados de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados.

― Quiero ganar ―admitió.

― Tú siempre ganas ―respondí, hablándole directamente por primera vez después de terminar nuestra presentación.

Después de que la profesora de teatro habló sobre el desempeño de los tres equipos, finalmente llegamos al momento esperado.

― Y los ganadores son... ―empezó la profesora. De lejos pude escuchar a Emmett desde su asiento silbando y coreando nuestros nombres― ¡Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan!

Nos volteamos al mismo tiempo para darnos un gran abrazo y no pudimos evitar besarnos de nuevo. En frente de todo el público, Edward tomó el micrófono que tenía la profesora y con la otra mano alrededor de mi cintura me apretó más contra él.

― En primer lugar, ¡tengo que agradecer a mis amigos por su apoyo hoy! Aún quiero asesinarte, Gravel, por inscribirnos en esta mier... cosa, ¡pero mira cuán lejos llegamos! Ni en tus peores _pesadillas_ hubieras imaginado esto, ¿no es cierto? Y en segundo lugar, quisiera decir algo más... ―continuó, aclarándose la garganta. ― Como algunos ya deben saber, estoy con esta increíble mujer y nada va a cambiar eso. Espero que _cierta_ persona, no diré nombres, haya aprendido su lección, aunque haya sido a la fuerza ―añadió. Volteó hacia mí y me ofreció el micrófono.

― ¡Gracias a todos! Especialmente a Alice, nuestra estilista, y a Bob, nuestro mánager ―dije riendo.

Edward volvió a tomar el micrófono y me dio un beso casto en los labios. ― Por cierto ―dijo despreocupadamente―, la amo con locura.

Sus ojos miraron los míos y me sentí mareada. ¿Acababa de admitir que me amaba en frente de toda la universidad?

Me puse de puntitas y jadeé patéticamente en el micrófono que Edward aún tenía en la mano. ― Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Su cabeza había vuelto a mirar al público, pero al oírme giró bruscamente hacia mí, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y la sonrisa más tonta del planeta surcaba su hermoso rostro.

Fuimos echados del escenario antes de poder inclinarnos para darnos un beso.

Luego de eso, fuimos acosados por toda la universidad y no tuvimos ni un segundo para respirar hasta tarde en la noche. Se armó una gran fiesta en la cancha de básquet, donde por supuesto los chicos no pudieron evitar la tentación de jugar un partido y Edward probó a todos los que dudaban de sus habilidades como basquetbolista que él era el mejor. Hubo horribles comentarios acerca de nuestra supuesta imitación de _High School Musical_ , pero intenté no prestar atención. _Nota personal: asesinar a Bob Gravel por humillarme._

Había aprendido mi lección y no tomé mucho esta vez. Sin embargo, Edward no parecía haber aprendido nada. Estaba en medio de la cancha intentando encestar pero fallaba miserablemente.

Antes de que la fiesta empezara, nos habíamos prometido que hablaríamos más tarde en la noche. Podía ver que tendríamos una _excelente_ conversación –sarcasmo. Probablemente, la única conversación que habría sería entre él y el inodoro. Reí ante mis pensamientos.

― ¿Divirtiéndote sola? ―preguntó Jacob Black, apareciendo de pronto con una botella de champagne en sus manos.

― Estaba pensando en lo mal que estará el capitán en unas horas ―dije con tono algo desinteresado, mirando a Edward intentando dar un salto hasta el aro pero tropezando antes de saltar. Gracias a Dios que uno de sus compañeros lo sostuvo antes de darse contra el suelo.

― Está haciendo el ridículo.

― Déjalo divertirse, ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente.

― ¡Lo sé! La próxima vez que decidas no hablarle, avísame antes. Vino llorando hacia mí, diciendo que habías dejado de hablarle, que Bobbie te había robado de él, que estabas cantando con Bobbie... bla, bla. Así que, por favor, avísame Swan ―me dio un suave codazo.

― ¡Hey! ―exclamó Edward, acercándose tambaleantemente. Puso un brazo alrededor de mí y casi me manda al suelo. ― ¿Te-e divier-rtes? ―hipó, sonriéndome. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pupilas dilatadas.

― Mucho ―dije fingiendo entusiasmo y sonriendo a Jake, quien se fue sonriendo. ― ¿No crees que ya tomaste demasiado? ―pregunté suavemente, tratando de apartar la botella de whisky Jack Daniel's de sus manos.

Él sonrió aún más y abrazó la botella.

" _Love of my life, can't you see_

 _Bring it back bring it back,_

 _Don't take it away from me,_

 _Because you don't know what it means to me._

 _Love of my life don't leave me,_

 _You've stolen my love now desert me,_

 _Love of my life can't you see,_

 _Bring it back bring it back_ "

Un gran silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y me sonrojé fuertemente mientras seguía intentando quitarle la botella. ― _Don't take it awaaaaay_ ―siguió cantando Edward, jalando el whisky de mis manos. La botella cayó entre nosotros, rompiéndose, y Edward miró abajo algo decepcionado. ― ¡Oh, diablos!

― ¡Lo tengo grabado! ¿Quién lo quiere? ―gritó un chico del equipo agitando su celular. Edward lo huiera matado si estuviera sobrio. Por ahora, solo suspiró y empujó los vidrios de la botella con los pies.

Decidí que ya habíamos tenido suficiente diversión y no pude seguir quedándome sentada viendo a Edward haciendo tonterías. ― Ya nos vamos ―dije a todo el mundo, tomando la mano de Edward.

― ¡Espera! Necesito un trago ―. Rodé los ojos y lo seguí empujando hacia la salida mientras él seguía quejándose.

― ¿Dónde están las llaves? ―pregunté seriamente, y él se apoyó contra la pared cercana a la puerta del copiloto.

― Mi bolsi-i-llo ―hipó, sonriendo. Las saqué yo misma, pero no antes de que él me levantaras las cejas provocativamente.

― Estás muy borracho ―reí mientras lo empujaba a su habitación, hasta finalmente cerrar y asegurar la puerta. Nos echamos en la cama y esperaba que se quedara dormido rápido.

― Entonces, ¿estamos bien? ―me preguntó después de un rato.

― Lo estamos ―asentí, y le besé la mejilla. ― Ahora duerme.

Cuando volví a verle el rostro, ya estaba dormido. Puse mi cabeza contra su pecho y cerré los ojos. Era increíble estar de nuevo en sus brazos, inhalar en cada respiro su esencia, aunque ahora estaba mezclada con el olor a alcohol.

Desperté bruscamente cuando escuché un _bang._ No quería abrir los ojos, se sentían como segundos desde que me dormí. Había algo que faltaba... los ronquidos de Edward.

Me senté de golpe y miré alrededor, pero luego lo escuché en el baño. Me sentí mal por él, sabía que se sentía pésimo. Debí detenerlo antes de que tomara tanto. Cuando escuché otro gruñido desde el baño, caminé hacia él. Toqué la puerta una vez.

― Vete ―murmuró.

― Abre la puerta ―insistí. Escuché que se soltaba el seguro y la puerta se abrió un poco. ― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté, echando un vistazo.

― Excelente ―dijo con sarcasmo. Se acercó de golpe al inodoro y metió su cabeza dentro. ― Mierda ―gruñó.

― ¿En qué te ayudo? ―pregunté, intentando entrar pero solo conseguí que me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

― ¡Duerme! ―su voz llegó amortiguada. Suspiré, odiando que sea tan terco. Lo escuché vomitar otra vez y luego maldecir muchas veces. Esperé que haya aprendido la lección por fin, y que dejara de beber tanto.

― Edward, yo realmente quie-

― ¡No te quiero aquí ahora! ―exclamó, sonando triste. Si yo fuera quien estuviera mal, le hubiera dejado que esté conmigo. Me parecía algo normal, y me habría gustado cuidar de él.

Me fui a sentar a su cama, escuchando cualquier signo de movimiento desde el baño. Escuché el correr del agua del inodoro de nuevo y la puerta del gabinete golpeó, por lo que supe que se estaba lavando los dientes. Esperé a que saliera, pero nada pasó, finalmente, el sueño me ganó y me acurruqué bajo sus sábanas, enterrando la cabeza en su almohada.

Me desperté al oír un teléfono sonar. No era el mío. ¿Por qué Edward no contestaba? Gruñí internamente, deseando que el teléfono se callara. Luego me acordé de todo y abrí los ojos. Aún estaba sola en su cama y nuestros celulares en la mesita de noche.

Tomé el celular de Edward y vi el nombre de Bob iluminado en la pantalla. Quise mandarlo al buzón de voz, pero no sé por qué razón decidí contestar.

― ¡Al fin, idiota! ―exclamó Bob.

― Soy yo ―murmuré, poniendo mi cabeza de regreso a la almohada.

― Oh... ¿dónde está Edward?

― Se ha encerrado en el baño. Probablemente se cayó dentro del inodoro ―gruñí.

― ¡Ah, mierda! Intenta rescatarlo, ¡rápido! El entrenador está furioso, muy furioso. Teníamos práctica a las siete y Edward no apareció, y después vio el desastre que hicimos en la cancha... bueno, por eso y por los videos y fotos ya sabe qué pasó ayer. Está culpando a Edward ―dijo rápidamente.

― De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer ―contesté, poniéndome de pie y bostezando.

― ¡Gracias, sexy!

― Vete a la mierda ―gruñí y colgué. ¿Por qué era tan inmaduro? Caminé al baño y encontré a Edward durmiendo en la bañera, roncando muy fuerte. Era un maldito suertudo por tener el baño sólo para él y no como yo que tenía que compartirlo con Tanya, pero... ¿dormir en la bañera?

― ¡Despierta, Cullen! ―dije muy alto.

Él se volteó hacia un lado y roncó más fuerte. No pude evitar reír. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía. ― ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡El entrenador está enojado contigo!

Mi inútil intento de despertarlo me dejó sin otra alternativa más que abrir la llave del agua fría sobre él. El efecto fue instantáneo. Edward se levantó de golpe, golpeándose la cabeza contra el grifo de agua y maldiciendo en voz alta.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Swan? ―gritó, sobándose la cabeza.

― No despertabas, y Bob llamó para decirme que el entrenador está furioso contigo por perderte la práctica y arruinar la cancha ―le dije en tono impasible después de cerrar el caño del agua.

― ¿Prác-? ¡PRÁCTICA! ¡Oh, mierda! ―gritó de nuevo y salió de la bañera, corriendo a su armario mientras se desvestía rápidamente.

― Ya terminó ―le aseguré, mirándolo con diversión mientras él intentaba meter sus dos pies en la misma pierna del pantalón. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero al piso―, pero deberías ir a hablar con él de todos modos.

― Sí... ―murmuró y se puso de pie para terminar de vestirse. ― Anoche creo que-

No le dejé continuar, puse mis dedos sobre sus labios. ― No hables de eso. Es el pasado y hablaremos de todo cuando termines con el entrenador.

― Creo que es al contrario. Cuando _él_ termine conmigo ―rió Edward y besó mi mejilla. ― ¡Hablamos luego! ―gritó sobre su hombro mientras salía.

Me apresuré a mi habitación para intentar dormir un poco más, pero encontré a Tanya con sus amigas zorras ahí. Me tragué mi gruñido de molestia, recogí ropa limpia y una toalla y regresé a la habitación de Edward para ducharme sin interrupciones. Él siempre me decía que fuera a su dormitorio cuando quisiera, pero nunca me animé a hacerlo. Ahora sabía que él no estaría de regreso hasta después de unas horas, así que me tomé la libertad de llenar la bañera y usar algo de las burbujas para baño que encontré. Realmente no tenía idea de por qué tenía burbujas con olor a fresa en su gabinete, pero eché un poco al agua. Me recosté en el agua rosada con mis audífonos en los oídos y mi iPod al lado. Había descuidado mi rutina de las mañanas de fin de semana, pero ahora que las clases habían empezado tenía que volver a correr. Extrañaba pasar alrededor de las tranquilas calles del campus cada mañana de fin de semana, escuchando mis canciones favoritas y simplemente despejándome la mente. Incluso mi nuevo acompañante sería bienvenido, si es que se comportaba.

Sonreí y me sumergí un poco más en el agua, suspirando feliz. Aún no podía creer lo que Edward había hecho en el escenario el día anterior. ¿Lo dijo en serio o solo lo hizo para que las zorras sueltas a la vuelta de la esquina lo dejaran en paz? Realmente quería creer que dijo esas tres palabras de corazón, sobre todo considerando que me llamaba _amor_ desde hacía unos meses, aunque sin ser consciente de ello.

Estaba canturreando mentalmente _Italian Radio_ de Blue October cuando la cabeza de Edward apareció frente a mí, dándome el susto de mi vida.

― ¡Ay, mierda! ―grité, agitándome en la bañera y desparramando agua por los bordes, y seguramente dándole una buena vista de mis pechos desnudos.

Edward me quitó los audífonos rió. ― No es que me queje de esta fiesta de bienvenida, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

― Bañándome ―farfullé, y arrimé las burbujas sobre el agua hacia mí para cubrir mis pechos.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte?

― ¡No! ―grité, pensando en cómo salirme de ésta. Su cara se apagó, y me di cuenta de que probablemente soné muy mal. ― Quiero decir... no creo que puedas. Oh, Dios, esto es vergonzoso ―murmuré mirando hacia un lado.

― Hey, está bien si no me quieres ahí. Te esperaré en mi cama.

― Quédate ―susurré cuando él alcanzó la puerta. Edward volteó hacia mí y levantó una ceja. Oh, había olvidado lo hermoso que es. ― Ven ―dije, le señalé la bañera con la mano y me mordí el labio.

― ¿Dentro? ―preguntó cautelosamente, acercándose.

Cerré mis ojos y tomé aire. No es que no lo hayamos hecho antes, pero me sentía tímida de pronto. Asentí, y un segundo después, sus ripas estaban en el suelo. ¿Estaba tan impaciente?

― ¡Oh Dios! ¿Son burbujas? ―gimió ya dentro del agua. Se sentó frente a mí, recogió un puñado de burbujas y me las lanzó. ― ¡Eres toda una niña, Swan!

― Tenías estas burbujas en tu gabinete. ¿Podría preguntar por qué? ―respondí.

― Estaban ahí para ti si es que algún día decidías venir a bañarte aquí. Me sorprendiste, no te esperaba aquí.

― Quería darme un baño y tienes esta agradable bañera ―señalé, empujándole con mi pie.

― Es muy confortable también ―bromeó. Tomó mi pie, lo puso en su regazo y capturó mi mirada con sus intensos ojos. ― Ella había mentido. Incluso estaba intentando cambiar los resultados de los test del hospital. Por suerte, mi papá sabía qué hacer. Tuve una larga conversación de mierda con ella y... estoy algo orgulloso de que en ningún momento le grité ―me dijo suavemente. No había necesidad de decir nombres. Sabía que se refería a Jessica.

― Ya veo ―dije calladamente, recostándome y relajándome un poco.

― ¿ _Ya veo_? Vamos, Bella, puedes decirme algo mejor ―me rogó. ― ¿Estoy perdonado?

― Nunca estuve molesta contigo ―. Edward me miró escéptico, y yo me apuré a explicar. ― Prometiste no poner ese problema sobre mí, pero eso fue lo que hiciste. Pasaste cada segundo con ella y cuando quería buscarte... no contestabas tu celular o estabas ocupado ―murmuré.

― Dios, la arruiné, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó mirándome tímidamente y acariciando mi pie bajo el agua.

― Tremendamente, pero estás intentando compensarlo ahora. Hey, intenta no tocar la planta de mi pie ―susurré, deseando no haberlo dicho.

― ¿Cosquillosa?

― ¡No te atreverías! ¡Sigues en periodo de prueba! ―exclamé.

― ¿Periodo de prueba? ¿Soy una cosa o qué? ―resopló. Sujetó mi pie derecho fuera del agua y lo acercó peligrosamente a su boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sus labios presionaron suavemente la plante de mi pie y luego los dedos. ― Realmente lo siento.

― No tienes que besar mis pies, ¿sabías? ―bromeé.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego atacó. Me sacudí e intenté huir de la bañera, pero era algo imposible zafarme de su agarre. Terminé sobre él, desparramando casi toda el agua en el piso. De pronto habíamos inundado al que vivía en el piso inferior.

― Hey ―dijo Edward suavemente, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

― Hey ―respondí, y puse mis dedos en su cabello.

Se acercó para besarme, pero yo tenía otros planes. Tomé su cabeza, la hundí bajo el agua, salté fuera de la bañera y recogí una toalla. Edward salió del baño resoplando agua y mirándome enfadado. ― ¿Qué demonios?

― Lo siento, pero esta es la lección dos sobre relaciones. Tienes que ganarte el beso de reconciliación ―. Le guiñé el ojo y fui a su cama para ponerme ropa. Unos minutos después, Edward apareció.

― Eso quiere decir... ¿tengo que invitarte a salir de nuevo? ―preguntó rodando los ojos.

― No lo sé ―me encogí de hombros―, arriésgate e inventa algo.

― Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías?

― Probablemente. Me voy con las chicas. Llámame si se te ocurre algo que hacer ―le dije suavemente antes de pellizcarle la mejilla y dejarlo en medio de la habitación vestido con solo con una toalla en la cintura. Camino a la habitación de Rose y Alice me reprendí a mi misma por estar celosa de un pedazo de tela.

Golpeé un par de veces y Rose abrió la puerta sonriendo misteriosamente.

― ¿Y? ¿Todo bien en el paraíso?

Me encogí de hombros y me tiré en su cama. ― Le dije que tiene que hacer algo lindo para mí para que pueda perdonarlo.

― ¿Qué podrías esperar de la idiotez en persona?

― Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que hará. Ojalá me invite a salir.

― ¿Y lo que no quieres que haga? Es bastante probable que haga eso.

Miré a Rose fijamente y me encogí de hombros. ― ¿Quién sabe? Podría hacer un millón de cosas estúpidas ―gruñí exasperada.

― ¡Adivinen qué pasará en las vacaciones de Navidad! ―gritó Alice cuando entró en la habitación como si fuera un tornado. Volteé a mirar a Rose y nos encogimos de hombros. ― ¡Nos vamos a casar!

― ¿Esta Navidad? ―pregunté, deseando haber escuchado mal.

― ¡Sí! Mamá nos ayudará, será en nuestra casa y... ―paró de pronto, mirándonos apenada― ¿por qué no están felices?

― Aún estamos en la universidad. Último año y todo eso, ¡y no tenemos tiempo para esto! ―explotó Rose. _No, no de nuevo..._ gruñí mentalmente. ― Hay otras prioridades.

Alice volteó hacia mí, abriendo más los ojos y sobresaliendo su labio inferior. ― No estoy mentalmente preparada para pasar días de compras para un matrimonio, pero si lo quieres ahora...

― ¡Eres la mejor! ―me contest Alice y me abrazó con fuerza. ― Hueles muy bien ―dijo tras un segundo.

― ¿En serio? ―pregunté sarcásticamente. ― ¿Debería preocuparme?

― No, en serio. ¿Es fresa?

Asentí, sintiendo que me sonrojaba. ― Creo que Rose está amarga porque Emmett aún no le hace _la pregunta_ a ella ―dije intentando de que la atención dejara de centrarse en mí.

― ¡Eso es pura mierda! ―exclamó Rose con rapidez. ― Quería preguntarte por tu hedor desde que entraste ―cambió el tema de nuevo. Definitivamente ella quería que Emmett le preguntara _eso._

― ¿Hedor? ―pregunté. ― ¿Es malo? ―. Discretamente olí mi hombro. Quizás puse muchas burbujas.

― ¿Qué has hecho? Parece que tu olor es un tema sensible.

Miré a Alice y fruncí la nariz. ― ¡No he hecho nada!

Me salvó un golpe en la puerta. Fui a abrir solo para escapar de sus miradas. Encontré a Edward de pie en la entrada, su mano sostenía firmemente una correa negra y mi sonrisa favorita estaba en sus labios.

― ¿Me acompañarías a pasear a Spot alrededor del campus? ―preguntó formalmente, ofreciéndome su brazo.

― ¡Vaya, qué considerado! ―exclamé sorprendida. ¿Esta era su forma de pedirme perdón?

― ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano? ―preguntó Alice detrás de mí, acercándose a ver qué pasaba.

― Sigo siendo yo, relájate chata ―dijo Edward rodando los ojos. ― Entonces, ¿qué dices, Bella?

Asentí y entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo, despidiéndome de las chicas con la otra mano y acompañándolo al corredor.

― Es bueno que hayas llegado justo a tiempo ―dije con algo de alivio mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

― ¿Te estaban torturando?

― ¡Me preguntaban por qué olía a fresas! ―gruñí.

― Hueles delicioso ―me dijo con seriedad y enterró su nariz en mi cabello. ― En realidad no pasearemos a Spot.

― Eso creí ―declaré. Spot sería muy feliz estando con nosotros y yo sería muy feliz al volverlo a ver, pero sabía que había más detrás de lo que Edward planeaba. ― Usando al perro como coartada ―dije en broma negando la cabeza y le di un suave codazo.

― Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre haría para recuperar a su chica ―dijo despreocupadamente. Reí disimuladamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, manteniendo el ritmo lento.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Ya verás.

 **¿Ya ven? ¡Todo está bien! ¿A dónde la llevará? ¿Y qué hay con la boda de Alice y Jasper?**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leernos!**

 **NOTA: (Necesito una BETA con urgencia, por favor si saben de alguna me la recomiendan en los reviews o por el grupo de Facebok)**

 **Gracias**

 **Nyssa**

 **marzo 4 2016**


	18. Chapter 18: Love changes everything

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward.** **Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Nota: ellos acaban de reconciliarse. No es que Edward esté besando el suelo que Bella camina, pero sí intentando recuperarla totalmente :)**

 **Capítulo 18: El amor lo cambia todo.**

Final del capítulo anterior:

― _Hueles delicioso ―me dijo con seriedad y enterró su nariz en mi cabello―. En realidad no pasearemos a Spot._

― _Eso creí ―declaré. Spot sería muy feliz estando con nosotros y yo sería muy feliz al volverlo a ver, pero sabía que había más detrás de lo que Edward planeaba―. Usando al perro como coartada ―dije en broma negando la cabeza y le di un suave codazo._

― _Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre haría para recuperar a su chica ―dijo despreocupadamente. Reí disimuladamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, manteniendo el ritmo lento._

― _¿A dónde vamos?_

― _Ya verás._

 **BPOV**

Estábamos sentados en la rivera del río, cerca a un gran árbol. No creí que esto estaría en su mente cuando él dijo "pasear a Spot". Caminamos con Spot hasta ahí y atamos su correa al tronco del árbol. El pobre perro estaba algo aburrido. En cambio, yo no.

―Entonces... ¿te gusta? ―preguntó Edward, esperanzado.

―Es muy romántico ―respondí―. Nunca pensé que tendrías algo de talento en esto, Cullen.

―Tengo mis momentos ―susurró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me acosté en su regazo y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Él estaba totalmente apoyado contra el árbol detrás de nosotros, dándome vista de su cuello y de su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando nerviosamente. Sonreí al subir la mirada y ver su mentón desaliñado, pero entonces recordé lo que sucedió en la mañana.

―¿No te sentiste mal en la mañana? ―pregunté.

―Mis neuronas siguieron juergueando en mi cabeza mientras el entrenador Shaw me gritaba. No es un día normal si él no me grita.

―Pero no vas a volver a tomar, ¿cierto?

Edward me miró ceñudo y rió. ―Soy un chico, Bella. Siempre tomaré si hay una fiesta. Pero seguramente, ya no beberé tanto.

―Eso espero, y no vuelvas a echarme de nuevo.

―¿En general o solo cuando estoy a punto de hundirme en el inodoro? Porque definitivamente no voy a dejarte entrar cuando esté mal ―amenazó.

―En ambos casos. Te dejaría entrar si fuera yo la que toma demasiado.

Se desinfló y miró hacia arriba de nuevo, endureciendo la mandíbula.

―Oh, ¿es algo que afecta tu orgullo de macho? ―bromeé, hincándole las costillas. El efecto no fue el que esperaba: Edward emitió un chillido. _Carajo, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de eso?_

―¡No! ―gritó cuando enterré mis uñas contra sus lados. Él jadeó de nuevo y se retorció en mis brazos―. ¡Bella, ten piedad!

―¡Esto es muy divertido! No puedo creer que tienes cosquillas ―reí y llevé mis manos bajo su camiseta. Él casi pierde el control debajo de mí, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras jadeaba tratando de control su risa.

De algún modo, él atrapó una de mis manos y nos rodó por el suelo. Juntó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y sus ojos se oscurecieron a un verde bosque.

―Pagarás por esto, Swan ―amenazó.

―¡Estoy taaan asustada, Cullen! Creo que me orinaré de miedo.

―¡Piensas que eres muy divertida!

―Pensé que era divertida ―dije astutamente. Había aprendido del mejor. Él entrecerró los ojos.

―Por esto, olvidaré de lo que había planeado para ti en la tarde.

Edward rodó, se echó de espaldas y miró al cielo. Lo miré por unos minutos y, cuando estuve segura de que no haría nada, lo abracé por la cintura y puse mi cabeza contra su corazón. Él suspiró contento y pasó una mano por mi cabello. No se necesitaban palabras y yo nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan feliz con alguien antes.

―Dije que nunca te haría daño y creo que lo hice ―susurró después de cierto rato.

Mantuve mis ojos hacia el cielo violeta y tomé sus manos entre las mías. ―Hubiera estado contigo para ayudarte a descubrir la verdad sobre Jessica... pero me dejaste de lado.

―Perdóname. Nunca había estado en una relación, como ya sabes, y fallé en reconocer que esas cosas necesitan comunicación para sobrevivir.

―Espero que hayas aprendido la lección ―dije suavemente.

―¡Claro que sí! Y quería decirte que lo que dije después de la competencia es-

―Está bien, Edward ―interrumpí―. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

―¿En serio? Porque yo aún no puedo creer lo que hice. Me había imaginado diciéndote esas palabras desde hace un tiempo, pero jamás frente a tanto público ―hizo una pausa para voltear mi cabeza hacia él―. Te amo, Bella.

Esperaba que dijera que ese día en el escenario dijo las palabras solo por decirlas, no porque en realidad me amara. ―Yo... ¿en serio?

―¡Sí, _en serio_ , tontita! Me creíste ese día, porque me respondiste lo mismo.

―Sí, bueno... pensé que fue por la adrenalina o algo así ―contesté tontamente.

―¿Entonces no me respondiste en serio? ―preguntó con tristeza.

―Lo hice ―respondí en voz alta. La verdad, no sonó nada bien la forma en que lo dije.

―Está bien. Lo entiendo, Bella. Necesitas tiempo, ¿cierto? Realmente la fregué.

―¡No! No necesito nada. Te he perdonado, Edward, y... creo que también te amo ― _¿"creo que"?_ Mi subconsciente me regañó.

―Es bueno saberlo ―bromeó él y tomó mis mejillas en sus manos―. ¿Puedo? He querido besarte desde hace mucho.

―Me besaste ayer ―le recordé.

―Hoy, Bella. Déjame besarte ―¿acaso me estaba rogando? Me estaba divirtiendo mucho como para dejarlo llevarse un beso fácil, así que me volví a echar para mirar el atardecer―. Bella, por favor ―rogó. Lo miré y reí al ver su expresión tan patética. Parecía un cachorrito echado de casa.

―Ya, como quieras. Bésame ―contesté fingiendo enojo después de que se quedara mirándome fijamente. _Mejor ahora antes que pongas la carita del Gato con Botas de Shrek._

―¿No quieres que te bese? No lo haré si me contestas así.

―Lo quieres pero luego ya no. ¿Estás hormonal, Cullen?

―¿Qué? ―exclamó, pero luego de un significativo silencio empezamos a reír―. ¡No pue-do creer-lo! ¡Descarada! ―masculló entre risas.

Después de que pudimos recuperar el aliento el cielo ya estaba oscuro, así que decidimos caminar de regreso. Spot ladró un montón mientras Edward lo llevaba a su pequeña cabaña en el estadio.

―Estará bien aquí hasta que Shaw lo saque en la mañana ―me dijo.

Miré a Spot. Nos miraba fijamente y lloriqueaba silenciosamente. No tuve corazón para dejarlo solo ahí.

―¿No puedes tenerlo en tu habitación por hoy? ¡No puedes dejarlo solo aquí! ―insistí. Tomé la correa de Spot y me gané un cariñoso lengüetazo suyo en la mano.

―No se puede acercar a mi habitación para nada.

―Me lo llevaré conmigo ―protesté, y me adelanté hacia los edificios de dormitorios.

―Taan terca ―murmuró detrás de mí. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi dormitorio y Edward gruñó en voz alta, presionándome con su cuerpo contra la pared―. No puedo hacer esto por más tiempo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté fingiendo inocencia. Él rodó los ojos.

―Te llevé a una bonita, romántica cita, todo fue muy bien, te traje de regreso y ahora voy a besarte. Uno de esos besos de mierda con la boca cerrada. Sujétate, Swan ―me dijo seriamente, inclinándose hacia mí y embriagándome con su esencia.

―No puedes hablar así ― _a tu cita._ Nunca terminé mi amenaza. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos, y fue un beso mucho más intenso que nunca, incluso más intenso que los de ayer. ¿Acaso esas tres palabras significaban tanto en una relación? Su nariz acarició la mía antes de separarse de mi rostro y sus ojos nadaban en lujuria.

―¡Mierda! Te amo demasiado, Bella.

―Yo te amo aún más, Capitán ―dije jadeante, haciéndolo reír.

―Eso sonó tan sexy, ¿sabes?

Lo besé de nuevo, manteniendo mi lengua dentro de mi boca y prometiéndome que lo compensaría luego. Solo quería dejarlo sufrir un poco.

De pronto se separó de mí y por su rostro parecía muy furioso. ¿Qué pasó? Pensé en todo lo que pude haber hecho para enojarlo, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

―¡¿Qué mierda?! ―gritó él mirando hacia abajo. ¿Le pisé un pie o algo? No necesitaba gritarme por eso.

Y entonces vi a Spot sentado y mirándonos asustado con sus orejitas pegadas a su cabeza y sus ojos azules llenos de miedo.

―Mereces dormir en la calle. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Yo te alimento, mierda!

―¿Qué ha hecho? Lo estás asustando ―interrumpí el indignado discurso de Edward y lo empujé un poco para alejarlo del pobre perro.

―Él sabe muy bien qué ha hecho. Seguramente hasta está orgulloso de su crimen. El maldito me ha orinado ―renegó Edward. Estaba sacando humos por las orejas y no podía calmarlo.

―Anda a dormir y mañana lo tendré rogándote por perdón ―dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

―No apostaría ni un centavo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Tanya salió mirándonos confundida. ―Oh, hola.

―Anda ―insistí a Edward. Él suspiró, miró con furia a Spot una última vez y se volteó hacia el pasillo, maldiciendo.

―¿El perro se quedará? ―preguntó Tanya con miedo.

―No muerde, lo juro. Puede que se orine por ahí, pero nada más ―respondí. Llevé a Spot a un rincón de mi habitación, le quité la correa y fui a cambiarme de ropa. Me escurrí entre las sábanas de mi cama y saqué un libro, pensando en leerlo.

En lugar de eso, pensé en cómo el verano había resultado al final, y que todo estaba bien de nuevo. Estuve asustada de que algo de su pasado regresara y destruyera lo que había trabajado tanto en construir, pero pensé de inmediato que Edward es fuerte e inteligente. Llevaba un tiempo planeando decirme lo que sentía y ahora podía decir que seguramente sentía eso por mí desde hace mucho. Antes de que el verano empezara, Rose había dicho algo sobre que estábamos enamorados, y Edward gruñó algo como que "le hubiera gustado decírmelo en persona" o algo así. No le creí en ese entonces, pero todas las veces que me dijo _amor_ durante el verano eran prueba de que él estaba realmente enamorado de mí.

Mi celular vibró y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 **Te extraño** **E**

Reí y oprimí "Contestar".

 _ **No puedes dormir sin mi? B**_

 **No** **E**

 _ **Ah, ya veo. Estás intentando confundirme con tantos**_ _ **, cuando en realidad quisiste poner otra cosa.**_

 **Has cambiado personalidades con la RH? E**

 _ **RH?**_

 **Reina de Hielo :P**

 _ **Sin corazones esta vez?**_

 **todos para ti, amor. E**

Sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina y un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo. Estar enamorada se sentía maravilloso.

 _ **para ti también. B**_

 **Aw...**

 _ **Hey!**_ _ **Edward Cullen acaba de decir "aw"? te sientes bien? No te golpeaste la cabeza? B**_

 **Querrás decir EL GRAN Edward Cullen. En fin, no, no lo DIJE. LO ESCRIBÍ, Swan. Sabes lo que me haces recordar, Swan? E**

Reí contra la almohada. Tenía un gran ego...

 _ **Ilumíneme, su majestad! Qué te hago recordar?**_ _ **Que quedamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres? B**_

 **Jaja.** **NO! un cisne :P E**

 _ **Eres un tontito. B**_

 **Pero así me amas. E**

 _ **Desafortunadamente *suspiro*. B**_

 **Qué?! Debería ir a recordarte por qué tu me amas** **?**

Me reí aún más y decidí enterrarme bajo las sábanas.

 _ **No necesitas tomar medidas tan drásticas.**_ _ **B xxx**_

 **Xxx? Intentas decirme algo? Después del beso sin lengua, quieres xxx? E**

 _ **Para mí, x significa abrazo.**_ _ **B xxx**_

 **Entonces estoy decepcionado. Solo tres? E**

 _ **Solo un corazón? B xxx**_

 **Solo tengo uno y es tuyo, Bella. E**

 _ **Aw. B xxxxxxxx**_

No contestó, así que pensé que se había quedado dormido. Le mandé un último mensaje.

 _ **Buenas noches, Edward. B xxx**_

 **Ty tsmbiwn. R**

Estaba segura de que estaba prácticamente dormido cuando me envió eso. Ni siquiera había presionado las teclas correctas. Estaba segura que quiso decir "Tú también. E", pero estaba demasiado cansado para mirar bien a la pantalla.

* * *

Este fin de semana era Halloween y los Cullen habían decidido dar una visita a sus padres. Por supuesto, los Hale y yo fuimos arrastrados también. No nos quejamos.

―¿Iremos manejando como en el verano? ―pregunté la noche del viernes.

―Probablemente ―dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros―. Tengo que irme.

Asentí y le di un beso. Por supuesto, él prolongó el beso y cuando nos separamos tuvo que correr a los vestuarios para cambiarse para el juego. Tenían un gran partido hoy con los Osos de Montana, y Edward estaba muy optimista. Quería estar optimista también, pero los rivales eran unos tipos enormes.

Encontré mi lugar junto a Rose y ella me guiñó el ojo. ―¿Qué pasó con tus labios?

Gemí y tomé mi labio en la boca, revisándolo. Estaba hinchado y algo partido desde hacía unos días. ¿Cuánto demora un labio en sanar?

―¿Vas a preguntarme eso cada vez que me ves? ―gruñí.

―Es divertido verte renegar sobre eso.

Los equipos fueron presentados y cuando dijeron el nombre de Edward, la multitud rugió con fuerza y me dejó sorda un instante.

―¿Qué se siente salir con una celebridad?

Di un manotazo a Rose para que dejara de señalar la botella de agua que refrescaba mis labios. ―Cállate.

Ella no tenía razón, pero Edward definitivamente estaba actuando como si fuera una estrella adolescente, levantando los brazos, mandando saludos e inclinándose hacia a la multitud. Tuve que rodar lo ojos por lo infantil que puede actuar a veces. Él me miró a los ojos y me mandó un beso. Me enrojecí fuertemente cuando una cámara me enfocó. Rose estaba partiéndose de risa a mi lado mientras que saludad a Edward tímidamente, haciendo que su sonrisa presumida se haga más grande.

El juego empezó pronto luego de que el drama terminara y estuve feliz de que se concentraran en otra cosa que no sea yo y mi labio partido. Rose me dio un codazo. ―Sabes, nunca pensé que lo vería enamorado. Actúa tan correctamente contigo que me enferma.

―Rose, nunca pensé que estaría con él, y mucho menos enamorada de él ―contesté con honestidad mientras Edward saltaba sobre un oponente y anotaba el primer punto del partido―. ¿Dónde está Alice?

Rose se encogió de hombros. Ellas no se estaban llevando tan bien desde que el matrimonio fue anunciado para el invierno. Alice intentó hacer las paces y explicar las cosas a Rose, pero ella no quiso prestar atención. Ahora, yo solo podía hablar con Alice cuando Rose no estaba cerca, e incluso se cambiaron de dormitorios. Emmett dormía con Rose y Alice acampaba en el cuarto de los chicos con Jasper. Estaba segura de que no tenían problemas con ese arreglo, pero si alguien se enteraba de eso... los primeros reprendidos serían los asesores residentes. Es decir, Edward y yo. Esto tenía que acabar y esperaba que ocurriera durante nuestro pequeño break de fin de semana.

Pero, regresando el juego, este era nuestro primer juego con Montana y desafortunadamente nuestro equipo perdió 29-24. No podía esperar por próximo partido con ellos para enseñarles que nosotros éramos mejores. Podía ver en las caras de todos cuán decepcionados estaban.

Edward había perdido el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo encontré a la salida de la cancha. Solo puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y caminamos a nuestro edificio. Iba a dormir en su habitación esta noche para no despertar a Tanya en la mañana cuando saliéramos rumbo a la casa Cullen.

―Oh, vamos, ¡anímate! Me deprimes ―gemí luego de que nos pusimos pijamas y entramos a la cama.

―Es muy raro poner tus esperanzas tan alto y para que al final terminen aplastadas.

―¿Por qué las pusiste tan alto, en primer lugar? ―pregunté volteando hacia él para mirarlo.

―¡Siempre habíamos ganado contra esos hijos de puta! ¡Y yo no iba a poder hacer todo el trabajo! ¡Viste cuántos sustitutos habían! Es vergonzoso.

No tenía idea de cuántos sustitutos hubo, pero quería que se sintiera mejor. ―¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrarte? ―pregunté suavemente acariciándole el cabello.

Mi sonrisa favorita apareció en su cara y me miró con los ojos llenos de malicia. ―Quiero un striptease.

―¿Perdón?

―Me oíste. Si haces un striptease para mí, me sentiré infinitamente mejor ―dijo sonriendo con lujuria.

―¡Edward! ―exclamé y le di un manotazo en la espalda.

―No estoy bromeando. Es el sueño de cualquier chico.

―¿Solo desnudarme o un baile también? ―no podía creer que estaba considerando hacerlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y me miró con intensidad.

―Un largo baile también.

―No sé nada de eso, Edward ―tartamudeé.

―Me sentiré muchísimo mejor, amor ―insistió, abriendo más los ojos. No podía negarme cuando hacía eso.

―¡Si me rompo el cuello será tu culpa! ―amenacé.

―No pasará nada. Me sentiré fantástico si lo haces ―prometió. Me mordí los labios y lo miré fijamente―. Yo escojo la canción. ―Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a su organizador de CDs. ¿Cómo fue que entré en este lío? ¡Yo no sabía bailar! Mucho menos bailar y a la vez quitarme la ropa. Me sonrojé y fui a detenerlo.

―Edward... no puedo hacerlo.

―No es cierto.

Las primeras notas de _You shook me all night long_ empezaron a sonar y gruñí en voz alta. Edward saltó a su cama y me miró con impaciencia. Mierda, ¡lo iba a hacer de verdad! Solo tenía mi pijama puesta.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Empecé a moverme según el ritmo lo mejor que pude. De pronto, me metí de lleno en el baile y me dejé llevar. Me desabotoné la blusa lentamente, la dejé caer lentamente por mis hombros y la sostuve con la mano izquierda. La giré en el aire y la lancé lejos.

El gemido de Edward fue más alto que la música. Jugué con el elástico de mis pantalones, bajándolo y luego subiéndolo de nuevo. Me acerqué a la cama, me puse de espaldas a Edward y le sacudí mi trasero.

Justo cuando intentaba quitarme los pantalones sensualmente, la canción terminó y empezó _Dirty deeds done dirt cheap._ Era lo más ideal para la ocasión. Giré mi pierna izquierda en el aire hasta que los pantalones terminaron en un rincón de la habitación. Ya solo tenía mi ropa interior de algodón, pero sentí que me ruborizaba cuando vi de reojo que Edward se estaba tocando. ¿Mis bragas de abuela lo encendieron tanto? Me saqué los calcetines y decidí hacerle un lap dance ya que estaba encendida yo también.

―¡Carajo! ―gimió cuando mis pechos desnudos tocaron sus abdominales mientras me movía sobre su regazo. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que la canción cambió de nuevo y las manos de Edward estaban desesperadas por tocarme. _Love at first feel._ Me bajé de sus piernas y empecé a quitarme las bragas. Me las arreglé para bajarlas solo un poco antes de que Edward atacara y con sus manos impacientes rompiera el pedazo de tela. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba contra el suelo y él moviéndose muy dentro de mí con urgencia, gimiendo y maldiciendo entre dientes.

―¿Tanto te excitó el lap dance? ―pregunté recorriendo con mis manos su espalda.

―Joder, no hables ahora ―gimió, presionando sus labios contra los míos y levantando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Tenía que reconocerlo, él era increíble haciéndolo. De improviso se puso de pie y me llevó a la cama sin separarnos para nada.

Estaba en el noveno cielo y subiendo. Mantuvo su enloquecedor ritmo y me llevó a un orgasmo enceguecedor, pero no se detuvo. Luego de mi segundo orgasmo empecé a gritar palabras desconocidas, retorciéndome bajo él. La cabeza de Edward cayó en mi hombro mientras sus caderas se movían cada vez más y más rápido, haciéndose erráticas conforme se acercaba a su orgasmo.

―Vente conmigo ―dijo con voz áspera. Sus dedos tocaron mi clítoris y mi mundo explotó de nuevo, esta vez junto con él. No recordé nada más después de eso.

―¡Pst! ―escuché un siseo en mi oído y luego que alguien me hincaba en las costillas― ¿Sigues con vida? ―otra hincada― ¡Hey! ¿estás bien?

Gruñí y pasé mi mano sobre mis ojos. Escuché una fuerte risa encima de mí.

―Tenemos que despertar, Swan. Mueve tu lindo trasero fuera de la cama antes de que tenga que tomar medidas drásticas.

 _¿Drásticas?_ ¿Como qué? No le hice caso e intenté regresar a mi sueño o mi felicidad post coito, lo que fuera que era.

―¡Tu lo pediste! ―escuché decir a Edward en voz alta. Un segundo después estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe. Mi cadera latía en donde me golpeé contra el piso.

―¡Jódete! ―siseé aún sin abrir los ojos.

―Quisiera cumplir tus órdenes, pero Alice ya ha llamado tres veces.

Abrí un ojo y lo miré con enojo. ―¿Ya son las siete?

―Desafortunadamente. Puedes dormir en el carro.

―Genial ―murmuré y me puse de pie. Me estiré y escuché a Edward soltar un quejido. Aún estaba desnuda―. ¡Ups!

―¡Te mostraré lo que es un _ups_ , Swan! ―gimió y me lanzó contra la cama. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas y me retorcí para escapar de sus dedos―. ¿Ya entiendes lo que es que te hagan cosquillas hasta morir?

―No volveré a hacerte cosquillas, ¡lo prometo! ¡Para ya! ¡No puedo respirar! ―lamenté, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No era la mejor forma de despertar.

―Continuaremos con esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

―¡No! ¡No! ―grité.

Él rió divertido por mis gritos. Finalmente me dejó ir, y entré al baño.

―¡Apúrate! ¡Alice está gritando en mi oído! ―se quejó Edward después de unos minutos.

―¡Espera! ―le dije después de escupir la pasta de dientes de mi boca―. ¡Ya casi acabo!

―Llevaré tus maletas al auto ―dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Bien, te veo abajo.

Me cambié rápidamente, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi mi pijama por el suelo y mi ropa interior rota. Corrí por las escaleras después de asegurar la puerta.

―¡Al fin! ―exclamó Alice cuando me vio llegar.

―Bueno, pues perdón por desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo ―gruñí.

―¿Despertaste con el pie izquierdo? ―bromeó Emmett.

―En realidad, desperté en el suelo ―le informé mirando con enojo a Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros y entró al auto. _Cobarde._

―¿Puedo saber por qué? ―preguntó Alice.

―Edward me tiró de la cama.

―¡No estabas cooperando! ―exclamó Edward desde la ventana del conductor.

―¡Es tu culpa por mantenerme despierta tanto tiempo! ―grité en respuesta, agachándome para acercarme a la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

―¡No recuerdo que te quejaras por ello, Swan! Sabía que podías bailar ―dijo cuando una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Me puse roja y me miré con intensidad. ―Eres muy persuasivo cuando quieres algo.

―Es un don, pero no sabes de qué estoy hablando.

―¡Ya verás-!

―¡Muchachos! ¡Alto! ―gritó Emmett con su fuerte voz― ¡Estamos muy felices de que se arranquen las cabezas ahora que están juntos, pero POR FAVOR no compartan con la familia lo que hacen en la cama!

―¿Quién dijo que fue en la cama? ―respondió Edward con picardía.

―¡Basta! ¡Ya oí suficiente! ―se quejó Alice― Entra al auto, Bella. ¿Podrían sobrevivir algunas horas sin matarse o lanzarse sobre el otro? Eso es lo que siempre hacen.

―Estaremos bien, Alice ―respondí sonrojándome de nuevo.

El camino no fue tan tenso como pensé que sería, pero cuando estuvimos cerca a su casa Edward se salió de la carretera y aparcó el auto en una vía en medio del bosque.

―Ehh... ―murmuré, mirando alrededor.

―Mira, lo siento.

―Lo sé. ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí? ―pregunté. ¿Sabría cómo regresar a la carretera?

―En realidad, quería hacer esto ―dijo con regocijo, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y acercándose a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó suavemente, apoyando su frente contra la mía. ―Te amo.

Me derretí entre sus manos y su intensa mirada. ―Yo también te amo ―susurré y presioné mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Luego de separarnos, encendió el carro y regresó al camino.

Cuando entramos a su casa, supe que algo estaba mal.

 **¡¿Qué está pasando en la casa Cullen?! ¿Teorías?**

 **Gracias por sus reviews/alertas/favoritos! Esperamos que este capítulo también les haya gustado.**

 **Feliz domingo mis amores**

 **Nyssa**

 **marzo 6 2016**


	19. Chapter 19:Bad surprises

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Finalmente están en la casa de Edward. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Nadie adivinó :(, así que averigüémoslo!**

 **Capítulo 19: Sorpresas desagradables**

Final del capítulo anterior:

― _En realidad, quería hacer esto ―dijo con regocijo, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y acercándose a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó suavemente, apoyando su frente contra la mía. ―Te amo._

 _Me derretí entre sus manos y su intensa mirada. ―Yo también te amo ―susurré y presioné mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Luego de separarnos, encendió el carro y regresó al camino._

 _Cuando entramos a su casa, supe que algo estaba mal._

 **BPOV**

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó Edward en voz alta, mirándome sorprendido. Alice había salido de la cocina y nos miraba con pena.

―Anda y habla con ella ―le dijo a Edward.

―¿Qué pasó? ¡No he hecho nada! ―se defendió.

―No estás en problemas, es algo más.

Edward besó mi mejilla antes de voltearse y entrar a la cocina. Me quedé parada en medio del pasillo, observando a Alice.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunté con ansiedad.

―Eh... es algo bastante feo. No sé si deba decírtelo yo...

―Alice...

―Deja que él mismo te lo diga.

―¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, MIERDA! ―escuché bramar a Edward desde la cocina. Alice suspiró y me dejó sola. Me acerqué a la cocina, sintiéndome mal por espiar la discusión.

―Ella llamó e insistió. No pude decirle no, cielo. Tenías que haber escuchado su voz. Estoy segura de que han cambiado. Me contó sobre sus trabajos, ¡hablamos por horas! ―contestó Esme con suavidad.

―¡No me _importa_! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Me voy ahora! Regresaré al campus.

―No, prometí que estarías aquí, es por eso que vienen. Ellos saben en qué universidad estás, qué estudias, nuestra dirección, saben _todo._ Ellos realmente quieren hablar contigo de nuevo.

―In-cre-í-ble, ¡mierda!

―Edward, no te vayas, por favor. Sólo quédate y escúchalos ―rogó Esme.

¿Quién iba a venir? Sonaba terrible. Tuve la impresión de que Esme estaba hablando de los padres biológicos de Edward y sin duda estaba del lado de él. Incluso me ofrecería a irme hasta un lugar muy, muy lejano con él.

Quería ver cómo estaba Edward y cómo estaba asumiendo esa información, así que entré a la cocina lo más despreocupadamente posible. Sus cabezas voltearon hacia mí de golpe y me sonrojé.

―Yo... eh... quiero agua ―murmuré―. Hola.

Esme cogió una botella del refrigerador y me la ofreció. ―Ten, cielo. Es lindo verte de nuevo ―dijo con dulzura.

―Es lindo haber regresado ―contesté. Eché un vistazo a Edward. Tenía las palmas de las manos contra la mesa de la cocina, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera pensando algo muy seriamente. De pronto se volteó hacia Esme con ojos llenos de furia, miedo, malos recuerdos y lágrimas contenidas.

―Solo tienen una oportunidad de mierda ―murmuró. Apenas terminó de hablar, salió corriendo de la cocina y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Esme suspiró quedamente y se tiró en una silla. ―¿Llegaste a escuchar lo que le dije?

―No... sí... quiero decir, no todo. Lo siento.

―Elizabeth y Edward Masen vendrán. Ni siquiera llegué a decirle cuándo. Es tan terco. ¿Sabes la historia?

―¿Cómo pudiste aceptar eso? ¡Tú sabes cuánto lo lastimaron! ―le dije en voz tan alta que sonó irrespetuoso, pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

―Entonces ya te lo ha contado. Eres especial, Bella, lo digo de nuevo. Te cuenta tantas cosas...

―Espero que los convenzas de irse apenas lleguen ―siseé, apretando la botella en mis manos.

―Ellos no se rendirán. Quieren disculparse con él ―explicó.

―¿ _Disculparse_? ¿Disculparse por qué? ―vociferé― ¿Por golpearlo por diversión? ¿Por tratarlo casi como un esclavo? ¡Era solo un niño!

―Bella, cálmate, cie-

―¡No pienso calmarme, Esme! Pensé que lo amabas, ¿por qué le haces esto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo?

―Yo- ―no llegó a terminar de hablar, su respuesta fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me sentí mareada. Ya habían llegado.

Estuve a punto de correr hacia la puerta y decirles toda la mierda que pensaba de ellos en sus caras sinvergüenzas, pero no fui tan valiente. Me sentí muy mal por gritarle a Esme.

Ella se veía muy triste mientras pasó frente a mí para abrir la puerta. Salí disparada de la cocina y subí a la habitación de Edward. Ahora ya sabía dónde encontrarlo. Estaba en el cuarto del piano, arrinconado en una esquina, sus manos en puño a los lados, su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Aseguré la puerta y me senté junto a él.

Tomé una de sus manos hecha puño, la abrí y la sostuve con una mano y luego hice lo mismo con su otro puño. Acaricié su cabello y lo tomé entre mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí. Nunca creí que lo vería así.

―¿Te dijo cuándo vienen? ―preguntó con la voz apagada.

―Ya llegaron ―susurré, abrazándolo con más fuerza―. Hace solo un minuto.

―¡Mierda! ―gruñó― ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¿Qué pasa si ellos...? no puedo ir... regresar... a eso.

―¡Edward! Nadie haría que hagas eso. No voy a dejar que te lleven ―le dije con seguridad―. Nadie va a herirte de nuevo. Nadie ―insistí, y besé su mejilla.

Edward no me escuchó. Estaba hablando consigo mismo, diciendo cosas que le habían hecho en el pasado.

―No quiero tener que limpiar la casa entera en un día, no quiero... esconderme de ellos, siempre me encuentran ―tomó una respiración temblorosa y continuó―. No quiero más heridas, no quiero tener que mentir sobre ellas-

No le dejé seguir. Era imposible para mí escuchar su voz triste y apagada diciendo esas cosas tan tristes. Llevé su cabeza a mi pecho y lo arrullé, intentando calmarlo. Lo sentí relajarse contra mí, y pronto él estaba llorando en silencio con una de sus manos aferrando la mía y la otra acercándome a su cuerpo.

No supe por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero alguien tocando la puerta nos sobresaltó. Para mi sorpresa y dolor, Edward se aferró aún más a mí. No quise abrir la puerta; estreché mi agarre sobre Edward y miré con furia a la puerta, maldiciendo a la persona que estuviera al otro lado.

―¡Edward! Sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta, cielo ―dijo Esme con suavidad. Hubo unos sonidos metálicos del otro lado―. Traje comida.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―susurré a Edward. Él asistió pero también agarró mi mano con más fuerza, evitando que me mueva.

―Dejaré la bandeja aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Tómate el tiempo que quieras, pero ellos no piensan irse.

Escuché que Esme se quedó por un rato más hasta que sus pasos se perdieron por el corredor. ―Traeré la comida ―susurré, e intenté soltarme de él. él se puso de pie conmigo y nos movimos aún aferrados para recoger la comida.

Más tarde en la noche, bajamos para buscar algo para cenar. Le dije que se quedara en su habitación, pero él quería bajar a comer conmigo. Fue una mala idea y lo inevitable pasó cuando entramos a la cocina. Había una mujer que parecía tener la misma edad que Esme con el mismo cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes de Edward. Sentí que se congelaba detrás de mí, y la fuerza con la que sostenía mi mano era tanta que me hacía doler.

La mujer jadeó y acercó una mano hacia nosotros, pero me moví frente a Edward y la enfrenté con la mirada.

―¡Anthony! ―jadeó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué Edward odiaba ese nombre.

Él se aferró a mi blusa y me presionó contra su pecho. Su respiración estaba agitándose. Probablemente estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No tenía idea de qué hacer para calmarlo.

―¡No está listo para verte! ―exclamé con voz temblorosa.

―¿Y quién eres para decidir eso? ―me preguntó.

―Bella, no... ―susurró Edward en mi oído.

―¡Soy su enamorada y tengo todo el derecho de mantenerte lejos de él!

―¡No puedes hacer eso! Sus padres adoptivos nos dejaron venir. Solo quiero hablar con él ―respondió algo enfadada―. Edward, si pudieras solo escucharnos... ―ahora le estaba llamando Edward. _Es una perra._

―¡No hay nada que decir! No existen para mí ―murmuró Edward.

―Sentémonos, por favor. No me acercaré si no quieres.

Ella fue hacia la mesa y se sentó, mirándonos con esperanza. Sus ojos fueron detrás de nosotros y sentí que se me erizó el cabello en la nuca. Su padre iba a unirse. Podía sentirlo. Cuando vino cerca a nosotros. Edward gritó y me aferró con más fuerza, cortándome la respiración.

―¡No, no, no! ¡por favor, no!

Definitivamente ya habíamos despertado a todos. Carlisle fue el primero en llegar a la cocina, y mientras echaba un vistazo a la escena se calmó un poco. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

―Edward, deja ir a Bella. Se está poniendo azul.

Me alegré de que soltara su agarre. ―Lo siento ―gesticuló contra mi oído.

Le apreté la mano y vi a Carlisle ofreciendo una silla a Edward padre, diciéndole algo. Pude sentir el latido acelerado de Edward contra mi espalda.

―Sólo escúchalos. ¿Quieres que me quede? ―se ofreció Carlisle.

Edward lo miró y luego bajó la mirada a la mesa. ―No te preocupes, ve a dormir. Pueden irse, estaré bien.

―Yo me quedo ―le dije.

―Está bien ―asintió Carlisle, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Nos quedamos con ellos a solas en la cocina, que de pronto se sintió muy pequeña.

―Los escucho. Háganlo rápido ―les dijo Edward, de pie y echado contra la pared.

―Tienes que sentarte. Es una larga historia.

―¡Háganlo _rápido_! ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? ―vociferó contra su padre.

Su madre intentó explicar. ―Estoy segura de que Esme y Carlisle te dijeron que nos ahogábamos en deudas y-

―¡Rápido, mujer! Algo como... nunca quisimos un hijo y decidimos torturarlo, hacerlo limpiar como esclavo, cosas como esas ―siseó Edward. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, tan fuera de control, tan cruel.

―Nunca quisimos hacerte daño ―empezó a decir su madre.

―¡No me creo esa mierda! ¿Se van a explicar o regresarán por donde vinieron?

―No nos dimos cuenta de en qué nos estábamos convirtiendo hasta que los Servicios Sociales aparecieron en la puerta. Fue inteligente de tu parte hablar... no sé qué hubiera pasado si-

Edward gruñó en voz alta, soltando un poco su agarre en mi cintura. ―¿Acaso no me oyeron? Y para su información, yo no hablé. Esme estaba en Chicago para uno de sus eventos de caridad y me vio regresando del colegio. Se dio cuenta de que algo malo me estaba sucediendo... me pregunto, ¿cómo lo habrá descubierto? ―murmuró sarcásticamente―. Puede que fuera por lo delgado que estaba, lo asustado que me veía, las heridas y moretones... no sé qué más mierda.

―¿Usas tanto la palabra mierda? ―preguntó Edward padre algo decepcionado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward se había adelantado hacia su padre y empezó a ahorcarlo con las manos.

―¡No tienes ni un derecho de _mierda_ para decirme qué _mierda_ voy a decir, _mierda_! ―bramó―. ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Los dos, largo!

―¡Alto, Edward! ―susurré alarmada cuando vi que Edward padre se estaba poniendo lila. Me acerqué y aferré sus manos―. Alto, por favor.

Volteó su cara hacia mí, y por un segundo no lo reconocí. Sus ojos verdes estaban casi negros y ahogados por la ira, sus labios curvados en una mueca y su respiración era muy pesada. Mientras continué viéndolo, él relajó sus manos del cuello de su padre y luego lo soltó.

―¡Jódanse! No les debo nada y ustedes no son nada para mí. Nunca los apreciaré más que como basura en mis zapatos.

―Hijo, nosot-

―¡Mierda, no te atrevas a llamarme _hijo_! ¡No soy su hijo! ―gruñó con fuerza, volteando hacia Elizabeth―. ¿Cómo pudiste renunciar a mí? ¡Una verdadera madre nunca haría algo como eso!

―Pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, y no quería que sufrieras más de lo que ya habías sufrido. No sé si te lo dijo Esme, pero ahora ya tenemos trabajos y todo está bien ―explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Oh, ¡una vida nueva y brillante! ¡Lárguense a vivirla y no se atrevan a incluirme en ella! ―le gritó Edward― Pudieron intentar cambiar, hacerse mejores personas, dejar de tomar pero no, ¡escogieron descargarse conmigo! ¡Y no me sorprende que hayan estado endeudados! ¿Saben por qué? ¡El licor es caro! ―se burló.

―Cambiamos de la peor manera. "Lo sentimos" no puede cubrir cómo nos sentimos. Solo queríamos verte de nuevo, hablar contigo ―susurró ella.

―No pretendemos que regreses con nosotros, pero nos gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto ―agregó su padre.

Vi que el cuerpo de Edward se relajó bastante. ¿Iba a aceptar hablarse con ello' podía ver que su madre era sincera, pero su padre me daba bastante miedo. Parecía un ladrón o un ex convicto.

―Unos años después de que los Cullen te recogieron, fui a prisión ―dijo su padre suavemente. Oh, así que _sí_ fue un convicto.

―Pues te lo merecías ―murmuró Edward.

―Cuando salí, Elizabeth había logrado restablecer su vida y de algún modo conseguí un trabajo para mí. Ahora ambos trabajamos y desde hace unos años estuvimos discutiendo esto... teníamos muchas ganas de verte de nuevo, de pedirte perdón por lo que hicimos.

―No creo que las palabras alcancen para que consigan perdón ―dije sin pensar.

Ellos me miraron y su madre asintió. ―Veo que eres muy cercana a él. No pensé que él se animaría a hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó.

―Yo tampoco, hasta que la conocí ―le respondió Edward con voz fría.

―Te dejaremos tener tiempo para pensar sobre esto ―dijo ella aún mirándome―. Eres afortunado al poder contar con ella.

Edward me acercó más a él y puso un brazo sobre mis hombros. ―Sí, soy un maldito afortunado porque ella sigue a mi lado a pesar de toda la mierda que tengo encima. Y sobre el tiempo... creo que todos lo necesitamos.

―Nos gustaría poder mantenernos en contacto contigo ―insistió su padre.

―Serán los primeros en saber cuando decida qué hacer con ustedes. Yo aún... ustedes aún... no tengo idea de cómo llamarlos... ―murmuró Edward mirándolos― y supongo que... no debía ahorcarte ―agregó tímidamente.

―Me lo merecía, y honestamente esperaba una reacción mucho peor ―afirmó Edward padre.

―Estamos felices de que hayas terminado esta increíble casa con una familia tan maravillosa. Temía que estuvieras... después del daño que podríamos haber hecho...

―Sí, supongo que sigo cuerdo. Si eso es todo... supongo que comeré algo y me voy a la cama ―dijo Edward.

―Adelante. También tenemos que irnos a la cama. Gracias por escucharnos, y no te separes de ella ―agregó su madre señalándome.

Me sentí sonrojar y hundí mi cabeza es su pecho. Intercambiamos despedidas y todo quedó en silencio. Edward soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

―Eso estuvo bien ―dijo casualmente, mirándome sobre su hombro.

―Simplemente perfecto ―resoplé.

―Sí, bueno... considerando que no quería ni escuchar hablar sobre ellos, y que ahora estoy casi a punto de... ¿aceptarlos? Creo que esa es una palabra demasiado grande, pero funciona en este caso ―siguió hablando con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador mientras rebuscaba algo de comida.

―¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? ―le pedí.

―He gritado hasta quedarme sin pulmones por casi una hora, ¿y ahora crees que debería bajar la voz? Apuesto a que todos están despiertos y conteniendo el aliento, apostando a que ahorcaré a alguien. ¡Y hey, casi lo hago! ―exclamó sorprendido, volteando hacia mí― ¿Pie de calabaza?

―¿Perdón? ―pregunté. Me había tomado de improviso.

―¿Pie de calabaza? ¿Quieres un poco? Si no... Hay un bol con una cosa verde y rara... mejor no preguntes ―murmuró.

―Pie de calabaza suena delicioso ―contesté divertida.

―¿Recuerdaf la úlfima vef?

―¿Qué? ―fruncí el ceño. Él estaba sentado a la mesa como una persona normal, pero comía el pie en la boca como si fuera un cerdo.

Edward rodó los ojos y tragó. ―Dije, ¿recuerdas la última vez?

―¿Cuál?

―Cuando comimos aquí y luego-

―¿Te las arreglaste para hacer que el eternamente tranquilo Carlisle se enfureciera? ―terminé la oración.

Él sonrió. ―Nunca lo había visto tan enojado... y todo se puso más feo cuando quiso darme lacharla de sexo.

―Seguramente no tiene idea de que tú podrías fácilmente darle una charla ―bromeé golpeándole cariñosamente con un pie.

―Veré si me deja hacerlo ―dijo Edward seriamente, antes de volver a atacar el pie. Acabó su pie y nos quedamos en silencio―. Bueno... ―bostezó después de echarse en la silla con las manos sobre su estómago lleno― ¿Qué sueles hacer por Halloween en casa?

―Nada especial ―respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

―¿Y qué hiciste el año pasado?

―Por si no lo recuerdas, el año pasado... tuviste un juego en Halloween y acampamos en el cuarto de las chicas ―respondí.

―Eso suena tan lejano... ―miró hacia afuera por la ventana y luego volteó a mirarme ―¿Crees que se reconciliarán? Quiero decir... las chicas siempre pelean pero se reconcilian pronto, ¿no?

―Cuando Rose es una de ellas... nunca se sabe.

―¡Pero amenazan nuestros traseros! ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente aguantarse y seguir en la misma habitación? Tú soportas a Tanya.

―Me cuesta bastante ―murmuré, haciéndolo reír―; pero seriamente, el por qué no se hablan... o bueno, el por qué Rose no habla con Alice, es diferente.

―Como sea, espero que se den un beso y hagan las paces antes de que alguien se entere de esto. Es una cosa que una chica duerma por accidente en el cuarto de un chico, ¡pero es otra muy diferente que la chica se mude con él!

―¿Me parece o has leído las reglas? ―bromeé.

―Tuve que ―replicó―. Vámonos a dormir, estoy hecho mierda.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya y un grito se sorpresa se atoró en mi garganta. Estaba ocupado... por los padres biológicos de Edward. _Santa mierda._

Nos miramos uno al otro por unos segundos antes de que Edward cerrara la puerta y me llevara a su habitación.

―Tenemos una buena excusa para dormir juntos ―dijo maliciosamente.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para responder nada, así que solo me fui a cambiar de ropa y caí en la cama. Sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado y unos cálidos brazos me rodearon antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Era muy raro que quedara dormida tan rápido. Debí estar mucho más cansada de lo que pensé.

Cuando nos despertamos ya era mediodía y alguien estaba llamándonos en la puerta. En realidad, el ruido fue lo que nos despertó.

―¡Largo! ―gritó Edward con voz ronca. La persona siguió tocando―. Juro que voy a... ―murmuró y salió de la cama. Escuché un golpe y luego abrió la puerta―. ¡¿Qué quieres?!

―¡Buenos días, gruñón! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! ―chilló Alice.

―Vete a joder a alguien más. Estoy cansado ―protestó y cerró la puerta de un golpe―. ¡Pixie jodida de mierda! ―murmuró mientras regresaba bajo las sábanas y detrás de mí, respirando sobre mi nuca.

―¡No me iré! Tengo órdenes de mamá. Todos se han ido... no preguntes a dónde, ¡pero dejó órdenes!

―¿Siempre ha sido tan fastidiosa? ―gruñí hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

―Desde que tengo memoria... ―respondió Edward, somnoliento.

―¡Si no salen de ahí, voy a entrar!

―¡Vete al diablo!

Hubo unos golpes fuera de la puerta y luego varios pies entraron a la habitación. Antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos y ver qué estaba pasando, alguien me quitó la sábana y me arrojaron agua fría encima.

―¡Carajo! ¿Acaso están locos? ―bramó Edward y se puso de pie, furioso.

Emmett estaba sosteniendo un balde enorme y Alice reía con nuestra sábana en la mano.

―¡Los odio! ―grité mientras temblaba violentamente.

―¡Es casi invierto! Si me enfermo ―amenazó Edward―, el entrenador te romperá las bolas, _querido_ hermano.

―¡No te enfermarás! La casa es atemperada. ¡Además, no se despertaban!

―¡Porque nos acostamos bastante tarde!

―Y sobre Boop aquí... mamá va a enterarse de esto ―exclamó Emmett, guiñándome el ojo.

―¡No pude entrar a mi cuarto! ―respondí exaltada― ¡Y me estoy congelando!

―Admítanlo, ¡no quisieron dormir separados! ―refutó Alice.

Abrí la boca para replicar algo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación del frente se abría. Habíamos despertado a los padres de Edward. Pensé que Alice y Emmett lo habían oído, pero no era así.

―Esta vez no escaparán de la charla de sexo ―dijo Emmett burlándose.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron al ver la cara de shock que tenía Elizabeth. ―¡Largo de aquí! ―gritó y arrebató la sábana de las manos de Alice― ¡Y miren atrás! _Ellos_ durmieron en el cuarto de Bella.

Emmett volteó y rió. ―Sí, claro, y ustedes odiaron tener que compartir cama...

Alice nos miró a nosotros y los padres biológicos de Edward por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. ―Soy Alice ―se presentó.

―Alias la _pixie de mierda_ ―murmuró Edward bajo las sábanas.

―Es un placer conocerte, cielo ―saludó Elizabeth. Edward padre inclinó la cabeza y miró con diversión hacia Edward.

―¡Bueno...! ―exclamó Alice, haciéndonos saltar de la sorpresa― Tenemos cosas que hacer. Jasper y Rose están en camino por más calabazas. Necesitamos que alguien vaya a Port Angeles para recoger los disfraces y que alguien ayude a esculpir las calabazas, alguien que decore la casa... ―siguió hablando y hablando muy rápido.

―¡Yo iré! ―exclamé al mismo tiempo que Edward. Teníamos que estar lejos de Alice hoy, se ponía muy espesa con esto de la organización.

―¡No, no! ¡Mi regla! No parejas.

―Que se jodan tus reglas ―respondió Edward asomando un ojo fuera de la sábana.

―Bien. Y solo porque te quiero, Emmett, ayudarás con la decoración.

Finalmente, Alice salió de la habitación.

―¿Siempre es ella así? ―preguntó Elizabeth muy curiosa.

―Siempre ―renegó Emmett.

Luego de un desayuno rápido, nos pusimos en marcha. Alice ya tenía todo preparado... debí suponerlo.

―Si el disfraz de mierda no me gusta... ¡Haré que se lo trague! ―gruñó Edward entre dientes.

―¡Ya la oíste! Dijo que a todos nos gustarían.

―Sí, claro... qué mala suerte que tienen los mayores. No tienen que vestirse como idiotas.

―Nunca digas nunca... ―dije con una risita.

Volteó a mirarme con una cara de horror puro antes de empezar a reír. ―¡Ya puedo imaginármelo! Esme vestida como Selena Gómez y Carlisle como Bieber, tú sabes, como en la canción, y un grupito de niñas locas persiguiéndolos... **(Nota: en la versión original, Bella se refiere a un villancico y Edward se imagina a Esme y Carlisle como la Virgen María y San José con un rebaño de ovejas, pero como ese villancico no es conocido en español, esto quedó... ¿suena bien?)**

―Y yo que pensé que Alice tenía un problema con su cabeza...

―Tú lo mencionaste primero.

―Solo hice un comentario.

―Yo también ―replicó.

La tienda a la que Alice nos envió era pequeña y no parecía el tipo de lugar que la pixie suele frecuentar, pero me gustó no tener que ir a un gran centro comercial. Entramos y una estúpida campanilla en la puerta sonó para anunciar nuestra entrada. El chico detrás del mostrador volteó hacia nosotros.

―Creo que copiamos mal la dirección ―susurró Edward en mi oído cuando vio a la persona detrás del mostrador. Era... no podía definir si era un él o ella.

―Eh... ¿es ésta la tienda de disfraces? ―pregunté.

―Vámonos ―siseó Edward en mi oído, listo para huir.

―Así es ―me contestó él/ella con simpleza. Decidí que era _ella_ , aunque parecía un hombre― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

―¿Hay una orden bajo el nombre Cullen?

―¡Ah, sí, claro! Uno muy grande ―nos dijo.

―¡Joder! ―fruñó Edward cuando _la hombre_ estaba muy lejos como para escucharnos― ¡Mataré a Alice!

―Si tan solo no nos hubiéramos ofrecido... dijimos que queríamos venir nosotros por los disfraces ―le recordé.

―¿Cómo iba a saber que...? ¡Oh dios! Sus piernas son muy peludas ―gimió cuando vio que ella venía con un gran paquete.

―Bien, la lista está aquí y pueden chequear que esté todo lo que pidieron.

―Lo veremos en casa.

―Mejor veámoslo aquí ―le dije a Edward. No quería tener que regresar si faltaba algo.

Tomamos la lista y empezamos a seleccionar los disfraces. Estaban todos.

―Debe haber un error o algo... ―escuché que murmuraba Edward mientras revisaba su disfraz.

―¿Hay algo mal? Me aseguré de que estuviera todo lo de la lista ―nos dijo seriamente Paula. Se había acercado y pude ver que sí, era _ella_ y que tenía un carnet con su nombre en el polo.

Edward miró a la lista y maldijo entre dientes ―¡Pixie de mierda!

―No está bien maldecir, joven ―reprochó Paula y dio una palmadita a Edward detrás de la cabeza.

―Bueno, lo siento, pero ¿acaso ha visto lo que tengo que ponerme? ¿Puedo cambiarlo?

―No tengo muchos disfraces sobrantes. Casi todos los pedidos son especialmente enviados, no sé si me entiendes, papi.

Clavé mi mentón contra mi blusa e intenté no reír. La cara de Edward no tenía precio.

―¿No tiene algo más por aquí? ¿Y podría no llamarme _así_? ―pidió Edward con un estremecimiento.

―Claro, guapo. Vengan ―Paula tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia un lado de la tienda.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan en pánico. Me miró asustado por sobre su hombro, pidiéndome auxilio con unas muecas. Me encogí de hombros y le saqué la lengua. Decidí ver qué disfraz era el que Alice había pedido para él y estallé en risas: un espermatozoide. Mis ojos fueron hacia mi disfraz y resoplé. Sí, todo lo que necesitábamos era... conseguirnos una habitación. El disfraz era lo que siempre odié convertirme, pero valía la pena por ver su cara cuando me viera usándolo. Y, de todos modos, era solo un disfraz. Tenía que ser porrista, vestida en los colores de los Huskies.

―¡Bella! ―el jadeo de socorro de Edward llegó desde los probadores.

Me acerqué para salvarlo y no pude evitar reír. Estaba vestido en un disfraz de conejito rosa con una pequeña cola, orejas y una zanahoria en la mano.

―Creo que el espermatozoide quedará mejor ―dije con una risita.

―Sí, es lo mismo que le dije. El rosa no es tu color, querido ―dijo Paula dulcemente y le dio una palmada en el trasero, haciendo que Edward saltara y se alejara de ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos hacia mí.

―Creo que lo ayudaré a sacarse el disfraz ―dije.

―Está bien. Entonces, ¿se llevan lo que pidieron?

―Sí, gracias ―le dije y sonreí. Ella se fue y yo cerré la puerta del vestidor―. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Te ves tan gracioso!

―Ayúdame a quitarme este disfraz de mierda y cuando lleguemos a casa voy a sobarme con cloro. ¡Deja de reír, Swan! Desvísteme.

―Pensé que nunca lo dirías ―dije riendo, un pequeño resoplido salió de mis labios.

―Por primera y espero última vez de mi vida no me refiero a sexo ―se estremeció.

Le di un beso cariñoso. ―Creo que te ves muy sexy ―susurré y jugueteé con una de sus orejitas de conejo.

―Bella, esta mierda no es graciosa.

―En realidad, me encanta cómo te ves con este disfraz de conejito. ¿Puedes comprarlo?

Me miró excéptico antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran. ―No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero... ¿podemos turnarnos el disfraz?

Un jadeo se me escapó y me cubrí la boca con las manos. ―Te amo ―le dije con seriedad y lo besé de nuevo.

―Si hubiera sabido que tenía que vestirme de conejo para que lo admitas...

―Oh, cállate, tonto.

―¡Niños, espero que no estén destrozando el disfraz! ―exclamó Paula desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Maldita corta rollos ―siseó Edward, y volteó a mirarme― Sé mala.

Entendí que quiso decir que no le preocupaba romper el disfraz, pero no pude evitarlo. Le di una fuerte palmada en su redondo trasero. Él gimió y apoyó ambas manos contra el espejo, mirándome a través de él.

―Si sigues así, demoraré en salir de esta cosa ―susurró con dificultad.

―¿Te refieres al disfraz o a esta habitación?

―¡Bella! ―exclamó, pero sonó más como un gemido para mí.

 **¡Los padres de Edward!** **¿acaso sus intenciones son buenas?** **¿se reconciliarán con su hijo? ¿Edward se atreverá a salir a la calle disfrazado de espermatozoide?**

 **Manden sus opiniones/teorías/críticas. Gracias por leernos y por sus lindos reviews!**

 **Nyssa**

 **3/7/2016**


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **PD: sabemos que todos odiamos a los padres reales de Edward, pero ellos realmente han cambiado. Edward nunca los aceptará totalmente, pero intentará llevarse bien con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 20: Halloween**

Final del capítulo anterior:

― _¡Niños, espero que no estén destrozando el disfraz! ―exclamó Paula desde el otro lado de la puerta._

― _Maldita corta rollos ―siseó Edward, y volteó a mirarme― Sé mala._

 _Entendí que quiso decir que no le preocupaba romper el disfraz, pero no pude evitarlo. Le di una fuerte palmada en su redondo trasero. Él gimió y apoyó ambas manos contra el espejo, mirándome a través de él._

― _Si sigues así, demoraré en salir de esta cosa ―susurró con dificultad._

― _¿Te refieres al disfraz o a esta habitación?_

― _¡Bella! ―exclamó, pero sonó más como un gemido para mí._

 **BPOV**

Cuando regresamos a su casa, Edward estaba rojo como un pimiento y gruñéndome cosas sin sentido. No era mi culpa que no haya podido quitarle ese maldito disfraz. Al final, tuvimos que aceptar la ayuda de Paula, pero como nuestro pequeño jueguito en el cambiador había hecho que se excitara, ella llegó a ver su bulto y empezó a hacer comentarios sobre lo _poderoso_ que se veía.

―¡Lo siento! ―susurré de nuevo.

―¡Si dejaras de sonreír podría creerte, Swan! ―espetó y lanzó la puerta de la casa para cerrarla―. ¡ALICE! ―bramó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Escuché que ella decía algo sobre los disfraces y luego dio un chillido bajito. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

―¡Te voy a matar!

―Pensé que era una buena idea ―contestó ella en voz alta.

Cuando entré en la cocina, vi a Emmett, Elizabeth y Esme haciendo calaveras con las calabazas mientras Alice estaba apoyada contra la repisa y con las manos en alto.

―¡No quiero ir a _ningún lado_ con esa cosa! ―siseó Edward.

―¿Ir a dónde? ―pregunté, haciéndoles saber que estaba ahí.

―A la universidad ―respondió Alice sonriendo.

Empiezo a reír al imaginarme la cara de Bob viendo a Edward disfrazado de espermatozoide.

―¿Podrías aunque sea pretender que estás de mi lado, Swan? ¿Por qué todos están contra mí hoy? ¿POR QUÉ? ―gimió Edward y recogió una calabaza.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que planeaba hacer con esa calabaza hasta que se la clavó a Alice en la cabeza.

―¡Edward Cullen! ―exclamó Esme al mismo tiempo que Alice daba un puñete a su hermano en el hombro.

―Se ve súper graciosa. Parece un espantapájaros ―rió Emmett y dio una palmada de apoyo a Edward en la espalda.

―¡Quítame esto! ―gritó Alice― ¡Y para que sepas, por esto no voy a dejar que te escapes y no vayas a la universidad disfrazado así!

―No pienso ir a ningún lado, mucho menos la universidad ―dijo Edward divertido mientras sacaba la calabaza de la cabeza de Alice.

Tengo que confesar que me daba miedo la ira de Alice. Estaba de color naranja por el jugo de la calabaza y su cabello antes arreglado tenía pedacitos del relleno.

―Será mejor que corras, hermano ―siseó ella. Edward rió y negó con la cabeza, pero cuando ella recogió un cucharón, él retrocedió y salió huyendo con Alice pisándole los talones.

―Al parecer, las compras no salieron tan bien ―comentó Esme casualmente.

El resto del día fue algo tenso y no pude ver mucho a Alice ni a Edward porque Esme me secuestró para que la ayudara con las calabazas. No tenía idea de para qué necesitábamos tantas calabazas si al final íbamos a salir en unas horas. Luego de comer fuimos a vestirnos porque Esme insistió en que quería vernos disfrazados y tomar fotos. No estaba segura de que le gustara el disfraz de su hijo.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward sacando mi disfraz de su bolsa cuando él entró apresurado y aseguró la puerta.

―¡Ay, Dios! Me asustaste ―exclamó.

―¿Ah?

―Sí, bueno... ―resopló― ¿Vas a ponerte eso? ―sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio mi disfraz―. Oh, mierda, el uniforme de las Huskies.

―Podrías perdonar a Alice por esto ―bromeé y sostuve el borde de mi blusa con los dedos.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó perdiendo el aliento. Cuando levanté la mirada, vi sus ojos lujuriosos mirando fijamente mis pechos.

―Tengo que ponerme mi disfraz. ¿Qué harás tú? ―pregunté casualmente, intentando no sonrojarme mientras me quitaba la blusa por los hombros.

―Creo que paso ―murmuró.

―Tienes el disfraz que compramos ―le guiñé el ojo.

―No sé cuál de los dos es peor. ¿No podría simplemente... ir desnudo?

―No creo que a los demás les de gracia, pero yo estaría feliz con eso ―le dije seriamente mientras iba por el top de mi disfraz.

―Eso suena bien. Yo iré como Adán, pero tú tienes que unirte y disfrazarte de Eva.

―Deberías usar tu disfraz pervertido.

―Odio a Alice ―se lamentó.

―¿Podrías ayudarme? ―le pregunté luego de que me puse la falda.

―Supongo ―susurró con voz ronca y avanzó hacia mí―. ¿Qué hago? ―preguntó suavemente en mi oído.

―El ci-cierre ―tartamudeé y me di la vuelta.

―¡Oh, dulce Jesús! ¿Acaso Alice espera que me comporte cuando tú estás así de... desvestida? ―una mano se posó en mi cadera mientras me subía el cierre con la otra, pero al terminar no quitó las manos. Se quedaron acariciándome suavemente hasta que se acercaron a mi piel desnuda bajo la falda del disfraz, y mi respiración se alteró.

―Vístete ―siseé y brinqué a un lado.

Le ayudé con el cierre y retrocedí para verlo vestido. Parecía algo como una mezcla entre un barril blanco y un pitufo. No pude evitar reír con ganas.

―Bella ―renegó entre dientes.

―¿Has visto _Los Pitufos_? ―pregunté mientras reía.

―Todos los que han tenido infancia los han visto. ¿Por qué?

―¡Te ves como uno de ellos!

―¡Ellos eran azules!

―Bueno, se vestían de blanco...

Edward miró hacia abajo y la cabeza del disfraz se cayó, haciéndolo maldecir y mover a un lado un mechón de su pelo en su frente.

―Sí... me veo estúpido. No se distingue qué soy, ¿o sí?

―Si no lo supiera, nunca adivinaría que eres un espermatozoide ―me encogí de hombros.

Decidimos que era mejor que yo bajara primero e intentara distraer a todos; luego él aparecería cuando nadie estuviera prestando atención.

―¡Quién hubiera pensado que serías una porrista un día! ―se carcajeó Emmett.

―¡Oh, cállate!

―¿Dónde está Edward? ¡Tenemos un horario apretado! ―dijo Alice con impaciencia. Se acercó a las escaleras y gruñó― ¡Baja tu trasero de una vez, reina del drama!

―¡Sostén tus pantalones, pixie! ―respondió él desde lo alto de las gradas con nuestras maletas en las manos― ¡Es casi imposible caminar con esto, mucho peor bajar escaleras!

―¡Oh, cielo! ¿Qué hiciste, Alice? ―preguntó Esme escandalizada.

―Y tú, mamá, si decides tomar fotos... ¡Pues ni se te ocurra! ―resopló Edward y caminó como pudo a la puerta principal.

Abrí la boca para decirle que se agache, pero fue muy tarde. La cabeza del disfraz golpeó el borde de la puerta y Edward cayó hacia atrás de espaldas, haciéndonos destornillar de risa.

―¡En serio, estás muerta Alice! ―gritó él tratando de ponerse de pie pero solo logrando rodar por el piso.

Esme no dejaba de tomar fotos mientras Edward seguía diciendo lisuras y otras profanidades. Jasper grababa y Emmett solo atinaba a reír como si la vida dependiera de eso. La única persona que se apiadó de Edward fue su padre. Su padre biológico. Se agachó y lo sostuvo por el codo, y cuando estuvo de pie se acercó un poco y le susurró algo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucháramos.

―Cuidado con la cabeza.

Ahora, todos los que tenían una imaginación pervertida como la mía entendieron la broma y se descojonaron de risa. Edward me miró fijamente.

―¡No pienso ir contigo en el auto, Swan! ―exclamó enfadado.

―¿Acaso crees que puedes entrar en tu precioso carro? ―respondió Emmett burlón.

―Quizás podamos cortarle la cabeza... ―dijo Carlisle pensativamente, rascándose la barbilla. Edward lo miró y tragó saliva, moviendo una mano sobre su entrepierna casi de inmediato.

―Supongo... que debería usar el otro disfraz ―dijo suavemente y sonrojándose fuertemente.

―¡No te vas a cambiar! ―chilló Alice, aunque ella no sabía del otro disfraz de conejito, mientras que yo exclamaba al mismo tiempo―: ¡Sí, por favor!

―No tienes que hacer mucho, solo quítate la cabeza mientras estás en el auto ―recomendó Esme.

―¿Por qué me siento como un imbécil? ¿Por qué me pediste esta cosa, Alice?

―¡Es lindo y único!

―¿Por qué no lo elegiste para Emmett? ―argumentó Edward―. Pero no, le diste un disfraz normal a él y decidiste humillarme a mí.

―Niños, dejen de discutir. Te ayudaría con esa cabeza... pero realmente no puedo tocarte, cielo ―dijo Esme suavemente, mirando compasivamente a su hijo.

―¡Jodidamente perfecto! ¿Acaso nadie me ayudará? ―gimió como un niño engreído.

―Yo lo haré ―Rose dio un paso frente a todos y se acercó a él. Estaba disfrazada de mucama―. Sostén esto por mi ―le dijo a Edward y le dio su plumero antes de quitarle la cabeza de su disfraz.

Edward la veía en shock, con los ojos grandes como platos. Nunca la había visto ser amable al parecer.

―Gracias, Reina del Hie- eh, Rosalie ―dijo silenciosamente y le regresó el plumero―. ¿Quieres ir en el carro conmigo?

Sentí que mi mandíbula se caería hasta el piso mientras todos se quedaban en silencio también, sorprendidos. Cuando ella asintió aceptando la invitación, el infierno se desató.

―¡Aguarda un segundo, querido hermano! ¡No vas a llevar a mi chica a ningún lado! ―gritó Emmett mirándolo fieramente.

Alice volteó hacia Jasper intentando aguantar las lágrimas. De pronto, entendí lo que pasaba y supe por qué Rose estaba haciendo esto, así que decidí jugar también.

Entrelacé mi brazo con el de Emmett y lo jalé hacia la puerta. ―Dejemos que se vayan. ¡Nosotros la pasaremos bien! ―dije en voz alta mientras pasaba junto a Edward.

―¿Ah sí? ―preguntó Emmett confundido y aún mirando con enojo a su hermano.

―¡Pues sí! Alice me dijo que quiere que tú seas el padrino y yo la madrina de bodas ―continué hablando en voz alta, enfatizando la palabra _madrina_ mientras miraba a Rose.

Ella entendió lo que estaba haciendo y resopló. Jaló a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró al auto.

―¡Espera, mujer loca! ¡Quiero despedirme! ―exclamó él intentando detenerla clavando los talones en el piso, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

Entramos a la Jeep después de decir adiós a todos y Emmett encendió el motor.

―Eres una persona muy malvada, Rose ―dijo Emmett con admiración―, pero no me gusta eso ―señaló con la barbilla hacia Rose, que estaba esperando en la puerta del copiloto del Volvo mientras Edward se despedía de sus padres. Sus cuatro padres.

―Sí, bueno... ella es mi amiga y siempre lo será, pero no le entiendo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así con Alice? ―gruñí y eché un vistazo al asiento trasero, donde Alice intentaba esconder sus lágrimas.

―Porque es Rose ―respondió Jasper mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

―¡Hey! ―dije en voz alta. Alice levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules y acuosos me miraron―. ¿Cómo es que...? ¡Jasper, tú eres de Austin! Pensé que habías ido a la misma secundaria que ellos aquí, en Washington ―dije confundida.

Emmett rió con fuerza y me empujó del hombro, haciéndome regresar a mi posición en el asiento. ―¿Nunca te dijeron cómo nos conocieron? ―preguntó alegremente.

―Eh... creo que es obvio que no...

Alice rió y empezó con su historia. ―Rose se inscribió ella misma-

―Y a mí aunque nunca le di mi aprobación ―interrumpió Jasper.

―En un programa de intercambio en secundaria ―continuó Alice, mirando seriamente a Jasper por interrumpirla.

―Eso tiene sentido ―murmuré.

Alice sonrió. ―Rentaron un piso porque ella quería experimentar el vivir por su cuenta ―continuó―. Nos hicimos amigas casi de inmediato cuando nos vimos en clases. Y así ella conoció a Emmett y Edward, mis hermanos. Ya te contó cómo fue exactamente ―agregó divertida. Recordé que Rosalie había confundido a Emmett con Edward y reí para mis adentros. **(Nota: el momento en que Rose cuenta cómo conoció a Edward y Emmett está en la mitad del cap. 12 :))**

―¿Pero no estabas con tus hermanos en la misma secundaria? ¿Cómo Rose no los vio en clase?

―¡Porque llegamos dos semanas antes de que empezaran las clases! ―gruñó Jasper―. Rose y Alice se conocieron cuando mi hermana fue a recoger no sé qué cosa al colegio. Cuando luego aparecí para recoger a Rose me encontré con Alice ―dijo suavemente y se inclinó para besarla.

―¡Basta de tanto blablablá en mi carro! ¡Cinturones puestos! ―gritó Emmett frotándose las manos mientras Edward entraba a su auto.

Empezamos el camino, pero cuando llegamos a la carretera Emmett sacó su celular llamó a Edward para retarlo a una carrera.

―¡Si me descubren, me encerrarán en esa casa de locos! ―exclamó Edward por los altavoces.

Sofoqué una risa, pero Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. ―¿Estás diciendo que no puedes contra mí? Es bueno saberlo, pequeño hermano.

―¡Nunca dije eso, Emmett! ¡Esto es una apuesta!

―¡Así me gusta! Diez a que yo llego primero ―Emmett provocó.

―Que sean veinte. Sabes que me gusta lo rápido ―rió Edward.

―No puedo saberlo. Boop podría confirmar esa información si tenernos dudas- ¡ouch!

Le di un golpe en la cabeza y corté su rollo. ―¡Cállate, idiota! ―gruñí mientras sentía que me sonrojaba.

―¡Entonces son veinte! ―bramó Emmett y colgó la llamada.

―¡No piensas hacerlo, ¿o sí?! ―exclamó Jasper escandalizado desde el asiento trasero.

―¡Pues claro! ¡Ni loco le dejo ganar!

―¡Él no es tan estúpido para acelerar tanto! Por más que le guste ir-

Jasper no pudo terminar. Un auto plateado pasó como una bala por un lado mientras tocaba la bocina insistentemente. Se me cayó la mandíbula de la impresión y miré hacia el tablero de velocidad del Jeep. Si Emmett estaba manejando a 90 km/s... no quería saber la velocidad a la que Edward estaba yendo.

―¡Voy a matar a ese jodido! ¡Mi hermana está en ese carro! ―gritó Jasper enfurecido. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, normalmente él es una persona tranquila.

―Te apoyo en eso ―gruñó Emmett―. Es mi novia la que está con ese loco al volante que la quiere matar.

―Chicos, cálmense... ―dije intentando pacificar el ambiente― Y si alguno de ustedes toca a Edward, me encargaré de ustedes personalmente ―amenacé.

―¡Pero es que él...! ―se quejaron en voz alta. No terminaron porque gruñí entre dientes y prefirieron callarse.

Nos quedamos en silencio y avanzando a una velocidad más o menos aceptable. Recé para que nada les pasara a ellos, especialmente a Edward. No es que no me importara Rosalie, pero sinceramente Edward era todo en lo que pensaba.

A Jasper se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que Rose se amiste con Alice de nuevo, pero Emmett se quejó y le dijo que no pensaba pedirle matrimonio a su enamorada. Jasper se enfadó y dejó de hablar con Emmett. Empecé a sentir que tal vez Edward y yo éramos los únicos normales en el medio de esta locura.

Cuando finalmente Emmett detuvo el auto, salté fuera del asiento feliz de poder respirar aire fresco. Miré a mi alrededor y mi corazón se aceleró como loco cuando noté que el Volvo plateado no estaba en ningún lugar cerca. _¿Y si pasó algo?_

Antes de que tuviera un completo ataque de pánico, el auto apareció por una esquina y se estacionó junto al Jeep de Emmett con un fuerte chirrido. No me detuve a pensar en lo que hacía, solo dejé que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Corrí hacia la puerta de Edward, la abrí de un solo movimiento y me lancé a los brazos de él.

―¿Bella? ―susurró sorprendido y sosteniendo mis hombros.

―¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me asustaste!

―¿Qué hice? ―preguntó confundido y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, dejándome sentarme en su regazo mientras que lágrimas empezaban a caer libremente por mis mejillas_. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

―N-n-no l-lo s-sé ―mascullé patéticamente y me aferré más a él.

―De acuerdo, calma. Sabes que odio que llores ―dijo con suavidad y me acomodó mejor sobre su regazo―. Sí, todo está bien ―dijo a Rose, sentada en el copiloto.

―Bueno... ―susurró Rose. Escuché que cerró la puerta al bajar y recién entonces me di cuenta de que ella vio toda la escena desde que me arrojé sobre Edward.

―L-la c-carrera ―empecé a explicar y volví a llorar―, y Em y Jazz pelearon y tú no estabas y... ―tomé aliento con fuerza― Y me asustaste muchísimo ―terminé besando cada parte que pude de su rostro.

―Estás algo loca, ¿sabías? ―preguntó con cariño mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

―Pues difiero, Cullen. ¡Nuestros amigos sí están locos! Somos los únicos cuerdos ―resoplé aún llorosa y levantando el mentón con orgullo.

Me ofreció mi sonrisa especial y se inclinó para besarme. ―Te amo.

Le sonreí también y lo abracé con más fuerza. ―Yo también te amo.

Llegamos al edificio C, donde se llevaría la fiesta. La gente nos miraba raro y no pude evitar dar un codazo suave a Edward. Él frunció el ceño y se acomodó mejor la cabeza del disfraz para intentar ocultar su identidad.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, me di cuenta de que era la de Jacob. No había mucha gente dentro, la mayoría estaba afuera.

―¡Al fin llegan! ―exclamó Jacob y se acercó―. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ―le preguntó a Edward arrugando la nariz, mirándolo con curiosidad.

―Un espermatozoide ―respondió Edward de inmediato y siguió de largo rozando a Jacob.

Jake nos siguió riendo con ganas. ―No quería creer a Emmett. Dijo que el semen de un anciano se ve mejor que tú.

―¿QUÉ? ―siseó Edward dándose media vuelta pero sin soltar mi mano.

―Pues... lo que oíste ―susurró Jake rascándose la cabeza.

―¿Dónde está?

Jake señaló a un sofá en donde Emmett al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación seria con Rose, que se veía furiosa y capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.

―Creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas ―dije a Edward.

―Espero que le patee el trasero ―murmuró él.

―¡Y aquí está! ¡Nuestro capitán el follador! ―gritó Bob desde algún lugar detrás.

Edward volteó hacia él y le agarró del cuello con una mano. Tuve un _deja vu_ y pensé en lo que había pasado con su padre biológico la noche anterior, pero un segundo después Edward bajó las manos y empezó a reír.

Miré a Bob y no pude creer su disfraz. Reí hasta quedarme sin aliento cuando vi su ridículo vestidito rosa.

―Perdí una apuesta de mierda, ¿de acuerdo? ―resopló enfadado―. ¿Y qué hay sobre ti?

―Todo es idea de Alice ―rió Edward y dio una palmada de apoyo a su amigo en la espalda―. ¿Debería llamarte Boba?

―Jared ya pensó en algo mejor: Roberta.

Me reí con más fuerza y Bob revisó mi disfraz. ―Hey, ¿significa que oficialmente ya te uniste al club de fans de Edward? ―me preguntó sarcásticamente señalando mi traje de porrista.

―¡Oh sí! ―jadeé fingiendo entusiasmo y agitando mis pompones―. ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Vamos Huskies! ―agité un pompón contra su nariz y le hice estornudar.

―Siempre he odiado esto ―murmuró.

―¿Los pompones? ―pregunté y volví a atacarlo con ellos.

―¡SÍ! ¡Y a las porristas locas también!

―Sí, claro ―dijo Bob sarcásticamente y en voz alta.

―¡Cállate, imbécil! ―gruñó Edward de buen humor―. ¿Cómo puedes reírte de mí si tienes puesta esa cosa? ¡Mírate! Debió ser una apuesta enorme.

―Sí... ―dijo avergonzado.

―¡SÍ! ―exclamó Jacob adelantándose a Bob y poniendo un brazo en sus hombros―. Perdió contra mí en lanzamientos. Jared y Paul son testigos. Decidimos que por alardear tendría que vestirse como nena ―añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Me aclaré la garganta y lo miré con seriedad. Él se encogió de hombros.

―Tú definitivamente no eres una ―me dijo Bob seriamente.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Sí, ¿qué quieres decir? ―repitió Edward fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Bob sonrió y miró sus uñas como si fueran muy interesantes. ―Oh, pues no sé...

―Tienes un minuto para encontrar una buena excusa o desearás _poder_ disculparte ―le amenacé.

―Quisiera ver eso ―me respondió estirando los músculos. Se veía ridículo en ese vestido.

―Eh... ―Edward intentó advertirle, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se calló.

―¿Qué, Bella? ¡No es como si _fueras_ una nena! ―continuó Bob llamando a una muerte lenta―. Quiero decir... tú no eres como las putas que él ha jodido antes ―siguió cavando su propia tumba.

Vi de reojo que Edward se estremecía y retrocedía, como si pensara que fuera a enfadarme con él.

―Y casi siempre estás con nosotros, los chicos... así que no eres una nena de verdad. ¿Entiendes qué quiero decir? ―preguntó Bob con suavidad mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

―Tres ―empecé a contar.

―¡No hablas en serio! ―exclamó sorprendido.

―Dos.

―Mierda, no lo harías ―Bob se veía asustado.

―Uno ―chasqué los dedos para darle una última oportunidad.

―Recuerda que dijiste que no haces nada malo...

―Sí. Soy hija de un policía ―dije asintiendo.

Bob tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás. Ladeé la cabeza, aún esperando su súplica por perdón.

―Mis tetas son más grandes que las tuyas ―intentó distraerme, apretando el relleno de sus pechos falsos.

Me abalancé sobre él y lo tumbé al suelo.

 **Así que Edward sí lució su disfraz de espermatozoide! Y ya nos enteramos que Rose y Alice no están su mejor momento... ¿Qué pasará con Bob? ¿Rose aceptará el matrimonio de Alice y Jasper? ¿Qué pasará con los papás biológicos de Edward? **Ya se vienen algunos outtakes sobre ellos:)****

 **Teorías? Gracias por leer, nos vemos!**

 **Nyssa**

 **Marzo 9/2016**


	21. Chapter 21: Twister

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 21: Twister**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _―Tres ―empecé a contar._

 _―¡No hablas en serio! ―exclamó sorprendido._

 _―Dos._

 _―Mierda, no lo harías ―Bob se veía asustado._

 _―Uno ―chasqué los dedos para darle una última oportunidad._

 _―Recuerda que dijiste que no haces nada malo..._

 _―Sí. Soy hija de un policía ―dije asintiendo._

 _Bob tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás. Ladeé la cabeza, aún esperando su súplica por perdón._

 _―Mis tetas son más grandes que las tuyas ―intentó distraerme, apretando el relleno de sus pechos falsos._

 _Me abalancé sobre él y lo tumbé al suelo._

 **BPOV**

Por supuesto, como nunca sé cuándo detenerme terminé rompiéndole el labio a Bob. No lo sentí demasiado, me convenía porque después él se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de mí.

Una vez que la gente empezó a irse, Edward vio la oportunidad de escaparse de su ridículo disfraz y ahora estaba echado en el sofá tomando una cerveza.

―Tengo una idea ―dijo Emmett de la nada, haciéndome dar un salto del susto. Me había estado quedando dormida en el hombro de Edward mientras él hablaba con Jacob sobre autos. Hombres.

―¿Qué quieres? ―renegó Rosalie desde su lugar en la mesa, donde estaba jugando cartas con Jasper, Bob y sorprendentemente también Alice. Al parecer ellas estuvieron arreglando sus asuntos mientras yo estaba ocupada actuando como un niño con Bob. Aún no podía creer que le hice daño.

―¡Twister!

―¡Suena genial! ―asintió Jacob y salió del cuarto por el juego. _Genial_ , me burlé en mi mente. Podría matar a alguien con ese juego tan inocente, incluyéndome a mí misma.

―¿Todo bien? ―susurró Edward en mi oído.

―Sí… solo estoy cansada ―respondí en otro susurro y me acomodé mejor bajo su cuello.

―¿No quieres jugar?

―Eh… no, no quiero, en realidad.

―Podría ser divertido.

―¿Podría quedarme aquí e indicarte qué hacer? ―pregunté.

―Podrías unirte a nosotros en el juego y divertirte.

Y claro, diez minutos después yo fui la única que escogió piedra cuando jugamos piedra, papel o tijera para escoger los turnos. Alice no quiso jugar y nadie la obligó, así que ella daría las órdenes a los jugadores. Yo era la primera.

―Mano izquierda en azul ―me anunció.

Me agaché y puse mi mano en el suelo, esperando no hacer un desastre con mi torpeza. Todo fue tranquilamente hasta que Emmett puso su pie derecho en el rojo. Estaba justo debajo de mí y Bob ya estaba atascado entre mis piernas.

―Emmett, cuidado ―advertí.

Él solo sacudió la mano dando a entender que no me preocupe. Podía recostar mi pecho en la parte posterior de su rodilla.

―Edward, mano derecha en amarillo ―mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sabía que había una razón por la que odiaba este juego. El brazo de Edward apareció detrás de mi cuello y llegó al amarillo. Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

―Rose, pierna izquierda en verde.

Ella estaba en algún lado debajo de Edward, peligrosamente balanceada, pero cuando su pie se levantó… se cayó y casi se lleva a Edward con ella. Él logró equilibrarse y le gritó:

―¡Cuidado, perra!

―Mereces una patada en los huevos, pero no quiero arruinar el juego de los demás.

―Qué considerada ―murmuró y descansó su barbilla bajo mi hombro―. ¿Cómo vas?

―¡Perfectamente! No puedo sentir mi pierna izquierda y mi mano derecha está por ceder.

―¡Ése es el espíritu, Bella! ―animó Alice desde el sofá―. ¡Eres la única chica ahí!

Jasper fue el siguiente en caer, solo porque su calcetín se resbaló de su pie y lo hizo caer del tablero. Se quitó el otro calcetín y maldijo en voz alta enojado, haciéndonos reír.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron concentración total y mucha fuerza para no caer. Emmett se movía con gracia (si puede decirse eso de alguien tan grande como un oso), pero aún así cayó sobre su trasero cuando vio dónde estaba su cabeza después de su último movimiento.

―¡Deberías agradecerme que no me tiré un pedo en tu nariz! ―resopló Bob sobre su hombro.

―¡Mierda! ¡NO es gracioso!

Jacob cayó después, cuando moví mi mano al lado de su pierna y lo golpeé accidentalmente. Me mostró el dedo medio antes de sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos enojado. No me sorprendió haber eliminado a alguien por mi torpeza.

Quince minutos después y luego de algunos movimientos, estaba atrapada como el relleno de un sándwich entre Bob y Edward.

―Ok, Bella, tu ganas. Eres una chica ―murmuró Bob, mirando mis pechos casi descubiertos. No podía moverme para cubrirme y me sonrojé de un rojo muy escarlata.

―¿Por qué no cierras los ojos, Gravel? ―reclamó Edward. Él estaba detrás de mí, cubriéndome. Odiaba y _amaba_ este juego.

―Pero ella tiene unos pechos muy lindos.

―¿Estás buscando un brazo roto?

―No puedo _no_ mirar a lo que está frente a mi ―se defendió.

―¡Chicos! ¡Escúchenme! ―exclamó Alice.

Eso no ayudó nada. Edward estaba murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, y desgraciadamente, bajo mi oído.

―Bob, mano izquierda a verde.

―¡No te muevas ni un centímetro! ―gritó Edward.

―Pero ya oíste…

―¡Te mato si te acercas más a Bella!

Bob se movió de todos modos, y Edward le tiró un puñete en el brazo haciéndolo caer. Bob me hizo caer a mí ya que su pie estaba cruzándose con el mío y Edward también perdió el equilibrio. Sentí como si mi vida se fuera exprimiendo fuera de mí. Me sentí como si estuviera en una llave de boxeo cuando palmeé el piso deseando que alguno de ellos se moviera para que pueda respirar de nuevo.

―¡Hey! ―gemí como pude.

Edward se quitó de encima y yo me senté sobre Bob para poder recuperar aire.

―¿Y quién ganó? ―preguntó Bob debajo de mí.

―¡Creo que necesitamos un desempate! ―dijo Emmett en voz alta y preparándose para la segunda ronda mientras Edward se lanzaba a atacar Bob. Me moví a tiempo antes de que empezaran a luchar y gritaran de dolor de vez en cuando.

La pelea era en juego, pero me alegré de que Edward pudiera iniciar cosas así sin retraerse, petrificarse o pensar en su pasado.

―¿Por qué no se calman? ―preguntó Jasper, preparándose para separar a los dos.

Una hora después, movimos la fiesta a la habitación de Edward para ver películas. Apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos y no tenía idea de cuán tarde o temprano era.

Nos echamos en el sofá y apenas estuve sentada cerré mis ojos. Edward vino hacia mí y me tom+o entre sus brazos, besando mi frente.

―¿Estás muy cansada?

―Ajá ―murmuré, incapaz de pronunciar más palabras.

Él rió y apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro. Traté de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver la película que hab+ian puesto pero era muy difícil. Emmett había escogido poner "Kickboxer", con Van Damme _. Qué divertido._

Me acomodé debajo del brazo de Edward y estaba lista para dormir cuando Bob hizo movimientos con el puño en el aire.

―¡A eso llamo una película! ¡Fue genial! ―exclamó emocionado golpeando el aire de nuevo.

―Ouch… mira lo bueno que es… la mejor patada que he visto en mi vida ―murmuró admirado Emmett.

Ignoré sus voces y pronto me quedé dormida.

―Capitán, perdón, pero estás algo delicadito ―se burló alguien.

―¡Cállate, Gravel! ―siseó Edward furioso y sentí que me abrazaba con más fuerza. Me acurruqué más hacia él y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

―Hermano, le diré a papá que te saque de su lista de herederos varones y te ponga en la de cariñositos ―rió Emmett.

―Em, juro que puedo golpearte hasta la muerte ―gruñó Edward.

―Rose, rápido, escóndeme. El tigre está de regreso ―se burló Emmett y escuché algo como un golpe que hizo que todos rieran. Edward también reía silenciosamente y algunas risas se le escaparon sobre mi oído.

―¡Eso es trampa! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bob? ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Quieres que lo arreglemos afuera?

―Oh Dios, esto es divertido ―respondió Bob.

― _Por favor_ , váyanse afuera. No destruyan mi habitación ―dijo Edward seriamente―. ¡NO! ¡Ese es mi celular! ―gritó en mi oreja haciendo que gima y abra los ojos, justo a tiempo par aver su celular estrellándose contra la pared.

―Corrección: _era_ tu celular ―reí. Edward me miró enfadado y luego regresó su vista a los restos de lo que era su iPhone.

―Es lo mejor. No más admiradoras llamándote ―reí de nuevo y todos rieron también.

―Se supone que deberías estar dormida, Bella.

―¿Cómo voy a dormir con esos dos gritando?

―¡Suficiente! ¡Todos lárguense! Nos vamos a la cama ―gritó Edward, poniéndose de pie.

Apenas me percaté de la gente diciendo "hasta mañana" porque empecé a quedarme dormida de nuevo y no pude responder a nadie. Sentí que me levantaban y me llevaban a algún lugar suave y que me cubrían con una manta, a la vez que un brazo me abrazaba por la cintura, antes de quedarme dormida definitivamente.

Desperté por un sonido "clac, clac" muy insistente y que molestaba mucho. Gruñí y enterré mi cara en lo que pensaba era la almohada, pero en realidad mi nariz estaba presionada contra algo duro y tibio. Me acomodé mejor y se movió.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Enterré mi nariz más aún, solo para escuchar una risa. El "clac, clac" se detuvo.

―¡Bella, basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas! ―gimió Edward.

Abrí un ojo y me encontré cara a cara con su tonificado abdomen. _Hola, six pack. ¡Que linda forma de despertar!_

―Hey ―susurré con sueño y levanté la cara para verlo a los ojos―. ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

Estaba echada diagonalmente en la cama, con la cabeza en su estómago y mis brazos alrededor de una de sus piernas.

―Para alguien que parecía estar tan cansada anoche, te moviste un montón. Cuando desperté con tu cabeza en mi regazo… ―él empezó a reír y yo cerré los ojos sonrojada. Ya podía imaginarme lo que pensó―. Estaba como que "¿Qué demonios? ¿Me está haciendo estallar dormida?" y luego yo-

Le di una palmada y le dejé la impresión de mi mano en su abdomen bien formado.

―¡Ouch, mujer! ―gimió pero siguió sonriendo.

―Te mostraré qué es hacerte estallar dormida―murmuré y puse mi cabeza en su pierna―. ¿Y qué estás haciendo, de todos modos?

―Trato de encontrar un nuevo celular.

―¿Quieres cambiarlo? ―pregunté sorprendida. Pensé que le gustaba su iPhone.

―Bueno, ya no tengo -¡Espera! ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?

―No recuerdo exactamente regresar aquí, a tu habitación ―admití.

―Entonces déjame contarte los grandes sucesos de la noche anterior ―dijo como si fuera un presentador de noticias―. Pusimos _Kickboxer_ en el DVD pero te quedaste dormida en el sofá a mi lado, luego Emmett y Bob empezaron a burlarse de mí, Rosalie y Bob golpearon a Emmett lo que fue muy divertido y les dije que se vayan afuera a arreglar sus asuntos, pero fue algo tarde porque Emmett ya había agarrado mi celular para lanzárselo a Bob, quien se agachó y mi celular terminó contra la pared. ¿No recuerdas? Hasta hiciste un comentario sobre eso.

―¿En serio? ¿Acaso bebí algo?

―Probablemente estabas demasiado cansada. Puede que lo recuerdes más tarde.

Me encogí de hombros y abracé su pierna con más fuerza. ―¿Qué teléfono quieres?

―¿Piensas que eso me importa? Simplemente necesito uno, no importa cuál sea. No tengo dinero para comprar uno igual y no puedo llamar a Carlisle…

―¿Por qué no le llamas de mi celular?

―No tengo su número, Bella.

―Intercambiemos chips o consigue el número por Alice o Emmett.

―Qué idiota, no pensé en eso ―me acarició el cabello y me besó en la frente.

Una vez que tuvo su nuevo celular, decidió que iba a cambiar su número también y fue un gran alivio dejar de oírlo sonar a cada segundo. De acuerdo, quizás no sonaba a cada segundo, pero sin duda solía sonar seguido.

* * *

En Acción de Gracias, acepté la invitación de Charlie de ir a casa y, para mi sorpresa, Edward preguntó si podría ir también.

Estaba en mi última clase un miércoles y tenía que encontrarme con Edward para salir hacia Forks. El profesor no estaba a mi favor. Por suerte, Bob también estaba en esa clase y ayudó a que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

―¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me tratan como si fuera un paquete? ―pregunté cuando Bob me acompañó hasta el auto de Edward en el estacionamiento.

―Me dijo que te trajera porque él no sabe a qué hora terminaría sus clases y que aún tenía que terminar de empacar.

―Cierto, porque no me dejó empacar por él ―dije rodando los ojos.

―¿Bromeas, Swan? ¿Te gustaría que él revise tu mierda?

―¡Aj, qué asco! ―bromeé fingiendo haber malinterpretado lo que quiso decir.

Me golpeó el hombro de broma y empecé a reír. Alcanzamos el Volvo, y Edward no estaba ahí.

―¿Crees que lo olvidó? Quiero decir, si salimos tarde llegaremos a medianoche ―dije pensativa.

―¿Por qué no le llamas?

―¿Por qué no le llamas? ―imité a Bob sacando mi celular. Él se encogió de hombros mientras ponía el equipo en mi oreja. Timbró y timbró hasta que al fin, cuando ya estaba a punto de gritar a su correo de voz, contestó.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó algo agitado.

―¿Dónde diablos estás? ―reclamé.

―¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hora es?

Abrí los ojos muy grandes, miré a Bob e hice un gesto de cortar el cuello. Iba a degollar a Edward. ―¿Dónde estás, idiota? ―grité al teléfono.

―En la cancha de básquet. Pensé que podría hacer hora y Jake-

―¿Acaso estás diciendo que tendré que manejar por horas sentada a tu lado, apestando a sudor? ―gruñí.

―¡Ah! No se me ocurrió eso ―respondió―. ¡Cabrón! ―gritó― ¡Eres hombre muerto!

―¿Perdón? ―pregunté empezando a enojarme mucho.

―¿Qué? Oh, no lo decía a ti, Bella. ¡Ouch, deja mi cabeza, Black!

―¡Mueve tu trasero aquí ahora mismo! ―espeté y colgué―. Está jugando ―expliqué a Bob.

―Debiste haber esperado algo así de él.

―¿Por qué no estás de mi lado?

―Creo que puedes hacerte cargo de él sola. Hija de policía y toda esa vaina, tú misma lo dijiste ―dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Edward apareció con el balón bajo un brazo, saludó a Bob con un puño y me sonrió, agachándose hacia mí.

―¡Ah, no! ―retrocedí, frunciendo la nariz.

―Oh, vamos, bebé.

―¡No me vas a convencer de besar tu apestoso trasero!

―Estaba pensando en los labios ―guiñó el ojo, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

―Eres un idiota.

―Pero me amas.

―Por alguna razón desconocida… ―suspiré y abrí la puerta del auto para entrar―. Al menos espero que hayas traído tus maletas.

―¡Sip! Están en la maletera.

Seguí molestándole por su olor todo el camino a Forks y casi terminamos a un lado de la carretera cuando empezó a responder al juego. Le tuve que recordar varias veces que papá lo mataría si yo no llegaba intacta a casa. Alrededor de medianoche, finalmente llegamos frente a una pequeña casa que estaba envuelta en la oscuridad.

―Puedo llevar una ―susurré a Edward cuando él sacó las maletas.

―Eso me haría ver mal, ¿no crees? ―bromeó.

―Como quieras. ¡No puedo esperar a entrar y encerrarte en la ducha!

―Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar mi corazón, ¿cierto? ―rió Edward mientras yo abría el cerrojo de la puerta.

―Silencio, Charlie debe estar durmiendo ―susurré y le hice señas para que me siga―. Nos sacaremos los zapatos en mi habitación ―le dije y lo llevé a las escaleras. No había subido ni un escalón cuando escuché un gran "bang" y a Edward maldiciendo.

―Mierda, ¿qué es esto? ―murmuró, saltando en un pie.

―Debe ser el perchero.

―Perfecto. Mis dedos del pie están muertos ―se quejó.

Volteé para seguir subiendo cuando algo frío golpeó mi hombro. Las luces se encendieron y vi que era un arma que estaba presionándose contra mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y miré hacia Charlie.

―¡Eras tú! ―dijo aliviado y bajó el arma.

Sentí que mis piernas temblaban y Edward fue lo suficientemente rápido para poner un brazo en mis hombros. Lo último que recuerdo fue pensar "¿qué me está pasando?" antes que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando regresé de la inconsciencia, pude escuchar unas voces a lo lejos. De pronto me di cuenta de que eran Edward y Charlie conversando. No podía abrir los ojos ni los labios para decirles que estaba bien.

―Papá dijo que estaría bien ―dijo Edward con énfasis.

―¿No ves que no está bien? ―espetó Charlie.

De pronto me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba sosteniendo una mano y la estreché. Escuché un jadeo.

―¡Está regresando! ―exclamó Edward, estrechando también mi mano―. ¿Me oyes, Bella?

Abrí y cerré los ojos algunas veces antes de fijarme en los ojos verdes sobre mí. Él sonrió cuando vio que abrí los ojos. Luego, vi la cara de papá a mi derecha. Estaba arrodillado junto al sofá.

―Perdona, Bells. No quise asustarte.

Le sonreí y luego miré a Edward, que estaba ceñudo.

―Ahora estoy bien ―susurré, respondiendo a ambos.

―¡No, no lo estás! Me tomó media hora que regreses. Me asusté mucho.

―Estoy bien, Edward ―insistí.

Me abrazó y vi sobre su hombro que Charlie nos veía con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Fue entonces cuando lo olí.

―¡Aj, Edward! ―exclamé dejando de respirar― ¡Aún no te has bañado!

Edward empezó a reír sin dejar de abrazarme. ―Perdón por eso, es que estaba intentando asegurarme de que estabas bien.

―¡Anda! ―le empujé― Gracias por asegurarte de que estoy bien, pero ahora ¡vete a la ducha!

Él sonrió y luego de una mirada a Charlie, recogió su mochila y subió las escaleras.

―Me alegra que hayas despertado ―dijo Charlie.

―Me alegra haber despertado. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!

―¡No lo hare! Es solo que no los esperaba hasta mañana.

―Bueno, esa fue una genial idea de Edward. ¿Funcionó muy bien, eh?

Reímos y le hice espacio en el sofá para que se sentara a mi lado. Luego de hablar unos minutos, él se fue a la cama asegurándose de que Edward dormiría en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, hablamos de las clases, de mi relación con Edward (no dejé de sonrojarme al hablar sobre eso) y sobre los planes de retiro de Charlie. Él insistía que el próximo año se iría al retiro. Decía eso desde que estaba en la secundaria, así que no le tomaba la palabra.

Luego de nuestra tranquila cena, fui a limpiar los platos mientras Charlie y Edward salían a caminar. Edward parecía un poco más confiado que el último verano.

Terminé de lavar y secar los platos, hablé con Alice y encontré una película que luego me aburrió, pero aún ni Edward ni Charlie regresaban. Se estaba haciendo tarde y seguían sin aparecer. Ya casi acababa la película cuando escuché la puerta del frente abriéndose y un solo par de pisadas entrando.

―Hey ―me saludó Edward con una gran sonrisa.

―Esperaba que papá fuera quien llegara solo después de haber enterrado tu cadáver en algún lugar- ¿Dónde está el? ―pregunté, mientras él se acercaba a mi lado y me levantaba con sus brazos. Olía a licor.

―OH, nos divertimos. ¡No te preocupes por él! está en buenas manos.

―Déjame adivinar… Sue.

Edward asintió y se acomodó en mi cuello mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo mi camiseta.

―¡Hey, impaciente! ―dije siguiendo el juego― Papá confía en ti.

―Intento ser muy bueno con su hija ―murmuró y besó un punto detrás de mi oreja―. Tú solo tienes que cooperar.

―¿Y si regresa? ―pregunté intentando seguirle el ritmo a la vez.

―No lo hará. Se quedará toda la noche, créeme ―me sonrió ampliamente y asintió como loco.

―¿Cuánto te dio de tomar? ―pregunté curiosa.

―Un par de cervezas, un par de tragos, algo más ―dijo sin darle importancia.

Apagué el televisor y nos quedamos a oscuras. Me volteé hacia él y me aferré de sus piernas. Sus manos fueron directamente a mi trasero y apretaron. Lo había extrañado mucho y sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a pasar largo tiempo sin tener relaciones así que decidí seguir con él, esperando que no se quedara dormido sobre mí.

―Hagámoslo arriba ―susurró Edward, cargándome como una novia y subiendo las escaleras con cuidado.

 **Perdonen dejarlas sin acción, pero hasta aquí llega el cap ;)**

 **Sobre la historia, pronto tendremos una pelea más. ¿Quiénes? Por ahora no diré nada. Además, un hecho sorpresivo se viene! Apuesto a que nadie se lo imagina. Ya lo verán en los siguientes dos caps.**

 **¿Qué piensan de los papás biológicos de Edward ahora? Edward Masen lo ha ayudado, ¿eso es algo a su favor? ¿Y llegará Charlie mientras Edward y Bella están "ocupados"?**

 **Nos vemos!**


	22. Chapter 22: BadGood News

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Beta: Estelaa.**

 **Capítulo 22: Malas y Buenas noticias**

Final del capítulo anterior:

 _―¿Y si regresa? ―pregunté intentando seguirle el ritmo a la vez._

 _―No lo hará. Se quedará toda la noche, créeme ―me sonrió ampliamente y asintió como loco._

 _―¿Cuánto te dio de tomar? ―pregunté curiosa._

 _―Un par de cervezas, un par de tragos, algo más ―dijo sin darle importancia._

 _Apagué el televisor y nos quedamos a oscuras. Me volteé hacia él y me aferré de sus piernas. Sus manos fueron directamente a mi trasero y apretaron. Lo había extrañado mucho y sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a pasar largo tiempo sin tener relaciones así que decidí seguir con él, esperando que no se quedara dormido sobre mí._

 _―Hagámoslo arriba ―susurró Edward, cargándome como una novia y subiendo las escaleras con cuidado._

 **BPOV**

Sabía que una vez que se quedara dormido tendría que ir a recoger el desorden que habíamos hecho en el camino a mi habitación, pero era difícil pensar cuando chupaba mis pezones de esa forma, y sus dedos se movían tan deliciosamente sobre mi cuerpo.

―¡Oh! ―di un grito ahogado cuando él mordió mi pezón izquierdo produciendo que mi coño se mojara más con sus dedos dentro de mí. Su otra mano se movía sobre mis costillas haciéndome temblar. Yo sería su piano esta noche.

Le di una patada a sus calzoncillos y agarré su pene, apretándolo y tirando. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. Lo ataqué con besos y cambiamos de posición. No estaba yo arriba con frecuencia, pero por esta noche pensé que sería un buen cambio.

Sólo había un problema al tratar de guiar a su pequeño amigo en mi interior. No había ningún condón.

―Espera ―le dije sin aliento―. ¿Dónde están los condones?

Me miró aturdido, con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados. Por un momento, temí que olvidara esto en la mañana. Estaba tan borracho. ¿Qué había en la cabeza de mi padre para conseguir ponerlo tan mareado? ¿Nos estaba probando? ¿Iba a regresar pronto y ver si habíamos sido buenos?

―¿Los condones? ―insistí, dejando la preocupación de lado.

―Te amo ―murmuró Edward y me besó en la nariz.

―Edward, ¿empacaste los condones? ―le pregunté exasperada, me desenredé de entre sus brazos y busqué en su billetera. Tenía sólo algo de dinero y otras cosas que no necesitaba en ese momento.―¡Edward! ―le grité con la esperanza de hacerle comprender lo que estaba pasando. Cogí el bolso y empecé a hurgar en él, arrojando la ropa al suelo.

Sus largos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí y encontré mi espalda apretada contra él, y luego, un segundo más tarde, mi pecho estaba pegado a la pared mientras Edward me levantaba la pierna derecha y entraba en mí desde atrás.

Mi protesta se quedó atrapada en mi garganta mientras las sensaciones de él dentro de mí desde esa posición me recorrían. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, y mi corazón comenzó a golpear casi al ritmo de mi cerebro. Con cada latido de mi corazón, y con cada fibra de Edward en mi interior, mi cerebro decía ¡CONDÓN!

Coloqué mis manos en la pared y presioné mi trasero hacía Edward haciéndolo maldecir por lo bajo. Sus manos ahuecaron mis nalgas y de repente, me dio una nalgada. El golpe parecía estar conectado a mi coño. Grité en éxtasis y supliqué más. Sus movimientos eran un poco descuidados, pero estaba demasiado borracho para ser él mismo. Sin pensarlo me acomodé para tenerlo a él en lo más profundo dentro de mí, hasta que sujetó mis caderas y se hundió dentro de mí hasta bolas. Llegué al orgasmo al sentir cada vena de la polla de Edward estirando y tirando dentro de mí. No dejaba de golpear y cuando sentí los espasmos de su pene supe que tenía que actuar. Por mucho que yo quisiera que se corriera dentro y experimentar eso juntos, no dejaba de tener imágenes de niños pequeños con destellos bronce en el cabello, con ojos verdes y marrones, corriendo.

―¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ―le grité, tratando de empujarlo fuera de mí. Él no me escuchó― ¡Edward, por favor! ―me retorcía debajo de él, sintiendo una oleada de pánico venir a mí.

Me las arreglé para pasar de debajo de él y se volvió. Él me miraba dolido, con sus caderas meciéndose en el aire. Cogí su polla y tiré un par de veces. Se corrió en mi estómago, gritando mi nombre, entonces cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y me presionó contra la pared, besándome en los labios con urgencia.

Lo moví hacia atrás y al segundo de estar en la cama, empezó a roncar. Corrí al baño, encendí la ducha y apunte el chorro de agua a mi coño, rezando en voz baja que no fuera a haber ningún pequeño Edward corriendo en poco tiempo. Estoy segura de que lo quiero, pero más adelante. Muy adelante. Cuando estuve segura que estaba libre del semen de Edward, puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui escaleras abajo, recogiendo nuestras ropas. No podía encontrar mis bragas y estaba entrando en pánico. ¿No se supone que la gente se siente somnolienta después del sexo? Yo estaba totalmente alerta, subiendo y bajando las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios había hecho él con ellas?

No tenía el corazón para despertarlo y preguntarle, y estaba segura de que ni siquiera iba a recordar donde estaban. Eché otro vistazo al pasillo de arriba y para mi horror, las encontré en el pomo de la puerta de papá. Las cogí rápidamente y corrí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Miré a Edward mordiéndome el labio y preguntándome si podría ponerle sus bóxers mientras él dormía. No quería que cuando papá volviera lo encuentra desnudo en mi cama. Terminé poniendo la toalla alrededor de sus caderas mientras me ponía un camisón y unas bragas limpias. Bajé las escaleras y me tumbé en el sofá. No podía dormir. No había dormido lejos de Edward en mucho tiempo... Después de girar un centenar de veces, logré conciliar el sueño.

―¡ISABELLA!

Desperté de repente, golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa de café, probablemente. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi el lado inferior de la mesa de café. ¿Qué demonios? Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y vi el trasero desnudo de Edward que estaba roncando en el sofá. Voy a matar tu culo borracho, Cullen.

―Papá ―le dije humildemente.

―¡A la cocina! ―gritó.

¿Cómo podía Edward seguir durmiendo? Con una última mirada asesina al trasero desnudo de Edward, seguí a mi padre.

―¿Lo puedes explicar?―

―Te lo juro, papá, lo deje en mi habitación, durmiendo.

―¿Desnudo? ―preguntó levantando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Estaba bastante borracho. Le gusta dormir así. Él me lo dijo ―añadí cuando el bigote de Charlie se retorció.

―Me gustaría creerte, Bella, ¡pero no puedo!

―¡Y si hicimos algo de lo que no quieres hablar, es tu culpa! ―grité― ¿Por qué le diste de beber?

Él no tenía una respuesta a eso. Nos miramos fijamente y se escuchó un ruido chillón procedente de la sala de estar. El teléfono de Edward. Y seguía sonando.

¡Tenía que estar bromeando! ¡Los muertos podrían escuchar eso, y seguía durmiendo!

―Espera ―le murmuré a Charlie y caminé a la sala de estar, cogí el teléfono de la mesita de café y respondí.

―¿Hola?

―¿Bella?

―¿Qué, Bob? ―susurré, conteniendo las ganas de abofetear el culo borracho de Edward.

―Acabo de hablar con el entrenador, y él quiere una reunión esta noche. ¿Puedes poner Edward al teléfono?

―Está durmiendo ―respondí y le empujé la cara con la rodilla. Nada. Podría pensar que estaba muerto si no fuera por los ronquidos.

―Oh, está bien. Sólo le dices, ¿puedes? Es algo importante.

―Está bien. Le voy a pasar la información.

―¡Eres genial! ¡Pues, que tengas un buen día!

―Va a ser fabuloso ―le dije con falsa alegría. No entendió mi tono pero se rió entre dientes, y colgó.

―¡Edward Cullen, levanta tu culo, ahora! ―le susurré al oído.

Su mano se movió sobre su oreja, como si tratara de enviar a una mosca lejos.

―¡Edward! ―le golpeé la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus ronquidos llegaron a una nota más alta― ¡ANTHONY!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se veía un poco asustado. Fue ese segundo que me di cuenta de mi error. Sus padres biológicos le llamaban Anthony cuando él estaba en problemas.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un segundo y luego cerró los ojos y gimió, restregándose la frente con los dedos.

―¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? ―susurré, toda mi ira había desaparecido.

―¡Bella, no he terminado! ―Charlie me gritó desde la cocina.

―¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ―Edward murmuró― ¿Tu papá? ... ¡Carajo! ―sus ojos se abrieron― ¿Me va a disparar?

―Ve y vístete. Yo me encargo de mi padre y luego llevo algo para tu cabeza.

―Eres un ángel ―susurró y me besó en la frente, corriendo escaleras arriba, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

―¡Oh, tu príncipe azul despertó! ―Charlie cogió su pistola.

―¡PAPÁ! Déjalo en paz. Todo es tu culpa, tú lo emborrachaste y ahora tengo que ir a cuidar su dolor de cabeza antes de regresar a la universidad.

Él pareció desinflarse y me siguió a la cocina mientras llenaba un vaso con agua.

―Mira, Bells, yo no debería haberle dejado beber…

―¿Quieres decirme que Edward tomó tanto solo porque le pareció bien? ―solté enfadada dando vueltas alrededor, salpicando el agua del vaso.

―Ummm, Bella... ―Charlie se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza― Solo hablamos, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que habíamos bebido hasta que Sue vino a recogernos.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. ―¿Y si se hubiera herido gravemente mientras…?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y corrí al lado de Edward, ofreciéndole las píldoras y el agua. Trató de sonreír, pero era una mueca.

―¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho? ―preguntó Charlie, tratando de parecer preocupado.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y tomé la mano de Edward para llevarlo escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación. Edward cayó sobre la cama, gimiendo.

Nos vestimos y después de otras cuantas palabras con Charlie, nos fuimos. Edward incluso me dejó conducir. Paramos para comer en Port Angeles, y me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward salir de un McDonalds con tres bolsas de comida, sonriendo.

―¿Te das cuenta de que cuando volvamos tienes una reunión con el entrenador?

―Sí ―asintió con la cabeza y desenvolvió una hamburguesa con queso―. ¿Quieres un poco?

―¿Y poner grasa en tu precioso volante? No ―respondí, sonriendo.

―Me parece bien ―admitió y volvió a su comida.

Después de algún tiempo decidió darme de comer, y mi estómago estalló en mariposas con ese gesto dulce. Al principio lo miré raro, pero cuando él se encogió de hombros, sonreí y abrí la boca para que introdujera una papa frita.

Al segundo de aparcar el coche, Edward estaba fuera y con un gesto, desapareció en dirección a la cancha.

¡Me dejo con todas esas bolsas! Decidí no mover nada y sólo subir a mi habitación.

Me reuní con Alice fuera de mi habitación y se veía un poco mareada, rebotando alrededor.

―¿Qué pasó? ―le pregunté, y la seguí al interior su habitación.

―¿Sabes que están reunidos con Shaw? ―me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y sonrió, continuando― ¡Bueno, él tiene una gran noticia! ¡Una increíble!

―¿Ah? ―estaba un poco confundida.

―¡Ellos están en su último año, Bella! ¡La NBA trata de seleccionar sólo a uno de ellos si les gusta! ¿Y sabes cuánto Emmett desea esto..?

―Yo… no sabía ―admití.

―Este es su sueño desde la escuela secundaria. Realmente espero que salga bien. Van a quedarse y ver los juegos los próximos meses.

―Se acerca la Navidad ―le recordé.

―Después de Año Nuevo ―dijo ella, impaciente.

Después de una hora de esperar a los chicos, volvieron riendo y bromeando. Estaba ayudando a Alice con sus planes de boda cuando todos llegaron. Habían decidido esperar hasta el verano.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―ella preguntó al segundo que vio a Emmett.

―Ya veremos ―dijo. No se veía feliz por alguna razón.

―¿Dónde está Edward? ―pregunte, mirando alrededor.

―Con mi hermana ―susurró Jasper―, pero no te vayas. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegaron adentro, vi que Emmett apenas miró a Edward. Algo había sucedido. ¿Pero qué?

Fuimos a tomar el almuerzo tarde, y en el camino a cualquier lugar al que nos dirigíamos, tomé la mano de Edward, haciéndolo dejar de caminar. Me miró, arqueando una ceja.

―Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Emmett? ―le pregunté.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ―Es una larga historia.

―Tenemos tiempo ―insistí

―Shaw quiere... que sea yo el seleccionado. Se mantuvo sugiriéndome, dándome como un ejemplo para los funcionarios de la NBA. Sinceramente, no sé qué... decir. Nunca había pensado en esto.

―Es el sueño de tu hermano.

―Lo sé, Bella ―me miró y suspiró pesadamente―. Es que la forma de Shaw decirlo… Me pareció tan fácil, tan agradable. Siempre quise ser médico. Bueno, no siempre, una vez que llegué a los Cullen. Carlisle tuvo una gran influencia en mí.

―Puedo notarlo ―le sonreí.

Edward sonrió. ―Así que ya ves, siempre quise sólo una cosa... ¿El baloncesto? No mucho. Fue Emmett quien me arrastró al equipo en la escuela secundaria.

―Sin embargo, estás de acuerdo en todo ―gritó Emmett. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban prestando atención a nuestra conversación.

―¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él ―dijo Edward, a la defensiva.

―¡Oh, no lo sé! ―Emmett exclamó, levantando los brazos con exasperación― ¡Podrías haberme empujado frente a ti y decirle al entrenador era MI sueño!

―Tenía planeado hacerlo. Pero no quería montar una escena delante de los funcionarios.

―¡Claaaaro! ―Emmett soltó un bufido y me enfurecí.

―¡No quiero esto! ―Edward le gritó, pero su hermano no oyó o no quiso escuchar.

―¡Te dije que me dejaras hacerlo! ―Rose siseó.

―No es mi culpa que estuviera escuchando lo que yo estaba hablando con Bella ―espetó Edward.

Los ojos de Rose se estrecharon hacia él, entonces ella giró sobre sus talones y se fue después de su novio. ¡Genial! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a suceder? Primero, Rose y Alice no hablaban, luego Emmett y Jasper, y ahora, Emmett y Edward.

―¿Tienes algo que decir? Porque si lo tienes, es mejor que lo dejes salir ahora ―le gruñó Edward a Alice, que lo miraba con una mirada extraña desde que Emmett se había enfurecido.

―No entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas entre gemelos, ¿verdad? A él le duele, a mí me duele. Y en este momento, él está muy herido ―murmuró.

―¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Nunca he pedido nada de esta mierda! ―Edward gritó, pasando las dos manos por su pelo.

―¿Pero no ves su punto? ―Jasper preguntó con calma.

―¿Qué sentido tiene? ―Edward siseó.

―Hombre, él fue el primero en el equipo de la secundaria y él pensó en incluirte también. Y resultó que eras mejor que él. Te empezó a gustar el baloncesto y en poco tiempo fuiste capitán, le robaste su posición ―Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jasper levantó la mano―. Déjame terminar. Entonces viniste aquí, a la universidad. Ya tenías recomendación del entrenador Clapp en la escuela y te convertiste en capitán aquí sin trabajar por ello. ¿No lo ves? Cuando alguien dice Cullen, todo el mundo piensa en ti, y cuando es sobre Emmett, lo conocen por "el otro Cullen". ¿Cómo crees que se siente Emmett? ―Jasper preguntó, buscando los ojos de Edward.

Para mí, ahora tenía mucho sentido por qué Emmett estaba herido y molesto. Para Edward, no tanto. No dejaba de ser terco.

―¿Y qué parte de "Nunca quise esto" no entienden? Me encanta el baloncesto, no me malinterpreten, pero le voy a dejar todo a Emmett. Me encantaría ser "el otro Cullen" si me entienden ―murmuró.

―¿Quieres que le explique esto a él? ―Alice susurró, acercándose y mirando a Edward. Ella se mordía el labio, la preocupación era evidente en su cara.

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―Como quieras ―me miró y empezó a alejarse.

Yo sabía que esto le había afectado más de lo que podía pensar. Les ofrecí una sonrisa tensa y salí corriendo después de Edward. Le seguí el paso y él me ignoró estudiadamente hasta que llegamos a un lugar pequeño. Mantuvo la puerta abierta, la cabeza en alto, y una mirada dura.

Después de pedir algo de comer y de tomar nuestros asientos, dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, gimiendo en voz alta.

―No tienen ni idea de que yo nunca quería ser el centro de atención ―murmuró―. Antes de que Em me pidiera que me uniera, ¿sabes en lo que estaba? ―se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―No tengo idea ―le susurré.

―Piano ―di un grito ahogado y él levantó la cabeza, sonriéndome―. Pero entonces, Emmett me contó todo sobre el baloncesto, me mostró juegos grabados, me explicó todo y enamoré de esto. Y cuando él me pidió que participara en un juego fuera de la casa, dije que sí. Era increíble y después, en la escuela, me encantó aún más. Si yo no pensaba que la gente me miraba, podía hacerlo increíble. Así es como yo lo hago, en realidad. Me imagino que estoy sólo yo y los otros chicos en la cancha.

Parpadeé, procesando todo. Edward odiaba ser el centro de atención. Eso era digno de resoplar si no lo hubiera conocido.

―¿Así que vas a hablar con el entrenador Shaw y decirle... que tu hermano quiere eso? ―le pregunté.

―Ese es el plan.

Nos centramos en nuestra comida, pero pude ver, que todavía estaba pensando en esto.

―Creo que todo lo que hacemos es pelear. Todos nosotros ―murmuró después de unos minutos―. Rosalie y Alice peleando por la boda, Jasper y Emmett sobre la boda, pero por razones diferentes, peleaste con Rosalie por la cosa de Jacob, ahora me estoy peleando con Emmett y Alice probablemente también, ya que está de su lado. ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz?

―Te olvidaste de nuestra pelea ―añadí a la ligera, sin saber si debía hablar de ello.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y vi una sonrisa en su rostro. ―Sí. Eso también.

Tomé su mano y la apreté. ―Todo va a estar bien.

Estaba equivocada. Todo salió mal después de la reunión privada de Edward con su entrenador. De alguna manera, Shaw convenció a Edward para participar en esto, diciéndole que él podría ser un médico después de terminar su carrera en el baloncesto. Regresó decidido a ya no recomendar a su hermano y cuando vino a verme más tarde en la noche, diciéndome que iba a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, toda la esperanza se fue por la ventana.

Como es evidente, Edward estaba entrenando más, lo que significa menos tiempo conmigo. Emmett se molestaba con facilidad, rompiendo todo en su camino. Después del último partido, antes de Navidad, los funcionarios de la NBA fueron al lado de Edward sonriendo y aplaudiendo su espalda y pensé que Emmett tendría un infarto. Llevé a Edward a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros, temerosa de la ira de Emmett.

Me daba miedo la Navidad con los Cullen. Sabía que Emmett iba a explotar y el resultado podría ser desastroso.

 **Espero que estén aquí todavía...**

 **¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Edward? ¿Está traicionando a su hermano? ¿Está siguiendo lo que le gusta? ¿Qué pasará en Navidad en la casa Cullen?**

 **Besos**

 **Nyssa**

 **3/10/2016**


	23. Chapter 23: Serenades and autographs

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Solo traducimos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Nota: Este capítulo es nuevo para las que están aquí desde la primera publicación, así que, ¡disfruten hermosas!**

* * *

 **Final del capítulo anterior:**

 _Para mí, ahora tenía mucho sentido por qué Emmett estaba herido y molesto. Para Edward, no tanto. No dejaba de ser terco._

― _¿Y qué parte de "Nunca quise esto" no entienden? Me encanta el baloncesto, no me malinterpreten, pero le voy a dejar todo a Emmett. Me encantaría ser "el otro Cullen" si me entienden ―murmuró._

― _¿Quieres que le explique esto a él? ―Alice susurró, acercándose y mirando a Edward. Ella se mordía el labio, la preocupación era evidente en su cara._

 _Edward se encogió de hombros. ―Como quieras ―me miró y empezó a alejarse._

 _Yo sabía que esto le había afectado más de lo que podía pensar. Les ofrecí una sonrisa tensa y salí corriendo después de Edward. Le seguí el paso y él me ignoró estudiadamente hasta que llegamos a un lugar pequeño. Mantuvo la puerta abierta, la cabeza en alto, y una mirada dura._

 _Después de pedir algo de comer y de tomar nuestros asientos, dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, gimiendo en voz alta._

― _No tienen ni idea de que yo nunca quería ser el centro de atención ―murmuró―. Antes de que Em me pidiera que me uniera, ¿sabes en lo que estaba? ―se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza._

― _No tengo idea ―le susurré._

― _Piano ―di un grito ahogado y él levantó la cabeza, sonriéndome―. Pero entonces, Emmett me contó todo sobre el baloncesto, me mostró juegos grabados, me explicó todo y enamoré de esto. Y cuando él me pidió que participara en un juego fuera de la casa, dije que sí. Era increíble y después, en la escuela, me encantó aún más. Si yo no pensaba que la gente me miraba, podía hacerlo increíble. Así es como yo lo hago, en realidad. Me imagino que estoy sólo yo y los otros chicos en la cancha._

 _Parpadeé, procesando todo. Edward odiaba ser el centro de atención. Eso era digno de resoplar si no lo hubiera conocido._

― _¿Así que vas a hablar con el entrenador Shaw y decirle... que tu hermano quiere eso? ―le pregunté._

― _Ese es el plan._

 _Nos centramos en nuestra comida, pero pude ver, que todavía estaba pensando en esto._

― _Creo que todo lo que hacemos es pelear. Todos nosotros ―murmuró después de unos minutos―. Rosalie y Alice peleando por la boda, Jasper y Emmett sobre la boda, pero por razones diferentes, peleaste con Rosalie por la cosa de Jacob, ahora me estoy peleando con Emmett y Alice probablemente también, ya que está de su lado. ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz?_

― _Te olvidaste de nuestra pelea ―añadí a la ligera, sin saber si debía hablar de ello._

 _Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y vi una sonrisa en su rostro. ―Sí. Eso también._

 _Tomé su mano y la apreté. ―Todo va a estar bien._

 _Estaba equivocada. Todo salió mal después de la reunión privada de Edward con su entrenador. De alguna manera, Shaw convenció a Edward para participar en esto, diciéndole que él podría ser un médico después de terminar su carrera en el baloncesto. Regresó decidido a ya no recomendar a su hermano y cuando vino a verme más tarde en la noche, diciéndome que iba a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, toda la esperanza se fue por la ventana._

 _Como es evidente, Edward estaba entrenando más, lo que significa menos tiempo conmigo. Emmett se molestaba con facilidad, rompiendo todo en su camino. Después del último partido, antes de Navidad, los funcionarios de la NBA fueron al lado de Edward sonriendo y aplaudiendo su espalda y pensé que Emmett tendría un infarto. Llevé a Edward a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros, temerosa de la ira de Emmett._

 _Me daba miedo la Navidad con los Cullen. Sabía que Emmett iba a explotar y el resultado podría ser desastroso._

 **Capítulo 23: Serenatas y autógrafos.**

 **POV Bella.**

Estaba empacando algunas cosas para el viaje de Navidad a casa de los Cullen cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entró a mi habitación, sonriendo.

—¿Realmente deseas ir con ellos?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le pregunté, sorprendida.

—Yo... no voy a ir para Navidad. Tengo que entrenar y el entrenador Shaw me quiere cerca. —Siguió sonriendo.

Yo no lo podía creer. Edward cambió totalmente desde que le había surgido esta oportunidad. Ya casi actuaba como el antiguo Edward. _Casi._

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —espeté. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró sorprendido—. Que deberías hablar con tus padres sobre esto. No importa la edad que tengas, honestamente... este es tu futuro y ellos amarán oírte hablar sobre ello.

—Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con papá hoy. Pasaré por el hospital más tarde.

Esto era un caso perdido. Mis manos se mantuvieron en el suéter que estaba doblando. ¿Debería ir? ¿Debería quedarme? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Edward caminó hasta mi lado y quitó mis manos del suéter dejándolo sobre la cama.

—Quédate aquí conmigo —susurró.

—Si me prometes hablar con…

—Te he dicho que voy a sacar tiempo hoy para hablar con papá.

—Yo hablaba de Emmett —murmuré.

Dejó caer mis manos tan pronto como dije la palabra "mágica" y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Emmett Tontemmett*—se quejó y se dejó caer en la cama—. ¡Él ni siquiera me escucha! ¿Qué debo hacer, Bella?

—¡No cumpliste con tu palabra! —espeté.

—Yo... —Edward cerró la boca y desvió la mirada—. Vi las ventajas de esto…

—¡Estupendo! —Aplaudí—. ¡Pero era el sueño de tu hermano! ¡Tú querías ser médico, ¿no?!

—¿Estás tratando de darme lecciones? —dijo entre dientes, mientras se incorporaba y me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Solo estoy tratando de hacer que lo veas desde el punto de vista de Emmett.

—¡Sé que está mal de mi parte hacer esto, pero el entrenador _me_ dio la jodida oportunidad a mí, Bella! ¡No a Emmett!

—Debido a una estúpida razón, ¡el capitán siempre va a tener esa oportunidad ya que él es fundamental para el equipo! —grité de nuevo.

—¡Claro que el capitán es muy importante para el equipo! ¿Te recuerdo que yo no quería ser uno? —gimió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Tomé una respiración, tratando de calmarme.

—Tú no tenías idea de lo maravilloso que era el baloncesto, ¡fue _Emmett_ quien te lo mostro! ¡Tú ni siquiera estabas interesado en intentarlo, sino hasta que _Emmett_ te insistió! ¡Tú no estabas ni un poco interesado hasta que _Emmett_ te mostró cómo jugar! ¡Ni siquiera querías ser el centro de atención hasta que te convirtieron en _capitán_! Llegaste a la universidad, ¿y qué pasó? Te mantuvieron como capitán, y no dijiste que no, ¡a pesar de que sabías que a _Emmett_ le hubiera encantado serlo! ¿Ves cuál el problema aquí?

Edward me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, con las pupilas dilatadas mientras sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

—No respondas —murmuré, dejándome caer sobre la cama, junto a él.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando Emmett descubrió que yo me quedaría con Edward, me dejó de hablar, también. Y me llamó una traidora.

Edward había ido a hablar con su padre mientras estaba en la ciudad, y yo estaba esperando con ansiedad en su habitación. Nuestros amigos —todavía me gustaba llamarlos así, a pesar de que casi no hablábamos— estaban ocupados empacando. Me pregunté qué podría suceder para que nos reunamos de nuevo. Al igual que siempre sucede, tendrá que ser un evento malo y estaba horrorizada con la sola idea.

Edward volvió del hospital alrededor de las nueve de la noche, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola —le dije en voz baja.

Él se quejó en respuesta y se dejó caer en su cama.

—No salió bien —deduje.

—Lo puedes decir de esa forma. Él me apoya. Eso es lo que dijo, pero... me dijo que hablara con mi padre.

—¡Espera! ¿Con quién hablaste?

—Con papá, o sea, Carlisle, y me dijo que hablara con mi padre, Edward. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó con un resoplido—. ¿Por qué _lo_ tiene que meter en esto?

—Supongo que va a funcionar así, ¿no? ¿Como ahora está de vuelta en tu vida? —le dije, aunque sonó como una pregunta, incluso para mis oídos.

Edward rio divertido y abrió sus brazos para mí. Me acurruqué allí antes de registrar que me movía por la habitación. Tenía ese poder sobre mí y, a veces, daba miedo.

—¿Crees que debería llamarlo? —susurró en mi pelo, apretando su abrazo.

—Sí. Se merece saber esto. —Asentí.

—Está bien. Quédate aquí conmigo. No quiero hacerlo solo.

Nos trasladamos a la cabecera de la cama, envueltos en la manta con su teléfono en altavoz. El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que respondió una voz ronca.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué hora es allí? —me susurró Edward.

—Dos horas más —susurré.

—Oh, mierda —maldijo.

Esto significaba, que eran poco más de las once allí. Probablemente lo había despertado.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Umm... —comenzó Edward no muy prometedor, luego se aclaró la garganta—. Hola.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la voz bastante molesta.

—¿Es Edward Masen? —preguntó Edward con timidez.

Le di una palmada en el costado. ¡Cómo se le ocurría pensar que Carlisle le habría dado un número equivocado!

—Al habla. ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo... uhh... tu... h-hi-hijo, Edward, ¿s-sabes? —tartamudeó Edward. Parecía incómodo.

—¡Edward! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la llamada? —le preguntó su padre, con preocupación.

—Papá, quiero decir, Carlisle, me sugirió que también debería contarte sobre algo a ti.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Edward tomó una larga respiración y le soltó todo sobre la NBA y la selección de una persona.

Hubo una pausa e intercambiamos una mirada. ¿Perdimos la conexión?

—¿Qué piensas? —susurró Edward.

—¡Creo que es una gran noticia! —respondió su padre. Su tono reflejaba lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba—. ¡Espera hasta que le diga a tu madre!

—Uhh... hay un problema —murmuró Edward—. Emmett ha querido esto toda su vida... y se lo robé. No lo robé, en realidad. El entrenador Shaw les propuso a ellos que yo era el mejor y que debería ser el seleccionado...

—¿Y estás peleado con tu hermano por esto?

—Uhh sí. Él está bastante molesto.

Bufé, presionando mi cara en su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Carlisle me había comentado que querías seguir una carrera médica.

—Yo también lo creía hasta que se me dio esta oportunidad. Tengo miedo de contarles acerca de Emmett. —Eso era nuevo para mí—. Me da miedo que cuando lo vean, _verlo realmente_ , jugar, van a quererlo a él. Puedo ser doctor después —explicó Edward, apretando el teléfono en la mano.

Hubo una risa desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, ¡Edward! ¿Seguro que siempre quisiste ser médico? —preguntó su padre.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —dijo con vehemencia.

—¡Si realmente querías eso, no habrías ido a la Universidad de Washington, chico! Estoy seguro de que Carlisle habría proporcionado el dinero para una escuela de medicina. Una buena.

Edward abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. La cerró y suspiró en derrota.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto? —sondeó su padre cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

—Quería estar cerca de ellos. Nunca pensé en dejar el estado —respondió Edward.

—¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Medicina o baloncesto?

—Baloncesto. —La respuesta parecía tan natural.

—Entonces, ahí lo tienes, hij... Edward.

—Si fuera así de fácil.

—Estás haciendo que sea complicado. Es una oportunidad. Tómala. Tal vez Emmett no estaba destinado a estar allí. La vida debe haberte lanzado esto por una razón.

—Voy a pensar en ello —le dijo Edward.

—Llámame cuando decidas qué hacer. Te apoyaré en cualquiera de los casos.

—Gracias... —Lo vi apretar la mandíbula—. Papá. —La palabra pareció dicha a la fuerza.

Se escuchó a través de la línea como su padre contenía la respiración y me pregunté si no se sintió abrumado por la emoción.

—Espero con interés escuchar de ti, hijo. Hablaremos después, ahora ya es muy tarde aquí.

—Cierto. Lo siento por llamar tan tarde. No me di cuenta.

—No es ningún problema. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurró Edward, y colgó.

Edward dejó escapar un gran suspiro y luego me miró.

—Eso salió bien.

A la mañana siguiente (lo que realmente significaba alrededor del mediodía), cuando regresé a mi habitación, me sorprendí al ver a Tanya allí. Ella se encogió de hombros, y me dijo que no se sentía bien como para ir a su casa. Llevaba tiempo quejándose de que no se sentía bien últimamente.

Cuando busqué a Edward para el almuerzo, lo encontré con Bob en una mesa en la pequeña pizzería.

—Hola —los saludé, inclinándome para besar la mejilla de Edward.

—Hola —susurró, besándome de nuevo, en los labios—. Ya pedí. Espero que no te importe.

—Está bien. Comeré cualquier cosa —admití.

—¡Hola, Bob! ¿Cómo estás, Bob? Oh, bien. ¿Y tú? —me dijo Bob sarcásticamente.

—Cuando dije: "hola", iba dirigido a los dos —le dije, rodando los ojos.

—Las chicas son tan extrañas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hombre, ¿ella se está moviendo en cámara lenta? ¡Me muero de hambre! —se quejó, mirando a la mesera.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa? —le pregunté, tirando de la silla al lado de la de Edward.

—Mamá no está en casa. Se fue a visitar a la abuela en Oregón.

—Eso no es tan lejos —pensé en voz alta.

—Sí... pero quería quedarme aquí. —Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Edward y me di cuenta de lo buen amigo que era Bob—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Solamente voy a visitar a papá. No veo razón para ir con los demás si Edward se va a quedar aquí —le expliqué.

—Te dije que no me importaba si ibas con ellos. Sé que tenías planes con Alice. —No era cierto, ya que ayer él me había dicho que me quedara.

—Ella tiene a Rose para eso y no estoy de humor para planificar una boda. —Rodé los ojos—. Me da dolor de cabeza de solo ponerme a pensar en eso.

—¿Estás segura de que eres una chica? —preguntó Bob divertido.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿Vamos a tener esta discusión de nuevo? —pregunté, con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no. Solo lo preguntaba, ¿sabes? —se defendió.

Eso nos hizo reír. Estábamos tratando de parar nuestra risa cuando la mesera nos trajo las pizzas.

—Pensé que habías ordenado para mí también —le dije a Edward cuando vi solo dos pizzas.

—Pensé que podíamos compartir. ¡No tenía idea de que te podías comer todo esto tú sola! —Se refirió a la enorme pizza enfrente de él.

—Ah... No había pensado en eso.

Me acordé del hospital y cuando él me daba de comer una rebanada y yo le daba de comer a cambio, de manera forzada.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —susurró, inclinándose para estar más cerca de mí.

Me encogí de hombros, tomando una porción de pizza en mi mano.

—Me acordé de algo.

Pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en la escuela no era tan horrible como pensaba. Pasé cada segundo con Edward, incluso cuando tenía práctica, yo me quedaba en las gradas, leyendo, escribiendo o haciendo mi tarea, en otras ocasiones simplemente me quedaba observándolo. Bob por lo general estaba con él en la cancha, pero cuando el entrenador quería hablar solo con Edward, él venía hacia donde yo estaba. Las pocas horas que no las pasábamos en la cancha, íbamos a comer a lugares pequeños o solo nos quedábamos encerrados en su habitación. Me encantaban las últimas horas del día en la tarde/noche, cuando estábamos solos en la cama, viendo una película o besándonos hasta hacer el amor o simplemente quedarnos hablando hasta dormirnos.

En la mañana de Navidad, me desperté con algo que me tocaba la mejilla. Edward se suponía que no iba a estar la mañana de hoy, así que yo solo aplasté lo que fuera que tenía tocando mi cara. Estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos porque nos habíamos quedado despiertos hasta tarde la noche anterior.

—¡No! ¡La vas a matar! —oí que dijo Edward con un gemido.

Me levanté y lo observé con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —espeté.

—Buenos días para ti también, amor —dijo alegremente—. Por lo que sé, ésta es mi habitación.

—Sí, ¿pero... no tenías práctica? —le pregunté, mi voz fue bajando hasta ser un susurro a medida que mis ojos bajaron y se posaron en sus manos. Él tenía una hermosa rosa roja contra su pecho.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó en voz baja—. Esto es para ti.

—¿Esto fue lo que me despertó? —le pregunte, mientras la tomaba de su mano, poniendo mi dedo en una espina—. ¡Mierda!

Edward se rio y me besó en los labios.

—Solo a ti, Bella. Y sí, esto fue lo que te despertó. Aunque casi matas a la pobre rosa.

—Gracias —le dije en voz baja, todavía muy emocionada—. ¿A qué se debe esto? —le pregunté.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa y su mirada cayó. Su mano se movía sobre la sábana, creando patrones invisibles

—Es probable que no lo quieras recordar... pero... bueno... me gustaría considerar este día... nuestro aniversario. —Tragó grueso y me miró, con sus hermosos ojos verdes húmedos.

—¡Oh, Edward! —lloré y lo empujé sobre la cama, besándolo intensamente—. ¡Te amo!

Se rio, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gustó esto?

—¡Por supuesto! Podemos mantener este como nuestro aniversario ya que no tengo idea de qué día fue que lo arreglamos en marzo.

—Fue el trece, pero si deseas podemos quedarnos con el día de Navidad como ani…

Le di un beso de nuevo, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Te amo, Bella. —Me devolvió el beso, que rápidamente se convirtió en más.

Nuestras ropas dejaron nuestros cuerpos demasiado pronto, él se movía lentamente dentro de mí. Nunca se había comportado así, tan amante, tan sensible, pero no me estaba quejando. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Incluso cuando estábamos cerca, mantuvo su ritmo sin prisas.

—Volveré enseguida —le prometí, unas horas más tarde.

—Oh, vamos, no quiero ningún regalo. Quédate aquí —se quejó, manteniéndome apretada contra su pecho.

—Edward, te gustará mi regalo.

—Más tarde, tengo que darte el mío también. Pero más tarde.

—¿No lo hiciste ya? —le pregunté, intrigada.

—Nop. Eso era por nuestro aniversario. Mi regalo de Navidad está seguro lejos de las manos y las miradas indiscretas. —Él sonrió y me hizo cosquillas.

Reí, retorciéndose.

—¡Me haces sonar como una niña!

—¿No lo eres? —bromeó, besando mi nariz.

—En este momento, estás actuando como un niño, no yo.

Cuando finalmente me permitió llevarle su regalo, era tarde en la noche. Traté de ser silenciosa ya que Tanya estaba durmiendo, lo que era inusual. Tal vez realmente no se sentía bien.

Tuve que mover algunas conexiones para lograr conseguir su regalo, y el entrenador Shaw me dijo que estaba loca. Lo que el aún no sabía era que mi segundo nombre era "Loca" desde que empecé a salir con Edward.

Al regresar a su habitación, fruncí el ceño cuando vi las luces apagadas. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

—¿Edward? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta.

—Siéntate aquí, por favor —susurró desde la cama.

Caminé con cautela a la cama, con miedo de caerme.

—Tú me conoces bien como para hacerme caminar en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento, amor. De lo contrario arruinaría la sorpresa.

—Bien, estoy aquí —le dije, dejándome caer en el borde de la cama.

Se aclaró la garganta y se movió, entonces mi corazón comenzó a correr aceleradamente cuando oí las cuerdas de su guitarra.

 _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

 _Could it be that we have been this way before_

 _I know you don't think I am trying_

 _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Me ahogue con mis lágrimas. ¿Secondhand Serenade*? ¡Esto no podía ser real!

 _But hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _You're impossible to find_

 _This is not what I intended_

 _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

 _You always thought that I was stronger_

 _I may have failed_

 _But I have loved you from the start_

Su suave y aterciopelada voz estaba ronca y me hizo un nudo en el interior. Se sentía irreal estar en su habitación, en la oscuridad mientras él me cantaba una canción de amor, solo para mí.

 _But hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _It's impossible_

 _So breathe in so deep_

 _Breathe me in_

 _I'm yours to keep_

 _And hold onto your words_

 _Cause talk is cheap_

 _And remember me tonight_

 _When your asleep_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _You're impossible to find_

No pude evitarlo, y me uní a él, apenas audible en el último estribillo. Al segundo de haber terminado la canción, lo ataqué. Era consciente de que teníamos la guitarra entre nosotros, pero estaba insaciable de él. Besé cada lugar de su cara, luego tiré de su cabello, y lo besé profundamente.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos —solo unas pocas pulgadas para que pudiera poner la guitarra a un lado— había lágrimas en las mejillas de ambos.

—Te amo tanto —le susurré—. Gracias.

—De nada —murmuró contra mi cuello—. Y también te amo.

—¿Podemos encender las luces? Quiero entregarte tu regalo.

—¿Incluye encaje negro? —preguntó. Sentí su sonrisa en mi piel.

—Tú nunca cambias, ¿verdad?

Se rio, inclinándose hacia su mesita de noche y encendiendo la lámpara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, pero trató de ocultarlo frotándolos.

—¿Por qué es tan vergonzoso para los chicos llorar? —le pregunté, alejando sus manos de los ojos.

—Nos hace ver como cobardes. Y no estoy llorando.

—Claro. ¿Se te metió algo en los ojos? —bromeé.

Me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para besarme.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo?

Alargué mi mano hacia mi espalda donde la caja había permanecido en el olvido. No se iba a poder comparar a su presente. De eso estaba segura.

Sonrió y empezó a romper el papel, tenía el aspecto de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Bueno, por lo menos, era Navidad. Pero definitivamente él no era un niño.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, mirando dentro. Edward me miró con incredulidad y luego agarró la pelota de baloncesto de la caja—. ¿Esto es...? ¡Joder, Bella! —Dejó caer la pelota de sus manos mientras me aplastaba contra su pecho—. Si alguna vez te molesto de nuevo...

—Voy a saber que has vuelto a la normalidad —terminé por él, riendo—. ¿Así que en serio te gustó?

—¿Gustarme? ¡Joder, mujer! Me encanta, ¡siento que estoy loco de felicidad!

Le sonreí; contenta de haber hecho algo para que él estuviera tan feliz. Para mí era solo una pelota con autógrafos en ella. Para Edward... bueno, no tenía ni idea de lo que era para él. Pero la colocó al lado del último trofeo que ganó.

* * *

 ***Schmemmett:** es una combinación de la palabra Schmo (tonto) y Emmett.

 ***Secondhand Serenade:** es el vocalista y guitarrista John Vesely.

* * *

 _ **NOTA: Ya tengo Beta, gracias a todas por sus PM, reviews y estar dispuestas a ayudarme.**_

Las adoro,

Nyssa!


	24. Chapter 24: Unplanned babies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Addicted-to-romione-bedward. Yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 ** _PD: Para aquellos que no saben, ya se publicaron los Outtakes de la infancia de Edward._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Bebés no planeados.**

 **POV Bella.**

Al día siguiente, volví a mi habitación para tomar algo de ropa ya que Edward quería salir. En realidad, había sido idea de Bob. Se puede decir que íbamos a tener una guerra con bolas de nieve.

—Buenos días —saludé a Tanya.

—Hola. Feliz Navidad —me susurró.

—Feliz Navidad. ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no. Y no tengo idea de qué va mal.

—¿No deberías ir a ver un médico? —Por muy poco que no me preocupara por ella, no dejaba de ser mi compañera de cuarto.

—El baño se siente como a millas de distancia, así que el hospital está fuera de discusión.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

—¿Qué te duele? —le pregunté mientras empezaba a abrigarme.

—Mi estómago y la espalda.

—¿Quieres tal vez un poco de té o algo? —sugerí.

—Nada de eso está funcionando. Lo he intentado todo. Y he estado constantemente en el teléfono con mi abuela —me dijo.

No quería dejarla sufrir sola por lo que dije la única cosa que vino a mi mente.

—Mira, voy a salir ahora, pero cuando vuelva... ¿Quieres que le diga a Edward que pase para ver si él sabe lo que está mal? Él está estudiando medicina, después de todo.

Ella pareció sorprendida. Nunca había sido buena con ella, tampoco es como si ella lo hubiera sido conmigo.

—Bueno... uhhh... si él quiere... y… no quiero...

—Está bien, nos vemos en un rato. Mejórate —dije antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Bob cuando salí del edificio.

Rodé los ojos.

—Estaba hablando con Tanya. No se siente bien.

—¿Qué está mal con ella? —preguntó Edward, mientras trataba de hacer una bola de nieve perfectamente redonda.

—Ni idea. Ella dice que le duele el estómago y la espalda. Yo le dije que... —Me mordí el labio, mirándolo con cuidado—. ¿Edward? —Me miró con curiosidad—. ¿La puedes ver? Tal vez tú puedas decir lo que está mal. No puede moverse.

—Entonces eso es grave. No sé, amor...

—¿Por favor? Por mí.

—Está bien. —Él asintió con la cabeza y luego estrelló la bola de nieve en mi cara.

Escupí la nieve y empecé a perseguirlo. Nos tomó alrededor de cinco minutos darnos cuenta de que Bob no se había movido.

—¿Qué te pasa, amigo? —preguntó Edward, pateando la nieve en su dirección.

Bob nos miraba con preocupación. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

—¿Podemos ir a ver si está bien? ¿Ahora?

Dejé caer la nieve de mi mano y mi boca se quedó totalmente abierta. Edward comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

—¡No me digas! ¿Tanya? ¿¡En serio, Bob!?

—Hemos estado… Algo así como que saliendo desde el verano pasado. —Él tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado—. Ella fue la que me habló de la competencia.

—Eso parece ser algo más que una aventura —murmuré.

—¿Tal vez? —preguntó, incómodo.

—Vamos. Está oscureciendo de todos modos. Y quién sabe lo que pueda suceder. Bella se puede romper su cabeeezzzzz… ¡Auch! Auch! —gritó Edward, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

—¡Retira lo que ibas a decir, idiota!

—Ya. Lo retiro. —Salió corriendo—. Solo detente.

—Bien, vamos a ver a Tanya.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, Tanya estaba acurrucada en la cama. Bob fue hacia ella corriendo, era raro verlo con una chica. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verlo solo, con nosotros, o simplemente interactuando con Edward. Pero nunca con una chica, en especial, Tanya.

Ella se volvió hacia él y empezó a llorar.

—Duele mucho.

Mientras Edward fue a su otro lado para preguntarle diferentes cosas, de repente me acordé de un _"Reality Show"_ que solía ver cuando estaba con mamá en casa. Y lo había visto un par de veces aquí con Rose. Aunque nunca pensé que fuera realmente posible.

Todos sus síntomas apuntaban a eso. Ella estaba embarazada. Y era uno de esos raros casos especiales donde el embarazo estaba oculto. Pero ¿debía decirlo? ¿Qué pasaba si estaba equivocada? Y Bob estaba tan feliz... Ella debía de tener nueve meses. Mierda. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Bella, estás murmurando —me dijo Edward mientras me daba una mirada extraña.

—Puede sonar totalmente estúpido, pero... hay un programa en TLC sobre las mujeres que no sabían... —Evalué la expresión de Tanya y por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron, ella sabía lo que estaba insinuando—. Sobre las mujeres que no tienen ni idea de que estaban embarazadas —terminé.

—Sería obvio si lo estuviera —dijo Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No, _doctor_! —siseé—. Algunos casos raros son... —Tomé una respiración profunda y empecé a divagar sobre uno de los episodios. Se quedaron callados hasta que terminé. Entonces Tanya gritó y se agarró el estómago mientras la cama se mojó a su alrededor.

Yo estaba en lo cierto. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé al 911 mientras los muchachos trataban de ser útiles. Me di cuenta de que Bob estaba a punto de desmayarse y Edward no podía hacer nada. Que buen doctor. Rodé los ojos. A medida que la ayudaban a bajar para esperar la ambulancia, escuché que Tanya alcanzó a decir que no había estado con nadie más, aparte de Bob. Al parecer habían estado juntos más tiempo que unos meses. Cuando Edward había estado en el hospital, ella le preguntaba a Bob por él y "de alguna manera terminaron en la cama un par de veces".

Ambos entraron en la ambulancia con ella, hablando con los paramédicos. Me quedé parada enfrente del edificio viendo la ambulancia desaparecer. En muy poco tiempo, las personas que todavía estaban en la escuela, empezaron a hablar, a hacer preguntas, tratando de adivinar qué había sucedido.

Bob me había dicho que se lo dijera a su madre, y Edward había intercambiado nuestros teléfonos para que pudiera hablar con la Sra. Gravel y luego lo llamara a mi número.

Fui a su habitación con las piernas temblorosas. ¿Qué le debería decir a la pobre mujer? Me puse a buscar a través de los contactos, encontrando finalmente la señora G. Mi dedo se quedó sobre su nombre un momento antes de presionar la pantalla táctil suavemente después el botón verde para llamar y ponerlo en mi oreja.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que diera esta noticia? Me hubiera gustado que Edward la hubiera llamado.

—¡Edward! ¡Hola, cariño! —respondió ella en voz baja.

Me aclaré la garganta, tragando.

—Hola, es Bella.

—¡Oh!, hola, cariño. ¿Se están comportando los chicos? —bromeó—. ¿Te están haciendo pasar un mal rato?

—Umm, Sra. Gravel... Tengo algunas... no tan buenas noticias —tartamudeé. Joder, esto era difícil.

—¿Está bien Bob? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí. Los dos están bien. Es solo que... ¡Maldita sea! No sé cómo decirlo —murmuré, tirando de mi pelo.

—¿Bella? Estoy volviendo a casa.

—Bob ha estado con esta chica... desde hace unos meses —empecé a explicar.

—¿De verdad? Él no me ha contado nada.

—Sí, él no nos había contado a nosotros tampoco. Acabamos de enterarnos.

—Y ¿qué está mal? ¿Es por eso que me llamaste?

—En realidad no —admití. Estaba perdiendo tiempo.

—Bella, ¿qué ha hecho? —cuestionó. Estaba segura de que ya sabía la respuesta—. ¿Está embarazada?

Con eso ella me hizo la vida muy fácil.

—Están en el hospital ahora. En la sala de partos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó en mi oído.

—Nadie sabía… —La línea se cortó. Mierda. Después de presionar el botón rojo seguí desplazándome por los contactos tratando de encontrar mi nombre. Pero no encontré ninguna Bella. ¿Cómo demonios me tenía Edward en su teléfono? Leí todos los nombres hasta llegar a la M.

 _Mi Amor._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y derramé algunas lágrimas. Él iba a saber que no tenía un nombre especial para él. Era solo Edward.

Presioné llamar, se sentía raro llamar a mi propio teléfono. El teléfono sonó y sonó y sonó. Había intentado tres veces ya y estaba a punto de rendirme cuando respondió.

—¿Hola? —preguntó tímidamente.

—¡Por fin! —gruñí.

—¡Oh, mierda!... Bella, olvidé que ibas a llamar. Lo siento mucho. Y no me di cuenta que era tu teléfono el que sonaba. ¿ _Always_ de Bon Jovi? ¿En serio, Bella?

Resoplé.

—Acabo de hablar con la madre de Bob, _mi amor. —_ Hice hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Hubo silencio un momento antes de soltar un fuerte gemido.

—Eso era privado. No deberías haber sabido.

—Tú fuiste el que tiraste el teléfono en mi dirección.

—Tú ganas. Así que, ¿qué ha dicho la señora G?

—Me colgó cuando le dije que estaban en el hospital... en la sala de partos.

—¿Querías matar a la pobre mujer? ¿Va a venir?

—¡Duh! Y yo también voy para el hospital. No me puedo quedar aquí —le dije.

—Está bien, voy a esperar por ti. Solo llámame cuando llegues aquí para ir a buscarte. Me tengo que ir, parece que tengo que ir a sostener la mano de Bob. —Me di cuenta de que debía estar rodando sus ojos por el tono de voz.

Busqué las llaves y finalmente las encontré en sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo. Tenía suerte de vivir solo.

Conduciendo al hospital, traté de imaginar cómo se sentiría Tanya, cómo Bob se estaría sintiendo, cómo la señora G. iba a reaccionar. No quería estar cerca cuando se encontrara con su hijo. Yo estaría furiosa si fuera hijo mío. Aparqué en el lado de los visitantes y corrí hacia la entrada del hospital, mientras marcaba mi número.

—¿Estás aquí? —susurró Edward. ¿Por qué estaba susurrando?

—Sí. En el vestíbulo.

—Voy a buscarte —susurró de nuevo y colgó.

No tuve que esperar más de cinco minutos. Edward llevaba ropa quirúrgica sobre su ropa normal. Se veía tan sexy con esos pantalones verdes.

—Hola —saludó, besándome.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya dio a luz —explicó—. Todavía es raro. Ni siquiera se veía embarazada.

—Tenían que basar el programa en casos reales —le dije

—Sí. —Entramos al ascensor y apretó el botón del quinto piso—. Es una niña.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Todos ellos? —pregunté.

—Honestamente, Bob se está volviendo loco. No lo había visto tan blanco en mi vida. Vomitó dos veces. En cuanto a Tanya... —Se encogió de hombros—. Ella lo está tomando realmente bien.

—¿De verdad? —Me sorprendió oír eso.

—Sí, pero la enfermera me dijo que es normal. Sus instintos maternales se activaron cuando le entregaron a la bebé. Aquí estamos —me dijo mientras salíamos del ascensor.

Él me apretó las manos, abriendo el camino a través de un cuarto. Tanya estaba encima de la cama con algo pequeño y de color rosa en sus brazos. Busqué a Bob.

—Creo que debes ver si está bien —le dijo Tanya a Edward.

—¿Otra vez? —gimió Edward—. Regreso ahora —murmuró y se fue al cuarto de baño contiguo.

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño se cerró detrás de él se hizo un incómodo silencio, y Tanya me miraba raro.

—¿Cómo supiste? —me preguntó—. Y... puedes acercarte —añadió, en voz baja.

Me arrastré a su lado.

—¿Es... ella está bien?

—Perfecta. El médico tuvo un caso como este antes. Y se comprometió a hacer todas las pruebas posibles, pero me aseguró que ella está perfecta.

Miré a la pequeña bebé, y cuando abrió sus pequeños ojos, me enamoré. Ella era tan linda. Me senté junto a Tanya, olvidándome de nuestras enemistades. Si rememorara, ella no había sido una mala compañera de cuarto. Simplemente no me gustaba ella y sus amigas hablando cuando yo estaba tratando de estudiar, y, sobre todo, ese tiempo cuando ella había estado con Edward. Si supiera que había estado celosa en aquel entonces.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —le pregunté, mientras me preguntaba si era una buena idea tomar la pequeña mano entre dos de mis dedos. No me había desinfectado.

—Ni idea. Todavía no puedo asimilar esto.

—¿Tienes a alguien que venga... y...? —Dejé de hablar cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. Lo siento. ¿Están molestos?

—Bella, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo. Mi abuela estaba cuidando de mí... hasta bueno, alrededor de una hora —admitió—. Le dije a Edward que la llamara... yo tenía demasiado dolor como para hablar y Bob... bueno, estaba saludando al Sr. Excusado. —Se rio—. La abuela dijo que no quería escucharlo y colgó.

—Tal vez ella vendrá pronto.

—No sé. Eso espero. ¿Has hablado con la madre de Bob?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió, empujado a Bob al sofá. No se veía como el tipo que conocía.

Él me miró.

—¿Ella me odia? —murmuró.

—¿Quién?

—Mamá.

—Ella está... molesta —dije, eligiendo mis palabras con cuidado.

—Ella me odia. _Joder_. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? No sé nada acerca de bebés. No tengo dinero.

Edward gruñó y se sentó junto a él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Bob, susurrándole cosas a su amigo. Me di cuenta de que también estaba preocupado por esto, pero no se le notaba. Él estaba allí por su amigo.

Con el tiempo, me senté al otro lado de Bob, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, con la promesa de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Edward hizo una señal a todo lo que dije, confirmando mis palabras.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, entre las historias de Bob y Tanya nos dimos cuenta de cómo estuvieron juntos. Después de esa primera vez en la que, probablemente, él la había embarazado, mantuvieron salidas secretas. Bob y Tanya admitieron que el condón se había roto, pero que no creían que algo así pudiera suceder. ¿Podían ser tan estúpidos?

—Sí, y después de la presentación... fue como que comenzamos a salir.

—¿Y ustedes pensaban que podían mantener esto en secreto? —preguntó Edward, con escepticismo.

—Yo iba a decirte, hombre. Somos un poco impulsivos y peleamos mucho. No estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar.

—Ahora, tiene que funcionar —dije con seriedad.

—Sí, por supuesto. Funcionará. —Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Tanya con una enorme sonrisa.

Vi a Edward empujándolo suavemente, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Bob se levantó y se acercó a sus chicas. Vi cómo se sentó y tocó la cabeza de la bebé y luego se inclinó para besar a Tanya.

—No voy a tener sexo otra vez —murmuró Edward solo para mí.

Resoplé, tratando de ocultarlo, pero la risa ganó. Me miró.

—Lo siento. Es solo que es raro escuchar eso de ti, o sea, Edward Cullen, nunca diría algo como eso.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo pruebas de lo que puede suceder incluso si se utiliza un condón. Así que... no tendremos relaciones sexuales.

—No vengas a mí cuando tengas las pelotas azules.

Me mostró su mano, sonriendo.

—¿Ves esto? Estará pegada a mi pene. —Le di una palmada, haciéndole reír—. No, en serio, Bella. No quiero eso. No en los próximos cinco años.

Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo besé.

—Hay solo un tres por ciento de que pueda suceder eso y tener un bebé.

—Sí. Yo no quiero experimentar ese tres por ciento. Estoy seguro de que seremos expertos en bebés, de todos modos. —Asintió hacia Bob—. Al ser sus mejores amigos... bueno, vamos a estar ahí para él, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios puedo besarte.

—Se pueden hacer otras cosas —le dije en voz baja, con un pequeño rubor.

—Te dije que no —insistió, con bastante miedo. Este tipo de cosas eran una llamada de atención para chicos como él.

—Estaba pensando en orales... y otras cosas.

—Oh, yo no había pensado en eso. Pero no. No voy a estar desnudo a tu alrededor otra vez.

—¡Jesús! —exclamé, cayendo hacia atrás cuando empecé a reír—. ¡Eres demasiado divertido, Cullen!

La puerta se abrió y entró la señora Gravel. Mi risa murió inmediatamente.

Bob se puso de pie y la miró con miedo.

—Afuera —dijo entre dientes. Salieron de la habitación y Edward se levantó, presionando su oreja contra la puerta. Por su rostro contraído, me di cuenta de que Bob estaba en un buen lío.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, se abrió la puerta, golpeando a Edward en la cabeza. Una mano se envolvió alrededor de su brazo y tiró de él hacia fuera. Lo atraparon.

Casi una hora después, los devolvieron. Los chicos estaban sonrojados y alejados de Cynthia. Ella fue hacia Tanya que se deslizó un poco hacia el lado. La madre de Bob lo tomó como una invitación y se sentó allí. Después de unas palabras entre las dos, actuaron como viejas amigas.

—Está bien, oficialmente, no soy su hijo —se quejó Bob, sentándose a mi lado.

—Nunca dije eso, Bob —replicó su madre—. Solo te dije que tienes que conseguir un trabajo para poder proveerles a ellas. Yo los voy a ayudar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tanya, sorprendida, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto! Sé lo que es ser joven y tener un niño. Me alegra que Bob se quedara contigo.

El resto de las vacaciones la pasamos en la casa de Bob. La primera vez que lo vi con la bebé había sido un verdadero shock. Era una mañana y tenía sed, así que fui a la cocina. Al principio, pensé que era Tanya entonces me di cuenta de que era demasiado alto para ser Tanya. No había querido molestarlo, pero él saltó cuando me oyó.

—Hola —susurró, sonriendo.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada. Lo intenté de nuevo y un pequeño sonido escapó.

—Es extraño —dijo—. Apenas puedo cuidar de mí mismo... y ahora tengo que cuidar de esta pequeña niña.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunté finalmente.

Se movió un poco.

—Sí. ¿Puedes sostenerla? Tengo que conseguir un pañal.

Quería decirle que mejor yo iba y buscaba el pañal, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Así que terminé con la bebé. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que se cayera. Y cuando empezó a llorar, sentí ganas de llorar. No tenía idea de qué hacer y me sentía como un payaso, rebotándola en mis brazos...

Cuando vi una figura alta en la puerta, suspiré de alivio.

—Por fin. Tómala —murmuré sobre su llanto. Pero a medida que me acercaba, vi que se trataba de Edward y él estaba mirándome fijamente.

* * *

 **Así que... ¿Es esto un gran shock? ¿Alguna pensó que esto sucedería?**

* * *

 **(Para aquellos que creían que el bebé era de Edward... No lo es… jajajaja)**

* * *

 **Bella y Edward van a estar bien de ahora en adelante, no más peleas. Emmett y Edward arreglarán las cosas pronto. Aún tenemos un largo camino.**

* * *

 **Besos. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hola chicas!

Lamento ilusionarlas es que tengo a esta dama por no decirme de otra manera comentando mi historia y demás. Y como lo hace anónimamente ya que al parecer no quiere dar su real nombre solo tengo algo para decirle. No, no es plagio tengo evidencia de el permiso que me dieron para traducir además de que puedes ver que hace tiempo no actualizo debido a que perdí contacto con mi beta y no había tenido mucho tiempo por la universidad. Si me escribieras con gusto te envió las respectivas pruebas mi amor. Solo me resta decir por más grosera que me sienta... metete en tus malditos asuntos y deja vivir tranquilos a los demás porque no entiendo que gastas con estar a horas en la madrugada escribiendo y escribiendo y reportando cosas que no debes.

Gracias

Y perdóneme mis lectoras por lo grosera que soñé en la nota. Las quiero y espero poder continuar pronto con este fic.

Besos!

nyssa!


End file.
